Cambios
by catumy
Summary: Por una circunstancia inesperada Kagome quiere demostrar que puede valerse por si misma.
1. Chapter 1

**Todo eso de que Inuyasha no es mío y bla bla bla para que ponerlo si nadie lo lee nunca.**

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 1. Una noticia inesperada.**

- ¿Embarazada?

La pregunta la formularon una perpleja humana, un furioso hanyou y un pequeño e inocente youkai.

- Eso parece… - Sango tenía la frente bien alta. Era su bebé y no se arrepentía de llevarlo dentro. Miroku, sentado a su lado, la tomó de la mano mostrándole su apoyo incondicional.

- ¡Es maravilloso! Enhorabuena Sango, Miroku – Kagome se abalanzó sobre ellos para felicitarlos por el feliz acontecimiento seguida de Shippo ¡Un bebé! Sería como un hermanito para él.

De la boca de Inuyasha solo salió uno de sus habituales ¡Feh! Antes de salir al exterior de la pequeña cabaña donde iban a pasar la noche. Estaba preocupado. En la situación en la que se encontraban, un cachorro les iba a ayudar en absoluto durante su viaje. Más bien sería una verdadera carga, por no hablar de una mujer embarazada, aunque esa fuera Sango.

En la cabaña las felicitaciones dieron paso a las preguntas por parte de una curiosa Kagome. No pretendía saber como había llegado la pareja a alcanzar ese tipo de relación (Eso hubiera sido más característico del monje) pero le interesaba saber cuáles eran sus planes para el futuro ¿Seguirían viajando con ellos o se establecerían en la aldea? Teniendo en cuenta el estado de Sango, detener su viaje era la opción más sensata.

- Yo pienso lo mismo – Contaba Miroku – La futura mamá debería quedarse con la anciana Kaede durante el embarazo pero ya la conoces: es muy testaruda.

- Seguiré con vosotros mientras aún pueda pelear y es mi última palabra.

Kagome los miraba discutir de esa forma tan cariñosa. Se notaba a la legua el amor que sentían el uno por el otro y un hijo los uniría más, si eso era posible. Shippo estaba confundido. Haciendo gala de su inocencia sacó sus propias conclusiones.

- Entonces, cuando vayas a tener al bebé ¿viajaremos solos Kagome, Inuyasha y yo? Porque supongo que Miroku se quedará a cuidar de su familia.

La pareja enrojeció mientras Kagome asentía con la cabeza. El pequeño zorro había dado en el clavo. Miroku tendría que comportarse como un hombre y cuidar de su pequeña familia.

- Pero tengo que derrotar a Naraku si pretendo terminar con mi maldición.

- ¡Y yo para salvar a mi hermano! – Se miraron. Cada uno comprendía bien los motivos del otro para seguir adelante pero ahora había alguien más por el que se tenían que preocupar. Su futuro hijo. Sería injusto involucrarlo en la búsqueda de Naraku y los fragmentos de la Shikon.

Shippo estaba pensativo. Sin Sango ni Miroku para pelear ¿Significaba que toda la responsabilidad quedaba en las manos de Inuyasha? Se estremeció solo de pensarlo. El hanyou era muy fuerte, cada día más, pero esa fuerza a veces era incontrolable, como cuando se transformaba en youkai ¿Y que pasaría si le herían? Él aún era un niño y no podía proteger del todo a Kagome. Ese era un punto importante del que parecía que los adultos no se habían percatado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome salió de la cabaña algo preocupada. La noche estaba muy avanzada y no había rastros de Inuyasha. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no se encontrara con Kikyo, en sus brazos.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? – Echó una última mirada al interior de la cabaña para comprobar que todos seguían durmiendo placidamente. No pasaría nada si salía unos minutos en busca del hanyou.

Después de caminar durante un rato lo vio. Estaba sentado a orillas de un arrollo de aguas cristalinas, contemplando la luna. Parecía preocupado. No pudo evitar quedarse absorta, viendo el brillo de su cabello a la luz de la luna, deseando sentarse a su lado y simplemente permanecer así, quietos, haciéndose compañía el uno al otro.

- ¿Qué quieres Kagome? – La voz profunda y masculina del chico la hizo reaccionar.

- Pensé que no me habías oído… - susurró ella. Después de tanto tiempo viajando juntos, todavía la sorprendían las habilidades de demonio de Inuyasha.

- Hace un rato que estás detrás de mí pero no dices nada. Si solo vas a hacerme perder el tiempo es mejor que regreses a la cabaña.

Kagome apretó los puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo ¿Por qué le hablaba en ese tono? Estuvo a punto de mandarlo a besar el suelo pero pudo contenerse.

- Estaba preocupada por ti, pero ya veo que no te importa lo que sientan los demás.- Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse por donde había venido ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparse tanto de él? Ya se las apañaría él solo con sus problemas…

- Kagome espera – No necesitaba mirarla para saber que la había herido con su comentario. Con el tiempo, aprendió a descifrar todas las emociones de Kagome solo con captar pequeños cambios en su aroma.- Siéntate a mi lado. – Señaló el suelo a unos centímetros de donde él estaba sentado.

Kagome contuvo unos segundos la respiración para asimilar lo que creía haber escuchado. Hacía unos minutos deseaba estar a solas con él pero ahora que se lo pedía tenía miedo ¿Miedo de que? Se regañó a sí misma diciéndose que con Inuyasha estaba segura y que nada malo podría pasarle. Pensando esto, se sentó en el suelo, un poco más alejada de lo que él había indicado en un principio. Acomodó su corta falda para que no se viera nada más de lo debido, sin percatarse que unos ojos dorados se fijaban en sus largas y torneadas piernas por unos instantes, antes de retirar la mirada abruptamente.

Permanecieron callados unos minutos. Unos eternos minutos en la opinión de Kagome. Finalmente, ella se decidió a hablar.

- ¿Vas a contarme que te ocurre?

- ¡Feh! ¿Y quien te ha dicho que me ocurre nada?

- ¿Es por lo del bebé de Sango? Te fuiste enfadado de la cabaña ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? – él la miró fijamente, haciendo que enrojeciera. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado Kagome con perderse en esa mirada? Demasiadas.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable pero esa muchacha le hacía sentir así continuamente, por lo que evitaba encontrarse con ella a solas todo lo que podía. Pero esa noche no había estado de suerte y la tenía delante, mirándolo con una expresión de preocupación tal, que no pudo evitar sincerarse con ella.

- Si – Reconoció. Su gran intuición le advirtió de que sería una larga conversación de modo que se acomodó en su asiento, colocando la Tessaiga entre sus piernas.

- ¿Qué ocurre con el bebe?

- Será un problema.

- ¿Por qué? – Inuyasha no contestó. – Contéstame Inuyasha- Empezaba a perder la paciencia después de llamarlo tres o cuatro veces. Pensó en una estrategia que ya había empleado de forma exitosa otras veces para hacer que él hablara. Alargó su blanca mano y estiró con fuerza de un mechón del cabello plateado del hanyou, acercándolo hacia ella. Así aprendería a contestar cuando se le hablaba.

- ¡Estupida mujer! ¿Estás loca o que?

- Te he hecho una pregunta y todavía espero que me respondas ¿Por qué dices que ese bebé será un problema?

- Maldita sea Kagome ¡Está claro! No podemos llevar con nosotros ni a una preñada ni a un cachorro, sería demasiado peligroso

- ¡Se trata de Sango! Es tu amiga Inuyasha ¿En que estás pensando?

- En ella precisamente. No puede correr tantos riesgos llevando encima a un cachorro. Pronto no podrá defenderse ni a sí misma ¿Qué pasaría si Naraku nos atacara?

Kagome estaba enternecida. Inuyasha podía ser muy dulce y atento cuando quería. Se preocupaba sinceramente de Sango y de su bebé. No pudo evitar acariciar suavemente la mano del hanyou mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Inuyasha enrojeció. ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa forma?

- Ellos creen que te has enfadado por la noticia.

- ¡Feh! ¡Por supuesto que me he enfadado!

- ¿Qué? Pero si acabas de decir…

- Sango y Miroku son buenos luchadores pero cuando pase algún tiempo solo serán un estorbo durante la batalla. Ella con la barriga y él preocupado por el cachorro. Y ya tengo suficiente con cargar contigo como para que…

- ¿Con cargar conmigo? ¿Insinúas que no sé cuidarme sola?

- No estoy insinuando nada ¡Lo estoy afirmando! Kagome, te has vuelto fuerte pero no eres de gran ayuda en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Vio la furia crecer en los ojos de ella y por el cambio en su aroma supo que le faltaba muy poco para mandarlo directo al suelo así que intentó mejorar la situación como pudo.

- No me malinterpretes Kagome. Eres buena con las flechas y puedes ver los fragmentos pero… Quiero decir que… Si estuvieras sola no podrías arreglártelas así que tengo que estar cuidándote continuamente y… - La estrategia que estaba siguiendo no era la más adecuada, a juzgar por la forma en que ella apretaba un puño sobre la tierra - No es que me importe cuidarte pero, ya es suficiente con una carga como para encima tener que estar atento a Sango preñada o a su cachorro y… - Mal camino de nuevo…

- ¡¡¡OSUWARI!

Inuyasha cayó inmediatamente al suelo, haciendo un pequeño agujero. Kagome decidió que no era castigo suficiente por lo que repitió el conjuro unas cuantas veces más hasta asegurarse de que estaba lo bastante enterrado.

- ¿Porqué has hecho eso? – Inuyasha salió como pudo, escupiendo tierra.

- ¿Crees que no soy capaz de valerme por mi misma? ¿Que necesito que estés todo el día cuidando de mí? Estás muy equivocado Inuyasha y voy a demostrártelo.

Una vez hecha la amenaza se marchó dejando a un hanyou estupefacto por lo que acababa de pasar. Unos metros después se preguntó como diablos podía conseguir que Inuyasha se tragara sus palabras.

Pensándolo bien, lo único que tenía que hacer era aprender a pelear para poder defenderse como hacía el resto del grupo. No tenía nada de demonio en su sangre pero otras personas en sus mismas condiciones se las arreglaban bien en el campo de batalla ¿Verdad? Y ella sabía bien donde empezar a buscar.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Yumi, guapetona, te lo dedico por tu valiosa opinión. No te preocupes que serás la primera en conocer como sigue el temita.**

**Y a los que leen: Mandar vuestras opiniones, ya sabéis donde estoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Todo eso de que Inuyasha no es mío y bla bla bla para que ponerlo si nadie lo lee nunca.**

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 2. **

Ni una sola nube cubría el cielo nocturno. Las chicas y Shippo habían aprovechado la tranquilidad para ir a bañarse a la luz de la luna mientras que Miroku se quedaba preparando las cosas para la cena e Inuyasha le vigilaba para que no hiciera de las suyas. El monje estaba deprimido .Él se había ofrecido para escoltar a las chicas y protegerlas de los peligros cuando ellas estallaron en carcajadas preguntándole quien iba a protegerlas de sus libinidosas manos. Para una vez que no tenía segundas intenciones en su ofrecimiento… Solo quería asegurarse de que Sango se cuidaba, sobretodo ahora que llevaba su bebé en el vientre. Total, que después de intentar convencerlas lo único que había conseguido era una bofetada cortesía de la futura mamá.

Por su parte, Inuyasha estaba pensativo. No podía olvidar las palabras de Kagome, advirtiéndole de que no necesitaría más su ayuda. ¿Por qué era tan tozuda esa niña? Él siempre la había protegido y así iba a seguir siendo, de eso estaba seguro. Después de todo, pensó mientras sonreía arrogantemente, ella no era más que una débil humana. Pero también contaba el hecho de que la muchacha era de esas personas que conseguían lo que se proponían, lo que le dejaba a él en una situación complicada. ¿Cómo podría quitarle esa idea de la cabeza?

Miroku oyó un débil 'Feh' y se volteó para ver al hanyou. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y la Tessaiga entre ellas pero por su expresión concentrada quedaba claro que le estaba dando vueltas a algo en su cabeza. Y ese algo, sin duda, tenía nombre de mujer.

- Inuyasha ¿Sabías que la señorita Kagome quiere aprender a pelear?

- ¡Feh! – Repitió el hanyou con más fuerza. - Y a mí que me importa lo que quiera hacer la estúpida Kagome.

- Ya veo…- Se acomodó en el suelo dispuesto a sonsacarle al hanyou lo que le molestaba. – Y dime, ¿Sabes por que lo hace?

Inuyasha lo miró de reojo pero no contestó. Sabía a donde quería llegar el monje.

- En realidad, entiendo lo que te molesta Inuyasha. No quieres que ella pueda valerse por sí misma ¿Verdad? Te gusta demasiado protegerla y tenerla entre tus brazos y…- Un golpe en la cabeza le hizo detenerse. Inuyasha no estaba para bromas – Y debes estar pensando que mientras tú estés con nosotros no hay necesidad de que se exponga de esa forma al peligro.

- Ella dice que me demostraría que no necesitaba que la cuidara – murmuró con la cabeza gacha. Odiaba tener que contarle eso a Miroku pero le pareció que en él tendría un aliado para sacarle esa absurda idea de la cabeza a Kagome.

- La señorita Kagome es una chica valiente, si señor – Dijo sin más. Inuyasha esperó durante un buen rato que Miroku siguiera hablando mientras comenzaba a hincharse una vena en su cabeza. Finalmente, estalló.

- ¡No es valiente, es una maldita estúpida! – Rugió el hanyou – No va a luchar con nosotros y no hay más que hablar.

Miroku dejó pasar la furia de Inuyasha. No quería ser él quien pagara los platos rotos.

- Y ¿Cómo piensas impedirlo?

- Manteniéndola lejos de peleas.

- Eso será complicado. – contestó Miroku pensativo. Inuyasha cerró la boca de golpe.

La verdad es que últimamente habían estado bastante tranquilos pero con Naraku nunca podían confiarse.

Miroku le contó lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, después de anunciarles el embarazo de la exterminadora. Kagome había corrido junto a ellos y les suplicó que la ayudaran, que quería ser de utilidad para la lucha contra Naraku y no un mero detector de fragmentos.

- ¿Eso dijo?

- La señorita Kagome es una mujer muy persuasiva – se movió en su duro asiento – Primero nos dijo que nosotros éramos humanos como ella de modo que podía pelear en las mismas condiciones si accedíamos a entrenarla. Después apeló a sus poderes espirituales, rogándome que le enseñara a usarlos correctamente. Yo me negué, por supuesto – Lo que no dijo fue que se había negado por temor a la posiblemente violenta reacción de Inuyasha cuando se enterara

**FLASHBACK**

- Por favor, por favor. - Kagome tenía las manos unidas delante de su cara, en pose de súplica. Sango y Miroku estaban asombrados ¿A que venía esa petición de pronto?

- Señorita Kagome, usted sabe tan bien con nosotros que es muy peligroso lo que nos está pidiendo.

- Lo sé, pero vosotros hacéis frente al peligro diariamente mientras que yo solo pudo mirar.

- Kagome, eso no es cierto. Nos ayudas mucho con tus flechas purificadoras.

- Pero en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo no puedo hacer nada, solo os distraigo.

- Pero señorita Kagome, tanto Sango como yo estaremos para ayudarla siempre que lo necesite.

- ¿Y que pasará cuando crezca tu vientre Sango? No serás tan rápida y pelear en esas condiciones sería muy peligroso… ¿Y tu Miroku? Ya tendrás suficiente trabajo protegiendo al bebé como para tener que preocuparte de mí.

La pareja se miró, preocupada. Ya habían pensado en eso pero no habían llegado a ningún acuerdo. Sango quería seguir adelante mientras pudiera pero Kagome planteaba un punto interesante ¿Qué pasaría cuando sus capacidades se vieran reducidas?

- De todas formas no creo que sea necesario que aprenda a pelear. Después de todo, Inuyasha siempre está para protegerla.

- No siempre estará ahí – susurró pensando en la promesa que el hanyou había hecho a Kikyo. ¿Qué pasaría cuando la miko lo reclamara? – Creo… Creo que cuantos más seamos pelando, más seguros estaremos.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Inuyasha solo apretaba todos los músculos que podía controlar. ¿Qué significaba eso de que no siempre iba a estar para protegerla? Maldita Kagome…

- Sea como sea, no pienso permitirlo.

- Cuenta conmigo Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sango y Kagome estaban metidas en las aguas termales, dejando que el agua caliente relajara sus cuerpos doloridos después de haberse pasado todo el día caminando. Shippo jugueteaba con un barquito que Kagome le trajo de su tiempo. Las chicas estaban cada una pensando en sus asuntos, así que no le hacían demasiado caso.

- Kagome… - la voz de Sango rompió el silencio – He estado pensando en lo que dijiste antes… - La muchacha clavó sus ojos oscuros en la cara la exterminadora, que mantenía la mirada en las estrellas, pensativa. – creo que en cierto modo tienes razón para pedir lo que pides.

- Sango…

- Cuando el embarazo avance, no podré ayudaros. Y no quiero que por mi culpa estés en peligro Kagome.

- Eso quiere decir que… - los ojos color chocolate se abrieron más de lo habitual para después recibir un chorro de agua en la cara que la pilló desprevenida. - ¿Qué haces?

- Ponerte a prueba. - Dicho esto tomó la toalla que antes estaba sobre su cabello y la enrolló, dispuesta a golpear a Kagome con ella. La chica del futuro se retiró a tiempo de que la toalla mojada no le diera en el brazo. Pero Sango no se dio por vencida. Podía haberlo esquivado simplemente por suerte.

Volvió a enrollar la toalla poniéndose de pie dentro del pequeño lago y dispuesta a todo. Kagome también se levantó y mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos de la exterminadora. Si quería aprender a pelear debía lucirse en esa prueba, o Sango no la entrenaría. Shippo, por su parte, las miraba sin entender lo que pasaba. Desnudas, mirándose desafiantes ¿A que venia esa pelea entre las chicas? Optó por no meterse ya que conocía es escozor que dejaba un golpe realizado con una toalla mojada. Tampoco quería avisar a los hombres ya que ellas nunca le perdonarían si por su culpa las pillaban sin ropa. Así pues, no le quedó más remedio que hundir casi toda la cabeza dentro del agua y esperara el desenlace de la situación.

Sango lanzó de nuevo la toalla que Kagome pudo esquivar a duras penas, apartándose a un lado. La exterminadora entonces giró la muñeca haciendo cambiar la dirección de la tela y golpeando a la chica en la cadera. Después de soltar un quejido, se colocó medio de lado, para tener más posibilidades de evitar un nuevo golpe. Fijó los ojos de nuevo en los castaños de Sango, esperando ver algún cambio en su mirada que le permitiera detectar un nuevo ataque.

La Taijia miraba su reflejo en los grandes y oscuros ojos de Kagome, esperando algún movimiento por parte de ésta que dejara un hueco por donde cogerla desprevenida. Finalmente, la toalla voló hacia la espalda de Kagome quien, en un certero movimiento, la atrapó en medio de su trayectoria enrollando la tela en su antebrazo y estirando con todas sus fuerzas. El resultado fue una Sango tomada en desventaja que terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y tragando algo de agua caliente.

Cuando sacó la cabeza del agua y después de toser un poco, observó por un momento a Kagome. Parada frente a ella, con la toalla todavía entre las manos, todo su cuerpo destilaba ansiedad. Ante esa mirada suplicante solo había una respuesta válida:

- De acuerdo te entrenaré. Pero debes saber que será un trabajo duro y…

No pudo decir más porque los brazos de Kagome la abrazaron fuertemente, haciendo que las dos cayeran de nuevo al agua. Shippo, asombrado por lo ocurrido, se atrevió a sacar la cabeza del agua y se acercó a ellas temeroso. No entendía el significado de esa pelea. No entendía por que Kagome quería ahora ponerse a pelear. No entendía como demonios iba Sango a tener un bebé. Después de todo, solo era un niño inocente. Aún así anotó mentalmente que le preguntaría a Miroku acerca de todo eso.

Después de calmar los ánimos de Kagome y escuchar cientos de 'gracias' decidieron que ya era hora de volver a la cabaña donde los chicos aguardaban. Mientras caminaban bajo las estrellas, con los cuerpos todavía calientes por el baño, Sango se atrevió a romper el silencio con una duda que la atormentaba.

- Kagome ¿Me dejas preguntarte algo?

- Por supuesto entrenadora – rió la muchacha.

- Hay algo que no nos has contado ¿verdad? Quiero decir que no quieres pelear solo por la llegada de mi bebé. – Kagome bajó la cabeza, lo que Sango se tomo como un claro si- ¿Tiene que ver con Inuyasha?

- Él cree que soy un estorbo…

- Lo imaginaba – Ya empezaba a conocer perfectamente la relación que mantenía su amiga con el hanyou.

- Quiero que pueda verme como una igual, no como un detector de fragmentos.

- ¡Eso no es cierto Kagome! – Gritó Shippo saltando a su hombro – Inuyasha es un idiota insensible pero te tiene en consideración más de lo que crees.

Las dos mujeres se miraron asombradas. ¿A que venía ese enfado por parte del pequeño zorro? Quizás él supiera algo más de lo que parecía… el kitsune se arrepintió de haber hablado cuando vio la forma en que lo miraban sus dos amigas. De modo que, desde su infantil inocencia, intentó arreglar la situación.

- Quiero decir, eres parte del grupo Kagome. No podríamos seguir sin ti y eso lo sabe hasta Inuyasha. – Kagome, emocionada, lo abrazó con cariño. Ese pequeño youkai se le había metido profundamente en el corazón, convirtiéndose casi en un hijo para ella.

- Pero Shippo, lo que Kagome pretende es luchar codo con codo con Inuyasha, poder ayudarle de una forma más directa ¿no es eso Kagome?- la muchacha asintió.

- Pero no puedo conseguirlo sola…

- ¡Cuenta conmigo Kagome! – gritó Shippo.

- Y conmigo – apoyó Sango con una sonrisa.

Kagome sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. Ellos eran sus amigos y la apoyaban. Pensó que nunca se había sentido tan arropada desde que llegó al Sengoku.

Continuaron su camino planeando como y cuando empezarían el entrenamiento hasta que llegaron a la cabaña donde los chicos deberían tener la cena preparada. Lo más sorprendente fue que encontraron a Inuyasha y Miroku estrechándose las manos y riendo como posesos.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Exigió saber Sango. No era común encontrarlos de esa forma y ella, instintivamente, imaginó lo peor. Los chicos se separaron de inmediato y fingieron estar ocupados en oros quehaceres.

- ¿Ya habéis regresado?

- Miroku…

- No pasa nada querida Sango – dijo el monje tratando de apaciguarla. – Solo estábamos estrechando nuestra relación.

- ¿Estrechando? – Sango lo miraba de reojo mientras que el chico se acercaba seductoramente a ella para pasar un brazo por encima de su hombro. – No le habrás estado contando… - La voz se tornó amenazadora con cada palabra. Miroku deslizó su mano desde el hombreo de la chica hasta su trasero a la vez que sonreía.

- ¿Por quien me has tomado querida Sango?

- Por un maldito ¡PERVERTIDO!

Kagome, Inuyasha y Shippo se encogieron a la vez que la mano de la exterminadora tomaba contacto con la mejilla del lujurioso monje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se levantaron temprano para comenzar en entrenamiento de Kagome. Kirara y Shippo iban con ellas. Habían decidido hacer eso por su cuenta, sin contar con Inuyasha, que estaba totalmente en contra, y sin Miroku, que según las palabras de Sango "Era un pervertido y no haría más que estorbar".

Inuyasha sabía perfectamente cuando y para que se habían levantado pero se forzó a si mismo a no moverse del sitio en el que se encontraba sentado. Según lo pactado con Miroku, cuanto menos se mezclaran directamente en los entrenamientos de Kagome, mejor saldría su plan. Así pues, se limitó a mirar de reojo los preparativos de las chicas y su silenciosa salida, todo echo sin dirigirle la palabra para nada, ni siquiera Kagome ¡Estúpida cría! Él solo quería protegerla y se lo pagaba tratándole así, sin mirarle ni hablarle en casi un día entero. Ya se casaría de jugar a las peleas, después de todo, solo era una humana débil y estúpida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Un día entero ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? Maldita Kagome, no tiene suficiente con largarse a escondidas sino que tiene que estar todo el maldito día perdida. Si no fuera por el estúpido plan de Miroku… ¡Feh! Ni que me importara lo que estén haciendo donde quiera que estén…" _

Inuyasha estaba visiblemente nervioso. Sango era una buena exterminadora de demonios y se había asegurado de cubrir sus aromas para que el fino olfato del hanyou no sirviera para encontrarlas. Querían privacidad y la habían conseguido. Pero maldición, ahora no podía saber si estaban bien o no.

Miroku no sabía si reír o llorar. Ver a Inuyasha tan nervioso y preocupado por la seguridad de Kagome le hacía gracia. Era más que obvio que sentía algo más por ella que una simple amistad aunque él no lo fuera a reconocer en la vida. Por otra parte, había sido el blanco del malhumor del hanyou durante todo el día, por lo que lo único que deseaba era que las chicas regresaran pronto para librarse del peligro y poder abrazar de nuevo a su querida Sango, si ésta se o permitía, por supuesto. La verdad era que solo había bajado la guardia con él una vez, la vez en la que, por suerte o por desgracia, habían concebido al bebé que ahora crecía en el vientre de la hermosa mujer.

Inuyasha se levantó súbitamente, olfateando el aire. Por la expresión de alivio del hanyou, Miroku dedujo que habría captado de nuevo el olor de las mujeres regresando. Giró la espalda hacia el camino, para que Sango no pudiera ver su propia tranquilidad al verla de vuelta. Pero la tentación fue más fuerte que su propia fuerza de voluntad. Justo cuando empezó a escuchar risas femeninas, no pudo evitar darse la vuelta para encontrarse con dos mujeres con el cabello mojado después de un baño y las caras rosadas, seguramente a causa de haber estado demasiado tiempo al sol.

Su mirada fue directa a Sango, buscando algún rasguño, alguna señal de que pudiera haberse lastimado e alguna forma. La recorrió con los ojos de abajo a arriba pasando por sus largas piernas, la suavidad de sus caderas, el pecho firme y seductor, los dulces labios y los ojos brillantes. Sango era, definitivamente, una diosa. De acuerdo, quizás no la estaba mirando exactamente para encontrar heridas en su cuerpo. Pero, viéndola vestida de forma tan ceñida con el traje de exterminadora ¿Quién podía culparle?

Por su parte, el medio demonio tampoco pudo controlar su mitrada ni su olfato, buscando también sangre o heridas de cualquier tipo en la delicada figura de Kagome. Pero tampoco encontró nada. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había ocurrido durante esa tarde, no parecía haber dañado a ninguna de las dos mujeres. Mientras Kagome se sentaba fue cuando él se dio cuenta del cambio en la vestimenta de la muchacha. Había cambiado esa falda minúscula que normalmente usada por una especie de pantalón estrecho que le llegaba a media pantorrilla, y la blusa de su uniforme por una camiseta que dejaba sus brazos al descubierto. Tragó saliva mientras un color rojizo adornaba sus mejillas.

- ¿Dónde habéis estado todo el día? – La aparentemente preocupada voz de Miroku impidió que él dejara correr libremente sus pensamientos.

- Entrenando – contestó Shippo con sencillez mientras se sentaba al lado de Kirara para poder empezar a cenar. Después de un día tan ajetreado, se sentía hambriento.

- ¿Comoooo? – Fue la exagerada respuesta del monje. Todos lo miraron con gotas en la cabeza. Miroku carraspeó pensando que quizá la actuación no era lo suyo.

- Ejem, quiero decir, que podríais habernos avisado. – El sudor corrió por su frente al ver que nadie le hacia caso. Las recién llegadas se dedicaban a comer tranquilamente, conversando como si nada. Miró a Inuyasha buscando apoyo moral y se encontró a un hanyou tratando de controlar el tic de su ojo, señal que aparecía cuando estaba furioso.

"_Un maldito día entero… ¡Y aún así sigue sin mirarme a la cara! ¿Quién se ha creído que es? Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo con sus juegos…"_ Estuvo a punto de ponerse a gritar cuando una dulce sonrisa se lo impidió.

- ¿No cenas con nosotros Inuyasha? – Kagome estaba sentada cerca del fuego con la cabeza volteada hacia donde él se encontraba.

Él se quedó como atontado al volver a escuchar su nombre saliendo de esa tentadora boca ¿Tentadora? ¿Desde cuando consideraba la boca de Kagome como tentadora? Tartamudeó un sí y se acercó al fuego, donde Miroku removía una olla de la que salía un apetitoso olor.

- Entonces ¿En qué ha consistido ese entrenamiento que os ha ocupado todo el día?- El moje volvió a la carga, tratando de conseguir información.

- Bueno pues hemos tratado algunos aspectos básicos en defensa y ataque… -comentó Sango distraídamente – Y debo decir que a Kagome no se le ha dado nada mal.

- No digas eso Sango, aún tengo mucho que aprender – La miko estaba sonrojada. Puede que las cosas parecieran ir en buen camino pero no quería que la avergonzara delante de todos. Especialmente delante de Inuyasha.

- Pero tienes potencial. Y si a eso unimos tus poderes espirituales podrías ser una buena exterminadora.

Eso fue demasiado para Inuyasha quien se levantó en silencio y saltó hacia los árboles, deseoso por no escuchar esa conversación. Maldita Kagome. No solo tenía esa idea absurda acerca de pelear sino que encima pretendía insinuar que se le daba bien. No pensaba permitirlo. Nunca. Kagome no iba a pelear y esa era su última palabra. Aunque de momento lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que Miroku cumpliera su parte del trato.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó la chica de ojos chocolate asombrada por la reacción del hanyou.

- No se ha encontrado muy bien durante el día. Ya se le pasará – Miroku improvisó una respuesta. Si no tenían cuidado en lo que hacían y decían, todo su plan se iría al traste. – Señorita Kagome si me permite, quisiera colaborar en su entrenamiento ayudándole a controlar sus habilidades espirituales.

Los bonitos ojos de Kagome parpadearon antes de abrirse cargados de alegría. Gritando un gracias abrazó a Miroku como el día anterior había hecho con Sango, pasando los brazos por detrás del cuello del monje. En condiciones normales, esa hubiera sido una ocasión ideal para que las manos masculinas se deslizaran sigilosamente buscando una zona blanda para palpar pero la mirada de advertencia de la Taijia consiguió que esas manos se quedaran castamente colocadas a los lados de Kagome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Silencio. Apenas podían oírse el ritmo pausado de la respiración de los que habitaban la pequeña cabaña. Fuera, un hanyou de ojos dorados aguardaba pacientemente la señal que indicara que el plan había dado comienzo. Escuchó unos pasos sigilosos en medio de la noche. Pero no se movió. Simplemente se sentó a esperar.

Kagome dormía profundamente dentro de su saco de dormir. El día de duro entrenamiento había hecho mella en su cuerpo y ahora necesitaba reposo, al menos hasta que amaneciera de nuevo, cuando volverían a emprender su viaje. En sueños, se veía a si misma en clase de matemáticas y, curiosamente, entendía todo lo que el profesor estaba explicando. Por eso había una ligera sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras dormía. De pronto sintió algo extremadamente frío caer sobre ella por lo que despertó sobresaltada y haciendo uso de toda su capacidad pulmonar.

- ¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Abrió los ojos para ver que es lo que había ocurrido cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba empapada. Literalmente. Alzó la mirada y vio a un Miroku tremendamente serio que sostenía un cubo de agua entre sus manos. Un cubo que previamente había llenado en el río. Con la respiración entrecortada por el brusco despertar, dirigió una mirada interrogante a Miroku, deseando poder matarle en ese mismo instante. A su lado, Sango, Shippo y Kirara miraban la escena sin comprender.

- Tiene un sueño demasiado profundo señorita Kagome. Tiene que aprender a estar alerta incluso cuando duerme.

Dicho esto se acostó, siendo imitado por la exterminadora y los dos youkais. Kagome, mientras tanto, miraba sus ropas y su saco de dormir completamente empapados de agua. No podía dormirse ahí o pillaría un buen resfriado. Pensó en cambiarse de ropa pero no era muy fiable hacerlo teniendo al pervertido de Miroku en la misma habitación así que, con cuidado, tomó su mochila y salió sigilosamente por la puerta.

"_Yo ya he cumplido mi parte. Ahora es tu turno Inuyasha"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha vio la esbelta figura de Kagome salir cuidadosamente de la cabaña, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Por su olor supo que estaba molesta por el violento despertar que le había regalado Miroku pero eso no le hizo cambiar de opinión. _"Ahora o nunca"._

La siguió en su camino hasta las aguas termales en las que se había bañado el día anterior con Sango, saltando de rama en rama para evitar ser descubierto. Kagome se detuvo en el borde del agua, dejando su mochila a un lado, y contempló silenciosamente el reflejo de la luna. Inuyasha ni siquiera parpadeada. Allí, frente a él, parecía haber una visión. Una hermosa mujer de piel blanca y cabello oscuro iluminado por la luz de la luna. Sin poder evitarlo, admiró sus largas y torneadas piernas, fuertes debido a la cantidad de ejercicio que se veía obligada a hacer diariamente en sus viajes por el Sengoku. El color subió de nuevo a sus mejillas cuando imaginó esas piernas rodeándolo por la cintura, fuertemente.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ya había notado un gran cambio en Kagome con el paso del tiempo pero en esos momentos se dio cuenta que dicho cambio le había afectado a él más de lo que pensaba. La muchacha había crecido en todos los sentidos. Y él lo había notado. Ya ni siquiera se sentía cómodo llevándola sobre su espalda como siempre había hecho. Usó como excusa que ya estaba lo bastante crecida como para caminar por su propio pie y ella no rechistó. Ni siquiera lo mandó al suelo. Simplemente lo miró tristemente, durante unos segundos. Pero ni una palabra salió de sus labios. Lamentaba haber perdido ese contacto íntimo con ella pero era la única solución que se le había ocurrido para frenar sus instintos. Porque Kagome los alteraba cada vez que se encontraba cerca.

"No debería estar pasando esto, si es solo una niña. No puede ser que me confunda tanto… Que dices Inuyasha, es normal, soy un hombre y tengo mis necesidades, eso es todo. Kagome… simplemente es lo más próximo a una mujer que hay en mi vida. Sólo se trata de eso".

Kagome eligió ese preciso momento para quitarse la camiseta. La ropa mojada no ayudaba demasiado a mantener una temperatura normal en plena noche así que cuanto antes se cambiara antes podría entrar en calor de nuevo. Pero no se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo observada de cerca.

Inuyasha no respiraba apenas. La imagen de la espalda de Kagome, la suave cintura, el vientre plano… Era demasiado para él. Los bellos ojos dorados del hanyou se abrieron más todavía cuando la chica se volteó para buscar algo de ropa en la mochila y pudo ver la forma redondeada de sus pechos, apretados contra una pequeña pieza de ropa que nadie en su tiempo usaba. Eso que Kagome llamaba 'sujetador'. Una prenda que ya odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Se encontró deseando arrancársela a mordiscos si fuera necesario.

Por su parte Kagome encontró su falda del uniforme así que, antes de seguir buscando la parte de arriba, empezó a sacarse despacio los pantalones mojados, teniendo cuidado de no perder el equilibrio. Pero alguien no estaba de acuerdo. Inuyasha salió a la luz, incapaz de seguir viendo ese espectáculo sin tomar parte en él. Kagome se irguió tan rápido como pudo y volvió a colocar los pantalones en su lugar, sin importarle que siguieran mojados.

- Inuyasha ¿Me estabas espiando? –Acusó tratando de cubrir su semidesnudez con sus manos. El modo en que él la estaba mirando la asustaba aunque a una parte de su ser le estuviera gustando. El hanyou no respondió y se limitó a acercarle una toalla, lo primero que encontró dentro de la maleta. Ella alargó la mano y se cubrió en seguida, tapando sus pechos pero dejando sus hombros y brazos al descubierto. Inuyasha pensó que eso facilitaba la situación pero no solucionaba el problema en absoluto.

- ¿Se puede saber por que estabas mirando como me cambiaba? Debería hacerte comer tierra Inuyasha- Estaba enfadada y profundamente avergonzada. Que Inuyasha la viera ligera de ropa no era una situación demasiado nueva. También ella lo había visto desnudo un par de veces pero eso no significaba nada. Si alguna vez el hanyou debía verla desnuda le gustaría que fuera con su propio consentimiento, no a escondidas _"Kagome ¿Se puede saber en que estás pensando?"._

- Kagome… - Susurró con voz ronca mientras la miraba fijamente – Tenemos que hablar…

**CONTINUARA**

**Yumiiiiiii! Va por ti hermosa. ¡Gracias por tu lemon warrilla!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 3.**

Kagome lo miró a la cara mientras seguía intentando mantenerse oculta debajo de la pequeña toalla. No era habitual que Inuyasha se pusiera tan serio para hablar con ella, sobretodo últimamente, que parecía que solo abría la boca para buscar pelea. Respiró fuerte y decidió que, fuera lo que fuera lo que el hanyou tenía que decirle, intentaría ser paciente con él. A no ser que le pidiera que no regresara más a su casa, en cuyo caso lo enviaría rápidamente el suelo. Pero antes de decir nada…

- ¿Te importa que me cambie primero? Tengo un poco de frío y…

El hanyou no contestó pero se dio la vuelta para que ella se cambiara con libertad. También podría haberse marchado pero no quería que Kagome pensara que podía espiarla entre los arbustos, que era lo que pensó de él unos instantes atrás

- Kagome… Antes no estaba espiándote.

Ella miró la ancha espalda del hanyou mientras se abotonaba la blusa del uniforme.

- ¿Y que estabas haciendo ahí escondido?

- Te vi salir de la cabaña y te seguí para que nada malo te pasara pero no esperaba que te quitaras la ropa.

Las mejillas de Kagome enrojecieron fuertemente. Se sintió turbada por el tono de voz del chico, extrañamente ronco.

- Está bien, no te preocupes – No quería seguir hablando del tema, era demasiado embarazoso – Ya puedes darte la vuelta.

Inuyasha obedeció y la miró. Ya vestida con su uniforme escolar, Kagome parecía la de siempre, aunque cualquiera que la conociera sabría encontrar algunos detalles que probaban que la chica había cambiado en todo ese tiempo que llevaba viajando al Sengoku. Pequeños detalles que no pasaban desapercibidos a Inuyasha. La piel ligeramente más bronceada, el cabello más largo, las curvas más delineadas… Se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer.

Inuyasha tragó saliva. No podía entretenerse en contemplar como algunas gotas todavía resbalaban por su cabello, mojándole la blusa, ni como el suave viento nocturno levantaba ligeramente la corta falda, mostrando sus muslos. Había acudido allí con un propósito y debía cumplirlo.

- ¿De qué querías hablarme? – Kagome sintió la necesidad de romper ese silencio. Se sentía extraña por la forma en que el hanyou la estaba mirando. De alguna manera, estaba haciendo que se sintiera tan femenina como nunca antes se había sentido. Y todo eso simplemente con una mirada. Inuyasha parpadeó, recobrando la compostura.

- Se trata de esa manía por convertirte en exterminadora.

- No quiero ser exterminadora, solo quiero ayudaros. – corrigió ella. Si tenían que hablar de ese tema, lo primero era dejar las cosas claras.

- Feh, lo que sea. El caso es que tienes que olvidarte de eso.

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¡Que no voy a permitir que te expongas de esa forma al peligro!

- ¿Y quien eres tu para permitirme nada? Además ¿Cómo piensas impedírmelo? – se había prometido a sí misma tener paciencia pero con Inuyasha era imposible. Y no pensaba dejar que le gritara por las buenas.

- ¡Como sea necesario!

- Eso me gustaría verlo.

Se miraron a los ojos, desafiándose con la mirada. Inuyasha intentó pensar claramente. No había seguido a Kagome para discutir con ella. Su propósito era el de convencerla por las buenas o, al menos, eso era lo que el monje Miroku le había encomendado. Pero las cosas no parecían estar saliendo como ellos querían ya que ninguno había tenido en cuenta el fuerte carácter de la joven del futuro.

- Kagome, se razonable. No puedes aprender tú sola

- Sango me ayudará.

- ¿Y como lo hará cuando tenga una tripa enorme? No te pondrás a pelear con una mujer preñada ¿verdad? – _"Diana"_ pensó al ver la cara que ponía Kagome.

- Miroku también se ha ofrecido a ayudarme.

- ¿Qué? – la mandíbula del hanyou se desencajó en una mueca extraña ¿Miroku había hecho que? Ese maldito monje se las pagaría todas juntas. Primero decía que estaba en contra de ese supuesto entrenamiento y ahora él mismo se ofrecía a tomar parte de él…

- Pero ¿Qué tiene de malo Inuyasha? Voy a dejar de ser un estorbo, deberías estar contento – se cruzó de brazos, esperando la respuesta del hanyou, sin dejar de mirarlo desafiante a los ojos. Inuyasha, extrañamente, bajó la mirada, lo que sorprendió a Kagome ¿tan fácil iba a ser convencerle?

- Yo… Nunca he pensado que lo fueras…

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¡Que no eres un estorbo maldición! – volvió a mirarla a los ojos, enfadado por haber tenido que repetir algo que le había costado tanto decir una primera vez. Pero los ojos brillantes de Kagome compensaron el esfuerzo. – No eres un estorbo… eres nuestra compañera.

Kagome sonrió con ternura mientras veía como las mejillas del chico se coloreaban poco a poco. De acuerdo que la mayoría de ocasiones se comportaba como un arrogante y un egoísta pero en momentos como ese, cuando se encontraban solos, Inuyasha sacaba su lado más dulce.

- Además Kagome, con que tú detectes los fragmentos, yo me ocuparé del resto – añadió Inuyasha con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. _"Ya la tengo"._ Pero un olor característico le llegó a la punta de la nariz. Enfado. O más bien furia. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había hablado de más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Cómo había podido pensar que tenía un lado dulce? Si no era más que un insensible y un desagradecido… caminaba rápidamente al lado de Sango, a la cabeza del grupo. Por un momento había pensado que Inuyasha se estaba poniendo tierno con ella, que iba a decirle que le importaba o algo así… Se había hecho ilusiones con él. Pero, como siempre, esa maldita bocota había vuelto a arruinar la situación y había terminado con su paciencia.

Inuyasha avanzaba maldiciendo en voz baja por lo que ni Shippo ni Miroku se atrevían a acercarse a él debido a ese mal humor tan visible. Además, en su cara se veía una extraña marca rojiza, señal de que en algún momento de la noche había golpeado su mejilla contra, seguramente, una piedra del camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde los hechos habían pasado varias semanas, en las que no habían parado de viajar, siguiendo la pista de Naraku, pero sin hallar rastro de él. Inuyasha estaba nervioso ya que el ambiente estaba demasiado tranquilo, ningún demonio les había atacado pero eso no significaba que pudieran bajar la guardia. En cualquier momento podían entrar en una batalla.

Kagome, por su parte, seguía sin dirigirle la palabra. Estaba muy herida por el comentario de Inuyasha "con que tú detectes los fragmentos, yo me ocuparé del resto"… Como siempre, considerándola como si solo fuese un detector de fragmentos… por eso durante todo el tiempo que llevaban viajando se había concentrado mucho en aprender todo lo que sus amigos le enseñaban acerca del control de sus poderes espirituales y las nociones básicas del combate.

Después de un largo trecho sin descansos, se detuvieron en un claro para acampar por esa noche. Inuyasha se fue a explorar los alrededores y las chicas se sentaron a sacar lo necesario para la cena.

- Descansa Sango, te ves agotada…

- Estoy bien Kagome… Solo que mis pies me están matando

Se quitó las sandalias para dejar reposar sus fatigados pies. Shippo, siempre atento, había corrido en busca de un riachuelo y volvía con un cubo de agua fresca para que la Taijia reposara sus pies de embarazada. Ofrecían una estampa tan acogedora y familiar que Miroku no se atrevía a romperla pero un trato era un trato. Le había prometido a Inuyasha el hacer un nuevo intento para hacer a Kagome olvidar su interés por la pelea. Se lo debía después de la paliza que le había dado cuando se enteró de que él iba a ayudarla.

- Señorita Kagome, es hora de practicar un rato.

La muchacha se levantó obedientemente y siguió al monje hacia el interior del bosque mientras que Sango, Shippo y Kirara se quedaban para guardar el campamento.

- Póngase en posición de combate.

- ¿Vamos a pelear? Creía que tú solo te ocupabas del aspecto espiritual.

- Solo quiero ver que tal entrenadora es Sango. En posición.

Los dos se colocaron frente a frente. En seguida, sin apenas tiempo para dejarla reaccionar, Miroku atacó, corriendo de frente hacia ella. Kagome dobló ligeramente las rodillas y saltó hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque pero Miroku ya contaba con ello así que dio un gran salto, aprovechando su superioridad física y se colocó justo detrás de ella. Kagome se giró poniendo las manos frente a ella para bloquear un golpe que nunca llegó. En cambio, las manos de Miroku se movieron muy deprisa hasta el trasero de Kagome, demostrando que era un movimiento en el que había adquirido mucha práctica durante todos sus años de búsqueda de una madre para sus hijos. Kagome pegó un gritito y se apartó inmediatamente, cubriéndose con las manos, como si temiera que Miroku fuese a propasarse con ella.

- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?

- Señorita Kagome, aunque su velocidad ha aumentado considerablemente, es aún demasiado lenta. Si yo he conseguido tocarla, un demonio la hubiese matado sin dudarlo. La finalidad de este entrenamiento será proporcionarle agilidad y rapidez para esquivar toda clase de golpes.

Dicho esto, volvió al ataque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche, Kagome regreso al campamento avergonzada y humillada. Miroku la había toqueteado muchas veces durante toda la tarde, haciéndola sentir como si fuese n pedazo de carne. Cuando Shippo la miraron y vio en su cara la curiosidad por saber como le había ido, sus mejillas se colorearon. Apenas murmuró que estaba cansada y que quería irse a dormir. Pero durante la noche Miroku volvió a atacarla con el cubo de agua, dejándola empapada y con ganas de asesinar a ese hombre que en cuestión de pocas horas la estaba haciendo plantearse todo por lo se había estado esforzando durante semanas.

A la mañana siguiente, Sango se despertó con náuseas, las primeras del embarazo. Kagome la acompañó hasta el riachuelo cercano para que pudiera lavarse la cara y quitarse de la boca el mal sabor del vómito. Inuyasha y Miroku, por su parte, se quedaron diciendo que les daba demasiado asco el acompañarlas en esas condiciones, ganándose cada uno un par de miradas asesinas cortesía de la exterminadora y su alumna. Cuando ya estuvieron lejos, Miroku se atrevió a hablar.

- Parece que nuestro plan está comenzando a funcionar. – Inuyasha se acercó hasta él y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza- ¡Auch! ¿A que viene eso Inuyasha?

- ¿Se puede saber que le hiciste a Kagome? Como te hayas propasado con ella…

- Nunca se me ocurriría faltarle al respeto, creía que me conocías más.

Inuyasha se sentó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados. No sabía lo que el monje había hecho pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer saberlo ya que corría el riesgo de no querer que éste siguiera con su estrategia y que Kagome siguiera adelante con su juego.

- Sea lo que sea, parece que está teniendo efecto. Kagome se ha pasado casi toda la noche dando vueltas en el suelo, sin conciliar el sueño.

- Te dije que lo dejaras en mis manos. Un par de tardes como la de ayer y estará suplicando que la salves con tus fuertes brazos y la lleves a un lugar seguro y después te ofrecerá un tierno beso para agradecerte y…

- ¡Miroku deja de decir estupideces! – a pesar de su enfado, sus mejillas se habían coloreado al pensar en como sería volver a tener a Kagome en sus brazos, como hacia semanas que no la tenía. – Entonces ¿crees que va a echarse atrás?

- Sin ninguna duda.

En ese momento oyeron unas ramas moverse detrás de ellos. Se volvieron con las armas a punto por si se tratara de un atacante pero solo era Kagome.

- Señorita Kagome, no la oímos llegar.

- Sango necesita cambiarse de ropa. Enseguida podréis seguir con vuestra conversación.

Los hombres se miraron el uno al otro ¿Cuánto habría podido escuchar? Inuyasha abrió la boca para hablar pero ella lo miró de una forma que hizo que se le fueran las ganas de decir nada durante un buen rato. Después de eso, se marchó como si nada hasta donde Sango la estaba esperando. Solo había alcanzado a escuchar la última frase de la conversación, pero le había dolido mucho. Sus amigos creían que no iba a ser capaz, que iba a arrepentirse…

"_Con que creen que me echaré atrás… Se van a enterar de quien es Kagome Higurashi"._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado cinco noches más. Durante ese tiempo, todos los días Kagome había entrenado con Miroku, ya que las náuseas impedían a Sango el hacer cualquier tipo de esfuerzo físico, y todos los días se había ido a dormir con ese sentimiento se humillación al que ahora se le sumaba uno de profunda decepción consigo misma. Pero a la sexta noche, cuando Sango y Shippo la miraron ansiosos para ver en su rostro si había conseguido detener las libinidosas manos de Miroku (Kagome había terminado confesando los métodos del monje) encontraron una luminosa sonrisa en su rostro. Y, caminando detrás de ella, Miroku los saludaba con las marcas de una bofetada en su mejilla y una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Inuyasha maldijo interiormente y se subió al árbol más cercano. Miroku había fallado en su intento por desanimar a Kagome. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Todavía le quedaba la opción de tratar de mantenerla lejos de las batallas, pero eso sería muy difícil cuando Naraku decidiera atacar de nuevo.

Una voz en su interior le preguntó sobre que tenía de malo que Kagome los ayudara en la batalla. Si había conseguido detener los 'ataques' de Miroku, significaba que no era tan mala como se había imaginado. Incluso podría decirse que parecía buena. Entonces ¿Cuál era el problema?

"_Feh, no puedo dejar que se exponga voluntariamente al peligro… ¿No tendrá que ver con que ya no necesitará que cuide de ella? Ni que me importara el cuidarla o no ¿Y por que siento este vacío cuando pienso que no volveré e tomarla entre mis brazos?... ¿No será esa la verdadera razón por la que no quiero que aprenda? ¿Por qué ya no necesitará que la salve, ni me lo agradecerá con esa sonrisa suya? Feh, que estoy diciendo… aunque tengo que reconocer que si me sentía bien cuando la ponía a salvo, cuando era ella la que me curaba las heridas… No soportaría el verla herida, el verla… No, no debo pensar eso. No va a arriesgarse de esa forma, no es más que una chiquilla"_

Un golpe debajo de él lo sacó de sus desordenados pensamientos. Miroku, de pie en medio de las chicas y Shippo, con un cubo por sombrero y, por consiguiente, empapado de pies a cabeza. Kagome todavía sostenía el palo con el que seguramente había tumbado el cubo con el que el monje pensaba despertarla.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír con la escena hasta que su atención se centró en otra cosa. En la risa alegre de Kagome. Hacía tanto que no la escuchaba que casi había olvidado su sonido.

"_Quizás no sea tan mala idea que ella aprenda a pelear. Al menos parece que es feliz con ello"._

**CONTINUARA**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 4**

Cuatro días. Cuatro largos días. Les había suplicado un descanso de dos días para poder ver a su familia y, como siempre, se había retrasado. Y ahora él tenía que esperar ¿verdad? Pues de eso nada. Estaba cansado de soportar a Shippo reclamándole diariamente que fuera a buscar a Kagome, que él tenía la culpa de que no quisiera volver porque siempre la trataba mal… Estaba cansado de escuchar bofetadas por que Miroku no era capaz de mantener las manos quietas. Estaba cansado de que Sango vomitara todas las mañanas y de que Shippo le hiciera sentir culpable acusándolo de no ser comprensivo con los malestares típicos de un embarazo. Y, sobretodo, estaba muy cansado de que Miroku le acosara para que se fuera al futuro a buscar a Kagome para así poder quedarse él a solas con Sango y tratar de aclarar su relación con ella.

Aunque lo peor de todo eran las excusas que el pervertido le daba para tratar de convencerle:

- Piénsalo Inuyasha, en su mundo todo son facilidades. Podéis cerrar la puerta, retozar sobre un lecho blando y no preocuparos por los ruidos ya que allí no hay demonios con los sentidos súper desarrollados. Si pudiera iría yo mismo a buscar a la señorita Kagome pero mi Sanguito necesita mi atención…

A decir verdad, lo único que necesitaba Sango era que se mantuviera bien lejos de ella ya que desde que se entero de lo del embarazo no hacía más que acosarla preguntándole si se encontraba bien, si necesitaba algo, no dejaba que Shippo se subiera encima de ella… Ni siquiera la dejaba cargar con el Hiraikotsu, como había hecho durante toda su vida.

Así que, en definitiva, todos estaban esperando que Inuyasha saltara al pozo para traer de vuelta a esa chica que parecía proporcionar calma al grupo. Le diría a Miroku que Sango no era una inválida y a Sango que fuera más cariñosa con el monje. Y dormiría con Shippo entre sus brazos, dándole el cariño que nunca tuvo desde que murieron sus padres. En cuanto a Inuyasha… Si Kagome regresaba, a él simplemente le dejarían en paz.

De un ágil salto subió a un árbol desde el que podía ver con toda claridad el Pozo Devora-Huesos. Un salto más y estaría en ese otro mundo tan diferente, en el mundo de Kagome. Pero algo le impedía saltar. Si iba a buscarla y conseguía que volviera podrían seguir su viaje y los ánimos de todos se calmarían pero ¿Estaría ella dispuesta a escucharle? Desde que le dijo que ella solo debía preocuparse de los fragmentos no habían vuelto a hablar, ni siquiera se había despedido de él cuando saltó el pozo para volver a su época. En cierto modo, entendía su enfado pero ¿Por qué era esa niña tan cabezota como para no entender los motivos que lo impulsaban a negarse a que ella peleara? Se lo había dicho un montón de veces, él solo se bastaba para pelear contra quien fuera, no necesitaba la ayuda de una humana débil ¿Débil? Pensándolo detenidamente hacía mucho tiempo que Kagome no era precisamente débil.

Sus flechas purificadoras habían adquirido un gran poder y pocas veces fallaba en sus tiros. También era más rápida y precisa detectando los fragmentos de la Shikon. Y físicamente no se quedaba atrás. Se había convertido en una mujer decidida, valiente… Era una hembra que merecía ser tomada en cuenta en muchos aspectos. Sacudió la cabeza ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? Kagome no era más que una niña, aquella que le liberó del sello, aquella que rompió la perla se Shikon. Pero, debía reconocerlo, la que consiguió tomar por sorpresa a Miroku, la que vio aquel día cambiándose junto a unas aguas termales era una mujer en toda regla, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda.

A lo lejos, escuchó el sonido de una bofetada seguido de la voz de una mujer acusando a alguien de ser un pervertido. Incapaz de seguir en esa situación, saltó al interior del pozo. Prefería enfrentar a Kagome que seguir un día más soportando las peleas y reproches de Sango y Miroku.

Miró hacia arriba y vio un tejado sobre la obertura del pozo. Bien, había viajado al futuro, al tiempo de Kagome. Con su agilidad característica pronto estuvo fuera del pozo sin necesidad de usar esa especie de escalera colocada en el borde, seguramente para que Kagome la usara en sus visitas. Una vez fuera del pozo, subió un par de escalones y abrió la perta de la pequeña caseta para encontrarse de lleno en el patio del templo Higurashi.

Frente a él estaba la pequeña casa donde vivía Kagome, con todos esos aparatos extraños de los que salía comida. Con ese enorme recipiente donde de vez en cuando lo habían obligado a meterse cuando estaba llena de agua ardiendo y… allí estaba esa habitación que tanto olía a Kagome, esa habitación donde era capaz de relajarse y de dormir tranquilamente… Esa cama donde deseaba echar a Kagome mientras, lentamente, la convertía en su esposa… ¡¡De donde demonios había salido ese pensamiento!

Estaba sacudiendo su cabeza con toda la fuerza que podía cuando escuchó unos aplausos viniendo de la parte trasera del templo, seguidos de la voz de ese niño que decía ser hermano de Kagome

- ¡Bravo hermanita! Justo en el centro.

La curiosidad pudo con él y se encaramó a un árbol para poder ver lo que estaba pasando sin ser descubierto. Si había personas desconocidas podían ver sus orejas, y eso seguro que molestaría a Kagome. Desde su posición privilegiada pudo ver a Souta y al viejo decrépito, sentados a la sombra de los árboles. Frente a ellos, varios metros más adelante, había una especie de círculos de colores pintados sobre una madera. Se preguntó que demonios era eso y por que los dos hombres lo miraban con tanto interés.

Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, siguiendo el olor de Kagome y la encontró parada a unos 20 metros de donde estaban sus familiares, con la puesta de sol detrás de ella, el cuerpo perlado de gotas de sudor que hacían que esa extraña camisa que utilizaba, que no era el tipo de ropa conservadora que él estaba acostumbrado a ver, se pegara deliciosamente a su cuerpo, haciendo que el hanyou no fuera capaz de apartar su mirada de los pechos firmes de Kagome.

Ajena a esa mirada de reconocimiento, Kagome estiró un brazo para tomar una lecha del caraj que llevaba a la espalda. La colocó en el arco y respiró suavemente, tratando de concentrarse en el centro de la diana. Levantó ambos brazos con gracia y tensó la cuerda del arco. Sabía que tanto su abuelo como su hermano la estaban mirando pero que no tenía que ponerse nerviosa por la expectación.

Inuyasha aguantó la respiración. Podía ver como los brazos y hombros de Kagome estaban en tensión. Se sentía fascinado por el movimiento delicado de sus pechos al respirar y esos ojos concentrados en su objetivo. De repente, todo se quedó en silencio. La flecha salió disparada.

El delgado proyectil parecía cortar el aire durante su rápido viaje hasta el centro de la diana. Souta y su abuelo aplaudieron de nuevo al comprobar otra vez que la puntería de Kagome era muy buena, teniendo en cuenta la distancia a la que se encontraba de la diana. Pero Inuyasha no miraba la flecha. Sus ojos se habían quedado fijos en Kagome.

Un segundo antes su cuerpo estaba en tensión pero al soltar la flecha, parecía como si todo se hubiera relajado en ella. El cabello meciéndose suavemente con el viento, la respiración contenida justo en el momento de disparar que volvía a su ritmo natural al soltar la flecha… Cada movimiento parecía formar parte de una danza, de un ritual de perfección. Era tan diferente de cuando era Kikyo la que disparaba… La miko había sido, y de hecho seguía siendo, una arquera excelente pero ella nunca había conseguido esa armonía con su entorno como la que tenía Kagome ¿O él nunca la había encontrado? Lo que Kikyo hacía estaba siempre rodeado de frialdad, como si lo hiciera mecánicamente mientras que Kagome… ella parecía implicarse en todas las cosas que llevaba a cabo.

- Mira, es el hermanito Inuyasha

La voz de Souta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. En un descuido por su parte, había quedado expuesto a las miradas de cualquiera. Maldijo interiormente por ser descubierto pero se vio forzado a bajar si no quería que pensaran que estaba espiando a Kagome o algo peor.

- Maldito demonio, ya vienes a llevarte a nuestra Kagome.

- ¡Abuelo! – Kagome se había acercado hasta donde estaban los tres varones, colocándose junto a Inuyasha para que su abuelo dejara los insultos para otro momento. Si el hanyou estaba allí debía ser por ella no porque tuviera ganas de escuchar sermones ni conjuros en su contra. – Será mejor que vayáis a bañaros vosotros primero. Yo recogeré esto.

- Claro hermanita. Hasta luego orejas de perro.- Souta se marchó alegremente y el abuelo lo siguió aunque a regañadientes. Inuyasha no se atrevía ni a mirarla, consciente de la clase de pensamientos poco apropiados que habían acudido a su mente al ver de tan cerca el busto de Kagome apretado debajo de la ropa y ese olor que lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

- ¿Has venido a buscarme? – preguntó ella mientras que arrancaba la flecha de la diana donde estaba clavada.

- Has vuelto a retrasarte. – contestó él de la forma más seca que pudo.

- He tenido cosas que hacer.

- ¿Más importantes que los fragmentos de la perla?

- Los fragmentos de la perla no son el centro de mi existencia ¿sabes?

Dejándolo con la palabra en la boca se dirigió a un pequeño almacén situado en la parte posterior de la casa, donde colocó con cuidado el arco, las flechas y la diana, dejándolo todo listo para cuando quisiera entrenar de nuevo.

- ¿Vas a decirme que ha pasado? – la voz de Inuyasha sonó muy cerca detrás de ella pero intentó mantener la calma cuando se dio la vuelta con cuidado. Tal como pensaba, estaba justo detrás de ella, a muy poca distancia pero la suficiente para que sus cuerpos no se tocaran. Buscó sus ojos pero él los mantenía desviados como si no le importara lo que ella tuviera que decirle.

- Souta ha estado enfermo y me quedé para ayudar a mi madre.

- No me ha parecido enfermo.

- Hoy se encontraba mejor.- encogiéndose de hombros intentó salir pero una mano firma se lo impidió, apoyándose contra la pared y bloqueando el paso.

- ¿Y cuando pensabas volver?

- Mañana, para la fiesta de la cosecha. A demás, quería conseguir algunas cosas que los chicos me habían pedido. ¿Quieres saber algo más?

Se miraron a los ojos durante un par de segundos hasta que Inuyasha se sintió cohibido y retiró el brazo para que ella pudiera pasar. Por su tono de voz y por la forma de mirarle se veía que aún estaba molesta con él. Un momento ¿Desde cuando él se sentía cohibido por una mujer? Corrió hacia ella y la tomo por el brazo, pegándola a su costado y dominándola desde su altura superior.

Los dos se miraron sorprendidos. Ella por verse agarrada y él por haberla agarrado. Pero ya que había tenido la audacia de cogerla así, ahora tenía que ser capaz de darle una explicación así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- Quiero ramen. – Una gota cayó por la frente de Kagome

- ¿Desde cuando me coges así para pedirme comida? Estás muy extraño Inuyasha.

Pero Inuyasha no la escuchaba. Desde que ella había pronunciado la primera sílaba, él se había quedado prendado de sus labios y del dulce aliento que emanaba de ellos. Quería probarlos. Kagome se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando y se puso nerviosa. ¿Acaso iba a besarla? Su cabeza estaba echa un caos, no era capaz de recordar si se había lavado los dientes esa mañana…

- Inuyasha…

Él se acercó un poco más, solo lo suficiente como para poder sentir la respiración de Kagome contra sus labios. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en esa sensación pero no la soltó ni hizo ningún otro movimiento. Kagome tragó saliva. ¿Hasta cuando iba a torturarla de esa forma? Ella deseaba que avanzara un poquito más y la besara de una buena vez pero estaba demasiado cortada como para pedírselo o hacerlo ella misma.

La mano libre de Inuyasha acarició suavemente la mejilla de Kagome, bajando en dirección al cuello. Ella notó como le temblaban las piernas y rezó por no desmayarse en ese mismo instante. La misma mano subió de nuevo y la tomó firmemente por la barbilla mientras que la cabeza del hanyou bajaba para capturar sus labios en un deseado beso. Kagome abrió los ojos un segundo antes de cerrarlos y abandonarse por completo. Lo había deseado durante mucho tiempo, demasiado, y ahora lo tenía allí. Los labios secos y firmes de Inuyasha estaban siendo suyos. Sin darse cuenta, sus manos se aferraron al haori rojo, como tratando de retener al dueño junto a ella.

Al sentir las manos de ella sobre su cuerpo, fue como si el hanyou despertara de un extraño sueño. Y vaya despertar. Estaba besando a Kagome ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? ¿En que momento había perdido el control de sus actos? ¿Y por que ella no lo había mandado inmediatamente al suelo como solía hacer? Estaba demasiado confundido así que se apartó bruscamente de Kagome, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, quedándose sentada de golpe. El muchacho apartó rápidamente la vista para no mirar el movimiento del torso de Kagome con esa respiración tan agitada ni sus mejillas todavía ruborizadas. Le dio la espalda dispuesto a tratar de ignorar lo que había pasado un segundo antes.

Kagome se frotó la zona dolorida por la caída, extrañada. Levantó la vista y solo vio la ancha espalda de Inuyasha. Se levantó despacio y avanzó un paso hacia él, temiendo cualquier reacción por parte del hanyou.

- ¿Inuyasha?

Una de las blancas orejas que adornaban la cabeza del chico se movió ligeramente pero, por lo demás, no hubo ninguna otra reacción a simple vista aunque dentro de su cabeza hubiera una gran actividad para decidir que era lo más adecuado en una situación como esa. Finalmente, sus piernas se movieron conduciéndolo hacia la casa y sus labios hablaron.

- ¿Vas a darme el ramen o seguiremos perdiendo el tiempo?

Un fuerte tirón de pelo le obligó a detenerse. Como odiaba que ella hiciera eso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con perdiendo el tiempo?

- ¿Cómo llamas tu a lo que estábamos haciendo ahora?- al momento se arrepintió de haber formulado esa pregunta, especialmente al ver la expresión dolida de Kagome cuando él se volteó para responderle.

- Yo le llamo… - retiró la vista. No era capaz de pedirle explicaciones por haberla besado, estaba demasiado avergonzada por lo ocurrido. – Olvídalo, es mejor que nos vayamos.

- Perfecto, entonces comeremos y después volverás conmigo para seguir buscando la perla de Shikon.

Al parecer Kagome no le había dado demasiada importancia a lo sucedido ya que no había reaccionado de ninguna forma. No se había enfadado, ni lo había mandado al suelo, pero tampoco se había vuelto loca de alegría. Lo único que había expresado era una extraña indiferencia. Aunque, mediante su privilegiado olfato, Inuyasha notaba la confusión que rodeaba a la chica. Pero aún así decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y siguió caminando hacia la casa.

- Inuyasha…

El débil tono de voz de Kagome le hizo girarse. Ella no había dado ni un paso y seguía quieta en el mismo lugar. Inuyasha se acercó nuevamente.

- ¿Pasa algo malo Kagome?

- ¿Por qué me has besado? – la pregunta fue hecha de forma directa, sin titubeos y manteniendo la mirada fija en los ojos dorados que la miraban con asombro. Jamás hubiera esperado que ella fuese capaz de ser tan decidida en un tema tan delicado como ese. – No ha sido por el ramen ¿verdad?

Inuyasha desvió la vista, como hacía siempre que no estaba cómodo con su entorno.

- No, no ha sido por el ramen.

- ¿Entonces? – se acercó un poco más a él pero sin tocarle. ¿Acaso Inuyasha sentía algo por ella?

El medio demonio se sintió acorralado. ¿Qué podía contestar? No iba a decirle que sentía nada por ella porque no era así. Kagome era su compañera, su amiga, pero nada más. ¿Qué posibilidades le quedaban? Las opciones eran pocas y todas ellas entrañaban un riesgo importante para su integridad física.

- ¡Contéstame Inuyasha!

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡La culpa es tuya!

- ¿Cómo? – ella se apartó un poco. Eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Tú eres la que se viste de esa forma, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo y encima ese olor…

De la sorpresa pasó al enfado ¿Estaba diciendo acaso que olía mal? De acuerdo, había estado haciendo ejercicio y había sudado un poco pero tampoco era para ponerse de esa forma. ¿Y eso que tenía que ver con besarla?

- Yo solo venía a buscarte – siguió hablando el hanyou haciendo caso omiso a la cara de enfado de Kagome – y te encuentro así, provocando. Y encima me preguntas el por qué…

- ¿Cómo te atreves a culparme a mí? En mi tiempo cada cual se viste como quiere y el problema es del que mira

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- ¡Que eres un pervertido! Debes estar pasando demasiado tiempo con Miroku, aunque por lo menos tu estrategia no es la misma.

- ¿Estrategia? – Inuyasha parpadeó confundido ¿Le estaba comparando con el monje?

- Él ataca con las manos y tú con los labios ¿no? Muy bonito Inuyasha, pero déjame decirte que igual que le paré los pies a él te los pararé a ti si intentas propasarte ¿Has entendido?

Pasó por su lado sin tocarle y caminó, muy digna hacia su casa. Ya había tenido demasiado por ese día. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que vestía muy provocativa? Si llevaba un pantalón largo y una camiseta de deporte como las del colegio, no era para tanto… Aunque puede que si le quedara algo ajustado pero eso era culpa del sudor y cualquier persona en su sano juicio era capaz de verlo. Solamente un pervertido buscaría segundas intenciones en su atuendo.

- ¡Kagome! No eres nada bonita ni sexy así que ni loco intentaría nada contigo.

Ella se quedó parada en el sitio. Acababa de decirle que no era bonita. Ni sexy… ¿Acaso Inuyasha pensaba en las mujeres de esa forma? Se sintió insultada, humillada. Primero la había besado y después le decía todo eso… Pero no pensaba dejar las cosas así.

Inuyasha la vio detenerse y pensó que había ganado. La verdad era que desde que ella le exigido que le contestara las palabras habían salido de su boca solas, sin pensarlas antes de decirlas., como le pasaba siempre que discutía con Kagome. Puede que se le hubiera ido un poco la mano al decirle que su ropa era muy provocativa pero parecía haber surgido efecto. Al menos, ella no había insistido con el tema del beso. Pero de pronto sintió como el olor de ella cambiaba radicalmente, justo después de decirle que no era bonita ni sexy. Furia. Lo conocía demasiado bien, muy a su pesar. Esperó a escuchar la palabra mágica pero ésta no llegó. En su lugar, Kagome se volteó y caminó hasta pararse justo delante de él, a una distancia prudente pero que no evitó que él volviera a ponerse nervioso por ese deseo repentino de tomarla entre sus brazos. Kagome se quedó muy quieta, como si estuviera dudando sobre lo que era más adecuado hacer en ese momento.

- ¿Eso crees de mí?

- ¡Feh! Lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte en tu misión y volver a mi época.

- Inuyasha ¡Eres un idiota!

Mientras le gritaba levantó una mano por encima de sus cabezas y abofeteó la mejilla del hanyou con toda la fuerza que le permitió su brazo., antes de marcharse corriendo hacia su casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hacía un largo rato que el sol había desaparecido pero Inuyasha no había tomado una decisión. No sabía si volver al Sengoku y esperar a que todo se arreglase o bien si la mejor opción era entrar en la casa de Kagome y hablar directamente con ella. De momento, estaba subido en lo alto del árbol del Tiempo, aquel en el que estuvo sellado, esperando a que ocurriera algo que le hiciera decidirse.

Pero ni el delicioso olor a comida que salía de la casa ni el recuerdo de las lágrimas que bañaban el rostro de Kagome cuando lo abofeteó eran estímulos suficientes. Se había comportado como un auténtico cretino. Y ella le había pegado. La mejilla hacía rato que no le dolía aunque todavía se la notaba caliente. Era la primera vez que Kagome le golpeaba pero lo cierto era que esa bofetada le había dolido más que cualquier 'osuwari' recibido jamás, y no lo decía por el dolor físico, ya que, al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué era la bofetada de una mujer humana teniendo en cuenta que el tenía la sangre de un poderoso youkai corriendo por sus venas?

- Inuyasha, ¿No vas a cenar con nosotros?

La suave voz de la madre de Kagome sonó bajo sus pies. La buena mujer se había acercado sin apenas hacer ruido, sorprendiéndolo. El hanyou bajó de un salto para poder hablar con ella estando al mismo nivel.

- No creo que sea buena idea.

- ¿Lo dices por Kagome? No te preocupes Inuyasha, ha sido ella la que me ha pedido que te llamara. A decir verdad, nosotros ni siquiera sabíamos que estabas ahí arriba. – la amable señora le dirigió una sonrisa idéntica a la de Kagome, lo que hizo que el hanyou la siguiera mansamente hasta la casa.

Una vez dentro, lo hizo sentarse a la mesa y comenzó a sacar platos y bandejas, preparándolo todo para que la familia pudiera cenar.

- ¿Ha sido Kagome la que se lo ha pedido?

- Me dijo que no quería que cogieras frío. Pobrecita, ella ha tenido que quedarse estos días en cama con fiebre así que seguramente no quiere que te pase lo mismo a ti.

- ¿Han estado todos enfermos?

- ¿Todos? No, solamente Kagome. Ella quería marcharse a tu época pero no se lo quise permitir al menos hasta que desapareciera la fiebre.

- Ella me dijo que fue su hermano el que…

- Pobre hija mía. Lo más seguro es que no quisiera preocuparte. No le digas que te lo he contado ¿De acuerdo?

Justo en ese momento Kagome entró abruptamente. Iba a decir algo pero al ver a Inuyasha se calló de golpe y evitó mirar la mejilla golpeada del chico. No podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de pegarle, con lo fácil que era mandarlo al suelo… Supuso que fue solo una reacción espontánea, que le impidió contener sus impulsos y pensar con tranquilidad. Pero es que Inuyasha era un irremediable bocazas.

La cena transcurrió en relativa calma. No hubo ni peleas, ni insultos, ni maldiciones. En cambio hubo una conversación animada entre tres de las personas allí sentadas, mientras que las otras dos comían en silencio intentando aparentar una indiferencia por el otro que ninguno de los dos sentía

Kagome fue la primera en terminar. Dio gracias por la cena y se levantó.

- Kagome, has comido muy poco.

- No tengo hambre esta noche mamá.

- Pero hermanita, ¿Así como piensas curar tu resfriado?

- ¿Qué resfriado? Si me encuentro perfectamente…- la muchacha rió un poco de forma nerviosa y miró a Inuyasha de reojo. Gracias a su hermano y a su inocente comentario, el hanyou acababa de enterarse de que le había mentido acerca del motivo por el que había tardado en regresar al Sengoku. Pero Inuyasha no movió ni un músculo ¿Es que acaso no le importaba?

- Kagome, debes alimentarte bien. Todos conocen la leyenda del duende del resfriado que se aprovecha de los estómagos vacíos y…

- ¡Abuelo! – lo atajó Kagome. No estaba de humor para escuchar las extrañas historias del anciano – He dicho que estoy bien. Me voy a dormir.

- ¿De verdad existe ese duende abuelo? – Souta, a pesar de haber crecido en ese tiempo, seguía siendo un niño inocente.

- ¡Por supuesto que existe! Cuenta la leyenda que se alimenta de todo lo que entra en el estómago de las personas que les produce fiebre y tos. Por eso la mejor forma de eliminarlo es atiborrándolo a comida y procurando que…- Inuyasha no estaba escuchando. Su mirada estaba fija en la puerta por la que Kagome acababa de salir. Sin decir nada, se levantó y siguió los pasos de la muchacha.

Mientras los dos varones de la familia seguían entregados en esa conversación tan… surrealista, la señora Higurashi vio como el hanyou seguía los pasos de su hija_. "Como un perrito"._ Sonrió para sí misma y pensó que todo saldría bien entre esos dos si no se empeñaban en ser demasiado tercos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome estaba de pie en el centro de su cuarto, de espadas a la puerta. Acababa de sacarse la ropa y, vestida solamente con la ropa interior, tomó de encima de la cama un fino camisón que usaba desde hacía un tiempo cuando estaba en casa. Después de todo, los pijamas de animales eran demasiado infantiles para una chica que cada día ponía en peligro su vida enfrentándose a demonios. La prenda era sencilla, de algodón, con unas finas tiras que dejaban al descubierto sus brazos y hombros, además de una parte de su pecho. Era una prenda muy sencilla pero ¿Sería provocativa para Inuyasha? No quería que volviera a acusarla de andar provocando… Ladeó la cabeza molesta con ese pensamiento. Al parecer, lo que el hanyou le había dicho acerca de que se vestía provocativa le había calado hondo. Se encogió de hombros.

- Si no le parece bien, que mire para otro lado.

Levantó los brazos y deslizó la suave prenda por ellos para luego dejarla caer a lo largo de su cuerpo. La tela cayó lentamente, acariciando sus bien delineadas formas y cubriendo su piel. Acomodó las costuras del camisón para que no le quedara torcido y se dio la vuelta. Había alguien en la habitación con ella. Alguien que no había escuchado entrar. Alguien que la había visto cambiarse. No se tomó la molestia de gritar.

- ¿Desde cuando te has convertido en un pervertido Inuyasha?

El hanyou la miró a los ojos. De su mente no se borraba la imagen del cuerpo semidesnudo de la chica, con esas pequeñas piezas de ropa cubriendo ciertas partes de su cuerpo. La tela de esa especie de vestido que ahora llevaba bajando suavemente por sus curvas… no se le quitaba de la cabeza la idea de que esa tela podría ser su mano y que podría sentir el tacto de la piel de Kagome como nunca antes lo había sentido… Un momento ¿Acababa de preguntarle algo? Debía improvisar una respuesta.

- ¡Feh! – Bendijo esa expresión tan suya que siempre le sacaba de apuros.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

- ¿Acaso estás sorda?

- ¡Osuwari! – el hanyou golpeó, como hacía habitualmente, con su rostro en el suelo del dormitorio de Kagome. Ella retiró la mirada de él para retirar las mantas de la cama, dispuesta a irse a dormir.

- Kagome… - consiguió decir Inuyasha mientras intentaba despegar su cara de la alfombra.

- No se te ocurra preguntarme porque te he mandado al suelo, Inuyasha.

- No… no es…eso. – Finalmente el hechizo perdió su efecto y pudo sentarse en el suelo con las piernas y los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Entonces?

- Me… me alegro…

- ¿Te alegras? – Ella se acuclilló frente a él para poder mirarlo a la cara mientras hablaban - ¿De que?

- De que me hayas mandado al suelo.- Kagome posó su tibia mano en la frente del hanyou, comprobando que no tenía fiebre. Él retiró la cara, molesto de que se lo tomara a broma.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¿No te encuentras bien Inuyasha? Acabas de decirme que te alegras de que diga la palabra mágica…

- Mejor eso que una bofetada – confesó impulsivamente. Ambos se miraron un instante antes de apartar sus mirada, avergonzados.

- Inuyasha, siento haberte golpeado… Pero es que lo que me dijiste…

- Olvídalo Kagome, yo dije muchas cosas que no eran ciertas. Pero es mejor que dejemos las cosas tal y como están ahora.

Ella dudó un momento. Dejar las cosas así significaba que no sabría el verdadero motivo por el que Inuyasha la había besado pero ¿realmente eso importaba? Supuso que lo único importante era el beso en sí, y no el motivo que lo impulsara. Al fi y al cabo, ella lo había besado una vez para impedir que se transformara y él no había pedido explicaciones por ello ¿verdad? Aún así era un recuerdo agradable a pesar de la situación que rodeó a ese beso.

- Mañana volveré al Sengoku.

- ¿Estás curada del todo?

- Veo que me has pillado… - una gota se escurrió por la frente de Kagome – Siento haberte mentido pero es que no quería preocuparte…

- ¿No ves que me preocupo más si no sé lo que te ha pasado? Creía que te había pasado algo…

- ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? – los ojos castaños de la chica empezaron a brillar extrañamente. ¿Por qué le gustarían tanto esas manifestaciones de preocupación por parte de Inuyasha?

- ¡A ti que te parece! Ahora vete a dormir porque mañana te arrastraré si es necesario – contestó él de mala gana. Kagome le regaló una sonrisa luminosa antes de meterse en la cama y taparse hasta el mentón. Estaba contenta. Parecía que al final todo estaba saliendo más o menos bien. Había tenido una discusión importante con Inuyasha pero él le había dicho que se preocupaba… Bueno, no se lo había dicho exactamente pero lo había insinuado. Y, lo mejor de todo, esa tarde Inuyasha la había besado… El balance final del día era extremadamente positivo.

- ¿Kagome?

- Dime…

- ¿Te resfriaste por esos cubos de agua que te lanzaba Miroku?

- Seguramente…

Kagome pensó en la forma en la que finalmente había conseguido vencer en ese campo a Miroku y reprimió una risita. Aún le quedaba mucho por aprender pero se sentía muy orgullosa de los progresos que había realizado en muy poco tiempo.

- ¿Kagome?

- Mmmm.

- Estaba pensando en algo que dijiste antes.

- ¿Qué dije?

**FLASHBACK**

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- ¡Que eres un pervertido! Debes estar pasando demasiado tiempo con Miroku, aunque por lo menos tu estrategia no es la misma.

- ¿Estrategia? – Inuyasha parpadeó confundido ¿Le estaba comparando con el monje?

- Él ataca con las manos y tú con los labios ¿no? Muy bonito Inuyasha, pero déjame decirte que igual que le paré los pies a él te los pararé a ti si intentas propasarte ¿Has entendido?

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- ¿Eso dije?

- Si… ¿Que querías decir con eso de que Miroku ataca con sus manos y que tu le paraste los pies?

- Bueno es que… No tiene importancia, Inuyasha. Olvídalo.

- Quiero saber por que me comparas con Miroku.

- Verás es que… Miroku me quería ayudar para que me volviera más rápida esquivando ataques y… digamos que sus métodos son poco ortodoxos.

- ¿Se ha propasado contigo?- su voz sonó repentinamente enfadada.

- No. Solo que… Se valió de sus 'habilidades' para hacerme reaccionar.

- ¿Te estuvo tocando?- Inuyasha se levantó de golpe. Kagome, al verlo tan alterado, se incorporó en la cama.

- Tranquilízate Inuyasha. Como ya te dije, le paré los pies.

El hanyou recordó ese día en el que el monje regresó con una tremenda bofetada en la cara que no era obra de Sango. Que iluso había sido confiando en los métodos de Miroku. Había estado tan ciego… Bastaba con ver la sonrisa pervertida del monje y la expresión de Kagome cada vez que regresaban de esos entrenamientos. Sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas.

- Maldito pervertido, como se atreve a ponerte un dedo encima.

- Ya te dije que había terminado con eso.

- ¿Lo has terminado? Yo lo terminaré y te aseguro que se le quitarán las ganas de acercarse a ti de nuevo.

- ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?

- ¡Por supuesto que no estoy exagerando! Él no tiene ningún derecho a tocarte. Tu eres… - cerró la boca de golpe. Los ojos de ella lo miraban de forma curiosa. _"Maldita sea ¿Qué he estado a punto de decir?"_

- ¿Inuyasha?

Él la miró al escuchar su nombre. Se había levantado y podía verla de cuerpo entero, exceptuando las partes cubiertas por la ropa. Aunque Kagome dijera que le había parado los pies, ya vería ese libinidoso cuando lo pillara a solas. Se iba a enterar de una buena vez que no era recomendable tocar a la hembra de un demonio perro.

- ¿Inuyasha estás bien?

¿La había considerado su hembra? Había pensado en ella como la hembra de un demonio perro… Quizás no estuviera del todo mal el tenerla para sí mismo, como su compañera…

Kagome alargó un brazo y tocó suavemente una de las mangas del haori rojo de Inuyasha. Estaba preocupada de verlo así, tan tenso y sin responder de ninguna forma. Por otra parte, la estaba mirando mucho y eso la hacía sentirse extraña. Inuyasha se apartó ligeramente, evitando que hubiera contacto entre ellos. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era que lo tocara y lo hiciera perder el control.

- Vamos a dormir Kagome.

Ella regresó a su cama y él al rincón que solía ocupar cuando se quedaba a ese lado del pozo. Kagome pronto se quedó dormida mientras él la miraba intensamente. Era una mujer preciosa. Y tarde o temprano debería tomar una decisión. Se juró a sí mismo que siempre estaría a su lado y que no iba a permitir que nada le pasara jamás.

Y también se juró que Miroku sabría quien era el medio demonio Inuyasha en cuanto regresaran al Sengoku.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**AVISO: **este capitulo contiene escenas lemon así que… el que no lo quiera leer que me mande un mail que le haré una versión resumida del capitulo… Estáis avisados.

**Capitulo 5**

La suave luz que se filtraba por las cortinas despertó al hanyou de su pacifico sueño. Había vuelto a hacerlo. Se había quedado profundamente dormido en la habitación de Kagome ¿por qué solo podía hacerlo allí? Abrió los ojos perezosamente y lo primero que descubrió fue que estaba solo en el dormitorio. Ni rastro de su dueña. Se levantó de un salto y una manta calló a sus pies. ¿Quién le había tapado? Seguramente fue Kagome ¿Y como era posible que él no lo hubiera notado? Estaba perdiendo facultades…

Olisqueó el ambiente y supo varias cosas en un momento. La primera, que alguien estaba cocinando. La segunda, que Kagome seguía en la casa pero ese olor… era diferente al que estaba acostumbrado en ella… como el que tenía la tarde anterior. Aseguró la Tessaiga en su cinturón y bajó las escaleras tratando de aparentar indiferencia pero con todos sus sentidos bien alerta. Entonces la vio. Estaba en el salón, acompañada, como la tarde anterior, por su hermano y su abuelo. Los tres estaban extrañamente vestidos y hacían unos movimientos extraños frente a la caja de las imágenes, eso que solían llamar 'televisión'. ¿Qué demonio los habría poseído para que se movieran todos exactamente igual? Primero flexionaban el cuerpo hacia la derecha, después hacia la izquierda.

- ¿Vas a hacer aeróbic con ellos Inuyasha?- la voz de la madre de Kagome sonó detrás de él, amable como siempre.

- ¿Aero…que? – el hanyou estaba confundido. Supuestamente estaban haciendo todos esos movimientos voluntariamente, si había entendido lo que esa mujer había tratado de decirle.

- Son unos ejercicios muy saludables, ayudan en la flexibilidad. No tienes más que seguir los movimientos de la profesora, en la televisión. O puedes copiar a Kagome, se le da muy bien. – sonriendo con intención lo dejó allí plantado y se marchó a terminar el desayuno. Conociendo el apetito del hanyou y la gran cantidad de alimentos que su hija solía llevarse en sus viajes al Sengoku, estaría ocupada durante un buen rato más.

Inuyasha siguió mirando a las tres personas que tenía frente a él. Aeróbic. ¿Para que necesitaba él hacer esos movimientos tan raros siendo un hanyou? La flexibilidad no iba a ayudarle cuando luchara contra Naraku. Si es que algún día se dignaba a combatir cara a cara, sin enviar a sus marionetas. De cualquier forma, con la ayuda de la Tessaiga y su gran fuerza, no tendría problemas para derrotarle. No necesitaba hacer ningún movimientos como los que Kagome estaba… ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo esa mujer?

Siguiendo las instrucciones de la televisión, tanto Kagome como los dos hombres de la familia se inclinaron hacia delante, doblando el tronco para tocar el suelo con la punta de los dedos, manteniendo las piernas ligeramente abiertas y sin doblar las rodillas. Tenían que mantenerse así unos segundos pero fueron más que suficientes.

Inuyasha creyó enloquecer de golpe. Después de estar un rato viéndola dar saltitos, con esas ropas tan ajustadas, el cabello recogido golpeándole suavemente en la espalda y el sonido de su respiración ligeramente entrecortada… si eso ya le había puesto nervioso, cuando la vio inclinarse de esa forma, mostrándole el trasero en todo su esplendor, no pudo evitar perder el control sobre su cuerpo. Algo respondió por él. Tenía dos opciones en las condiciones en las que se encontraba: o la tomaba inmediatamente para hacerla suya o necesitaría agua. Muy fría. Helada.

Se volteó lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, dispuesto a saltar por la ventana y alejarse todo lo que pudiera de Kagome y sus comprometedores bailes. El pozo parecía un buen lugar. Por el camino se chocó con la madre de Kagome pero apenas se dio cuenta.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a Inuyasha?

Las tres personas que un minuto antes estaban haciendo los últimos estiramientos miraron a la mujer que acababa de hablarles ¿Inuyasha? Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que el hanyou estuviera allí, observándolos. La señora Higurashi hablo de nuevo.

- Se ha marchado corriendo… Incluso se ha chocado conmigo y no se ha dado cuenta. Por cierto Kagome, dile que tenga cuidado con su espada.

- ¿Por qué dices eso mamá? – Preguntó la chica mientras se secaba la cara con una pequeña toalla que había preparado con tal fin.

- Cuando nos chocamos me clavó algo en la cadera, por la forma parecía la empuñadura de la espada, por eso te digo que debería tener cuidado…

Kagome ya no escuchaba. Inuyasha solía tener cuidado con su espada… De todos modos, lo que le importaba ahora era el porque el hanyou se había marchado de esa forma, sin despedirse y sin desayunar siquiera. ¿Habría ocurrido algo en el Sengoku¿Habría olido el peligro? Fuera como fuera, quizás la necesitaran al otro lado del pozo así que tenía que apresurarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha había corrido y corrido hasta que supuso que estaba suficientemente lejos. Lejos de Kagome, de su olor y de su cuerpo. Respirando agitadamente, miró a todos los lados y movió sus blancas orejas tratando de descubrir cualquier presencia que pudiera haber en la zona. Nada. Estaba completamente solo. Se sentó a los pies de un enorme árbol, cruzando las piernas. Pero con ese movimiento consiguió que los pantalones se le ajustaran demasiado ¿Desde cuando le quedaban estrechos? Se había sentado de esa forma millones de veces y jamás se había sentido incómodo… Bajó la vista y enrojeció. Después volvió a asegurarse de que nadie podía verle ni oírle. Estaba demasiado avergonzado.

- Maldito Miroku… me has convertido en un pervertido…- murmuró entre dientes. No le importaba que el monje tuviera un ataque de estornudos. Por él como si lo mandaban a la tumba, pero necesitaba descargar su furia en alguien.

Estaba furioso. Él era un medio demonio. Una de sus mayores virtudes era el gran control que tenía sobre su cuerpo… y acababa de perderlo. Al ver a Kagome, al ver su trasero, había perdido el control. Al menos, de una parte de su cuerpo. Aquella parte de la que se enorgullecía al ser un macho. En situaciones normales lo que hubiera hecho habría sido desviar la mirada, no darle importancia. En cambio ¿Qué había pasado? Se había quedado mirando, fijamente, y su sangre decidió por si misma agolparse en ese lugar tan revelador.

- Mierda, Kagome ¿Qué me está pasando contigo?

Intentó respirar rítmicamente. Para eso cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse pero la imagen que acudió a su mente fue la de una figura femenina cambiándose de ropa a la luz de la luna, unos pechos moviéndose arriba y abajo contra una camiseta estrecha y húmeda, un trasero firme y redondeado… abrió los ojos de golpe y gritó con furia. No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Miró de nuevo entre sus piernas y descubrió que la cosa no estaba mejorando en absoluto. Sabía que existía un remedio fácil para terminar con aquello. Fácil, rápido y ¿Por qué no reconocerlo? Satisfactorio. Pero no quería llegar a eso. Ni loco iba a tocarse pensando en Kagome. No podía, no era correcto… ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, era una mujer hermosa ¿Por qué no hacerlo¿Por qué sentía que si se tocaba 'ahí' mientras pensaba en ella ya no podría detenerse? Porque él, un poderoso hanyou, no se iba a conformar con fantasías inútiles. Él iba a querer más de ella. Su cuerpo. Después de todo ya tenía una edad más que adecuada para empezara pensar en formar una familia.

- ¿En que diablos estoy pensando? – se levantó y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro de forma nerviosa, sin darse cuenta de que estando de pie, su estado era todavía más visible. – No pienso formar una familia y mucho menos con Kagome ¿Cómo he podido imaginarlo siquiera? Otro cachorro, como si no tuviera ya bastante con Sango ahora también Kagome…

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa acudiera a sus labios. Un cachorro de Kagome… la imaginó con la tripa abultada, acariciándosela cuidadosamente… Y después con un pequeño cachorro en sus brazos. Un bebé hijo de Kagome ¿Con orejas plateadas?

- ¡Nooo!

Se pasó la mano por la frente, apartando algunos cabellos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando con esa niña? No podía quitársela de la cabeza, no podía evitar desearla como mujer. ¿Solo como mujer¿O había algo más? Él aún era joven para buscar compañera pero, de cualquier forma, tarde o temprano debería elegir si no quería quedarse solo para siempre.

- ¿Que me importa a mí quedarme solo? Siempre lo he estado…

Pero sabía que no era cierto. Desde que Kagome apareció en su vida no había vuelto a sentirse solo. Ella le había liberado del sello de Kikyo y después le había enseñado lo que era la amistad, la confianza… Después llegaron Shippo, Miroku, Sango y Kirara, Myoga, Kaede… No había vuelto a sentirse solo desde que entraron en su vida. Eran sus amigos.

Más tranquilo, volvió a sentarse. Se dio cuenta de que el pantalón ya no le apretaba. Perfecto. Ahora solo tenia que buscar solución a un último problema. Kagome. ¿Cómo iba a mirarla a la cara después de ponerse como se había puesto con ella? Era un tema bastante delicado. En esa época el sexo era considerado un tema tabú. Sin embargo, en la de Kagome, se atrevían a emitir ese tipo de 'cosas' incluso por la televisión. Recordó el día en que, sin quererlo, se había encontrado viendo a dos personas practicando sexo sin ningún pudor. Y recordó la cara que se le quedó a Kagome cuando lo pilló in fraganti. Lo mandó al suelo de inmediato diciendo que era un pervertido por ver ese tipo de cosas sabiendo que había un niño en la casa. No estaba enfadada porque él lo viera, sino porque pudiera verlo su hermanito pequeño. ¿Acaso ella lo había visto alguna vez?

La tela del pantalón de Inuyasha volvió a apretarle al imaginarse como sería hacer lo mismo que había visto en esa caja con Kagome.

- Maldita sea…- tardaría un buen rato todavía en tranquilizarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome miró hacia arriba y vio el cielo azul. Bien, estaba de nuevo en el sengoku. Trepó como pudo usando las enredaderas para poder salir del pozo, lo que le resultó bastante complicado cargando con esa enorme mochila amarilla que solía utilizar en sus viajes. Había salido de su casa sin desayunar siquiera, preocupada por lo que hubiera podido pasar a ese lado del pozo. De hecho, ni siquiera se había terminado de secar después de una ducha rápida y el cabello aún goteaba sobre su ropa.

Pero no le importaba. Necesitaba saber que le había pasado a Inuyasha para haberse marchado de esa forma tan precipitada, sin decir nada y descuidando de esa forma su espada, que golpeó a su madre.

Una vez fuera del pozo se concentró. Según lo que Miroku le había enseñado, con los poderes espirituales que poseía podía ser capaz de detectar la presencia de alguien si existía un lazo que los uniera. Pensó en Inuyasha. Después de todo era él el que podía atravesar el pozo y con el que había podido hablar usando el árbol del tiempo como intermediario ¿No significaba eso que existía un lazo entre ellos?

Pensaría en Inuyasha. En sus ojos dorados, su largo cabellos plateado y sus orejas coronando su cabeza. Pensaría en las garras de sus manos, en la fuerza de sus brazos y la potencia de sus piernas. Pensaría en su haori rojo y en lo que había bajo él. ¿Lo que había debajo? Abrió los ojos. De esa forma no conseguiría nada. Tenía que dejar de lado sus deseos carnales y concentrarse en encontrar a Inuyasha. Podía haberle pasado algo sin que ella hubiera podido hacer algo.

- Bien Kagome, concéntrate.

- ¿Por qué tienes que concentrarte? – la vocecita chillona del pequeño Shippo la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se arrodilló junto a él, dejando caer la mochila al suelo.

- ¡Shippo¿Has visto a Inuyasha?

- Se suponía que había ido a buscarte. O eso fue lo que pensamos porque el muy idiota no se despidió de nosotros.

- ¿Pero donde está ahora?

- Hace un rato noté su olor por eso vine. Pensaba que vendríais juntos pero como a ti no te olía ¿Te ha hecho algo ese tonto?

- No, no me ha hecho nada pero estoy preocupada por él… Se fue muy deprisa, Shippo. Quizás le pase algo.

- ¡Señorita Kagome que bien que ha vuelto! – Miroku se acercaba agitando una mano en el aire. Cuando llegó, tanto Kagome como el pequeño youkai pudieron ver la marca de Sango en la mejilla del monje. Una bofetada.

- Pero si solo me he ido unos minutos Miroku ¿Ya has vuelto a molestar a Sango? – lo regañó Shippo mientras que una gota rodaba por la cabeza del monje.

- Solo quería saber si necesitaba algo… y ella contestó que se encontraba así por mi culpa y me dio una tremenda golpiza…

- ¿Seguro que solo querías eso?

- Bueno, en realidad quería ver si estaba dispuesta a dejarme repetir lo de…

- ¡Miroku! – Lo cortó Kagome tapándole las orejas al zorro.- No digas esas cosas delante de Shippo. Por cierto ¿Sabes donde está Inuyasha?

- ¿Inuyasha? Suponíamos que estaba con usted. ¿No fue a buscarte?

- Si, pero se comportó de una forma muy extraña y después se ha marchado corriendo por eso pensé que estaría aquí.

- ¿Has probado a concentrarte para encontrarlo? Creo que tus poderes espirituales deberían ser suficiente – la sangre se agolpó en las mejillas de la joven.

- Lo he intentado pero… no me ha salido bien.

- Vuelve a intentarlo – el monje se puso serio, por lo que Kagome aceptó. Cerró los ojos y pensó en Inuyasha. Sus ojos, su cabello, su rostro… tenía una imagen nítida del hanyou frente a ella cuando sintió algo tocándole el trasero. Se separó de un salto y golpeó a ciegas, haciendo que su mano tomara contacto con la mejilla de Miroku, dejando una marca que hacía juego con la anteriormente dejada por Sango.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba seguro. Era Kagome. Había notado su olor hacía unos minutos. Y ahora se dirigía hacia ella como un perrito faldero. _"Maldita sea"_ pero no podía resistirse a ella. Saltaba entre las ramas de los árboles intentando llegar lo más rápido posible a la chica. Había necesitado meterse en un arroyo para calmar el calor que lo inundaba por dentro pero ya se encontraba en condiciones de enfrentar a la chica con naturalidad.

Aún le faltaban bastantes metros para llegar cuando escuchó unos gritos gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos. Kagome estaba gritando a ¿Miroku? Eso no pensaba perdérselo.

- ¡Maldito pervertido!

- Señorita Kagome, solo estaba comprobando que mis entrenamientos habían surgido efecto.

- Comprueba lo que quieras pero mantén tus sucias manos alejadas de mí.

Inuyasha se detuvo en un árbol próximo al trío que estaba discutiendo. ¿Había escuchado bien¿Kagome había dicho lo que había creído escuchar? Recordó lo que Kagome le había confesado la noche anterior: los métodos de entrenamiento de Miroku… empezó a hacer sonar sus nudillos, preparándose para lo que fuera. Pero necesitaba una confirmación de lo que había ocurrido antes de decidirse a matar al monje.

- Eres un imprudente Miroku –intervino Shippo – Si Inuyasha se entera de lo que haces…

- No tiene por que enterarse ¿verdad? Señorita Kagome, si no le dice nada prometo que no volveré a propasarme – la voz le temblaba ligeramente. Era un hombre fuerte y valiente pero no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a un hanyou celoso. Sobretodo si ese hanyou era Inuyasha y de quien estaba celoso era de Kagome.

La chica no dijo nada pero puso cara de circunstancias. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que Inuyasha ya lo sabía todo? Por no hablar de que parecía furioso cuando se enteró… No tuvo tiempo a decir nada porque una figura roja se había colocado entre ella y el monje, como protegiéndola. Demasiado tarde para Miroku.

- I… Inuyasha… - el monje dio un par de pasos atrás, poniendo distancia entre ambos. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria pero pensó que quizás pudiera calmarlo un poco para que la paliza no fuera tan grande – Estábamos reocupados por ti, la señorita Kagome dijo que…

- Lo que ha dicho Kagome es que mantengas tus manos lejos de ella ¿Me puedes explicar que significa eso Miroku?- se acercó a él, amenazante, mientras que aparecía un tic en una de sus cejas.

- Bueno yo… estaba poniendo a prueba sus reflejos y…

Shippo se ocultó detrás de Kagome. Demasiada violencia para un niño como él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante la comida, Sango miraba interrogante a los demás. Miroku se había marchado con una bofetada y había vuelto como si lo hubieran apaleado. Inuyasha estaba ligeramente apartado del resto, enfadado como iba repitiéndose día tras día desde hacía algún tiempo. Shippo miraba al hanyou de reojo, como temiendo cualquier reacción por parte de éste y Kagome estaba muda. No había dicho nada desde que se sentaron a comer.

- ¿Alguien va a decirme o que está pasando aquí? – la exterminadora había perdido la paciencia. El embarazo estaba haciendo estragos con sus estados y esa noche tocaba mal humor. Y alguien iba a pagarlo. ¿Cuál sería el eslabón más débil? – Shippo, cielo. Cuéntame que ocurre.

A pesar de su voz dulce y de su sonrisa, el pequeño youkai no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Miró a sus compañeros pero no parecía que nadie estuviera por la labor de sacarle del apuro. Aguantó un sollozo al comprender que no le quedaba más remedio que explicarle todo a Sango aunque eso significara que después recibiría una reprimenda por parte del hanyou.

- Inuyasha ha golpeado a Miroku.

- Eso ya lo había notado pero ¿Puede saberse por que? – En ese momento Kagome se levantó y, con la cabeza baja, murmuró que iba a dar un paseo pero que no se alejaría demasiado. Sango contraatacó - ¿tiene que ver con Kagome?

- ¡Claro que tiene que ver! – Interrumpió Inuyasha levantando la voz - ¡Tiene que ver porque Miroku es el pervertido más grande que existirá jamás! – dicho esto do un gran salto y desapareció entre los árboles.

A todo esto, el monje se mantenía imperturbable, seguía comiendo su arroz sin mover un solo músculo de más.

- Kirara, llévate a Shippo por favor. – la gata obedeció, convirtiéndose y llevándose al pequeño youkai sujeto por la ropa entre sus fauces. – Ya que quieres una explicación, mi querida Sango, es mejor que la escuches de mis propios labios.

- Te escucho – dijo la exterminadora, sorprendida por la repentina seriedad del hombre.

- Como sabes, me ofrecí para ayudar a la señorita Kagome con su entrenamiento – Sango asintió con la cabeza – Pues era todo una estratagema. Estaba de acuerdo con Inuyasha para quitarle esa idea de la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces por que la ayudabas?

- El plan consistía en que la haría cuestionarse todo, solo que… Inuyasha no estaba al corriente de mis métodos. – Sango estaba asombrada. El monje leyó sus pensamientos –Sí, Sango, esos métodos que tú conoces tan bien

- ¡Serás pervertido¿Estuviste tocando a Kagome aún sabiendo que si Inuyasha se enteraba…? – Miroku bebió algo de su caldo.

- Imaginé que la señorita Kagome se sentiría tan avergonzada que jamás se lo contaría. Pero parece ser que se le escapó sin quererlo y el resto… Ya puedes verlo – concluyó señalándose los visibles moratones que el hanyou le había causado. Sango levantó una mano y le propinó una bofetada. Miroku no se movió. – Merezco cada uno de los golpes que he recibido hoy. Me he aprovechado de la confianza de una amiga, y te he faltado al respeto Sango. A ti y a Inuyasha.

No pudo decir nada más porque los labios de Sango se lo impidieron. Miroku tampoco quiso hablar más. Se limitó a saborear esos labios que hacía tanto tiempo le habían sido negados. La exterminadora fue quien rompió el beso.

- Eres el hombre más pervertido que he conocido en mi vida Miroku. Eres un… un… - volvió a besarlo con más ansiedad que la vez anterior. Ella también había echado de menos esa cercanía, esa intimidad con su querido monje pervertido. Con una mano empezó a desatar el nudo que mantenía en su sitio la túnica morada del monje. Miroku se separó ligeramente.

- Sango ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo? Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido…

- Creo que ya has recibido suficiente castigo Miroku. – mientras hablaba sus manos seguían con su tarea de desnudar al monje.

- Pero estás embarazada.

- ¡Miroku! – Lo miró directamente a los ojos – Estoy embarazada y este hijo es tuyo. Así que creo que tienes algún que otro deber conmigo ¿no te parece? Además, Kagome me dijo que no puede pasarle nada al bebé aunque tu y yo hagamos… ya sabes – lo besó apasionadamente. Pero el monje no estaba del todo convencido.

- No me habías dejado acercarme a ti… desde esa noche.

- ¿Acaso hemos estado solos desde entonces?

Miroku la miró un segundo antes de corresponder ardientemente a sus besos. Sango había estado tan necesitada de él como él de ella. Solo había guardado las distancias para que sus compañeros no sospecharan. Pero ahora que estaban solos, no tenían porque contenerse más. Con cuidado, la tendió en el suelo, procurando que no hubiera ninguna piedra debajo de ella. Sango estiró con fuerza de la túnica de Miroku, descubriendo su torso antes de acariciarlo suavemente. El monje desató el kimono de ella, descubriendo sus blancos pechos.

Inclinó su rostro hacia el cuerpo femenino y comenzó a besarlo delicadamente, para lamerlo con fuerza después. Sango se aferró de los cabellos castaños del monje, impidiendo que se separara de ella. Las manos masculinas tantearon la ropa para seguir desnudando a la mujer. Estaba demasiado ansioso como para detenerse en ese momento. Y a Sango le pasaba igual. Lo que quería era sentirlo dentro de ella, como aquella primera y única vez. Ya habría tiempo para romance y delicadezas. Ahora solo quería tenerlo para ella.

Las ropas se soltaron casi por si solas, retirando cualquier impedimento para que los dos amantes se tuvieran por completo. Sin dejar de besarla, Miroku movió una mano contra el sexo de su amada, notando la humedad de éste mientras que ella gemía suavemente, intentando que no se la escuchara demasiado. Un segundo después, Miroku la penetró con cuidado, mirándola a los ojos en busca de alguna señal que lo hiciera parar. Pero esa señal nunca llegó. La exterminadora se aferró a los brazos del monje mientras a la vez que levantaba las caderas para que la penetración fuera más profunda.

Empezaron a moverse rítmicamente, como si bailaran. Parecía que lo hubieran hecho cientos de veces por el sincronismo de sus movimientos. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Los gemidos se empezaron a escapar de sus labios, a pesar del esfuerzo que ambos realizaban por que no fuera así. Miroku estaba próximo a terminar por lo que tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para decir unas palabras que la chica había esperado durante mucho tiempo:

- Te quiero Sango. – justo después se derramó dentro de ella mientras que su cuerpo convulsionaba placenteramente y soltaba un fuerte y ronco gemido. Sango tenía los ojos abiertos ¿Acababa de decirle que la amaba? Acarició la fuerte espalda de Miroku, como si temiera romperlo. El monje levantó la cabeza del hombro de Sango, donde la había enterrado después de su clímax.

- Has escuchado bien Sango. Te quiero.

- Miroku…

- Sango, hay algo que debería haberte pedido hace mucho tiempo pero… que demonios, tenía miedo. Sango… – sus ojos azules estaban fijos en los castaños de Sango. Ella los tenía ligeramente húmedos como si estuviera aguantándose las ganas de llorar. – Sango… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome había caminado mucho rato. Cansada, se sentó en un claro del bosque. Necesitaba pensar en lo ocurrido. Por su culpa Miroku había recibido una tremenda paliza. Estaba de acuerdo con que sus métodos estaban fuera de lugar pero debía haberlo terminado ella, no Inuyasha. Quizás por su imprudencia al confesárselo todo al hanyou el día anterior, la relación de Sango y Miroku podía salir perjudicada. Se sentía fatal.

Un suspiro salió de su boca mientras estiraba los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, doblando la espalda ligeramente hacia atrás. La verdad era que en ese tiempo entrenando junto a Sango se había enterado de que su amiga estaba perdidamente enamorada del monje y que solo lo mantenía alejado de ella para guardar las apariencias. Sabiendo que a Inuyasha le molestaba el hecho de que estuviera embarazada, no quería empeorar la situación mostrándose abiertamente junto al padre de su futuro hijo. Y, a pesar de sus insistencias para que no temiera mostrar su amor, Sango no había querido dar su brazo a torcer.

Miroku, por su parte, también había hablado con ella. Le había confesado que no pensaba en otras mujeres desde muchos meses antes de que Sango se quedara embarazada y ahora que estaba encinta, deseaba casarse con ella y formar una familia pero temía su rechazo. Después de todo, el comportamiento de la exterminadora no le daba demasiadas esperanzas.

Kagome sabía que sus dos amigos estaban locos el uno por el otro, pero ese pudor típico del sengoku, ese que impedía a sus habitantes el demostrarse sus sentimientos, ponía en riesgo esa relación. El problema era que quería ayudarles y no sabía como. Volvió a suspirar.

- ¿Ocurre algo Kagome?- ella se dio la vuelta tranquilamente. Habría reconocido esa voz en cualquier lugar del mundo.

- Solo estaba pensando. – extrañamente despacio, Inuyasha se sentó junto a ella, pero en el suelo. Necesitaban hablar de lo ocurrido y, por una vez, sería él el que diera el primer paso.

- ¿Pensando en Sango y Miroku?

- ¿Tú también? – lo miró extrañada. Así que el hanyou también se preocupaba de la relación de sus amigos…

- Hace rato que no los oigo discutir… Conociendo el mal humor de Sango durante estos días, incluso me da pena Miroku.

- Durante el embarazo son comunes los cambios de humor, pero yo no temería por la vida de Miroku – contestó ella distraídamente. El hanyou la miró de reojo. El sol estaba arrancando destellos azulados en su cabellera. Desvió la mirada para contener sus ganas de acariciar esa melena. – Inuyasha… ¿Por qué te fuiste así esta mañana?

El chico se puso rojo. Por fortuna, Kagome no podía verlo desde la posición en la que se encontraba. Era algo que tarde o temprano iba a tener que contarle pero no había esperado tener que hacerlo tan pronto. Otra vez necesitaba encontrar una respuesta rápida.

- No tenía ganas de esperar a que terminaras tu baile.

- ¿Era eso? – Su voz sonaba indignada – Y yo pensando que podía ocurrirte algo malo… ¿Y no te has dado cuenta de que has golpeado a mi madre?

- Choqué con ella pero fue un accidente. No la golpeé.

- Con la empuñadura de la Tessaiga.

- Sabes de sobra que tengo mucho cuidado con mi espada.

- ¿Entonces con que fue? Porque ella dice que tenía esa forma, como la de la empuñadura – Kagome lo miraba fijamente. Se había movido ligeramente para poder ver la cara de él, por lo que se sorprendió bastante al ver como él abría los ojos desmesuradamente y se ponía como a grana. - ¿Inuyasha?

El hanyou había comprendido. La empuñadura tenía una forma más o menos cilíndrica. Estaba claro con que se había topado la pobre señora. Dio gracias a los cielos que no se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero ahora faltaba despistar a la hija ya que si Kagome se enteraba… besar el suelo sería lo mínimo que podría hacerle como castigo.

- ¡Te digo que no fue la Tessaiga!

- ¡Pues ya me dirás que era! No mires a otro lado Inuyasha y contéstame.

- ¿A que viene tanto interés? Fue solo un accidente, esas cosas no se controlan – por la cara de Kagome, Inuyasha entendió que había hablado de más.

- ¿De que estás hablando? No querrás decir que estabas…

Los dos enrojecieron. Él por creerse descubierto. Ella, por creer entender. Pero ninguno de los dos siguió hablando. Kagome, a pesar de la libertad que existía en su tiempo y la naturalidad con la que se trataba al sexo, se sentía muy avergonzada. ¿Sería lo que ella estaba pensando? Pero Inuyasha nunca se había puesto así en todo el tiempo que lo conocía… Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro pensando que lo más probable era que estuviera equivocada. Inuyasha no reaccionaba ante las mujeres, mucho menos ante ella.

Una de las blancas orejas se movió hacia un lado. Había captado un ruido desconocido. Estaba lejos de ellos pero sonaba en la dirección del campamento donde se habían quedado Sango y Miroku. ¿Qué sería? Se puso de pie de un salto y aferró la Tessaiga con fuerza. Kagome se alarmó ante este gesto.

- ¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha¿Has oído algo? – el hanyou le llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándole así que tenía que quedarse callada. Prestó más atención. El ruido se repitió una vez más. Y otra. Y otra.

- ¡Maldita sea! – gritó mientras se tapaba las orejas como pudo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha? - preguntó Kagome asustada, arrodillándose frente a él. Nunca lo había visto así - ¿Qué has escuchado?

- Tengo que irme de aquí… - intentó marcharse pero la mano de Kagome se había aferrado a su haori. La miró y vio la preocupación en sus ojos. Habló sin pensar, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo muy indiscreto. – suéltame Kagome, no quiero seguir oyéndolos.

- ¿Oyendo a quien?

- ¡A Sango y Miroku! – puso cara de asco. No podía evitar seguir escuchando…

- ¿Vuelven a discutir? – Kagome no estaba entendiendo nada… ¿Por qué se ponía así el hanyou? No sería la primera vez que los escuchara pelearse.

- Si fuera eso… Digamos que están haciendo las paces.

Kagome comprendió. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Inuyasha podía oírlos. Le soltó el haori para que pudiera marcharse tranquilamente. Él le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y desapareció de su vista lo más rápido que pudo. Si llevaba un día complicado, el escuchar esos gemidos roncos habían terminado de ponerle los nervios de punta. Si hubiera seguido un minuto más con Kagome… decidió que necesitaba descargarse antes de que sus instintos lo dominaran. Quizás así tendría un respiro. Y usaría a Kagome como referencia si fuera necesario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la aldea de Kaede, todo el pueblo se afanaba en adornar las pequeñas casitas y la plaza central para la fiesta de la cosecha. Cuando Inuyasha llegó estaba atardeciendo y los aldeanos encendían pequeñas antorchas por doquier. Pero algo le extrañó al hanyou. Había visto otras fiestas similares pero nunca había tantas flores. En realidad casi nunca había flores. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sintió el olor de Kagome pero no se sintió con fuerzas de acercarse a ella, sobretodo después del tipo de pensamientos que había tenido con ella durante un largo rato, mientras sus manos se afanaban en cierta parte de su cuerpo.

- ¡Inuyasha! Pensé que no vendrías. – Miroku le di un golpecito en la espalda. El hanyou se giró, todavía enfadado por lo que había pasado un rato antes. – Vamos, ya sabes que yo nunca intentaría nada con la señorita Kagome

- Eso no te impidió tocarla.

- Bueno, lo que sea. Olvidemos lo ocurrido. Has llegado justo a tiempo. – dijo alegremente mientras estiraba del haori del hanyou.

- No me gustan este tipo de fiestas.

- Pero Inuyasha, es mi boda. – Viendo la cara de sorpresa de su amigo, tuvo que hacer una aclaración – Sango y yo nos casamos hoy mismo. No puedes faltar. 


	6. Chapter 6

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 6**

Era el tipo de noche ideal para celebrar una fiesta. Los aldeanos danzaban en un corro alrededor de una enorme fogata frente a la que Sango y Miroku se habían unido. Mientras, la pareja conversaba alegremente con la anciana Kaede que los felicitaba por su unión y les recriminaba el haber mantenido relaciones antes de casarse. Pero estaba contenta por ellos a pesar de todo. Desde el primer día había sabido que iban a terminar juntos y ahora los tenía delante de ella, felizmente casados.

- ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? No me digas que ese cabezota sigue enfadado por lo de Kagome… - susurró Sango al oído de su recién estrenado marido mientras buscaba al hanyou con la mirada.

- No estoy seguro Sango… Puede que siga enfadado pero no creo que se haya marchado, seguramente nos esté viendo desde algún árbol.

No queriendo dar más importancia al asunto, la pareja se unió a los demás bailarines y siguieron con la fiesta. Sango estaba preciosa, con un vestido sencillo y el cabello adornado con flores, a petición de Kagome, quien también se había ocupado de la decoración del pueblo. De ella surgió la idea de colocar flores por todas partes, lo que había confundido a Inuyasha, ya que él esperaba una simple fiesta de cosecha.

Miroku no estaba muy equivocado. El hanyou de ojos dorados lo observaba todo desde una distancia prudencial, en lo alto del tejado de la casa de Kaede. Pero prestaba una atención especial a cierta chica venida del futuro. Kagome le había cautivado desde el primer momento en que la vio con un kimono azul que ella había traído consigo desde su tiempo. Estaba sencillamente… no tenía palabras para describirla. Se había colocado una flor en el pelo justo detrás de la oreja. Inuyasha estaba furioso porque dicho adorno había salido de las manos de un joven aldeano, que había tenido la osadía de acercarse a ella… había deseado matarlo pero optó por esperar. Podía apalearlo cuando nadie mirara.

De modo que se encontraba solo y pensativo mientras que el resto del mundo celebraba sin él. Como si a nadie le importara su ausencia.

- Así que estabas aquí… -la chillona voz de Shippo sonó a su espalda. No le extrañaba que le hubiera encontrado ya que el olfato del pequeño youkai se había desarrollado mucho en poco tiempo. - ¿Por qué no bajas con los demás Inuyasha?

- ¡Keh! Como si quisiera participar en esa estúpida fiesta…

- De modo que te mueres de ganas… - el pequeño zorro se sentó con las piernas cruzadas al lado del hanyou. Parecía una copia en miniatura - ¿Entonces porque no bajas?

- ¡He dicho que no me interesa! – Inuyasha apretó los puños enfrentándose al niño. Ese cachorro lo ponía histérico con demasiada facilidad. Shippo comprendió que, si tenía algo de estima por su integridad física, tenía que cambiar de tema. Si Inuyasha no quería bajar, tendría sus motivos.

- Inuyasha… ¿Cuándo vas a decirle a Kagome lo que sientes por ella? – Un golpe en la cabeza le hizo callar de golpe. Abrió los ojos entre lágrimas y vio a un hanyou tremendamente sonrojado.

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces Shippo! No siento nada por Kagome así que no sigas por ese camino.- El corazón le marchaba a toda velocidad. ¿De donde habría sacado Shippo esa idea?

- ¡Inuyasha!

Las orejas del hanyou se pusieron tiesas. Kagome. Le había encontrado. Miró al youkai que seguía a su lado. Seguro que su llanto era lo que había alertado a Kagome. Y ahora él tendría que irse al suelo. Shippo sonrió al ver próximo el castigo del hanyou. Dio un ágil salto para aterrizar en los brazos de Kagome, que lo estrechó contra ella, consolándole. Inuyasha deseó asesinar al cachorro de zorro. Odiaba que nadie estuviera tan cerca de su hembra. ¡Tenía que sacarse de encima esa manía de llamarla su hembra!

- Shippo, ve a jugar con los niños – el youkai fue a protestar pero al ver la expresión preocupada de Kagome prefirió callarse y obedecer. La muchacha se quedó mirando al tejado. Apenas podía distinguir la plateada cabellera del hanyou desde la posición en la que se encontraba. Pero quería hablar con él y esa no era una forma adecuada.

- Inuyasha quiero que hablemos.

- Tu misma.

- ¿Puedes bajar? No te veo desde aquí abajo. – Al ver que el hanyou no se dignaba a contestar pensó que si Mahoma no iba a la montaña…

Inuyasha estaba sentado con brazos y piernas cruzadas. Kagome quería hablar con él pero él no quería verla. Estaba decepcionado por el comportamiento de sus amigos durante la fiesta. Nadie se había preocupado por su ausencia. Nadie lo había buscado… Y ahora Kagome quería que bajara para hablar. Escuchó un extraño ruido proveniente del portal de la casa y la curiosidad le ganó. Cuidadosamente, se asomó por el borde del tejado y descubrió a Kagome atando su kimono de forma que dejaba sus piernas al descubierto.

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

- No puedo subir con esta falda tan estrecha… - contestó ella con toda naturalidad, pero sin mirarle.

Inuyasha respiró hondo y bajó de un salto. Se aproximó a la muchacha y, sin previo aviso, la tomó entre sus brazos, levantándola del suelo. El aroma del cabello de Kagome lo mareó ligeramente. Ese olor que lo había estado turbando durante tanto tiempo… Sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los de Kagome, que no había hecho ningún movimiento, pero que lo miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad. No entendía el porque de ese agarre.

Sin decir nada, Inuyasha dio un gran salto, subiendo de nuevo al tejado teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a su delicada carga. Kagome aguantó la respiración durante el corto vuelo. Había estado en los brazos de Inuyasha miles, millones de veces… Entonces ¿Por qué le parecía que la estaba sujetando más fuerte que de costumbre? Y ¿Realmente había olido su cabello con fuerza? Debían ser imaginaciones suyas. Inuyasha nunca haría eso. Aún así, se sintió fastidiada cuando el hanyou la posó delicadamente en el tejado y se separó de ella.

El trayecto tampoco había sido fácil para el hanyou. Su cuerpo había reaccionado ante el contacto con el cuerpo de la chica, por lo que ahora no podía mantenerse de pie sin que se le notara su estado. Se sentó abruptamente, cruzando las piernas y colocando su haori de modo que no se le viera la entrepierna. Después, sin poder evitarlo, miró a su lado, donde Kagome seguía de pie, sin moverse. El problema era que las delgadas piernas de la chica estaban descubiertas justo a la altura de sus ojos, lo que empeoraba su estado por segundos. Levantó una mano temblorosa y deshizo el torpe nudo que la muchacha había realizado con las puntas del kimono.

Kagome, roja como la grana, se sentó encogiendo las piernas sobre su pecho. Ahora que estaba con él a solas, se sentía cohibida. Después de la forma en que él la había levantado, de cómo había latido su corazón mientras estuvo en los brazos del hanyou y esa sensación de vacío cuando la dejó en el suelo… No estaba segura de que era lo más apropiado que podía decirle. Pero tampoco podía quedarse callada, después de todo, le había dicho que tenían que hablar. Carraspeó ligeramente y lo miró de reojo. Tenía la mirada perdida en el movimiento de los aldeanos debajo de ellos. Pero parecía triste.

- Inuyasha – lo llamó suavemente. A él se le pusieron de punta los pelos de la nuca. Ese tono tan suave era para él como una caricia. - ¿Te preocupa algo?

El hanyou frunció el ceño de forma brusca. Kagome supo que había dado en el clavo. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio a Sango y Miroku susurrándose cosas al oído. En ese momento, el monje movió la palma de su mano contra el vientre todavía plano de Sango. Una gesto lleno de ternura que incomodó de sobremanera a Inuyasha. En su mente había aparecido súbitamente la imagen de ser él el que acariciaba la tripa de Kagome.

- ¿Por qué no estás abajo celebrando con los demás? – Kagome realizó otra tentativa de saber que era lo que le ocurría al chico.

- ¡Keh¿Acaso hay algo que celebrar?

- Es la boda de Sango y Miroku – contestó Kagome como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – Les gustaría que estuvieras a su lado

Inuyasha soltó una especie de gruñido y giró la cara hacia otro lado. Kagome supo de inmediato que había tocado una fibra sensible. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, gateó hasta colocarse delante del chico. Esa imagen iba a quedarse grabada en las retinas del chico durante toda su vida. La visión de una Kagome gateando hasta él, dócil y mimosa… Su entrepierna le apretó dolorosamente contra el pantalón.

Kagome, arrodillada frente a él observaba como Inuyasha parecía no saber como colocarse para no mirarla a la cara pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse ignorar. Levantó una mano y tomó con firmeza el mentón del hanyou, obligándole a que la mirara. Por un momento se perdió en esas lagunas doradas pero se obligó a si misma a mantenerse firme.

- Inuyasha¿vas a decirme lo que te ocurre?- la respuesta que recibió fue un fuerte movimiento de la cabeza del hanyou, lo que la obligó a soltar su mano. Pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse ganar. Le cogió del pelo, pegando un estirón hacia ella.

- ¡Empiezo a cansarme de que me estires del pelo! – rugió el hanyou.

- ¡Y yo hace tiempo que me he cansado de que no me contestes! – Si él había gritado fuerte, ella no se quedó atrás. Si él quería ir a las malas, iba a aprender quien era ella.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres que te diga? No quiero bajar, estoy mejor solo. Después de todo siempre lo he estado. – Kagome le soltó el pelo y lo miró tristemente. Con dulzura, le acarició la mejilla.

- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes Inuyasha. Nos tienes a nosotros… A Sango y Miroku, a Shippo… Me tienes a mí.

- No hagas eso Kagome – la chica detuvo su caricia y retiró la mano. Debía estar enfadado si no soportaba el contacto con ella.

- Inuyasha… Somos tus amigos, no lo olvides nunca. Estaremos ahí siempre que lo necesites - empezó a levantarse. Si estaba enfadado no quería forzarle a hablar. No después de que rechazara su contacto y evitara su mirada de esa forma.

- No te vayas Kagome – la chica se detuvo a medio camino. Estaba arrodillada frente a él, con su cara a la misma altura que la suya. Por primera vez se miraron a los ojos fijamente.

- ¿Vas a decirme que te ocurre? – preguntó ella con un susurro.

- Estoy… - las palabras de Shippo acudieron a su mente ¿Cuándo vas a decirle a Kagome lo que sientes por ella? – Estoy… solo.

La muchacha apoyó su mano delicadamente sobre el brazo de él. No quería incomodarlo pero necesitaba demostrarle que podía contar con ella. Y el contacto físico reforzaría lo que tenía que decirle.

- Hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de estar solo… aunque tú no lo hayas notado. Mira a Shippo. Subió al tejado a buscarte, a hacerte compañía. Sango y Miroku no dejan de buscarte entre la muchedumbre. Son amigos tuyos y les gustaría que estuvieras a su lado en un día como este. No es lo mismo si no estamos todos.

- ¿Y que hay de ti?

- ¿Estoy aquí no es cierto? – Sonrió dulcemente mientras le decía eso – Y siempre estaré Inuyasha. Para lo que necesites.

Las palabras de Kagome hicieron al hanyou reflexionar. Tenía razón. Ellos siempre le habían acompañado, cuidándole cuando estaba herido, ayudándole en las batallas… Que más daba que se rieran de él por sus malos modos y por su relación con Kagome. Que más daba que uno fueran un monje pervertido, una exterminadora con la mano muy larga y un zorro metomentodo. Eran sus amigos…

Miró a Kagome. Ella siempre había estado con él. Le había liberado del sello y no tuvo miedo cuando él quiso matarla y robarle la Shikon, cuando se conocieron. Incluso había insistido en que se llevaran bien. Dejaba a su familia, la escuela… Lo dejaba todo para irse con él. A veces lo mandaba al suelo, eso era cierto, pero después le vendaba las heridas, le animaba cuando estaba triste y le hacía compañía cuando estaba solo. Kagome siempre estaba ahí. Siempre había estado.

Impulsivamente la abrazó con fuerza, queriendo detener el tiempo. La muchacha, sorprendida al principio, rodeó con sus brazos la ancha espalda del hanyou por encima de los hombros mientras él enterraba su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Acarició la larga melena plateada con mimo mientras que él dejaba la mente en blanco. Se limitó a disfrutar de ese contacto que hacía tanto tiempo que añoraba y a desear que el tiempo se detuviera. Inuyasha ciñó con sus manos la estrecha cintura de Kagome para después mover una de ellas hacia su espalda. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento, lo que le hizo pensar que no tenía ninguna objeción en su atrevimiento. Y se dejó llevar por su instinto.

La manos que estaba en la espalda subió hasta la nuca y la que reposaba en la cintura bajó atrevidamente hasta la cadera, apretándola inconscientemente contra su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y observó el largo cuello que tenía delante. ¿Qué sabor tendría? Le bastaba con sacar un poco la lengua para conocer el sabor de la piel de Kagome. O, mejor aún, podría morderla y dejar su marca en ella. De hecho, esa posibilidad empezaba a gustarle.

- Inuyasha… me estoy clavando la Tessaiga…

El hanyou reaccionó ante esa simple frase. ¿La Tessaiga? Llevó su mano hacia la espada y comprobó que la tenía anudada al cinturón, pero que estaba situada a su espalda. Era imposible que Kagome se la estuviera clavando… abrió los ojos de golpe y empujó a la chica, haciendo que se separara de su cuerpo. En cuanto se vio libre se dio la vuelta para que ella no pudiera ver ni su cara ni la exagerada reacción de su cuerpo. Maldijo internamente rogando por que ella no sacara conclusiones.

Kagome lo miró extrañada ¿Por qué la aparaba así? Quizás se había molestado por lo de la espada, después de todo, la guardaba con mucho cuidado pero… La Tessaiga estaba atada a la espalda del hanyou. ¿Qué era lo que se había clavado? Su rostro enrojeció de golpe. Si era o que ella estaba pensando… Tenía dos opciones, o hacer como que nada había pasado y olvidarlo o comprobar si su hipótesis era cierta.

Se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos decididos, situándose de nuevo en frente del hanyou. Después, estiró del haori rojo con todas sus fuerzas, logrando moverle un brazo al muchacho, al que había cogido desprevenido. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no se había equivocado. Libre de cualquier protección visual, los pantalones de Inuyasha aparecían ante ella mucho más abultados que de costumbre. Kagome miró, primero a su entrepierna y después a los ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente.

- Inuyasha… - no supo como había conseguido articular esa palabra después de ver al hanyou excitado por primera vez. Él se sitió avergonzado por haber sido descubierto pero, por algún motivo, la rabia superó a la vergüenza.

- ¡No pongas esa cara porque esto es culpa tuya!

- Cul… culpa mía ¿Por qué?

- ¡Eso quisiera saber yo maldita sea! No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, estas ahí constantemente… Estás volviéndome loco Kagome, con tu ropa, con tu olor… – ella, lejos de entender las palabras de Inuyasha, se las tomó como un insulto, de modo que decidió contraatacar.

- ¿Culpa mía? No soy yo quien tiene pensamientos extraños. Ni quien va besando a la gente y poniendo excusas estúpidas después – añadió con toda su intención, haciendo referencia al beso que ambos había compartido el día anterior. Inuyasha se sintió herido, de modo que se levantó y se puso a la altura de ella, haciéndole frente.

- ¡Pero si eres la que se pasea enseñando las piernas y coqueteando con todo el mundo!

- ¿A sí? Pues hasta ahora nunca te habías quejado de mi ropa Inuyasha. ¿Y a que demonios te refieres con lo de coquetear?

- ¿A que me refiero¡A esto! – De un tirón arrancó la flor que adornaba el cabello oscuro de la muchacha – A ir aceptando regalos de todos los hombres que te rodean.

Kagome le propinó una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía los ojos llameantes y llenos de lágrimas. Inuyasha, sin decírselo, acababa de llamarla fulana. Y eso no iba a permitírselo. El hanyou la miró a los ojos y sintió como ella lo desafiaba silenciosamente a que siguiera con su ataque. Pero él no quería pelear. Se quedó mirando como las lágrimas caían suavemente dejando pequeños surcos en las mejillas de Kagome, quien le mantenía la mirada fieramente.

- Kagome yo…

- No digas ni una palabra más Inuyasha porque no voy a escucharte. Si eso es lo que piensas de mí, déjame decirte que nunca te has equivocado tanto. Porque soy tan estúpida de querer a una sola persona. Una que, para colmo, no me corresponde. Así que no te atrevas a insinuar que soy una fresca porque no voy a permitírtelo ni ahora ni nunca.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta haciendo que su cabello bailara delante de la nariz de Inuyasha, quien no pudo evitar olerlo… Miraba como ella se alejaba de él, en dirección al borde del tejado, dispuesta a saltar o a bajar como pudiera. Pero no tenía porque dejar que se marchara ¿verdad? Podía detenerla.

Kagome sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por la espalda, uno por la cintura y otro justo por debajo de los senos. Una cabeza se apoyó en el hueco de su cuello y una voz susurró lo siento junto a su oído. La muchacha cerró los ojos y se abandonó al abrazo. Un segundo antes estaba furiosa, y en ese momento no podía pensar, ni moverse. Solo era capaz de sentir los brazos de Inuyasha a su alrededor, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo contra su espalda.

El hanyou sentía como la furia de Kagome desaparecía dejando paso a la calma. Después notó una mano pequeña acariciando suavemente sus garras. Kagome ya no estaba enfadada con él… quizás sería el momento de decirle lo que le atormentaba, lo que le quitaba el sueño… Pero el viento le jugó una mala pasada retirando el cabello de Kagome y dejando al alcance de su boca el largo cuello de la chica. ¿Qué diría ella si la besaba? Y, sobretodo ¿Qué diría ella si la marcaba como su hembra? Encima la mujer escogió ese momento para dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que reposara sobre el hombro contrario de Inuyasha. Ahora estaba a muy pocos centímetros. Y no podía apartar la mirada.

Kagome sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al entrar en contacto los labios de Inuyasha con la fina piel de su cuello. Apenas había sido un roce pero una pequeña llama había comenzado a arder en el momento en que sus cuerpos se tocaron. Pensó que era un sueño pero algo húmedo acariciándola suavemente le confirmó que estaba despierta. Y que Inuyasha le estaba lamiendo el cuello. Trató de zafarse pero el hanyou fue más rápido que ella. Sintió una mano estirando del cuello del kimono y otra empujándola del hombro para tumbarla en el suelo a la vez que él, con un rápido movimiento, se situaba encima de ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Todo fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de pensar. Sintió como el chico la cubría con su propio cuerpo y después… Una gran explosión la dejó sin sentido durante unos segundos.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue una poderosa figura roja colocada estratégicamente sobre ella, protegiéndola de las piedras que habían salido despedidas con la explosión. Ella, que había pensado por un momento que se estaba aprovechando de la situación, se sintió terriblemente avergonzada al comprobar que solo la estaba cuidando, como siempre había hecho.

- ¿Estás bien Kagome?- los ojos de Inuyasha estaban clavados en su rostro mientras que su olfato trabajaba a la máxima potencia intentando descubrir el más mínimo olor a la sangre de la chica que yacía bajo su cuerpo. Si estaba herida se lo haría pagar al que hubiera provocado esa explosión, quienquiera que fuese.

- Inuyasha… ¿Qué ha sido eso?

El hanyou se levantó y ayudó a Kagome a que le siguiera. Desde el tejado de Kaede tenían una vista bastante extensa y podían ver, aparte de a todos los aldeanos huyendo desordenadamente, una humareda procedente del bosque, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

- Iré a investigar. Tú quédate aquí Kagome.

- Pero quiero… - no pudo decir nada más porque Inuyasha ya había salido corriendo hacia el lugar donde se había originado la explosión. Vio que Sango y Miroku montaban sobre Kirara y seguían al medio demonio. Nadie había pensado en ella. Pero sentía la necesidad de ayudar a sus amigos. No podía permitir que se estropeara esa boda que tanto había costado organizar. Vio a un pequeño youkai olfateando el aire.

- ¡Shippo¡Ayúdame a bajar!

El zorro se transformó en una esfera de goma gigante, de forma que la muchacha saltó sobre él y pudo llegar al suelo sin hacerse un solo rasguño. Después, corrieron en busca de un arco y flechas ya que si no se armaba, solo sería un estorbo. Descubrieron uno a pocos metros de donde se encontraban pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo con la punta de los dedos, un delgado proyectil salió aparentemente de la nada y fue a clavarse a escasos centímetros de la mano de Kagome.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Una figura descomunal salió de entre las sombras seguida de otra más menuda. Eran dos hombres, sin duda. Kagome se puso en guardia y Shippo se refugió tras su pierna.

- Así que eres tú la miko del futuro… Tienes una bonita cara y si eres lista tomarás la decisión correcta.

- ¿Qué queréis de mi?

- ¡Danos los fragmentos de la Shikon mujer del demonio! – el hombre alto embistió contra ella, que apenas tuvo tiempo de dar un salto y echarse a un lado de su camino, cayendo justo detrás de unas cajas acumuladas. Ella era más rápida que esa bestia pero no tenía mucha libertad de movimiento con el kimono… Pidiendo mentalmente perdón a su madre, rasgó la tela a toda prisa, dejando apenas la cantidad suficiente para cubrir lo mismo que cuando llevaba la falda del uniforme escolar.

- No seas tonta, miko. No vamos a marcharnos sin lo que hemos venido a buscar- el pequeño habló de nuevo – Y no esperes que tus amigos vengan a rescatarte porque estarán entretenidos un buen rato con nuestra pequeña mascota.

Kagome asomó la cabeza por detrás de las cajas y vio como el hombre enorme embestía contra ella pero tuvo tiempo de rodar por el suelo y evitar un impacto que la habría dejado malherida con seguridad. Se levantó decidida a hacer frente a sus agresores. Después de todo, había estado entrenando con Sango y Miroku y, por lo tanto, tenía que ser capaz de enfrentarse a aquellos dos matones.

El hombre alto se colocó frente a ella de modo que Kagome pudo comprobar la evidente diferencia en cuanto a tamaño. Tragó saliva pidiendo a Dios que la ayudara a salir de ahí… o que le proporcionara un arma para que la pelea estuviera más igualada. Al parecer sus plegarias fueron escuchadas ya que pudo ver claramente como el grandullón llevaba atado a la cintura un puñal bastante grande. Calculó que, si lo tuviera en su poder, bien podría usarlo como una espada.

- ¿Vas a entregarnos tus fragmentos miko? – el bajito parecía ser el que mandaba mientras que el grande era solo el que realizaba el trabajo sucio… Tomó nota mentalmente. Quizás después le sirviera para algo.

- Eso nunca.

- Tú lo has querido – haciendo una señal a su compañero, se apoyó en la pared de una casa para ver como la insolente y testaruda miko era despedazada sin contemplaciones. Pero no contaba con la determinación de su adversaria.

El alto embistió nuevamente, colocando su hombro hacia delante para que fuera la primera parte de su cuerpo que golpeara a la muchacha. Kagome aguantó la respiración rogando que la jugada le saliera bien. Tendría que aguantar hasta el último momento antes de echarse a un lado y sacar el puñal de su vaina… Arriesgado, pero merecía la pena probar.

Contó uno a uno los pasos que su adversario daba aproximándose a ella y después actuó como si todo ocurriera a cámara lenta. Dio un salto a la derecha y después giró la cintura, inclinando el peso de su cuerpo hacia atrás. El gigante pasó a su lado sin tocarla pero Kagome fue lo suficientemente hábil como para obtener lo que pretendía: el arma de su enemigo estaba en sus manos. Se dio la vuelta y antes de poder hacer nada recibió un golpe en la cara a manos del hombre pequeño. ¿Cómo no había notado que lo tenía detrás? Cayó al suelo por el impacto pero no soltó el puñal.

- ¡No intervengas! La chica es mía…

- Has dejado que te quitara el puñal maldito estúpido ¿Acaso tengo que hacerlo todo yo?

Kagome dejó de escuchar. Se levantó limpiándose los restos de la sangre que le brotaba del labio con el dorso de la mano. Y con la otra apretó con fuerza su arma. Después de todo era su única posibilidad de salir con vida de allí. Colocó sus piernas ligeramente separadas, tal como Sango le había enseñado, y esgrimió el puñal delante de ella, dejando ver que estaba dispuesta a usarlo contra quien hiciera falta.

- Está bien, si tanto te interesa, mátala tú. Pero no me pidas que intervenga después – los dos hombres concluyeron su discusión decidiendo que sería el grande el que se ocupara de la joven miko. Habían oído muchos rumores sobre ella y el grupo con el que viajaba pero teniendo ocupados a los luchadores, poco podría hacer una jovencita contra el descomunal ser que tenía delante.

- ¡Dame los fragmentos niña! – gritó antes de abalanzarse de nuevo sobre ella. La diferencia esta vez fue que Kagome, en lugar de apartarse, le hizo frente. Con un rápido movimiento consiguió hacer un corte a su adversario a la altura de la mejilla. El hombre lanzó un alarido furioso y trató de golpear con su puño pero recibió otro corte como recompensa. Cada vez, él atacaba y Kagome devolvía el ataque en forma de corte de modo que al cabo de un rato, el tipo había perdido suficiente sangre como para empezar a sentirse cansado de la pelea. Kagome había hecho bien usando la lentitud del hombre en su contra.

- ¿Vas a dejar que una niña te gane? – gritó el pequeño.

- ¡Eso nunca! – el gigante, herido en su orgullo, golpeo con fuerza la pared de una casa, haciendo astillas de ella. Aprovechando eso, arrancó una enorme tabla de madera y la esgrimió como arma. Ahora ella tendría que acercarse a él y su tabla estría esperándola. Kagome, instintivamente, dio un paso atrás. No había contado con eso…

- ¡Kagome! – Shippo, que hasta entonces había estado desaparecido, dio un salto y se colgó de la cabeza del hombre, tapándole la vista e impidiendo que viera por donde iba a ser atacado. Kagome no dudó ni un momento. Si había una oportunidad de hacer algo en contra del hombre, era esa sin ninguna duda. De prisa, se agachó para pasar por debajo del tablón que era blandido en todas direcciones, y se encontró junto al hombre. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, clavó el puñal en el primer hueco que encontró, que resultó ser la pierna del hombre. Pero al hacer eso reveló su presencia y fue recibida con un golpe en el costado que la hizo volar hasta chocar contra una de las casas de la medio destrozada aldea.

El golpe había sido tremendo y apenas podía levantarse. Tembló ligeramente al ver como su enemigo se acercaba dando grandes pasos. Justo un momento antes había podido deshacerse de Shippo, al que había lanzado lo más lejos que pudo, como si fuera una pelota. Kagome lo veía cada vez más cerca y seguía sin poder moverse de donde estaba. Sintió una manaza levantándola por la nuca y después su compañera se unió para atenazarla por el cuello. Iba a estrangularla y ella estaba desarmada.

Quiso luchar pero era mucho más pequeña que el atacante… Tenía pocas posibilidades. Entonces el hombre acercó su rostro al de ella, queriendo ver de cerca su muerte. Y Kagome vio un resquicio de esperanza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha acababa de despachar al demonio que había atacado a la aldea cuando algo cayó del cielo. Algo que casualmente cayó entre sus brazos. Shippo.

- ¡Shippo¿Qué ha pasado? – lo zarandeó de tal forma que el youkai pensó que iba a vomitar.

- Han atacado el pueblo Inuyasha… Kagome está allí.

Inuyasha no escuchó nada más. Lanzó a Shippo por los aires y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan irresponsable? Había dejado sola a Kagome… Si le pasaba algo nunca iba a perdonárselo. Mientras, Kirara había recogido al youkai al vuelo y corría detrás del hanyou con los dos humanos montados a su lomo.

Lógicamente, Inuyasha fue el primero en llegar y nada más poner un pie en el pueblo una luz lo dejó cegado. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos y ver con claridad, vio a Kagome medio tendida en el suelo, con un enorme hombre inclinado sobre ella. Un hombre que estaba echando humo, literalmente. Fijándose más en la escena, comprobó que las manos de la chica habían estado sobre la cara de su atacante y que seguramente había creado una especie de barrera en su defensa. De ahí el resplandor de unos segundos antes. Comprendió que el hombre estaba muerto.

Kagome empujó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de quitarse el enorme peso de encima pero era demasiado para ella, sobretodo después de usar tanta energía para protegerse. Inuyasha se acercó y lo apartó con un golpe. Miró a Kagome y se asustó al ver las marcas en su cuello y la sangre en su barbilla. La habían lastimado y él no había podido protegerla…

- ¡Maldita perra! – se habían olvidado del hombre pequeño. Éste, furioso por la pérdida de su compañero, acercó una cerbatana a su boca y sopló con fuerza, expulsando un proyectil directo a Kagome. Aunque ella abrió las piernas para impedir ser alcanzada, el pequeño dardo rozó la parte interna de su muslo, dejando un arañazo del que empezó a brotar un hilillo de sangre. Y eso fue más de lo que Inuyasha era capaz de soportar.

Desenvainó la Tessaiga y realizó un limpio movimiento. Cuando volvió a enfundarla, el hombre caía sin vida delante de él.

- ¡Kagome!

- ¡Señorita Kagome!

Sango y Miroku corrieron hacia donde estaba la muchacha, todavía en el suelo. Kagome los miró contenta por verlos a salvo pero triste por que ese día que tenía que haber sido especial se había ido al garete por culpa de esos matones…

- Sango tu vestido…

- Eso es lo de menos Kagome… - se agachó junto a su amiga y fue entonces cuando vio el dardo que seguía clavado en el suelo, entre las piernas de la chica. Lo reconoció en seguida.

- Dime que no te ha dado con uno de estos – tomó con fuerza a Kagome por los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

- Pues… apenas me ha rozado en la pierna. Pero es solo un rasguño…

Miroku comprendió de inmediato al ver el dardo del que hablaban las dos mujeres. Sin detenerse a pensar colocó su mano muy cerca de la ingle de Kagome, un poco por encima del rasguño. Inuyasha le dio un fuerte golpe al monje en la cabeza, consiguiendo así dejarlo sin sentido en el suelo.

- ¡No Inuyasha! Miroku estaba haciendo lo correcto por una vez – gritó Sango. – Ese dardo contiene un potente veneno que puede costarle la vida a pesar de solo haberla rozado…

- ¿Costarme la vida? – instintivamente, la chica colocó su mano donde un momento antes la había puesto Miroku.

- ¿No hay un antídoto? – preguntó el hanyou desesperado. Si hiciera falta subiría a las más altas montañas en busca de un remedio para Kagome. No quería perderla bajo ningún concepto.

- Existen unas hierbas… creo que podré encontrarlas. Pero hay que sacar antes el veneno. Inuyasha, la dejo a tu cargo. Kirara, Shippo, me ayudaréis a buscar.

Sango salió corriendo entre la maleza seguida de los dos youkais mientras que Miroku viajaba por la tierra de los sueños a la que le había enviado el hanyou. Inuyasha miró la pierna de Kagome. Tenía que sacar el veneno y él solo conocía una forma de hacerlo. Pero la herida estaba en una zona peligrosa… ¿Qué pensaría al respecto Kagome? Se arrodillo a su lado y miró como la mano de la muchacha comprimía con fuerza su muslo, haciendo que brotara más sangre de la herida. Levantó la mirada y la clavó en sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué Myoga no está cuando se le necesita? – Kagome estaba haciéndose daño en la pierna de tanto comprimirla pero estaba asustada. Podía morir por un simple rasguño cuando había podido hacer frente al gigante. Era muy injusto.

- Kagome… Hay otra forma de sacar el veneno… - murmuró el hanyou.

- ¿Cuál? – los ojos de la chica brillaron de esperanza ¿Tenía posibilidades de salvarse?

- No creo que te guste la idea pero el lo único que se me ocurre…

- Dilo Inuyasha. Estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa.

- Hay que succionarlo.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron sorprendidos. Succionar. Eso significaba que… sentiría la boca de Inuyasha sobre su piel una vez más. Lo delicado era la zona en la que tendría que hacerlo. Estaba en el muslo, cerca de la ingle. La sangre había subido a los rostros de ambos jóvenes. Pero era la única posibilidad que tenían o Kagome podría morir. De hecho, la zona cercana a la herida estaba empezando a ponerse azulada.

- De acuerdo… - habló muy bajo, con los ojos clavados en el suelo. Se moriría si miraba a Inuyasha en ese momento. El Hanoi tragó saliva. No iba a permitir que Kagome muriera y estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para impedirlo. Incluso a meter la cabeza entre sus piernas para sacarle el veneno de la herida.

Kagome puso su mano sobre la ingle, ejerciendo presión hacia abajo y al mismo tiempo poniendo una especie de tope para que el hanyou no pudiera ver y mucho menos subir más arriba de la herida. El chico le sujetó la pierna con fuerza contra el suelo y respiró hondo. Kagome cerró los ojos… y los abrió de golpe al sentir como los dientes del hanyou se hincaban en su piel, rasgándola para hacer una herida más grande por la que podría sacar más cantidad de veneno. Contuvo un pequeño gemido de dolor y aguantó la respiración.

Inuyasha empezó a hacer fuerza de succión para después escupir a un lado el contenido de su boca. Parecía que estaba funcionando ya que el color azulado de la zona desaparecía poco a poco. Volvió a inclinarse sobre ella y repitió la operación. Tenía su boca sobre el muslo de Kagome… antes de separarse no pudo evitar darle una pequeña caricia con la lengua ¡Maldito instinto! Rezó por que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta y escupió.

Pero Kagome lo había notado perfectamente. Inuyasha la había lamido. Miró disimuladamente al hanyou cuando éste volvía a succionar pero no pudo ver su cara en medio de un mar plateado. Inuyasha estaba salvándole la vida y ella… Ella se estaba excitando con el roce de la cálida boca del hanyou contra su piel. Se encontró deseando que esa boca recorriera todo su cuerpo. El chico eligió ese momento para levantar la cabeza y la pilló con una cara de deseo que nunca antes había visto en ella. Kagome se sonrojó inmediatamente y miró a otro lado.

- ¡Inuyasha, Kagome! Traemos las hierbas.

Sango y los dos youkais apenas habían tardado unos minutos en encontrarlas. Al parecer eran unas hierbas medicinales corrientes, después de todo. La exterminadora se acercó a la pierna de su amiga y vio que el veneno parecía haber sido extraído de su cuerpo. Hábilmente, colocó unas hojas sobre la herida mientras que Shippo machacaba otras entre dos piedras. Para terminar vertieron el jugo resultante sobre la herida e improvisaron un vendaje con la tela del destrozado kimono de Kagome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los aldeanos habían terminado de recoger los destrozos del ataque a la aldea y decidieron dejar las reparaciones para el día siguiente. Había sido un día muy largo así que se retiraron a descansar.

Nuestro grupo no había sido menos. Sango y Miroku habían ocupado una cabaña abandonada ya que, de cualquier modo, se trataba de su noche de bodas y necesitaban intimidad. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo y Kirara iban a dormir en casa de la anciana Kaede. Pero no todos dormían.

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en un rincón, con las piernas cruzadas y la Tessaiga entre las manos. Sango les había advertido que probablemente Kagome tendría fiebre pero que al día siguiente estaría bien pero aun así él estaba velando el sueño de la maltrecha joven. Se estaba moviendo en sueños. En silencio se acercó a ella y le colocó suavemente la mano sobre la frente. Kagome dejó de moverse y sonrió.

**CONTINUARA**

**Un capitulo largo… pero hacía mucho que no actualizaba esta historia… La escena de la pelea es la primera que escribo de este tipo y no sabía como me iba a quedar… ¿Un poco floja? Lo que si tengo seguro es que a más de una le ha gustado eso del veneno jejeje que hay cada loca… (Yumi, Elena… Va por vosotras warrís).**

**Besos, catumy**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 7**

Al día siguiente Kagome despertó muy descansada. No sabía si era por el remedio que le habían proporcionado o por la simple razón de que hacía algún tiempo que no era capaz de dormir la noche entera. Quizás influyera el hecho de que, por una vez, no se había tenido que mantener en guardia a la espera de algún ataque furtivo de Miroku. Por algún motivo desconocido se había sentido segura, protegida, durante toda la noche.

Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la cabaña de Kaede y no había nadie con ella. Se incorporó comprobando que lo único que le dolía eran las costillas. Levantó ligeramente la camisa del pijama con el que había dormido y encontró un hematoma que le empezaba a la altura de la cintura. No tuvo valor para destapar más. Seguramente se debía al golpe que aquel gigante le había propiciado antes de estrellarse contra la pared de una casa. Por suerte había conseguido colocarse de tal forma que, aunque se quedó un poco atontada por el golpe, su cuerpo no había sufrido grandes daños con el fuerte impacto.

Se levantó y salió fuera de la cabaña. Algunos aldeanos estaban reconstruyendo lo que había quedado dañado por la pelea de la noche anterior aunque, por lo demás, parecía que todo se desarrollaba con normalidad. Y no había ni rastro de sus compañeros. Sango y Miroku debían estar todavía en su recién construida cabaña de recién casados, Shippo se habría ido con Kaede o quizás estuviera jugando con Kirara pero ¿Dónde estaría Inuyasha? Le había parecido tenerlo cerca entre sueños… Quizás solo habían sido imaginaciones.

Entró de nuevo en la cabaña y se cambió de ropa a duras penas. El golpe del costado le dolía mucho cada vez que levantaba el brazo. Suspirando, abrochó los últimos botones de la blusa del uniforme para después agacharse junto a su enorme mochila amarilla. Unos segundos más tarde encontró lo que buscaba: una pomada. Según lo que le había contado su madre, esa pomada tenía efecto analgésico y antiinflamatorio, además de servir como tratamiento para reducir los hematomas. No estaba segura de si funcionaba pero valía la pena probar.

Volvió a salir de la cabaña. Aunque su primera idea fue aplicarse la pomada y esperar a que alguien fuera a buscarla, decidió que el fármaco le haría más efecto si antes tomaba un baño para relajar sus maltrechos huesos. Después de todo, su abuelo siempre le decía que era más eficaz contra cualquier dolor un baño caliente que cualquier medicina.

Emprendió el camino hacia unas aguas termales cercanas llevándose con ella un par de toallas. Por el camino no pudo evitar pensar en lo extraño que había estado Inuyasha la noche anterior. Por ejemplo, cuando la abrazó en el tejado ¿Habían sido imaginaciones suyas o el hanyou le había lamido el cuello? Y más tarde, cuando le estaba succionando el veneno, no había podido evitar excitarse ante el contacto de la boca del chico contra una zona tan íntima. Ella misma estaba comportándose de forma extraña cuando estaba cerca del chico.

Su baño transcurrió con tranquilidad. Envolvió su cuerpo con una de las toallas y se recogió el cabello antes de entrar en el agua. Tanteó con el pie en busca de alguna piedra estable y se sentó a esperar que el agua caliente realizara el milagro. A pesar de haber dormido como nunca y no estar nada cansada, notaba su cuerpo agarrotado, dolido. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Notaba el roce del agua caliente contra su cuerpo y la caricia de una suave brisa en sus mejillas. Sango le había enseñado lo suficiente acerca de la acción del viento como para saber que estaba lo bastante resguardada como para que su olor no atrajera a ninguna de las criaturas que se escondían en el bosque.

Un rato después salió del agua con pasos cuidadosos. Físicamente se sentía mucho mejor pero anímicamente… ¿Cómo era que todavía nadie había ido a buscarla? Se puso la falda del uniforme e intentó abrocharse el sujetador a la espalda pero le fue imposible. Si el quitárselo le había costado un mundo, era totalmente incapaz de girar el brazo lo suficiente como para ponérselo de nuevo. Pensó que quizás le fuera más sencillo abrocharlo a la altura de la cintura y luego colocarlo en su posición así que sacó los brazos de los tirantes y colocó la prenda íntima como estaba pensando. Pero antes de que lo abotonara un ruido llamó su atención.

Cogió la toalla de nuevo y se cubrió el pecho con ella. Luego se puso de pie lentamente, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. En las condiciones en las que se encontraba, era muy vulnerable a un ataque enemigo ¿Y si fuera Naraku? Estaba sola y se movía con dificultad. No sería capaz de plantarle cara. Y tampoco estaba muy segura de cómo estarían sus habilidades espirituales después del ataque desesperado que tuvo que utilizar la noche anterior.

- Soy yo. – una voz conocida la tranquilizó. Suspirando, aseguró la toalla contra su pecho para después volver a sentarse en el suelo, esperando a que el dueño de la voz saliera de su escondite.

Se trataba de Inuyasha. Con su larga cabellera plateada y sus ropas rojas era inconfundible. Salió de la espesura justo delante de ella, para que no se sintiera atacada, y se quedó mirándola. Estaba semidesnuda, cubriéndose el pecho con una toalla mojada. La piel todavía estaba sonrosada a causa del agua caliente y el cabello seguía recogido de forma desordenada. Se fijó en el enorme moratón que ella trataba de esconder inútilmente. Se acercó hasta la muchacha y se agachó junto a ella. Kagome lo miró con ojos expectantes.

- ¿Me dejas verlo? – el brillo de preocupación que había en esos ojos dorados conmovió tanto a la muchacha que no fue capaz de negarse a su petición. Mientras mantuviera la toalla en su lugar no habría peligro. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Mientras estuviera con él no habría peligro. Estaba segura de ello.

Inuyasha se deslizó cuidadosamente hasta la espalda de la muchacha y observó la envergadura del hematoma. Debían haberla golpeado muy fuerte para hacerle semejante marca. Apretó las manos contra el suelo para no golpearse a sí mismo. El único consuelo que le quedaba era que los causantes de aquello ya estaban muertos. Pero si él no se hubiera marchado dejándola sola, no estaría herida. Él la habría protegido.

- ¿Es muy grande? – susurró ella con voz débil.

El hanyou tragó saliva con dificultad. Con una garra, fue delineando el contorno del moratón, con mucho cuidado, acariciando la suave piel de la muchacha. Comenzó sobre el omoplato y fue bajando, haciendo una curva que llegaba hasta la columna vertebral de la mujer. Después siguió la suavidad de la cintura y comenzó a subir hasta que el brazo de la muchacha, que seguía sujetando la toalla, le impidió continuar su camino. Sin decir nada, tomó ese brazo delicadamente y lo movió para dejar camino libre para seguir el recorrido. El dedo de Inuyasha volvió a posarse sobre la cintura de Kagome y siguió subiendo, acariciando las costillas y el borde lateral de su seno. Finalmente, pasó por debajo de la axila y se detuvo en el mismo lugar en el que había comenzado.

Kagome respiraba con dificultad. Le había pedido que le dijera el tamaño de su lesión pero nunca hubiera esperado que Inuyasha fuera a hacérselo saber de esa forma. Cuando sintió el roce sobre su espalda se había quedado muy quieta pero cuando él la tomó del brazo y siguió su camino por el costado, rozándole la curvatura del pecho... en ese momento sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo para irse a concentrar en sus mejillas. Sentía que su cara estaba ardiendo.

Se miraron. Ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero que hablara y rompiera la intimidad que acababa de crearse entre ellos. Kagome bajó la mirada hasta la mano que seguía sujetándola y el chico creyó que estaba haciéndole daño de modo que la soltó de inmediato. La muchacha sonrió tristemente. Sabía que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, iba a ser lastimada por el hanyou.

- Inuyasha… ¿podrías abrazarme? – el chico dio un respingo ante la inesperada petición – Por favor…

¿Cómo iba a negarse? Kagome se acomodó entre las piernas del medio demonio y se acurrucó contra su pecho. Inuyasha, después de dudarlo un segundo, la abrazó con mucho cuidado procurando no tocarle la zona lastimada. Estaba rígido ya que no sabía muy bien que hacer y ella se dio cuenta del nerviosismo que dominaba a su compañero. ¿Por qué sería? No era la primera vez que se abrazaban aunque quizás fuera la ocasión en la que menos ropa había entre ellos. Pensó en incorporarse de nuevo para no seguir incomodando al hanyou pero entonces él se relajó.

Una de sus garras la aferró por la cintura mientras que la otra comenzó a acariciar su cabeza con una delicadeza impropia de él. Kagome cerró los ojos y se abandonó a la sensación de paz que la embriagaba. Sintió que Inuyasha apoyaba su mejilla sobre su cabeza para después aspirar con fuerza, un gesto que consiguió erizarle el vello de la nuca. Sintió que todos sus músculos se relajaban y supo que, si en ese momento hubiera estado de pie, las piernas le hubieran flaqueado.

El chico también estaba sumamente relajado. El sentir el cálido cuerpo de Kagome contra su pecho, el aroma de su pelo, el suave tacto de su piel contra sus garras era una sensación indescriptible. Deseó que el tiempo se detuviera en ese preciso instante, cuando solamente estaban ellos dos, sin amigos ni enemigos de por medio. Solo ella y él. Solos. Para siempre.

Inuyasha movió la cabeza y la inclinó ligeramente sobre el hombro de la muchacha, haciendo el abrazo más estrecho todavía. Kagome sabía que no podían estar así para siempre y que si no se vestía lo más seguro era que volvería a resfriarse, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que había estado con fiebre un par de días antes. Pero de momento no pensaba decir nada. ¿Frío? El abrazo de Inuyasha era lo bastante cálido como para protegerla de las inclemencias del tiempo. Entonces notó algo extraño en su cuello. Un roce afilado.

- ¿Inuyasha? - El chico jadeó, como despertando de un sueño y retiró abruptamente los brazos de su alrededor, haciéndola sentir extrañamente abandonada con ese gesto. - ¿Qué ocurre?

El hanyou se puso de pie sin contestar para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a andar, alejándose de ella. Sin volverse para mirarla le gritó que se diera prisa en vestirse ya que era hora de reanudar su viaje. Sin saber muy bien por que, Kagome se echó a llorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Viajaron durante todo el día sin detenerse para comer. Miroku se quejó del ritmo que marcaba el hanyou ya que no tenía en cuenta que en el grupo viajaba una mujer embarazada y, ante la malhumorada respuesta del chico, gritándole que siempre podían volver al poblado de Kaede, Kagome prefirió no decir nada a pesar de que sentía muchas molestias en el costado lastimado. No tenía la más mínima intención de provocar una discusión. Aguantaría lo que hiciera falta.

A media tarde ya estaban agotados debido al frenético ritmo que el hanyou les obligaba a mantener. Sango había accedido a montar en Kirara cuando su recién estrenado esposo le recriminó que no se cuidaba lo suficiente teniendo en cuenta que estaba esperando un bebé. Pero, a pesar de que se lo ofrecieron, la muchacha del futuro no quiso subirse al lado de su amiga y siguió caminando por su propio pie. Incluso accedió a llevar a Shippo sobre su espalda cuando el cachorro comenzó a cansarse. No entendía el por qué pero estaba claro que Inuyasha estaba enfadado y que, de momento, era mejor no decirle nada al respecto.

Poco antes de ponerse el sol, el grupo llegó a una encrucijada de caminos. Miroku conocía la zona debido a sus frecuentes viajes en busca de Naraku antes de unirse a Inuyasha y los demás:

- Nuestro camino es el de la izquierda pero si vamos por la derecha podemos buscar alojamiento en un pueblo cercano y desandar el tramo mañana por la mañana.

- ¿Buscar alojamiento? – Intervino Shippo – Querrás decir que timarás a algún inocente diciéndole que su casa está en peligro para que nos ofrezca pasar la noche allí.

- La cuestión es que, al menos, dormiremos a cubierto – respondió el monje haciendo caso omiso a la acusación del youkai.

- Yo seguiré adelante – la potente voz del hanyou les sorprendió a todos ¿No estaba cansado después de caminar durante todo el día? – vosotros podéis perder el tiempo cuanto queráis.

Sin volverse a mirar atrás, comenzó a andar de nuevo escogiendo el camino izquierdo. Escuchó unos pasos siguiéndole pero no necesitó volverse para saber de quien se trataba. Era Kagome y, por el olor, diría que Shippo iba con ella, pero no así Sango y Miroku. Inuyasha gruñó. Ella, precisamente ella, la persona a la que no quería ver en esos momentos era la que le seguía a pesar de todo. A pesar de lo que había estado a punto de hacer esa mañana.

Apretó los puños dentro de su haori al recordar lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Estaba abrazándola, cuidando de ella cuando, de pronto, todo se volvió oscuro y ya no recordaba nada más. Lo siguiente de lo que era consciente era de la voz de la muchacha llamándole. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Que, a pesar de llevar con él la Tessaiga, el fuerte instinto del demonio que llevaba dentro había aflorado al entrar en contacto con la mujer. Y creía que había estado a punto de marcarla. No estaba seguro de ellos pero, de ser así, las cosas podían complicarse mucho. Por eso la había soltado de aquella forma para irse después como alma que lleva el diablo. Por eso no había querido detenerse en todo el día, para no verla, para no cruzar sus miradas ni un solo segundo, para no tener que escuchar su voz… Pero ella había decidido seguirle.

Kagome estaba tranquila porque no conocía nada acerca de las leyes de los demonios pero ¿Qué pasaría si terminaba marcándola a pesar de todo? Aunque lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento era la posibilidad de volver a perder el control de nuevo y que ni siquiera ella fuera capaz de devolverle a la normalidad ¿Y si el instinto era demasiado fuerte? Kagome corría peligro estando a su lado. Miró al cielo y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la luna nueva llegara de una buena vez. Al menos, siendo humano, Kagome tendría más posibilidades de salir ilesa. A no ser que la sangre de demonio consiguiera imponerse a la de humano.

- Si seguimos andando Miroku y Sango no podrán alcanzarnos por la mañana. – susurró Shippo al oído de Kagome, creyendo que no era escuchado por el hanyou. – Deberíamos decirle que se detenga, estoy cansado.

- ¡Shippo!- rugió el hanyou antes de que Kagome pudiera responder nada – Deja de quejarte si no quieres que te dejemos tirado en medio del camino - El pequeño youkai se encogió ante el grito de Inuyasha pero Kagome lo tranquilizó sonriéndole con ternura. Ese gesto envalentonó al cachorro:

- ¡Por muy enfadado que estés no tienes derecho a pagarlo con los demás! Si prestaras más atención a las personas que te rodean te darías cuenta de muchas cosas.

Inuyasha se detuvo de golpe y se volvió para encararse a él pero al mirar a Kagome cayó en la cuenta de lo que el cachorro decía. La chica tenía muy mal aspecto, estaba pálida y ojerosa, con el cabello revuelto y lleno de polvo y las piernas cubiertas de arañazos provocados pro la maleza entre la que le había obligado a andar durante todo el día. Y no era solo eso. También estaba su olor. Un olor de cansancio, de agotamiento y, sobretodo, un olor de tristeza. Kagome no estaba bien pero él había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para no darse cuenta de ello.

- Acamparemos aquí – dijo él simplemente, apartando la mirada de la chica y el cachorro y subiendo de un salto al árbol más cercano.

Kagome y Shippo suspiraron aliviados. Después de dejar la enorme mochila amarilla de la muchacha en el suelo se internaron un poco en la espesura siguiendo el sonido de un río cercano. Cuando por fin llegaron a la voluptuosa corriente de agua, tuvieron que reprimir sus ganas de saltar de alegría. Esa era la recompensa después de un largo día de viaje. Echaron a correr en dirección al agua.

- No se os ocurra meteros. La corriente es muy fuerte y os llevaría río abajo. Y no tengo ganas de mojarme esta noche, ni siquiera por vosotros. – El hanyou estaba justo detrás de unos decepcionados Shippo y Kagome. La muchacha se volteó hacia él.

- Bastaba con que hubieras dicho que tuviéramos cuidado.

- ¡Maldita sea no entiendes nada! Si la corriente te llevara podrías matarte.

- Soy buena nadadora – contesto ella cruzándose de brazos.

- Hay una cascada un poco más abajo. Y no creo que seas lo suficientemente buena como para nadar en el sentido opuesto – agregó él con frialdad.

Kagome tuvo ganas de agarrarle por el cuello y sacudirle hasta borrarle esa expresión de la cara pero, en lugar de ceder a sus instintos, se limitó a darse la vuelta y acercarse a la orilla del río, siempre seguida por el cachorro de youkai.

- Supongo que no tendrás ningún problema en que metamos los pies en el agua.

- ¡Keh! Haz lo que te de la gana pero te aviso: no pienso mojarme por ti – dicho eso, se marchó por donde había venido, dejando a sus dos compañeros solos en una oscuridad cada vez más importante.

Con cuidado de no tropezar, la muchacha se quitó los zapatos y metió sus pies hinchados en el agua helada. Suspiró por el alivio. Shippo, temeroso de la corriente, no se aventuró más que unos pasos dentro del agua sin perder de vista a su amiga. Kagome se inclinó sobre el agua y empezó a lavarse las piernas y los brazos. Un baño hubiera sido mucho mejor pero no se atrevía a meterse dentro del agua después de lo que Inuyasha acababa de decirle. Entonces se incorporó abruptamente, como movida por un resorte y murmuró algo apenas audible:

- Se acercan dos fragmentos de la perla… Y vienen muy rápido.

A penas había terminado de decir la frase cuando, rodeado por una nube de polvo, acudió a su lado un atractivo youkai con ojos azules y cola de caballo. Kouga. Sonriendo, se acercó a la muchacha y le tomó la mano.

- Kagome cada vez que nos encontramos eres más bella.

- Gra… gracias Kouga, eres muy amable. – Intentó retirar su mano discretamente pero él la tenía bien aferrada.

- ¿Dónde está el chucho apestoso? No es buena idea que estés sola de noche Kagome, podría pasarte cualquier cosa. ¿No te están cuidando bien?

- Claro que me están cuidando bien, solo me estaba limpiando el polvo del camino.

- No es solo eso Kagome. Tus ojos son diferentes esta noche. Estás triste ¿verdad?

¿Cómo podía saberlo? Estaba triste por no comprender lo que le ocurría a Inuyasha, por la confusión que le provocaba el que la abrazara para tratarla como a un estorbo un segundo después. Pero eso no podía contárselo al lobo. No, a menos que quisiera provocar una pelea.

Shippo, en cuanto vio quien era el intruso se escabulló silenciosamente entre los árboles y corrió a buscar a Inuyasha. Sabía que al hanyou no le haría gracia encontrarse con el lobo pero sería peor si el tal Kouga se llevara de nuevo con él a Kagome. Corrió y corrió a la máxima velocidad que le permitieron sus patitas hasta llegar al pequeño claro donde estaba la mochila de Kagome. Y allí, sentado en el suelo, estaba la imponente figura del un hanyou, aunque había algo diferente en él. Se detuvo en seco a pocos metros del chico.

- Inuyasha… Eres… eres…

- ¡Keh! Creí que ya estarías acostumbrado a esto. – entonces reparó en las mejillas sonrojadas del pequeño y, sobretodo, en la ausencia de Kagome. Se puso de pie de un salto - ¿Dónde está Kagome?

- En el río… Con Kouga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Te equivocas, no es tristeza sino cansancio. Hemos tenido un día bastante duro hoy.

- No tienes porqué quedarte aquí Kagome. Ven conmigo y yo te cuidaré.

Kouga era verdaderamente insistente. Kagome trataba de alejarse disimuladamente de él pero el youkai deslizó una mano para agarrarla por la cintura. La muchacha estaba empezando a sentirse muy incómoda por la proximidad del youkai cuando éste habló de nuevo.

- Vamos Kagome, ven conmigo, únete a mi manada. Serás la esposa de un poderoso youkai, no la diversión de un sucio perro.

- Kouga… no – trataba de empujarle y alejarlo de ella pero el lobo la ignoraba.

- No digas nada Kagome, yo sé que lo que deseas en realidad.

Después de decir eso tomó el mentón de la muchacha y la obligó a levantar la cabeza y a mirarlo a los ojos. Los de Kouga se cerraron suavemente mientras que los de ella se abrían exageradamente al comprender que el youkai iba a besarla sino hacía nada por remediarlo. Podía usar sus poderes para alejarlo pero no quería causarle daño. Aún así, no podía permitir que la besara. Ni en ese momento ni nunca.

- ¡Apártate de ella lobo sarnoso! – Gritó Inuyasha aproximándose entre los árboles. Kagome agradeció a los dioses la aparición del hanyou ya que el lobo detuvo su avance y la soltó con cuidado.

- Vaya… ya está aquí el perrito… ¡Da la cara y veremos quien tiene que mantenerse apartado de Kagome!

A pesar de la insistencia de Shippo porque no se dejara ver en su estado, Inuyasha salió de entre los árboles, mostrando a todos los presentes sus cabellos oscuros como la noche. Inuyasha se había convertido en humano.

- Inuyasha… - Kagome se llevó una mano a la boca. No se había dado cuenta de que esa noche era Luna nueva, el momento en que Inuyasha perdía todos sus poderes y se volvía más vulnerable a cualquier ataque enemigo.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – farfulló Kouga - ¿Ahora eres un humano?

- Humano o no, no pienso dejar que te aproveches de Kagome. – Kouga sonrió para sus adentros. Si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad de vencer al hanyou con facilidad y de quedarse con Kagome, sin duda, ésa era la ocasión. Decidió que lo más sencillo era provocar la ira de su adversario, de modo que nadie pudiera acusarle de aprovecharse de la debilidad del contrario.

- ¿Quién te dice que estuviera aprovechándome de ella, chucho? Quizás fuera ella la que quería que la besara. – Kagome quiso protestar después de escuchar aquella mentira pero la furia de Inuyasha actuó más rápido que su propia indignación.

- ¡Bastardo! – gritó el chico abalanzándose contra el lobo.

Intentó golpearle con los puños pero Kouga lo esquivaba con facilidad. Pelear con un humano no era demasiado complicado para él. Le dejó realizar un par de tentativas, apartándose en el último momento antes de que los puños o pies de Inuyasha impactaran contra su cuerpo pero pronto se aburrió del juego. Usando una de sus poderosas piernas, golpeó en el estómago de su atacante, mandándolo contra los árboles. Inuyasha se golpeó contra un tronco y cayó a peso al suelo. Kagome gritó, asustada.

- No merece la pena que te quedes con él mi amada Kagome. Ven conmigo.

- Todavía no has acabado conmigo – la voz de Inuyasha sonó débil a pesar de la decisión que empleó al hablar. El golpe había sido muy duro para su cuerpo humano.

- Eso tiene fácil solución – murmuró más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Ante el horror de Kagome, Kouga se abalanzó contra Inuyasha y comenzó a golpearlo haciendo uso de la extraordinaria fuerza que los fragmentos de la perla le otorgaban a sus piernas. Una y otra vez, el cuerpo de Inuyasha fue pateado y lanzado por los aires, revolcado por el suelo y estrellado contra los árboles. Kouga se preparó para dar un último golpe.

- ¡Detente! – gritó Kagome con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. El puño del lobo se estrelló contra el maltrecho cuerpo del hanyou, que cayó pesadamente en el suelo y dejó de moverse. Kouga le dio un golpecito con el pie pero el hanyou no reaccionó. El vencedor de la batalla tomó el cuerpo inerte del muchacho por un brazo y lo levantó en vilo.

- Inuyasha… - susurró Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos. El cuerpo de Inuyasha estaba ensangrentado, su cara hinchada y llena de golpes. Miró su pecho tratando de descubrir el ligero movimiento de la respiración pero la oscuridad le impedía ver bien.

- Vaya, creí que me daría más problemas – dijo simplemente Kouga. Entonces, sin esfuerzo aparente, lanzó el cuerpo que sostenía al centro del río, donde la corriente era más fuerte, desapareciendo éste unos segundos después.

Un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de Kagome. Inuyasha no estaba muerto. No podía estar muerto. Pero si nadie lo sacaba del agua se ahogaría. Su cuerpo comenzó amoverse antes de que su mente tomara la decisión. Al diablo el río y la cascada. Si Inuyasha tenía una posibilidad de sobrevivir, ésa era ella. Echó a correr, salpicando agua con cada zancada. Tenía que darse prisa en llegar a la parte profunda ya que nadando tenía más posibilidades de alcanzarle. Pero no contaba con que la mano firme del youkai le impediría seguir avanzando.

- No merece la pena Kagome, ya no puedes hacer nada por él.

Kagome le miró, furiosa. Kouga parpadeó al ver como llameaban los ojos de la muchacha ¿Todo por haber eliminado al chucho? Seguramente se le pasaría el enfado con el tiempo. Después de todo, no era más que un hanyou. El impacto de una mano contra su mandíbula le borró todos esos pensamientos de golpe. Miró a Kagome, perplejo. Lo que pensaba que era una bofetada, no había sido tal cosa. Kagome había cerrado el puño para golpearle. Justo después, el puño contrario, también cerrado con fuerza, impactó sobre su nariz. Kouga sintió el crujir de un hueso y después olió la sangre manar de él. Kagome acababa de hacerle sangrar.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la muchacha ya había escapado de él y se lanzaba de cabeza al agua, nadando a gran velocidad a favor de la corriente ¿Tan importante era el chucho para ella? Estaba poniendo en riesgo su vida por alguien que, posiblemente, ya estaría muerto. Y le había golpeado, no una, sino dos veces. Era una mujer con carácter. Con mucho carácter. Y eso le gustaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome estaba desesperada. El agua estaba helada, la corriente era muy fuerte y la noche extremadamente oscura. No lograba encontrar a Inuyasha. Pero siguió nadando. Tenía que sacarlo del agua antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sin darse cuenta de que él posiblemente no podría escucharla, lo llamó con todas sus fuerzas una y otra vez, mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua que la arrastraba. No podía perderle. No sin decirle antes… sin decirle…

No podía pensar en eso en un momento así. Inuyasha tenía que salvarse. No en vano era un poderoso hanyou, fuerte, terco y orgulloso ¿Cómo iba a dejarse vencer por un insignificante río? Al final creyó ver una figura flotando un poco más delante de donde estaba ella. Nadó con toda la fuerza de sus cansadas extremidades hasta alcanzarlo. Se aferró a algo que parecía ser una pierna. Entonces comprendió que era él, que acababa de encontrarlo y que, desafortunadamente, Inuyasha había estado flotando boca abajo durante todo ese rato.

No sin mucho esfuerzo consiguió voltearle y lo tomó con un brazo por debajo de la barbilla de forma que mantenía la cabeza del muchacho en la superficie. Después intentó salir de la corriente. Pero fue imposible. Estaba demasiado agotada como para cargar con su propio cuerpo y el de Inuyasha. Además la corriente se estaba haciendo cada vez más y más fuerte. Comprendió que la cascada estaba cerca y el miedo se apoderó de ella. No iba a poder salvarle. Acababa de fallarle. Él, que siempre había estado allí para protegerla, que nunca había permitido que sufriera el más mínimo rasguño… Ahora iba a morir por su culpa… Si hubiera tenido agallas para alejar a Kouga desde un principio nada de eso habría sucedido. No estaría en ese río luchando por salvarle la vida al hanyou.

- ¡Kagome! – escuchó que una voz la llamaba por encima de su cabeza. Levantó la mirada y allí estaba Shippo, convertido en el gigante globo rosado – Déjate llevar, os recogeré en la cascada.

Kagome asintió y se sintió un poco más aliviada, aunque no completamente. Shippo era muy pequeño y quizás no aguantara con el peso de los dos. Aún así merecía la pena intentarlo. Dejó de nadar y se concentró en sujetar con firmeza a Inuyasha. Tanto para él como para ella misma susurró:

- Todo va a salir bien. No vas a morirte aquí Inuyasha.

De pronto pareció que el tiempo se detenía un segundo antes de que el río terminara abruptamente dejando paso a una enorme cascada. Kagome supo que, si Shippo no soportaba su peso, era probable que la caída les matara. El youkai era su última esperanza. Se oyó gritar a sí misma mientras la fuerza de la gravedad ejercía su efecto sobre ellos. Aferró a Inuyasha apretándolo contra su pecho para intentar protegerle.

Solo que el golpe que esperaba se produjo, para su alivio, sobre algo blando. Shippo había llegado a tiempo. Rebotaron un poco encima de la mullida superficie pero no sufrieron ningún daño.

- Kagome… - murmuró el niño – pesáis demasiado…

- Aguanta Shippo, aguanta – Kagome miró hacia abajo, sabiendo que, aunque ya habían descendido la distancia suficiente como para no matarse si legaban a caerse, si la transformación de Shippo desaparecía la caída seguiría siendo peligrosa para los tres.

- No pue… no pue… - el pequeño youkai hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no rendirse y consiguió descender hasta aproximadamente unos cuatro metros de la superficie donde, muy a su pesar, regresó a su forma habitual, uniéndose a la caída que segundos antes habían iniciado sus dos amigos.

El silencio de la zona se rompió con el sonido de tres cuerpos cayendo al agua. Luego nada. Solo el sonido de la cascada. Segundos después una joven emergió a la superficie estirando a duras penas de un cuerpo bastante más grande que ella misma. Luego una pequeña figura pelirroja se unió a su tarea y, entre los dos, a duras penas, consiguieron sacar un cuerpo frío hasta la orilla.

Shippo se tumbó en el suelo para recuperar el aliento pero Kagome tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Se arrodillo junto a Inuyasha y pegó su oreja contra el pecho del chico tratando de identificar señales de vida. Levantó la cabeza alarmada: el corazón de Inuyasha había dejado de latir.

- ¡Inuyasha! Abre los ojos Inuyasha. No puedes estar haciéndome esto.

Vamos Kagome, se dijo a sí misma, no puedes perderle, tienes que ser fuerte ahora que te necesita. De un tirón le abrió el haori dejando el fuerte pecho del hanyou, ahora malherido, a la vista. Shippo se incorporó sin saber a que venía ese gesto por parte de la muchacha. ¿Por qué le desnudaba? Entonces, cuando ella se inclinó y unió sus labios a los de Inuyasha, cuando la vio insuflar aire dentro de su cuerpo inmóvil, comprendió: Kagome estaba tratando de devolverle a la vida.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Sé que soy mala malísima y que me vais a odiar teniendo en cuenta lo que tardo últimamente en actualizar pero, sintiéndolo mucho, lo dejo aquí por esta vez. De todas formas no os preocupéis porque tarde o temprano sabréis como continua la historia XDDD.**

**Aclaración: no he leído el manga ni he visto todo el anime así que no sé si realmente Kouga sabe o no que Inuyasha se transforma en humano… Para mi conveniencia he decidido que no lo sabe hasta este momento así que os pido que me perdonéis si el lobo está enterado de todo.**

**Besos, catumy**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 8**

Maldito lobo del demonio… juro que te mataré aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida. Estuviste a punto de besarla maldito desgraciado… Pagarás por haberlo intentado lobo sarnoso.

_Quizás fuera ella la que quería que la besara… No merece la pena que te quedes con él mi amada Kagome… Ven conmigo… yo sé que lo que deseas en realidad… Vaya… ya está aquí el perrito… ¡Da la cara y veremos quien tiene que mantenerse apartado de Kagome!... No merece la pena Kagome, ya no puedes hacer nada por él._

Eso fue lo último que escuché ante de que todo se pusiera oscuro… Kouga… me ha vencido… Si esta noche no hubiera sido luna nueva… las cosas no habrían sido así, desde luego. Ese lobo sarnoso me las va a pagar con creces. Lamentará el día en que conoció al medio demonio Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha… ¿podrías abrazarme?_… _Supongo que no tendrás ningún problema en que metamos los pies en el agua_... _Inuyasha… ¡Detente! Todo va a salir bien. No vas a morirte aquí Inuyasha_

¿Morir? Hace falta más que un lobo sarnoso para acabar conmigo. Pero ¿Dónde estás, Kagome? Oigo tu voz en mi cabeza, igual que antes escuchaba la de Kouga… ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto abrir los ojos? Y ¿Cómo puedo recordar lo que dijiste cuando todo estaba oscuro? No entiendo nada Kagome… ¡Kagome!

_¡Inuyasha! Abre los ojos Inuyasha. _

Maldita sea, mujer, estoy intentándolo. ¿Por qué es tan difícil? Por fin… que extraño… ¿Dónde demonios estoy? Creí que estábamos en el río ¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro? No veo a nadie… ¡Kagome! estúpida mujer ¿Dónde diablos te has metido?

_No puedes estar haciéndome esto…_

¿Haciendo que? Eres tú la que ha desaparecido… Mierda, esto no me gusta nada, hay demasiado silencio, será mejor que esté atento a cualquier cosa… ¿Dónde está la Tessaiga? Maldición ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? De nuevo estoy solo… me han dejado solo de nuevo…

_¡Ayúdale Kagome!_

¿Shippo? Maldita sea, no entiendo nada ¿Dónde os habéis escondido? Vamos contestad de una buena vez ¡Shippo¡Kagome! Me duele la cabeza… ¿Qué me está pasando? Kagome… ¿Dónde estás? Quizás finalmente has decidido marcharte con el maldito lobo. Entonces ¿me has traicionado? Ah, el pecho me duele cada vez más ¿Qué me ocurre? Kagome…Kagome vuelve…

_¡Reacciona maldita sea!... ¡Abre los ojos! _

_Inuyasha… ¡Abre los ojos!_

¿Tú también me gritas Shippo? Maldito cachorro ya verás cuando te atrape… ¿Acaso no veis que mis ojos ya están abiertos? Pero no puedo veros… Me duele la cabeza y el pecho… Kagome respóndeme… Un momento¿Estás llorando? Deja de llorar, tonta… No quiero verte sufrir… deja de llorar… Por favor… deja de llorar… Quiero quedarme contigo…

_Regresa… Hazlo por mí… No me dejes sola…_

**-.-.-.-.-**

Kagome volvió a insuflar aire en el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Después, al incorporarse, unió sus manos sobre el maltrecho pecho del chico, ejerciendo presión sobre el cuerpo inmóvil. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… Afortunadamente el día que enseñaron primeros auxilios en la escuela, ella pudo acudir ¿Qué hubiera hecho si no? Tendría que haberse limitado a llorar la muerte del hanyou. Pero no, Inuyasha no iba a morir allí, en esas circunstancias, si ella podía evitarlo.

- ¡Ayúdale Kagome!

La asustada voz de Shippo no era de gran ayuda. Ella misma estaba aterrorizada. ¿Qué pasaría si Inuyasha no reaccionaba? No, no podía ponerse a pensar en eso. Inuyasha iba a sobrevivir. Él era un poderoso hanyou, no un débil humano y, aunque su cuerpo estuviera transformado, la sangre de demonio seguía corriendo por sus venas. No iba a morir. No podía morir.

_Inuyasha… No te rindas, no me dejes Inuyasha… Vamos, demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer, vamos Inuyasha… Vuelve en ti, no te vayas…_

Las lágrimas caían en cascada por las mejillas de Kagome. Volvió a insuflar aire y tampoco hubo respuesta por parte del hanyou. No sabía cuánto rato llevaba tratando de reanimarlo pero, fuera una hora o fueran cinco minutos, a ella le parecía que llevaba una eternidad. Sus brazos comenzaban a cansarse del esfuerzo pero ella no podía detenerse. Se negaba a abandonar al hanyou, a aceptar su muerte como algo natural. Inuyasha no iba a morirse…

_Inuyasha… abre los ojos por favor… muéstrame tus ojos, enfádate conmigo, regáñame, llámame detector de fragmentos… Lo que sea, pero por favor, no te vayas, regresa Inuyasha. No te rindas, no te marches… Te necesitamos aquí… Te necesito a mi lado… No te vayas…_

Pero por más que ella lo deseara, por más que estuviera llegando al límite de sus fuerzas, Inuyasha no reaccionaba. Su cuerpo inmóvil se movía con las compresiones de Kagome sobre su pecho, y su pecho se inflaba cada vez que ella introducía aire en sus pulmones pero él no reaccionaba. Kagome apretó los dientes y apretó más fuerte, esforzándose más todavía.

_Maldito seas Inuyasha… ¿Quién te has creído que eres para marcharte así? Tienes muchas cosas que hacer todavía y… Ni siquiera he podido decirte lo que siento por ti… Vamos, no seas cobarde, no te rindas. Reacciona y enfréntate a mí, como has hecho siempre ¿Dónde está la sangre del demonio cuando se la necesita? No puedes irte, no puedes…_

Cerca de la dramática escena, el pequeño Shippo lloraba aferrando con todas sus fuerzas la mano inerte de Inuyasha. Pasara lo que pasara, sabía que nunca, por más años que viviera, iba a poder olvidar lo que estaba presenciando. El cuerpo malherido de Inuyasha, pálido y frío, débilmente iluminado por la luz de las estrellas. Y a Kagome, arrodillada junto al cuerpo, apretando el pecho del hanyou con todas sus fuerzas, uniendo sus labios a los de él, tratando de arrancarlo de los brazos de la muerte. Se fijó más en la muchacha y vio el miedo en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… Así hasta quince. Después introducir aire dos veces… Una… Y dos… ¿Por qué no te despiertas?_

- ¡Reacciona maldita sea! – gritó ella, perdiendo la paciencia. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea terrible ¿Y si Inuyasha no quería vivir? Pero eso no era posible… Inuyasha siempre había destilado vida por todos y cada uno de sus poros ¿Cómo iba a rendirse? - ¡Abre los ojos!

- Inuyasha… ¡Abre los ojos! – gritó el pequeño Shippo, uniéndose a los deseos de Kagome. Inuyasha no podía marcharse, no podía dejarlos solos… Ya había perdido a sus padres ¿Cómo iba a perderle también a él? Su destino no podía ser quedarse solo.

Kagome empezó a sollozar. Sus fuerzas comenzaban a menguar a gran velocidad y Shippo no era lo suficientemente grande como para ejercer la presión correctamente. El rostro de Inuyasha estaba mojado, aunque ya no sabía si se trataba del agua del río o de sus lágrimas que seguían cayendo sin descanso. Agarró con firmeza la nariz y la barbilla del chico e inclinó su rostro sobre el de él, soplando aire dentro de su boca. Odió las veces que había deseado poder besarle sin tapujos. Ojala nunca lo hubiera deseado.

Shippo comenzó a abofetear el rostro de Inuyasha. Se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada. Él, que no era más que un niño, había intentado mantenerse firme, no llorar, transmitirle fortaleza a Kagome pero… se había derrumbado. La muchacha llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de devolver al chico a la vida pero no había ocurrido nada. Y él solamente podía mirar. Golpeó la mejilla del hanyou tres o cuatro veces, como cuando quería llamar su atención. Le daba igual que después le diera una paliza, lo importante era que despertara.

Kagome empujaba ahora con todo su peso, tratando que la presión fuera todavía más fuerte. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Las posibilidades de que Inuyasha reaccionara disminuían a cada segundo pero ella no iba a abandonarlo.

_Abre los ojos… abre los ojos… reacciona Inuyasha… No te rindas… No te rindas… Regresa… Hazlo por mí… No me dejes sola…_

Inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante para volver a unir sus labios a los fríos del chico. Y sopló. Pero entonces una sensación extraña recorrió su espina dorsal. Algo había entrado en su boca. Líquido. ¿Agua? Kagome se apartó inmediatamente, asustada. Su exclamación murió dentro de su garganta cuando comprendió lo que acababa de ocurrir. Había ocurrido un milagro. Inuyasha estaba tosiendo.

-.-.-.-.-

Una pequeña fogata iluminaba el costoso trabajo de la joven miko. Bajo la atenta mirada de Shippo, Kagome preparaba un ungüento de hierbas para calmar el dolor de las heridas de Inuyasha. A su lado, lo suficientemente cerca del fuego como para que sus ropas empapadas se fueran secando, descansaba el hanyou, todavía en su forma de humano.

Kagome miró al cielo ¿Por qué todavía no amanecía? Tenía la sensación de que habían transcurrido horas desde que vio la luz del sol por última vez. El amanecer transformaría a Inuyasha, lo que aceleraría su recuperación. Pero hasta ese momento, lo único que podía hacer ella era tratar de calmar su dolor y procurar que sus heridas no se infectasen.

- Inuyasha se ha dormido – susurró Shippo. Kagome levantó la vista y comprobó que lo que decía el pequeño era verdad.

- Es mejor que descanse. Así no nota si le duelen o no las heridas. – Shippo asintió y volvió a contemplar como trabajaban las manos de la muchacha.

- Kagome… - la joven volvió a mirarle – Tu mano…

Shippo le señalaba la mano derecha. Kagome dirigió la vista hacia donde se refería el kitsune y dio un pequeño respingo. Tenía los dedos muy hinchados y enrojecidos. El hecho de que no le doliera solo quería decir que había estado demasiado concentrada hasta ese momento en Inuyasha como para darse cuenta del estado de su mano. Pero no le extrañaría que se hubiera fracturado algo. Trató de doblar los dedos y sintió un fuerte pinchazo que le llegó hasta el codo.

No recordaba haberse golpeado contra ninguna piedra mientras recorría el río ni tampoco haber chocado contra el suelo al caer por la cascada ¿Entonces? Por fin le vino a la mente. Había golpeado a Kouga con mucha fuerza. Tanta que se había fracturado los dedos. Recordó haber escuchado una especie de crujido en ese momento, pero lo había asociado con el cuerpo del youkai, no con el suyo propio.

De todas formas, su mano tendría que esperar. Primero tenía que curarle las heridas a Inuyasha. Y no tenía las medicinas de su época ya que la mochila se había quedado río arriba. Así que su único remedio eran las escasas hierbas que había recolectado cerca de donde habían encendido la fogata. Una vez terminada la extraña pomada, tomó unas cuantas hojas anchas y colocó un poco de su medicina sobre ellas. No tenía vendas pero si imaginación para crearlas.

El pequeño youkai se puso de pie de un salto y tomó un par de las grandes hojas cubiertas con el ungüento que Kagome había preparado con esmero. Luego las dejó junto a Inuyasha y contempló el rostro dormido del hanyou. Su respiración sonaba tranquila, ajeno a todo lo ocurrido. La muerte había estado tan cerca de ellos que casi había podido sentir su presencia tratando de llevarse a Inuyasha. Pero, por suerte, Kagome había sido capaz de evitar la tragedia. Nunca se lo agradecería demasiado.

Kagome se arrodilló a su lado dejando en el suelo el resto de los rústicos apósitos que había preparado. De momento tendrían que conformarse con eso. Luego los dos se quedaron mirando al chico dormido. Tenía la cara hinchada y se adivinaban varios hematomas comenzando a formarse en sus pómulos. El labio inferior estaba partido, la nariz desviada hacia un lado, seguramente por efecto de los músculos del youkai que lo había apaleado. ¿Qué más heridas escondían las ropas rojas? Kagome tomó aire, rogándole a Dios para no encontrarse con una herida lo suficientemente grave como para poner en peligro la vida del hanyou en lo que quedaba de noche. Tragando saliva, comenzó a desabrochar el haori rojo. La mano comenzó a dolerle cada vez más pero apenas lo notaba. Inuyasha era más importante en esos momentos.

En otras circunstancias se habría fijado en los músculos del pecho del hanyou, en su vientre plano y en la línea de vello que le crecía por debajo del ombligo. Pero lo que tenía ante sus ojos distaba mucho de la imagen mental que tenía del cuerpo del hanyou. Aquí y allá aparecían heridas, moratones y contusiones. Kouga le había dado una verdadera paliza. Con infinito cuidado, terminó de desnudar el tórax del chico, procurando moverlo lo mínimo posible para no causarle dolor ni despertarlo.

Shippo, mientras tanto, se encargó de quitarle los pantalones y de cubrir su intimidad con ellos. Sabía que Inuyasha se enfurecería si supiera que Kagome lo había visto completamente desnudo y que él sería el objeto de su furia. Después, imitando a la joven miko, fue poniendo un poco del ungüento en cada una de las muchas heridas que el hanyou tenía por todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – preguntó una voz débil que ambos conocían muy bien.

- Inuyasha…- murmuró Kagome dejando sus dedos inmóviles en el aire. Sus ojos se clavaron en los del hanyou, como si a través de esa mirada pudiera cerciorarse de que estaba bien. – Estás despierto…

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Shippo, dejando también de aplicar la medicina.

- … - Inuyasha no dijo nada mientras contemplaba los castaños ojos de Kagome. Estaban hinchados y enrojecidos. Había estado llorando. – Tengo frío - dijo por fin.

- No te preocupes, cuando terminemos de curarte volveremos a vestirte – dijo Shippo con su naturalidad habitual.

Al escuchar eso Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Volveremos a vestirte? Eso solamente podía querer decir una cosa. Estaba desnudo. Desnudo delante de Kagome. Intentó moverse pero el dolor de todos y cada uno de sus músculos y la fuerza que cuatro manos ejercieron sobre él se lo impidieron.

- Dejad que me levante, maldita sea.

- Vamos Inuyasha, solo será un minuto – trató de calmarlo Shippo.

- No te muevas Inuyasha, tenemos que curarte. – añadió Kagome.

- ¿Curarme? Soy mitad demonio, no necesito que me curéis. – forcejeó él. La verdad era que el dolor le estaba matando pero su orgullo le impedía el quedarse quieto y desnudo a merced de una mujer y un cachorro metomentodo.

Pero Kagome no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Le había costado mucho reanimarlo, había estado a punto de perderle y ahora no pensaba permitir que esas heridas se infectaran. Y, como que se llamaba Kagome Higurashi, iba a curarle hasta la más pequeña de ellas. Movió su mano sana y la colocó con firmeza sobre la frente del hanyou, sobre los negros cabellos del chico.

- Deja de moverte. – ordenó con voz firme.

Inuyasha la miró fijamente y leyó en los ojos de la muchacha que no iba a permitir que se levantara del suelo hasta que hubieran terminado con su tarea, aunque tuviera que echar mano de dos docenas de 'Osuwaris'. Así que se limitó a soltar uno de sus 'Keh' y mirar para otro lado, rogando que no tardaran demasiado en terminar.

A pesar de mirar hacia otro lado, no pudo evitar concentrar toda su atención en los delicados dedos femeninos que acariciaban su pecho desnudo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal y no supo si se debía al dolor que le causaban las heridas, al escozor que provocaba la pomada de hierbas o por la calidez de la piel de Kagome. Esos dedos que frotaban suavemente trazando pequeños círculos hasta que la pomada quedaba repartida de forma uniforme por su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible que en una situación como esa fuera capaz de sentirse atraído por ella?

Kagome estaba seria mientras trabajaba. Al parecer, Inuyasha estaba bien a pesar de las heridas pero eso no lograba tranquilizarla. La paliza de Kouga había sido terrible y encima el caer al río… al estar inconsciente no había podido evitar tragar agua al respirar. Un poco más y hubiera muerto ahogado. Gracias a Dios que había podido encontrarlo en medio de la corriente a pesar de la oscuridad. Sintió que las lágrimas volvían a nublarle la vista pero, realizando un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logró que ni una de ellas escapara de sus ojos.

- Inuyasha estás temblando – observó Shippo. Kagome volvió a la realidad ante el comentario. Era cierto, el cuerpo del hanyou se movía casi imperceptiblemente para entrar en calor.

- Keh, devuélveme mi ropa y verás que pronto se me pasa. – respondió él, malhumorado.

- Tu ropa aún está mojada. – le informó Kagome.

Estaba preocupada. Los dedos y los labios del hanyou estaban adquiriendo un color azulado. Tenía que hacerlo entrar en calor y tenía que hacerlo rápidamente. Miró la fogata que ardía con poca fuerza y las ropas mojadas del hanyou. De esa forma no iba a lograr nada más que no fuera coger una pulmonía. Claro que todavía tenía una solución…

- Dame mi ropa – insistió Inuyasha.

- Shippo, ve a por leña ¿Quieres? – ordenó suavemente al youkai, ignorando al hanyou. El pequeño desapareció inmediatamente, adentrándose en el bosque para buscar ramas secas.

- ¿Acaso quieres que me resfríe? – reclamó de nuevo el chico.

- Pensaba que los demonios no se ponían enfermos. – dijo ella con tanta dulzura que Inuyasha no se atrevió a decir nada para negarlo. – Vamos Inuyasha, tienes que volverte hacia el fuego.

Con cuidado, Kagome pasó sus manos por debajo del brazo del chico para así poder hacer palanca bajo su espalda. El dolor de su mano dañada le hizo tener que cerrar la mandíbula con fuerza pero no se quejó. Inuyasha tampoco, a pesar de dolerle todos y cada uno de sus maltrechos huesos. Al menos, el calor que desprendía la fogata comenzó a relajarle.

- Inuyasha, no se te ocurra darte la vuelta – dijo Kagome a su espalda

Él, obviamente, no fue capaz de resistir la tentación y levantó la cabeza del suelo para mirar de reojo que era lo que Kagome estaba haciendo con tanto misterio. La chica, al darse cuenta, gritó indignada, y él retiró la mirada inmediatamente. Pero había visto más que suficiente. Kagome se estaba cambiando de ropa. Era lógico teniendo en cuenta que ella también se había mojado pero, con todo el jaleo ¿Le había dado tiempo a coger su mochila? En ese caso ¿Por qué le había puesto hierbas en lugar de usar sus habituales medicinas?

- Cada día te pareces más a Miroku. –acusó ella mientras se sentaba a la espalda del hanyou.

- Keh… No creerás que me interesa mirar como te cambias.

- Pues para no interesarte lo estás haciendo bastante a menudo, últimamente. - dijo ella de forma sarcástica.

Inuyasha fue a responder pero para tener la última palabra en esa discusión era necesario mirar a esa mujer alborotadora a la cara ¿verdad? Fue a girarse para enfrentarla de nuevo pero una amenaza por parte de ella se lo impidió.

- Si se te ocurre darte la vuelta ahora desearás estar muerto – fueron las duras palabras de Kagome. Al instante se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Había estado cerca de la muerte, muy cerca. No hacía falta que se lo recordara.

Inuyasha se quedó callado y muy quieto. No era propio de Kagome el hacer ese tipo de comentarios. Deseó estar en su forma habitual para poder poner distancia de por medio y alejarse de allí. Necesitaba pensar. Pero con un débil cuerpo de humano, herido y apaleado, no podía siquiera levantarse del suelo.

Notó que Kagome se tumbaba junto a él, lo que le extrañó bastante. Normalmente ella se habría acostado al lado de la hoguera, no a su espalda. ¿En que estaría pensando esa muchacha? Sintió una mano suave apoyarse en su cintura y, al instante, un cuerpo pequeño y cálido aferrarse a su espalda. Inuyasha abrió los ojos al máximo de su capacidad al sentir los firmes pechos de Kagome apretándose contra él, sus pequeños pies enredándose con los de él, el cálido aliento sobre su nuca. Se quedó sin respiración durante unos segundos.

- Ka… ¿Kagome?

- Siento lo que he dicho Inuyasha.

- No… no te preocupes. – ella deslizó su mano hasta su pecho, acariciando la piel magullada. Inuyasha tragó saliva tratando de comprender porque Kagome se abrazaba a él de esa forma ¿Estaba tratando de seducirle?

La sangre comenzó a dar forma a cierta parte de su anatomía y se maldijo por ello. Tenía que pensar en cosas frías… Kouga fulminado por un rayo… Sesshoumaru con coletas… y vestido con el uniforme de exterminadora de Sango… Nada, no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el cuerpo desnudo de Kagome pegado al suyo.

- Inuyasha… - lo llamó ella suavemente. Él dejó escapar un ruido extraño a modo de respuesta. – He tenido mucho miedo…

- ¿Miedo?

- Creí que iba a perderte… - susurró ella aferrándose más a su espalda. Sus pechos se aplastaron contra los músculos de él y el vello de su intimidad le hizo coquillas en el trasero pero ella no se dio cuenta. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que Inuyasha estaba vivo. – Creí que ibas a dejarme sola…

_No me dejes sola…_

Inuyasha no respondió. Hubiera querido darle un fuerte abrazo y tranquilizarla, decirle que nunca se separaría de su lado… Pero si se le ocurría girarse hacia ella seguramente exploraría la composición del suelo sobre el que estaban tumbados a causa de todos los 'osuwaris' que iba a recibir. De modo que se conformó con acariciar de forma tranquilizadora el brazo que le rodeaba y susurrar de forma apenas audible:

- Quiero quedarme contigo…

-.-.-.-.-

**CONTINUARA**

**Otro capítulo... Me ha costado bastante, y no solo por la falta de tiempo (Ahora dbería estar estudiando y aquí me tenéis) sino porque quería hacerlo tan bonito... que al final no puedo evitar que me decepcione un poco. En fin, al menos espero que las ganas de asesinarme que muchas tenían al terminar de leer el capítulo anterior hayan desaparecido. **

**Y como seguramente no podré actualizar en un par de semanas (como mínimo) os daré un pequeñito adelanto para que no os olvidéis de mí.**

**ENLOS PRÓXIMOS CAPITULOS**

**Quiero estar a tu lado pero temo hacerte daño...**

**La sangre del demonio lucha por salir... **

**Aparecen terceras personas... **

**Alguien cercano al grupo no tiene buenas intenciones...**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 9**

Cuando Inuyasha abrió los ojos lo primero de lo que fue consciente era de que había amanecido hacía rato, ya que el sol estaba bastante alto. Lo siguiente, que apenas le dolía nada. Aunque esto último no le extrañó demasiado, después de todo, había vuelto a su forma de medio demonio. La brisa matutina le hizo recordar su estado de desnudez. Ya iba siendo hora de vestirse.

Después de bostezar sin disimulo, se incorporó y miró alrededor. Shippo cabeceaba a sus pies pero no había ni rastro de Kagome. Olfateó el aire pero no pudo captar nada. ¿Dónde se habría metido esa mujer? Lo mejor sería que fuera a buscarla antes de que pudiera pasarle algo. Alargó una mano hacia su ropa y la encontró perfectamente limpia y seca, ya que estaba cuidadosamente tendida cerca del fuego, que todavía se mantenía encendido.

- Inuyasha – lo llamó una somnolienta vocecita infantil cuando comenzó a vestirse – Kagome dijo que te quedaras aquí hasta que ella volviera. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó sin hacer caso de lo que el pequeño acababa de decirle.

- En el río – bostezó el zorro – Dijo que no la siguieras.

El último comentario hizo sospechar a Inuyasha. Si Kagome simplemente hubiera ido al río a bañarse, lo habría dejado claro sin necesidad de decir expresamente que no la siguiera. Siempre lo había hecho así y el que esta vez fuera diferente solo podía significar una cosa… Se iba a reunir con alguien. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Volvió a olfatear el aire pero el resultado fue el mismo.

- Por eso te vas al río maldita… - murmuró el hanyou entre dientes. El agua del río podía cubrir el aroma de la mujer y del que fuera su acompañante. Inuyasha hizo crujir los nudillos.

- Oye Inuyasha ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Aunque no entendía el extraño olor de furia que emanaba el hanyou, quería que le contestara algo que le rondaba la cabeza desde varios días atrás. - ¿Por qué tienes ese extraño aroma cuando te quedas a solas con Kagome? Por ejemplo, anoche, cuando estabais desnudos, tu olor era muy diferente.

Las mejillas de Inuyasha se colorearon. Por un rato, había olvidado ese detalle. Kagome se había abrazado a él. Completamente desnuda. El recuerdo de los pequeños pechos de la muchacha apretándose contra su espalda hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo. Gracias a los cielos, en aquel momento él se encontraba en su forma humana. Si hubiera ocurrido como hanyou… seguramente no hubiera podido hacer nada para detenerse.

Shippo estiró suavemente de los pantalones del hanyou, reclamándole una respuesta. Inuyasha miró hacia otro lado, haciendo como que no le había escuchado. En ese preciso momento, sintió el olor de Kagome con claridad. Ya sabía donde encontrarla. Pasó literalmente por encima de Shippo y echó a andar hacia donde le indicaba su desarrollado olfato.

La encontró sentada en la orilla del agua, escurriendo sus largos rizos. Al menos no está desnuda, pensó de forma inconsciente. Pero ¿Verdad que nadie se baña completamente vestido? Y Kagome llevaba el uniforme completamente mojado. Lo más probable era que hubiera querido borrar cualquier resto de olor que pudiera haberse quedado impregnado en su ropa y ¿Qué mejor que un buen baño?

- Kagome – la llamó saliendo de la espesura. La muchacha volvió la vista y sus ojos se encontraron.

- Se supone que deberías descansar Inuyasha – susurró ella con voz preocupada. Inuyasha notó como la mirada de la muchacha le recorría de arriba abajo, comprobando que se encontraba bien.

- ¿Y que se supone que haces tú? – preguntó él con voz helada. Kagome se puso de pie para contestarle pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Inuyasha le informó de las conclusiones que había sacado con un simple golpe de vista.

- Estabas con Kouga ¿verdad? No te molestes en negarlo, os vi anoche y escuché lo que te decía.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Dijo que tu querías que te besara!

- Kouga siempre dice ese tipo de cosas. No entiendo por que le sigues creyendo. – Kagome le quitaba importancia al asunto ya que no quería pelear con Inuyasha después de haber estado tan cerca de perderle. Pero el hanyou estaba fuera de sí.

- Y ¿Se puede saber porque vienes sola al río? Explícame por que te bañas vestida y te aseguras de que no vaya a seguirte. – Miró el empapado cuerpo de la joven y entonces reparó en que la blusa de la camisa de la joven estaba desgarrada - ¿Que demonios significa esto? – exigió saber al tiempo que la tomaba con fuerza del brazo y la zarandeaba bruscamente.

- Me haces daño Inuyasha – estaba empezando a asustarse. El hanyou ya había tenido otros ataques de celos anteriores a ese pero esa era la primera vez que la tomaba con ella.

- ¡Vas a negarme que viniste aquí para encontrarte con él! – fue una afirmación más que una pregunta – Y claro, tu ropa no ha podido soportar la lujuria de un demonio ¿Es eso? – rugió.

Kagome no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Inuyasha la estaba acusando de encontrarse a escondidas con Kouga y eso le dolía en lo más profundo, sobretodo después de todo lo acontecido la noche anterior. El hanyou, por su parte, sentía como si su estómago cargara con una docena de piedras. ¿Por qué Kagome tenía que fallarle de esa forma? La ira que sentía se iba incrementando por momentos.

- ¿No eras tu la que decía que siempre estaría a mi lado para lo que necesitara? – Resopló entre dientes - Pues no has tardado en darme la espalda para irte con Kouga. No te ha importado marcharte a hurtadillas aprovechando que dormía.

- Estás siendo muy injusto Inuyasha. Y suéltame el brazo de una vez – trató de soltarse del agarre ya que estaba haciéndole daño. Pero el hanyou interpretó ese gesto de forma muy diferente.

- ¿No soportas que te toque? – La atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, pegándola a su costado - Claro, teniendo a un poderoso youkai lobo ¿Para que perder el tiempo con un sucio hanyou? Pues yo te enseñaré de lo que es capaz un medio demonio.

Kagome quiso gritarle, abofetearle, mandarle al suelo mil veces seguidas, pero Inuyasha fue más rápido que ella. Sin soltarle el brazo, se inclinó sobre ella y se apoderó de sus labios con fiereza, tratando de obligarla a abrir la boca para permitir el paso de su lengua. Kagome no se había sentido más dolida en su vida. Reunió todas sus fuerzas para empujar a Inuyasha y consiguió apartarlo de ella. El hanyou perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse en un árbol cercano para no caerse, ya que sus heridas no estaban del todo curadas. Kagome se llevó los dedos a sus labios y comprobó que el inferior le estaba sangrando, seguramente a causa de la presión de los colmillos del chico.

Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha se clavaron en el cuerpo de Kagome, repasaron las curvas que se acentuaban bajo la ropa mojada y evitaron mirar el trozo de tripa que podía verse a través del trozo de tela que le faltaba a la camisa. A él le apartaba pero a Kouga le permitía romperle la ropa. Los maldijo a ambos mentalmente. De pronto, su olfato captó algo inconfundible: el olor a las lágrimas de Kagome. Levantó la vista y vio como la muchacha se esforzaba en no llorar, manteniendo la mandíbula apretada.

- Nunca imaginé que pudieras ser tan… despreciable, Inuyasha. ¿Quién te has creído que eres para acusarme de esa forma? – dijo ella entre dientes, llena de rabia contenida.

- ¿Y que quieres que piense después de encontrarte en este estado? – gritó él refiriéndose al aspecto que presentaba la muchacha. – Estás completamente mojada, como si hubieras querido borrar los olores de tu ropa.

- Me he metido al agua vestida para evitar situaciones comprometidas maldito estúpido – le gritó ella.

- ¿Y por qué demonios tenías que bañarte ahora? Y tanta preocupación por que no te siguiera ¿A que venía?

- ¡No quería que te preocuparas! – gritó ella. Después se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia donde había estado sentada antes de que el hanyou llegara y sacó algo de entre las hierbas.

- Tessaiga… - instintivamente, se llevó una mano a la cintura donde, efectivamente, no se encontraba el arma que había pertenecido a su padre. - ¿Cómo la has encontrado? – Quiso saber Inuyasha mientras aseguraba su preciada espada a su cintura

- Miroku me enseñó a encontrar cosas con mi energía espiritual. – dijo ella, simplemente. Después, sin mirarlo, echó a andar en dirección al campamento, donde se suponía que Shippo les estaría esperando. Pero Inuyasha la llamó. Todavía le quedaba una pregunta que hacer.

- ¿Por qué tu ropa está rota?

Si Kagome tenía también una explicación convincente para eso, él sería declarado, oficialmente, el mayor idiota de todo el país. Incluso de todo el mundo, tanto en su mundo como en el de ella. La muchacha ni siquiera se volteó para contestarle. Simplemente, le enseñó su mano derecha, donde se había aplicado un rudimentario vendaje para tratar de aliviar el dolor y la inflamación de sus dedos. Luego siguió andando hasta desaparecer de su vista.

Inuyasha tuvo que volver a usar el árbol como apoyo. Kagome había estado pensando en él en todo momento, y su recompensa habían sido insultos, interrogatorios y… Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber perdido los papeles de esa forma. ¡Si hasta la había besado! Aunque lo que acababa de hacer era lo menos parecido a un beso que había tenido en toda su vida. Solo le había faltado romperle la mandíbula con su brutalidad. Kagome debía odiarle en esos momentos.

- Kagome se levantó al amanecer para lavarte la ropa. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaba la Tessaiga. – Shippo estaba a su lado, aparentemente salido de la nada – Quiso encontrarla antes de que te dieras cuenta de que se había perdido, para evitarte el disgusto y evitar que te reprendieras por haber perdido frente a Kouga. Y se metió en el agua completamente vestida porque esta es zona de lobos, y quería evitar malos entendidos si Kouga volvía a aparecer.

Inuyasha miró hacia el lugar en que había visto por última vez la oscura cabellera de Kagome. Todavía podía sentir el aroma de decepción que emitía la muchacha. ¿Por qué diablos Kouga no le había dado más fuerte la noche anterior? Se lo hubiera merecido por su maldita estupidez.

- ¿Quieres saber como se lastimó Kagome en la mano? – Inuyasha miró al pequeño youkai, que se encontraba muy serio – Kouga trató de impedirle que se lanzara al río detrás de ti. Y ella lo apartó a un lado de un puñetazo.

- Kagome… ¿De verdad hizo eso?

- Se tiró al agua sin importarle que la corriente también la arrastrara hacia la cascada y después consiguió sacarte. Pero estabas muerto.

- ¿Qué? – Inuyasha palideció. Shippo no podía estar diciendo la verdad. Él no podía haber estado muerto.

- Yo estaba muy asustado – Shippo comenzó a lloriquear al recordar la angustia vivida – Y Kagome lloraba, jamás la había visto llorar de esa forma. Pero no se rindió, Inuyasha, siguió luchando y dándote aire hasta que volviste a la vida.

- Ella… - Inuyasha estaba anonadado. ¿Kagome le había salvado la vida?

- Después te curó las heridas y se ha pasado la noche en vela esperando a que saliera el sol para asegurarse de que no ibas a empeorar. ¡Y tú vas y se lo agradeces así!

- Yo no…

- Lo que sea que tengas que decir, deberías hablarlo directamente con Kagome.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, y sin volverse a mirar de nuevo al hanyou, Shippo se marchó corriendo en la misma dirección en la que minutos antes había seguido la muchacha del futuro. Sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima al decirle a Inuyasha todo lo que había ocurrido durante la noche, para tratar que el hanyou entrara en razón y dejara de ser tan injusto con Kagome. Y, a juzgar por lo que su fino olfato captaba, Inuyasha estaba confundido. Muy confundido.

Cuando se encontró solo, el hanyou se dejó caer a los pies del árbol en el que se apoyaba. Si lo que decía Shippo era cierto ¿Por qué estaba vivo todavía? Nunca nadie antes había sido capaz de resucitar a un muerto, ni siquiera una sacerdotisa, por muy poderosa que fuera. Entonces ¿Cómo podía haberlo hecho Kagome? Teniendo en cuenta que él se encontraba en su forma humana, estaba seguro de que no había sido por influencia de su mitad demoníaca. Y, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué significaba eso de dar aire? Estaba muy confuso, no recordaba nada entre cuando cayó al río y cuando se despertó a merced de los remedios de hierbas de Kagome.

- Kagome… ¿Qué te he hecho?

Jamás podría perdonarse el haber sido tan rudo con ella, el haberla tratado como a una cualquiera, el haberse cegado por la ira hasta el punto de besarla como si fuera un animal. La había lastimado, había mordido sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar y estaba seguro de que le aparecería un moratón en el brazo por el que la había sujetado. Y ni siquiera se le habían curado las heridas que le provocaron los dos tipos que atacaron la aldea de Kaede... ¿No se suponía que él tenía que protegerla? Protegerla, si, y no lastimarla más.

Además de las heridas físicas, también estaban las del corazón. Era impensable que Kagome fuera capaz de perdonarlo después de lo que había hecho, después de haberse dejado dominar por sus instintos más oscuros. Aunque ella probablemente no fuera a reconocerlo jamás, nunca sería capaz de olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Inuyasha se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se apretó las sienes con las yemas de los dedos. Deseaba desaparecer, alejarse de ella y asegurarse así de que nunca más iba a hacerle daño. Pero era incapaz de poner tierra de por medio. No se atrevía a dejarla sola. No quería dejarla sola. No quería quedarse solo. Pero antes de pensar en cuál era la solución más oportuna, tenía un asunto pendiente. Debía pedirle perdón a Kagome.

Se levantó con ímpetu y, después de asegurarse de que la Tessaiga estaba en su sitio, echó a correr hacia el campamento. Apresuró el paso al notar como el aroma de Kagome se incrementaba con cada paso que daba y, justo al llegar al claro donde habían dormido, se detuvo en seco. Sango y Miroku los habían encontrado.

- Pero ¿Cómo llegasteis tan lejos en solo una noche? A Kirara le ha costado muchísimo encontraros. –estaba diciendo Miroku.

- No sabéis el susto que nos llevamos al encontrar la mochila de Kagome a la orilla del río y ni rastro de vosotros.

- Es que… - empezó a decir Kagome – tenía ganas de bañarme y no tuve en cuenta la corriente. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya no tenía forma de escapar de ella.

- Y ¿Cómo te hiciste daño en la mano? – preguntó Sango, examinándole los dedos lastimados. Kagome ahogó en su garganta un gemido de dolor.

- Supongo que en la caída debí golpearme con alguna roca.

Inuyasha se quedó mirando la espalda de Kagome. No solamente era capaz de tirarse a una furiosa corriente para tratar de sacarlo de allí, de meterse en el agua helada de primera hora de la mañana para buscar su espada, de pasar una noche en vela vigilando su sueño, de abrazarse a él completamente desnuda para hacerle entrar en calor… No solo era capaz de todo eso si no que, a demás, mentía a sus amigos para no dejarle en mal lugar. Esa mujer era única. Y él estaba a un hilo de perderla, si no lo había hecho ya.

- Tienes muy mala cara Kagome. Debe dolerte mucho la mano – la muchacha asintió con la cabeza, aunque la mano era el menor de sus males. Sango eligió ese momento para levantar la vista encontrándose con el rostro compungido del hanyou. – Inuyasha¿Dónde estabas?

- Caminando – fue lo único que acertó a decir, después de unos segundos de titubeo.

Sango se quedó mirando a sus dos amigos. Estaba más que claro que esa noche había pasado más de lo que contaban, pero lo mejor era dejarlos estar hasta que se decidieran a confesar la verdad. De momento, no iba a presionarlos. Miroku se acercó a las chicas con una manta sacada de la mochila de la miko, que habían recogido cuando buscaban a sus amigos.

Inuyasha se quedó mirando la forma en que el monje tapaba a una temblorosa Kagome, confortándola con una sonrisa amable. Le odió. No le correspondía a Miroku el cuidarla y protegerla, esa era su función. Él tendría que estar tapándola, abrazándola hasta que entrara en calor exactamente igual que ella había hecho durante la noche. Pero no, su cabeza hueca había vuelto a hacer de las suyas y esta vez era muy grave. Jamás había notado un olor que indicara una mayor decepción que la que Kagome acababa de recibir.

- Sango ¿Te importa que me lleve a Kirara? – Preguntó Kagome con voz débil – Quiero ir a mi época a que me vea un médico.

- Ve tranquila Kagome – asintió la exterminadora, preocupada por su amiga.

La gata youkai se trasformó inmediatamente y se agazapó en el suelo para facilitar que Kagome trepara a su lomo, ya que le resultaría difícil hacerlo con su mano herida. Inuyasha, impulsivamente, se acercó a ellas para echar una mano pero justo un instante antes de que sus garras entraran en contacto con la estrecha cintura de Kagome, ésta se quedó muy rígida. El hanyou apartó sus manos y se las quedó mirando como si hubiera estado a punto de cometer un acto terrible.

-.-.-.-.-

- Vas a tener que llevar el yeso al menos durante un mes – sentenció el médico cuando terminaba de ponerle el rígido vendaje que le inmovilizaba los dedos anular y meñique, así como la totalidad de la muñeca – Recuerda llevar la mano en alto y mover los dedos en la medida que puedas para evitar que se te hinchen.

- Gracias doctor – sonrió la joven al médico del hospital.

- Y de ahora en adelante, ten más cuidado en tus excursiones al campo.

- Descuide – respondió Kagome, notando que sus mejillas se encendían levemente al recordar la mentira que había tenido que contar. La verdadera razón era demasiado increíble ¿Quién iba a tomarla en serio si dijera que se había fracturado dos dedos al propinarle un puñetazo a un youkai lobo que acababa de apalear a un hanyou en su forma humana? Definitivamente, era mejor mentir.

- Y en cuanto a los puntos del labio, no te preocupes, caerán solos. Solamente procura lavarte muy bien los dientes. Recuerda que la boca está llena de bacterias.

- Así lo haré.

- Antes de que te vayas quería comentarte algo. Kagome ¿conoces los sistemas de protección para mujeres maltratadas? – la muchacha se puso tensa – Con un informe médico y una denuncia en la mano…

- No estoy siendo maltratada – aseguró la joven, tajantemente.

- Kagome, no te pongas a la defensiva. He visto tus heridas.

- Me he caído. Ya se lo he dicho.

- Kagome, te ruego que me escuches. Una caída puede provocar fracturas en los dedos, aunque la forma en la que se han roto los tuyos parece más bien como si hubieras golpeado algo.

- Me he caído – repitió la muchacha.

- ¿Y qué me dices de tu labio? Si hubieses puesto las manos para evitar golpearte la cara, tus labios no tendrían ni un rasguño. ¿Y ese hematoma que tienes en el brazo? – la muchacha estiró inmediatamente de las mangas cortas de la camiseta que se había puesto al llegar a su casa, tratando de ocultar la señal que le había provocado Inuyasha al agarrarla.

- Me ayudaron a levantarme. Se trata de un chico muy fuerte y a veces no se da cuenta.

- Kagome, no tienes que tener miedo, tienes que dejarle o quizás la próxima vez no tengas tanta suerte. Piénsatelo.

Kagome sentía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Inuyasha no la maltrataba, a decir verdad, jamás le había tocado ni un solo cabello. Entonces ¿Por qué sentía que el doctor tenía toda la razón en lo que decía? Quizás la próxima vez no tuviera tanta suerte… Sin poder soportar más la penetrante mirada del médico, le agradeció el haberla atendido y se marchó de allí todo lo rápido que le permitieron sus fatigadas piernas.

-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha esperaba entre las ramas del árbol del tiempo, con la mirada fija en el camino que se suponía que iba a seguir Kagome cuando regresara de su visita al médico. Llevaba más de una hora sin moverse, apenas sin parpadear… pero su mente no había encontrado un segundo de reposo en todo ese rato. Se reprochaba continuamente todos y cada uno de sus movimientos y palabras que había hecho y dicho desde que abrió los ojos esa mañana. Pero el tiempo no podía hacerse retroceder. El daño estaba hecho. Solo esperaba que la herida no fuera demasiado profunda.

Su concentración volvió a fijarse en esa larga escalinata que separaba el templo del resto de la ruidosa ciudad. Allí estaba ella. Caminaba a paso lento, su cabello apenas se movía y sus ojos no brillaban. No parecía ella. La Kagome que él conocía nunca perdía la sonrisa, nunca arrastraba los pies, nunca agachaba la cabeza… ¿Qué demonios le había hecho?

Kagome pasó cerca de los árboles que cercaban el templo pero no se percató de la presencia del hanyou. Inuyasha se quedó muy quieto, sin atreverse a bajar de allí, ya que eso significaría que tendría que enfrentarse a ella, arriesgarse a que le dijera que no quería volver a verlo o que le odiaba. Pero lo seguro era que no podía posponerlo eternamente. Era preferible sufrir sabiendo lo que ella pensaba que no vivir con la incertidumbre y la culpa sobre sus espaldas. Así que se bajó del árbol y corrió hacia la muchacha.

- Kagome – la llamó con suavidad. La muchacha se detuvo en seco para después darse la vuelta muy despacio, hasta quedar frente a él.

Inuyasha observó el labio hinchado de la muchacha, sus ojos enrojecidos, la marca de su agarre asomando por debajo de la manga de la muchacha… luego, su atención se centró en el extraño guante blanco que cubría parte de la mano y todo el antebrazo de la muchacha. Quería preguntarle que era eso pero hasta él era capaz de darse cuenta de que ese no era el mejor momento. Tomó aire con fuerza y se obligó a hablar.

- ¿Cómo estás? – de inmediato se reprendió por haber echo esa pregunta. Era más que obvio que no estaba bien. Kagome se encogió de hombros. - Kagome… yo… - notó que la muchacha no le miraba a la cara y le dolió en lo más profundo. ¿Tan despreciable le parecía?

Kagome luchaba por controlar el temblor de sus piernas. Una parte de ella le decía que se alejara mientras que la otra la empujaba a abrazarlo. Se le veía tan triste y vulnerable… Sus llameantes ojos dorados lucían apagados ante ella. Sentía que se le partía el alma al verlo así por lo que mantenía su mirada apartada.

- No te he dado las gracias. – la chica le miró de reojo – Por salvarme la vida.

- ¿Cómo lo…?

- Shippo me lo contó todo

- ¿Qué significa todo? – contestó ella. El labio hinchado le molestaba un poco al hablar, por lo que su voz sonó más dura de lo que pretendía.

- Que golpeaste a Kouga para venir a ayudarme. Que te tiraste al río a pesar de la corriente. Que estaba muerto al salir del agua pero tú no te rendiste hasta verme respirar de nuevo. – Sentía el pecho lleno de orgullo mientras iba hablando –Me lo contó todo. – La miró largamente, observando como sus mejillas se iban coloreando poco a poco

- No tienes nada que agradecerme. Cualquiera en mi lugar lo hubiera hecho.

- No es cierto.

Kagome volvió a fijar sus ojos en el suelo. Sentía que un mar de lágrimas se acumulaba en sus ojos mientras escuchaba hablar al hanyou.

- Gracias. Gracias por todo, Kagome – sus palabras parecían caricias en sus oídos.

- No hay de que – consiguió decir sin que le temblara la voz, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Inuyasha sabía que estaba diciendo las palabras adecuadas y que, por una vez en su vida, su boca no le estaba haciendo meter la pata más allá de lo imaginable. Pero ella seguía sin mirarle. Sintió que un nudo comenzaba a formarse en la boca de su estómago y apretó las garras. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que Kagome le perdonara?

Alargó una de sus garras y la posó con infinito cuidado bajo el mentón de la joven para hacer que levantara la mirada. Pero fue un error. Al sentir el contacto, Kagome retrocedió un paso, poniendo distancia entre ellos. Inuyasha creyó ser golpeado en el centro del pecho cuando vio la expresión de los ojos de la muchacha, cuando captó su aroma. No le tenía miedo, no le odiaba ni le despreciaba pero… había dejado de confiar. Kagome no confiaba en él.

- Kagome… - susurró todavía con la mano extendida hacia ella. – No… no hagas eso… - Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos. Luego, Inuyasha se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella y bajó la cabeza, permitiendo que su plateada melena cubriera su rostro. Se sentía peor que un insecto. _No me dejes solo…_

Kagome se llevó la mano sana al pecho. Le dolía ver al hanyou en ese estado, le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella? titubeó un segundo y fue a morderse el labio inferior pero la inflamación hizo que cambiara de idea.

Inuyasha sabía que se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Como un crío estúpido. Apoyó sus puños cerrados sobre el suelo y sintió que en cualquier momento comenzaría a sollozar. Solo esperaba que Kagome no se diera cuenta de eso. Él, que toda su vida había sido un hanyou orgulloso, reticente a mostrar sus sentimientos… Se encontraba ahora arrodillado frente a una jovencita, a punto de llorar para conseguir su perdón. Era lo más absurdo que le había pasado en la vida, pero no era capaz de hacer nada para cambiar la situación.

- No se que me ocurre, yo… pierdo el control… Es como si hubiera algo más fuerte que yo y no puedo... No puedo controlarlo…

Una mano pequeña se apoyó sobre su cabeza, justo entre sus orejas. Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha se abrieron desmesuradamente al notar el contacto, pero no se movió. La mano que le había tocado con cuidado, se posó con más confianza sobre su coronilla, comenzando a acariciar su cabello con delicadeza. Kagome le estaba tocando, lo que quería decir que su contacto no le repugnaba, como había pensado en un principio.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo movió sus brazos con rapidez y precisión, para abrazar a la muchacha por la cadera, dejando apoyada su cabeza contra el regazo de la joven. Kagome se tensó durante unos segundos pero el abrazo de Inuyasha era tan cálido que se relajó muy pronto.

- Lo siento Kagome. – Se abrazó un poco más fuerte – Siento lo que te dije, siento… haberte hecho daño. – un tenue olor a sal llegó a sus fosas nasales. – No estabas a mi lado cuando desperté y… me desesperé. No sé por qué ocurrió…

- ¿Por qué siempre dudas de mi? Nunca te he dado motivos, Inuyasha… - susurró ella, conteniendo un sollozo.

- Lo sé. Pero, Kagome… ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Kagome se inclinó para abrazarla cabeza de Inuyasha. Claro que iba a perdonarlo, pero lo que no tenía tan claro era si iba a poder olvidar la forma en la que la había echo sentir cuando la besó… Pero ¿perdonarlo? Ya lo había hecho.

Se mantuvieron abrazados durante un rato, él arrodillado en el suelo; ella, apoyada sobre la cabeza plateada. El Sol estaba muy alto cuando Kagome se movió ligeramente. Inuyasha levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los de ella. La escuchó tomar aire y supo que iba a decirle algo difícil para ella.

- Mi mano tardará un mes en curarse – volvió a tomar aire – Hasta entonces, no volveré al Sengoku.

- ¿Qué? – El hanyou se levantó a toda prisa y se contuvo para no obligarla a que le mirara.

- Necesito un tiempo para pensar Inuyasha…

- Ya te he pedido perdón ¿Qué más quieres?

- No se trata de perdonar nada. Te has comportado de forma muy extraña durante los últimos días… Y yo necesito volver a confiar en ti antes de regresar.

- ¿Acaso no confías? – preguntó él, dolido.

- No como antes. No puedo medir cada paso y cada palabra temiendo que vuelvas a perder los papeles. Simplemente, no puedo.

Sentía que no estaba siendo justa. Inuyasha era un celoso empedernido que, a parte de eso, siempre la había tratado bien. ¿Importaba más el incidente de esa mañana que todos los meses pasados a su lado? Su corazón le decía que no, que debía perdonarle y olvidarlo todo. Pero su cabeza no se lo permitía. Necesitaba reflexionar, pasar un tiempo alejada de él para analizar sus sentimientos.

Inuyasha creyó comprender la decisión de la muchacha. Ella estaba profundamente decepcionada con lo ocurrido, y con motivos. Y a él tampoco le vendría mal un tiempo lejos de ella para pensar en lo ocurrido durante los últimos días. Sus sentimientos hacia Kagome estaban cada día más confusos y tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

- Vas a volver ¿verdad?

- En un mes. – Asintió Kagome - Lo prometo.

- Vendré a buscarte.

- Lo sé.

**CONTINUARA**

**¿Os ha gustado¿Tenéis ganas de asesinarme?**

**No os preocupéis que todo tiene su explicación, incluso los repentinos cambios de humor de Inuyasha.**

**Besos, catumy**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 10**

Kagome arrojó al suelo el lápiz que, inútilmente, había intentado manejar con su mano derecha. Pero el vendaje de yeso no le facilitaba la tarea en absoluto. Con un suspiro de resignación, cerró el cuaderno en el que intentaba resolver unos problemas de matemáticas diciéndose a sí misma que quizás más tarde intentaría escribir con la izquierda. Aunque la verdad era que no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo.

Movió la mano derecha hasta dejarla a la altura de sus ojos. El yeso, blanco en su día, estaba completamente cubierto de firmas y dibujos de sus compañeros de clase los cuales, acostumbrados a sus enfermedades y lesiones, no hicieron demasiadas preguntas acerca de cómo se había fracturado los dedos. Su vista se quedó fija en la dedicatoria que Hojo le había escrito: "Me alegro de que esta vez puedas recuperarte junto a tus amigos". Sonrió con tristeza.

Pero Hojo se equivocaba, ella no estaba recuperándose junto a sus amigos. Sus amigos, sus verdaderos amigos, estaban quinientos años atrás en el tiempo. Había pasado tanto tiempo en el Sengoku que hasta sus amigas de toda la vida era casi como extrañas para ella. Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido, no hacía más que añorar su otra vida. Deseaba regresar al pasado.

Una pequeña lágrima se asomó a sus ojos. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que ella deseaba? Una vida normal, con sus amigos de siempre, sus estudios, su familia… No estar jugándose la vida diariamente, marcharse de casa sin saber si esa iba a ser la última vez que podría ver a su madre… ¿No era ella la que siempre decía que quería recuperar su antiguo estilo de vida? Y, ahora que lo tenía, no lo deseaba. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en meterse dentro del pozo y reanudar la búsqueda de los fragmentos. Con sus amigos. Con… Inuyasha.

Se levantó de la silla y fue a tumbarse en la cama, cuidando de no aplastar a Buyo, que dormía plácidamente sobre las sábanas. Desde que se despidió de Inuyasha, doce días antes, no había dejado de pensar en él ni un momento. Imaginaba que debería estar haciendo en su ausencia. ¿Estaría buscando más fragmentos? Era algo poco probable teniendo en cuenta que ella era la única que podía detectarlos. ¿Discutiría continuamente con Shippo y le golpearía por la más mínima nimiedad? Eso era más que probable. Sintiéndose culpable, no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Pobre Shippo. No tenía nada que hacer frente a Inuyasha.

Pero había sido ella la que le había pedido que se marchara. En aquel momento creyó que sería una buena idea, que la distancia la ayudaría a pensar pero… cada día que pasaba era un tormento. Saber que podría verle con un pequeño salto a través del tiempo y que por su cobardía lo había alejado… A demás, con cada día que iba pasando, su ansiedad aumentaba progresivamente. Y si seguía a ese ritmo, probablemente el día en que él fuera a buscarla, se le tiraría encima y le cubriría el rostro de besos ¿Cómo era posible tener tantas ganas de ver a alguien?

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la imagen que dibujó su mente. Podía ver con claridad las doradas orbes que la miraban con fijeza, la sonrisa arrogante y peligrosa, las garras afiladas… Podía ver ese par de orejas plateadas coronando una cabellera del mismo color y el llamativo traje rojo de Inuyasha. Abrió los ojos, asustada. Por un momento le había parecido que estaba siendo observada. Corrió hacia la ventana con la esperanza de encontrar al dueño de sus pensamientos pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal. Su imaginación debía haberle jugado una mala pasada.

Entonces algo llamó su atención. El árbol del tiempo. Sin saber muy bien por que, dejó la ventana y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, ignorando a su madre que la reprendía por no tener cuidado al bajar de aquella manera tan alocada. Se calzó los primero zapatos que encontró y salió al exterior de la casa.

Kagome se estremeció. Esa necesidad de urgencia, las prisas por bajar a ver lo que el árbol ocultaba entre sus ramas ¿Tenían que ver con el Sengoku? Quizás ambas épocas hubieran vuelto a conectarse y ella, sin ser consciente de ellos, lo había notado. Se acercó con cuidado, pero sin dejar de escudriñar las ramas del viejo árbol, buscando un resplandor plateado entre el follaje. Pero no había nada.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando un trocito de corteza del árbol fue a parar sobre su cabeza. Y ella comprendió. Lo que fuera que la estaba llamando con urgencia no estaba a los pies del árbol, sino entre sus ramas. Y para verlo con sus propios ojos tendría que subir.

Con gran esfuerzo comenzó a trepar en dirección a la rama donde Inuyasha acostumbraba a sentarse cuando estaba en ese tiempo. La escayola entorpecía sus movimientos enormemente pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Allí arriba había algo que la estaba llamando. Realizó un último esfuerzo para levantar su cuerpo hasta alcanzar su destino. Una vez arriba no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Allí, en la corteza del árbol, había unas marcas alargadas, como de garras. Las contó. Doce. Doce marcas… Con la yema de los dedos acarició cada una de ellas sintiéndolas cálidas contra su piel. Y tuvo la certeza de quien las había provocado y también el por que. Alguien estaba contando los días que llevaba lejos del Sengoku… Y ese alguien solo podía ser una persona. Inuyasha. La echaba de menos…

En un impulso, abrazó el tronco del enorme árbol, sintiéndose reconfortada de inmediato. Cerró los ojos y sintió como si unos fuertes brazos le devolvieran el gesto. No importaba la distancia ni los años que los separaran. Pasara lo que pasara, Inuyasha siempre estaría a su lado.

-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha clavó una de sus garras en el árbol y dibujó una línea recta. Había pasado otro día… quedaban dieciocho. Se maldijo mentalmente por haber aceptado mantenerse al margen de Kagome durante un mes entero. Claro que, aquel día, no tenía la más remota idea de que fuera a ser tan difícil el permanecer separado de ella. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a su amistad, a su continua palabrería e incluso a sus osuwaris. Tenía que reconocérselo a sí mismo, la extrañaba muchísimo.

Mientras que Miroku y Sango habían aceptado que Kagome se quedara en su tiempo para recuperarse de sus heridas, Shippo estaba furioso por ello. Desde el día en que la muchacha partió, el pequeño cachorro no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, y no paraba de soltar indirectas cuando sabía que el hanyou no podía tomar represalias contra él. Como la tarde anterior, cuando habían cenado unos peces insípidos y había dejado caer un comentario del tipo 'Si Kagome estuviera aquí podríamos comer en condiciones. Lástima que algunos sean tan estúpidos como para lastimarla'. Y él, ante la mirada interrogante de Sango y Miroku, no podía hacer nada salvo morderse la lengua y contener el puño. No deseaba tener que responder a un interrogatorio, y mucho menos exponerse a las miradas acusadoras de sus compañeros. Bastante tenía con la culpa que sentía.

Volvió a clavar la garra sobre la marca que acababa de realizar y la repasó, haciéndola más profunda. Fue en ese instante cuando sintió una especie de calidez extendiéndose a través de su mano y por todo el cuerpo. Fue a apartarse pero le detuvo la sensación de estar siendo abrazado. Se quedó muy quieto y pudo reconocer el aroma de Kagome en el aire. Sonrió y pasó sus brazos alrededor del grueso tronco, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Ya no le cabía ninguna duda de que ella también le estaba extrañando y que, en su tiempo, pensaba en él. Tuvo la tentación de olvidarse de todo, de la promesa de dejarla recuperarse antes de ir a buscarla para saltar al pozo y devolverle ese abrazo en persona pero recordó un problema que le había obligado a mantener las distancias con ella desde algún tiempo atrás. Antes de nada, tenía que encontrar una solución. No podía arriesgarse de nuevo y perder el control con ella.

Pero, de momento, se quedaría un rato más disfrutando de aquella agradable sensación de cosquilleo que recorría su espina dorsal. Solo un rato más.

-.-.-.-.-

Los días fueron pasando lentamente en ambos mundos. Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha acudieron a su cita diaria puntualmente, no importara que lloviera a cántaros o que luciera un sol de espanto. Cada tarde, encaramados al árbol del tiempo, contemplaban como el sol se ocultaba y disfrutaban de la presencia del otro, aunque ésta no fuera física. Para ambos jóvenes, esos breves 'encuentros', significaron un leve paliativo de su larga separación.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Inuyasha aprovechó para ordenar sus ideas. Sabía que estaba comenzando a sentir algo por Kagome, algo que creía que nunca sentiría por nadie… hasta entonces. Kagome, de alguna forma, había conseguido meterse bajo su piel. Tanto que había estado contando los días que quedaban para reencontrarse con ella. Él, que siempre había presumido de no tener que depender de nadie… Ahora dependía de Kagome, quisiera o no. Y eso, aunque no le molestaba, le hacía sentirse extraño consigo mismo.

Y, por otra parte, estaba ese extraño comportamiento del que hacía gala cuando se encontraba cerca de ella… ¿Por qué se comportaba así? La había acariciado de forma poco adecuada, la había deseado, había lamido su piel e incluso la había besado en una ocasión… Por no hablar de la ocasión en que estuvo a punto de clavarle sus colmillos, la noche de la boda de Sango y Miroku, cuando ambos conversaban en el tejado de la casa de Kaede o cuando ella descubrió la erección más dolorosa que había tenido en todos sus años de vida ¿Por qué se descontrolaba de esa forma ante Kagome?

Quería estar con ella… pero temía lastimarla. Y esa sensación de perder el control… era exactamente lo que sentía momentos antes de que su parte de youkai le dominara en las batallas. Y eso era una mala señal. Estaba seguro de ello.

-.-.-.-.-

Por fin llegó el día en que Kagome, supuestamente, iba a regresar al Sengoku. En el pueblo de Kaede, todos los aldeanos se afanaban en preparar una fiesta para celebrar su regreso. Shippo le había pedido a la anciana sacerdotisa que le cepillara el cabello y el pelaje de su hermosa cola para lucir bien frente a la muchacha. Sango y Miroku estaban ansiosos por mostrarle a su amiga lo rápidamente que el vientre de la exterminadora estaba creciendo… Todos esperaban, expectantes, el momento en que Inuyasha saliera de la cabaña de Kaede y se dirigiera al pozo devora huesos a buscar a Kagome.

El hanyou, sentado en la oscuridad, podía escuchar perfectamente el ajetreo de los aldeanos, así como oler el festín que preparaban. ¿Todo eso para celebrar el regreso de Kagome? Esa maldita jovencita, al parecer, también había conseguido que todo el mundo en el pueblo la adorara, a pesar del poco tiempo que pasaban allí.

- ¡Keh! Ya pueden preparar lo que les dé la gana, Kagome solamente vendrá al pueblo cuando yo haya terminado con ella…

Se puso de pie de un salto, furioso consigo mismo no solo por haber pensado algo así, sino por haberlo dicho en voz alta. Afortunadamente, no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para haberle escuchado. Se pasó las garras por el cabello, tratando de despejar su cabeza pero no funcionó. Kagome ocupaba todos sus pensamientos… incluso los más lujuriosos. ¡Se estaba volviendo como Miroku!

- ¿Inuyasha? – Se oyó la voz de Sango al otro lado de la estera que hacía las veces de puerta - ¿No va siendo hora de que vayas a buscar a Kagome?

Él se maldijo por su mala suerte. Precisamente en el momento en que más descontrolado estaba su cuerpo, A Sango se le ocurría que ya era hora de que se pusiera en movimiento. Miró hacia abajo, donde un trozo de su propia carne se empeñaba en mostrarse al mundo en todo su esplendor. Gruñendo, se acomodó la ropa e intentó ocupar su mente en cosas lo más alejadas posible de la muchacha a la que llevaba un mes sin ver.

Pasó más de media hora hasta que decidió que su cuerpo estaba lo bastante tranquilo, aunque no del todo, para salir a la vista de todos.

En cuanto puso un pie en el exterior de la cabaña, sintió decenas de ojos clavados en él. Personas que le miraban con esperanza en lugar de con el miedo que habían sentido años atrás. Ahora él ya no era el malvado hanyou que deseaba robar la perla de Shikon. Ahora era Inuyasha. El compañero de Kagome. Quien mantenía la aldea libre de demonios y protegía a la sacerdotisa que tenía que reunir los fragmentos de la perla para terminar con las penurias de toda la región. Ahora todos le apreciaban… ¿era eso también obra de Kagome?

Sin mirar a nadie en especial, comenzó a caminar en dirección al pozo devora huesos, nervioso porque todo el mundo permaneciera callado a su paso. No se oía nada, ni tan siquiera a los animales. Todos estaban concentrados en cada uno de sus movimientos, lo que consiguió ponerle más que nervioso. Cuando sintió que el tic de su ceja se incrementaba peligrosamente, sintió deseos de correr pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. No quería que todo el mundo pensara que estaba desesperado por ir a buscar a Kagome como si fuera… como si estuviera… ¡Demonios! No quería que hablaran sobre él, eso era todo.

Pero en cuanto salió del campo visual de los aldeanos, echó a correr por entre los árboles con toda la velocidad que le dieron sus piernas. Tuvo suerte de escuchar la vocecilla que le llamaba desde algún punto cercano al suelo.

- ¡Señor Inuyasha!

Se detuvo en seco. Myoga. Si ese diminuto youkai lo buscaba significaba dos cosas. La primera era que no había ningún peligro en los alrededores, eso era seguro. La segunda era que probablemente la pulga tuviera algo importante que decirle. El anciano dio un par de saltos hasta posarse en la mano que el hanyou tenía extendida.

- Lo que sea que tengas que decirme hazlo deprisa o espera hasta que regrese.

- Señor Inuyasha ¿A dónde va con tanta prisa?

- A buscar a Kagome – murmuró él entre dientes. Sabía que Myoga no se burlaría de él ni de su estado de agitación, pero seguía sin gustarle el tener que abrirse a él.

El viejo Myoga posó sus patas sobre la palma de la mano de Inuyasha, sintiendo la sangre caliente del hanyou fluir muy cerca de la superficie. Y de pronto algo extraño cruzó por su mente, dejándolo preocupado.

- Señor Inuyasha… me temía que este momento pudiera llegar…

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – las sombrías palabras del viejo no le habían gustado en absoluto.

Myoga seguía absorto en la piel del hanyou, concentrado en el palpitar que sentía a sus pies. Esa sangre caliente que estaba a pocos milímetros… Un solo picotazo le separaba de la dulzura de la sangre mezclada del hanyou… ¡Y como le encantaba la textura que tenía la sangre de su señor! Sin poder contenerse, le dio un picotazo a Inuyasha, y succionó esa sangre que había conseguido llevarlo a un estado de trance. Pero apenas había probado unas gotas cuando una enorme garra cayó sobre él, dejándolo medio aplastado.

- ¡Ya te advertí que no me hicieras perder el tiempo! – dejó que la pulga cayera al suelo y se preparó para continuar con su camino pero, de nuevo, la voz de Myoga le interrumpió.

- ¡No puede ir a buscar a Kagome en ese estado!

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome, mientras tanto, trabajaba afanosamente. Apenas había regresado de la consulta del médico, donde le habían retirado la escayola, cuando se puso a preparar la mochila con todas las cosas que pensaba llevarse en su regreso al Sengoku. Libros sobre bebés y su cuidado para Miroku y de preparación al parto para Sango, dulces y lápices de colores para Shippo, variedades de té para Kaede y toneladas de ramen instantáneo para Inuyasha. Eso sin contar sus libros de texto, el botiquín, la ropa y los demás 'trastos inútiles', como los llamaba el hanyou.

Obviamente, apenas podía mover la mochila cuando terminó de cargarla de cosas. La arrastró a duras penas hasta la entrada y se sonrió a sí misma pensando que sería Inuyasha quien cargaría con todo aquello. Después subió de nuevo escaleras arriba para bañarse. Un mes llevando escayola había echo estragos con la suave piel de su brazo y necesitó echar mano de todas sus cremas hidratantes y jabones especiales para dejarla como nueva. Ya lavada, peinada y arreglada, no le quedaba nada más que esperar a que Inuyasha apareciera por la puerta para llevarla con él al Sengoku.

Había pasado un es entero… En esos días, Kagome había disipado casi todas sus dudas con respecto a su relación con el hanyou excepto lo que concernía al extraño comportamiento de Inuyasha los días antes de su partida. Sabía que algo andaba mal en él, pero no se le ocurría nada. Claro que, en la primera ocasión que tuviera para estar a solas con él, tenía toda la intención de preguntarle que era lo que le ocurría.

Por lo demás, todo estaba bien. Ella tenía más que claro que podía confiar en Inuyasha. Que, por más celoso que él estuviera, jamás iba a lastimarla. Sabía que siempre le decía cosas de las que luego se arrepentía pero que solamente era culpa de su estúpido orgullo de hanyou. Y las disculpas que ofrecía le costaban horrores pero que siempre eran sinceras. Lo comprendía todo… Y se moría de ganas de decírselo.

Cuando se cumplió una hora de espera, en la que había mirado el reloj aproximadamente unas cien veces, se percató de lo nerviosa que estaba. Iba a ver de nuevo a sus amigos… Viajaría en el tiempo quinientos años atrás y volvería a aquella vida de la que tanto se había quejado… pero que tanto había echado de menos.

Movió distraídamente los dedos de su mano derecha. No le dolían en absoluto, pero no estaba segura de poder empuñar un arco con normalidad. En caso de una batalla, quizás no pudiera ser de mucha ayuda. Al menos ahora podía manejar un poco más sus poderes espirituales. Ya no sería una carga para nadie. Fuera como fuera, conseguiría que Inuyasha estuviera orgulloso de ella.

Volvió a mirar el reloj ¿Cuándo pensaba ir a buscarla Inuyasha? Miró por la ventana y descubrió que el sol estaba muy alto ya… Su madre finalmente le puso un plato de comida delante diciéndole que a Inuyasha no le importaría esperar unos minutos en caso de que la encontrara comiendo. Kagome se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer en silencio y sin ganas.

Las horas siguieron pasando y el hanyou seguía sin dar señales de vida ¿Acaso se había olvidado de que ése era el día de su vuelta? Empezó a enfadarse por momentos. Clavó su mirada en el reloj hasta que pasó un cuarto de hora, segundo a segundo. Entonces se levantó de golpe, derribando la silla en la que había estado sentada hasta solo unos segundos antes.

- ¡Inuyasha eres un idiota!

Su madre, su abuelo y Souta se la quedaron mirando como si no la conocieran. Kagome les ignoró a los tres. Estaba realmente furiosa. No podía creerse que la estuviera dejando plantada. ¿Acaso a Inuyasha no le importaba lo más mínimo el haber estado separado de ella durante un mes entero? Más le valía tener una explicación convincente si no quería saborear la tierra. O, mejor todavía, lo haría sentarse tuviera explicación o no. Para que aprendiera a no tenerla esperando durante todo un día.

Decidida a enfrentarse al hanyou y a todo el que se atreviera a ponerse en su camino, Kagome se despidió de su familia y arrastró a duras penas la mochila hasta el borde del pozo devora huesos. De momento, su mano estaba respondiendo bien al esfuerzo, lo que la alegró. Iba a necesitar de todas sus facultades físicas para patear ese hermoso trasero con el que Dios había dotado a Inuyasha.

Se mordió un labio ante sus pensamientos ¿hermoso trasero? Si, para que negarlo. Todo en Inuyasha era hermoso, desde sus cabellos hasta la punta de sus pies. Y era absurdo engañarse a sí misma intentando pensar lo contrario. Si ésos eran sus sentimientos, no pensaba ocultarlos por más tiempo. Estaba cansada de tratar de engañarse a sí misma. Amaba a Inuyasha. A pesar de su mal genio, de sus celos, de su orgullo… a pesar de que no se acordara de ir a recogerla y la obligara a arrastrar por ella misma la gigantesca mochila. Lo amaba.

El siguiente movimiento fue todavía más difícil: tenía que tirar la mochila por el hueco del pozo… Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, estaba cubierta de una ligera película de sudor ¿Para eso se había arreglado con tanto esmero? Mandándolo todo al diablo, decidió que dejaría la mochila en el fondo del pozo ya que, hiciera lo que hiciera, era completamente imposible que pudiera subirla hasta el exterior del pozo. Así que Inuyasha tendría que ocuparse de ello en cuanto lograra despegarse del suelo. Lo tenía decidido. Y así lo hizo.

Con un simple salto, se vio envuelta en aquel suave resplandor azulado que tan bien conocía y, un segundo después, ya estaba en el Sengoku. Se agarró a las ramas de las plantas trepadoras que usaba normalmente y subió. Para su sorpresa, su mano herida no la decepcionó en ningún momento. Así, con un último empujón, estuvo fuera.

Con lo que no contaba era con encontrarse a Inuyasha sentado a los pies del pozo. Fue a gritarle algo, a ordenarle que se sentara pero se quedó callada, mirándolo. El hanyou tenía un aspecto sombrío, tan diferente de cómo era normalmente ¿Y si había ocurrido alguna desgracia durante su ausencia? Lentamente, Inuyasha se puso de pie frente a ella, que apenas había acertado a sentarse al borde del pozo.

- ¿Inuyasha? – Susurró ella - ¿va todo bien?

Él no dijo nada. Se acercó un paso y le cogió la mano bruscamente. Después de cerciorarse de que ese extraño vendaje había desaparecido, se acercó la palma de la mano femenina hasta la nariz. Y la olió. Era ella, Kagome había regresado.

- ¿Estás curada del todo?

- Si…

Inuyasha no necesitó saber más. Estiró de la mano que todavía sostenía y abrazó a la muchacha, aspirando con suavidad el perfume de sus cabellos. Kagome… la había extrañado tanto... Acarició los oscuros mechones con su garra, maravillándose de su sedoso tacto. Kagome, una vez recuperada de la sorpresa de verse abrazada tan íntimamente, pasó sus brazos por la espalda del hanyou, palpando la tensión de los músculos que tanto admiraba.

Para Inuyasha ese abrazo podía compensar el mal trago de haber estado un mes entero separado de ella pero… las palabras de Myoga resonaron en su mente… Tenía que mantener las distancias. De modo que, con gran dificultad, se separó de la muchacha.

- Vayamos al pueblo, te han preparado una especie de fiesta. – quiso andar, poner distancia entre ellos, pero Kagome le había sujetado por el cabello.

- Antes tú y yo tenemos cosas de las que hablar.

**CONTINUARA**

**Besos, catumy**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 11**

- Antes tú y yo tenemos cosas de las que hablar.

Inuyasha se quedó clavado en el sitio. Había esperado que Kagome, con un poco de suerte, se contentaría con estar de vuelta y no le pediría explicaciones por no haber acudido a recogerla. Pero, al parecer, ese no iba a ser su día de suerte. La muchacha estaba allí, frente a él, con los brazos en jarras, esperando que alguna palabra se decidiera a abandonar su garganta. Quizá si lograba desviar su atención…

- No hay tiempo para tonterías, Kagome. Llevamos un mes de retraso así que ¡Andando! – Obviamente, la muchacha no se movió ni un ápice – No pretenderás que te lleva a cuestas ¿Verdad?

Rezó mentalmente que ese no fuera el motivo de la inmovilidad de la chica. No deseaba tocarla… No estaría bien hacerlo después de lo que Myoga le había contado. Kagome estaría más segura cuanta más distancia física hubiera entre ellos, y eso era algo definitivo hasta que encontrara una solución. Y tenía que encontrarla rápidamente ya que el ligero aroma de la piel de la muchacha estaba consiguiendo ponerle nervioso.

- ¿Por qué no has venido a buscarme? – preguntó ella después de un largo silencio del hanyou.

- Se me olvidó – contestó él secamente.

- Mientes – suspiró ella. – Inténtalo de nuevo.

- Estaba ocupado – dijo él evitando los ojos castaños de su compañera. Sabía que si la miraba directamente a los ojos vería en ellos una profunda decepción. Él estaba mintiendo y ambos lo sabían.

- ¿Ocupado en qué si puede saberse? – quiso saber ella ¿hasta donde llegaría Inuyasha con sus mentiras? Y, sobretodo ¿Por qué estaba mintiendo?

- Buscando un fragmento de la Shikon – contestó él sin detenerse a pensar. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que su excusa era absurda.

- ¿De veras? Es extraño – se cruzó de brazos y balanceó su peso de una pierna a otra – Hasta hoy pensaba que solamente yo era capaz de detectar los fragmentos… - clavó su mirada en la forma en que Inuyasha aferraba la Tessaiga – Puedes hacerlo mejor Inuyasha. ¿Por qué no has venido?

Inuyasha sabía que estaba perdido. Ya había comprobado que no era capaz de engañar a Kagome de modo que le quedaban dos opciones: confesar la verdad o decirle que se metiera en sus asuntos, con lo que probablemente se iría de cabeza al suelo. ¿Cuál era la peor opción? Si lo contaba todo… se arriesgaba a que Kagome reaccionara mal, que le gritara, que le temiera… Y eso no era algo que le hiciera demasiada ilusión pero tampoco quería provocar una pelea… Si tan solo ella le estuviera exigiendo de mala manera, si le hubiera gritado, él podría defenderse de igual forma y desviar su atención pero no, la maldita Kagome tenía que susurrarle con esa dulzura propia de ella.

- Inuyasha… - insistió ella con suavidad.

- Estaba… estaba… - titubeó el hanyou. Se maldijo a si mismo por lo que iba a hacer, pero lo mejor era confesar la verdad – estaba con…

- Conmigo – sonó una voz femenina cerca de ellos – Inuyasha y yo estábamos juntos.

Kagome cerró los ojos lentamente, deseando que lo que acababa de escuchar no fuera más que un producto de su imaginación. No era posible que Inuyasha se hubiera olvidado de ella porque estaba con…

- Kikyo… - susurró Inuyasha, sintiendo como los músculos se tensaban. Su instinto estaba tratando de decirle algo pero ¿Qué? Se quedó mirando los pausados movimientos de la sacerdotisa a medida que ésta se acercaba, paso a paso, hasta donde él se encontraba.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kagome? – Habló de nuevo la mujer - ¿No sabes encontrar el camino a la aldea si no es con la ayuda de Inuyasha? Eso quiere decir que no eres más que un mal intento de sacerdotisa.

Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe y los clavó en la pareja. Ahora lo entendía todo. Por eso Inuyasha estaba tan extraño, por eso había intentado mentirle dos veces seguidas. Él sabía el daño que iba a hacerle cuando se enterara… Hasta cierto punto, podía comprender que el hanyou no quisiera lastimarla pero lo que no pensaba permitir era que Kikyo la provocara de esa forma sin reaccionar. Iba a enterarse como se las gastaba una mujer del futuro.

- Me temo que en eso nos parecemos Kikyo, Yo soy un mal intento de sacerdotisa y tu una mala imitación de lo que fuiste en su día.

- Haces mal mostrándote tal cual eres si tu intención es quedarte con Inuyasha.

- ¡Oh Dios mío, tienes razón! – Fingió sorpresa por lo que acababa de escuchar- Es mucho mejor mentirle y simular ser alguien que no se es en realidad ¿No es así como lo has hecho tú? Pues déjame darte la enhorabuena porque te ha salido una jugada perfecta.

- Mantén tu lengua quieta si no quieres tener que arrepentirte después. – Contestó Kikyo con su frialdad acostumbrada.

- Creo que me arriesgaré.

Inuyasha las miraba a una y a la otra sin comprender. Por una parte estaba Kikyo, su antiguo amor, que acababa de salvarlo de una situación bastante comprometida ante Kagome. Por otra parte estaba la mujer que despertaba toda clase de sentimientos en él, desafiando a Kikyo con los ojos llameando de furia. Una furia que él no comprendía. ¿Serían celos? Se sintió poderoso al ver a dos mujeres discutiendo por él, pero pronto comprendió que las cosas podrían acabar mal si no cortaba pronto la conversación de las sacerdotisas.

Mientras, ajenas a los pensamientos del hanyou, Kikyo y Kagome se miraban a los ojos, tratando de medir de esa forma la fuerza de su contrincante. Era el momento de lanzar el ataque definitivo que supondría la victoria de una de las dos, mientras que la otra solamente podría agachar la cabeza y aceptar la derrota, o bien humillarse mostrando tener un mal perder.

Kikyo fue la primera en actuar. Con un movimiento perfectamente calculado, se aferró al brazo del hanyou, palpando con sus fríos dedos el músculo bien formado antes de hablar:

- ¿Sabes Kagome? Inuyasha me ha ofrecido que me una a vuestro grupo. Así mata dos pájaros de un tiro: una mujer de verdad y un detector de fragmentos en condiciones.

Kagome sintió ganas de estrangularla. En cambio, se limitó a sonreír como si la noticia le alegrara.

- No sabes cuánto me alegro Kikyo. Por cierto, ya que ahora eres parte de nuestro grupo, podrías bajar al pozo y recoger mi mochila ¿No te importa verdad? Yo mientras voy tirando hacia la aldea. Creo que han preparado una fiesta para recibirme.

Y, sin volverse a mirar atrás, echó a andar a paso vivo, deseando alejarse cuanto antes de las miradas que se clavaban en su espalda.

Deseaba gritar para librarse de la rabia que la consumía por dentro. No podía creer lo que acababa de decirle Kikyo ¿Había estado con Inuyasha? Si era así no le extrañaba que el hanyou se hubiera olvidado completamente de ella; no era la primera vez que eso sucedía y, al parecer, tampoco iba a ser la última. Los recuerdos de Kikyo y la promesa hecha a ella eran demasiado fuertes en el corazón de Inuyasha, quizá ya era hora de hacerse a la idea.

Lo que no podía comprender era que Inuyasha le hubiera pedido a la miko que les acompañara en su viaje. ¿En que lugar quedaba ella si el grupo ya tenía otra sacerdotisa? Quizás era una forma sutil de decirle que no hacía falta que se quedara por más tiempo en el Sengoku…

Pateó con fuerza una piedra del camino. No podía tratarse de eso. Estaba completamente segura. Durante todo el tiempo que habían estado separados, Inuyasha había acudido puntualmente a su encuentro bajo las ramas del árbol de tiempo, día tras día. Y la calidez que le llegaba a través del tiempo distaba mucho de ser la de una persona que quisiera perderla de vista. No, Inuyasha no había invitado a Kikyo a quedarse con ellos. Y, si lo había hecho, desde luego que no era para tener a una mujer en condiciones. De eso nada. Quizás si necesitara otro detector de fragmentos ya que siempre había tenido mucha prisa para reunir la Shikon pero…

Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que tropezó y casi acabó aterrizando dentro de los arrozales. Hastiada, se sentó en el borde del camino y respiró profundamente. Dentro de pocos minutos se enfrentaría a decenas de miradas curiosas y ella debía mostrarse serena y agradecida por la preocupación de todos. Y eso no podía hacerlo si no se tranquilizaba un poco antes de su 'gran reaparición'. Se pasó las manos por la cara para eliminar los restos de lágrimas que hubiera en sus mejillas.

_Así mata dos pájaros de un tiro: una mujer de verdad y un detector de fragmentos en condiciones_… Maldita Kikyo. Ella, que había regresado al Sengoku llena de ilusión, dispuesta a hacerle saber a Inuyasha sus sentimientos… Ahora tenía que volver a ocupar un segundo plano en la vida del hanyou… Sonrió al pensar que, al menos, había sido lo suficientemente atrevida para contestarle con el mismo veneno con el que la miko le había atacado.

Todavía recordaba la cara de asombro que ésta había puesto al ver como no agachaba la cabeza y se mordía la lengua. Eso, y la ligera mueca de satisfacción de Inuyasha. ¿A que se debería? Quizás le agradaba ver a dos mujeres pelear por él… Maldito machista. Si se hubiera dado cuenta en el mismo momento, le hubiera echo sentar en el suelo de inmediato.

Cogió un guijarro y lo lanzó con rabia al agua que nutría el arroz. Luego se levantó y, tomando aire, decidió que ya se había lamentado demasiado. Ahora era el momento de actuar. Solo unos minutos más andando y llegaría a la aldea donde todo el mundo estaba esperándola. Pero ahora tenía clara una cosa. Si algo había aprendido en sus viajes por el Sengoku, era a luchar por lo que una amaba. Y ella tenía muy claro cuál iba a ser su objetivo.

-.-.-.-.-

- No te recordaba tan cobarde Inuyasha. – dijo Kikyo en cuanto Kagome desapareció de su campo de visión. – Mira que no poder enfrentarte a esa chiquilla…

El tono despectivo con el que habló y la forma que tuvo la mujer de separarse de él, molestó profundamente al hanyou, sobretodo después de que le hubiera acariciado de aquella forma el brazo. Ahora, sin embargo, la cosa había cambiado radicalmente. Su instinto le decía que todo aquello solo había sido un numerito por parte de Kikyo para poner a Kagome en su sitio pero necesitaba comprobarlo.

- ¿A qué ha venido todo esto Kikyo? No entiendo por que has mentido.

- Muy sencillo. Tú me perteneces. ¿O has olvidado que perdí mi vida por ti?

- Eso no explica nada – murmuró el hanyou entre dientes, apartando la mirada.

- Kagome te tiene en la palma de su mano Inuyasha pero, por alguna razón, tú todavía te resistes a ponerte a su merced. Hay algo en el aire que te rodea cuando estás con ella… Te muestras tan patético que da pena verte. Por eso he intervenido. No voy a permitir que olvides la promesa que me hiciste.

Inuyasha sabía que Kikyo no estaba del todo desencaminada. Todo cambiaba para él cuando Kagome se encontraba cerca. Absolutamente todo. Y, por más que lo intentara, sabía que cada día le costaba más resistirse a los encantos de la muchacha y que tarde o temprano terminaría cediendo a sus instintos ¿Qué pasaría entonces? Después de lo que acababa de descubrir ese mismo día, no podía arriesgarse a quedarse a solas con ella, por lo que la intervención de Kikyo había sido, en ciertos aspectos, un golpe de suerte.

Sumido en sus pensamientos e ignorando a Kikyo, el hanyou dio un ágil salto hacia el interior del pozo, donde seguía abandonada la enorme mochila de Kagome. Se sorprendió al comprobar que era bastante más grande pesada que en otras ocasiones. Tanto, que al cogerla por una de las asas, su cuerpo se desequilibró y tuvo que apoyarse a una de las paredes del pozo para no caerse. Con el brusco movimiento, algunas de las cosas que Kagome transportaba cayeron al suelo, causando un fuerte estrépito.

Reparó en la gran cantidad de ramen instantáneo que Kagome había traído esta vez. Normalmente apenas se acordaba de llevarle tres o cuatro paquetes, con lo que tenía una excusa para volver a su época más a menudo ¿Porqué esta vez llevaba tantos encima? Lleno de curiosidad, rebuscó dentro del enorme bulto hasta que encontró algo que consiguió llamar su atención. Libros con bebés en las portadas. Abrió uno al azar y se encontró con una imagen horrible ¿Cómo demonios podía salir un bebé por un sitio tan minúsculo? Cerró el libro de golpe y lo cambió por otro al sentir que el suelo se tambaleaba a sus pies.

Él se apresuró a liberar su cabeza de los pensamientos sobre la reproducción al sentir la voz de Kikyo, llamándolo desde la superficie. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí abajo? Lo último que recordaba era haber encontrado en ese libro una imagen que representaba a una enorme tripa de mujer encinta siendo acariciada por la mano de un hombre… Después se habían sucedido una serie de pensamientos desordenados por su mente que habían conseguido ponerle nervioso, todos relacionados sobre los actos que llevan tarde o temprano a un embarazo. Todos ellos ocupados únicamente por Kagome.

Acababa de sucederle de nuevo. Estaba librando una batalla consigo mismo de la que no estaba muy seguro de poder salir vencedor. ¿Había perdido la noción del tiempo simplemente con ver esa imagen? Lo que verdaderamente estaba empezando a perder era la cordura…

Recogió todo lo que había escampado por el suelo y, de un salto, regresó al lado de Kikyo, quien lo miraba de forma acusadora, pero que no llegó a decir nada. Tanto mejor, no deseaba tener que darle explicaciones a nadie. Con la mochila al hombro, Inuyasha miró fijamente a los fríos ojos de Kikyo. Ella normalmente solo aparecía cuando tenía algo que decirle, algo importante.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo Kikyo?

- Queda poco tiempo. – Anunció ella – Es necesario reunir todos los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Si Naraku atacara… mis poderes ahora no serían suficientes.

- Yo te defenderé – respondió él sin dejarla terminar.

- No podrás hacerlo si estamos separados.

- Entonces viajarás con nosotros.- sentenció él.- No dejaré que te ocurra nada, Kikyo.

Echaron a andar en dirección al pueblo, en silencio, sumido cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Inuyasha sintiéndose un traidor con respecto a sus amigos y Kikyo sonriendo para sus adentros. Todo estaba sucediendo como lo había planeado desde un principio.

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome había sido recibida en la aldea entre vítores y aplausos. Al parecer, todos se alegraban de tenerla de vuelta sana y salva. Después de saludar a todos y cada uno de los aldeanos, puso finalmente acercarse a sus amigos, que esperaban pacientemente. Con Shippo sobre los hombros, y después de regalarle un afectuoso abrazo a Kaede. Kagome se percató de lo crecido que estaba el vientre de Sango. Todavía faltaban algunos meses para el parto pero la exterminadora lucía más feliz que nunca cuando acariciaba su abultada tripa y en cuanto a Miroku… decir que babeaba pensando en su creciente familia era quedarse corto.

- ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? – preguntó Shippo una vez que todos examinaron a conciencia a Kagome para convencerse de que estaba completamente curada de sus heridas.

- Es cierto, ahora que lo dices Inuyasha salió a buscarte antes del medio día. – comentó Miroku, algo preocupado.

- Terminará apareciendo tarde o temprano – respondió Kagome, quitándole importancia al asunto – Siempre lo hace ¿No es así?

A pesar de querer sonar convincente, todos se dieron cuenta de que la despreocupación de la muchacha era fingida. Ella debía saber donde estaba Inuyasha, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, pero se libraron de hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Shippo olfateó el aire y anunció que el hanyou se estaba acercando pero que, al parecer, no venía solo. Kagome se tensó ante el comentario del pequeño. ¿Entonces era verdad que la había invitado a que viajara con ellos? Eso iba a complicar mucho las cosas… Aunque mirándolo de otra forma, si Kikyo estaba de por medio, sería mucho más fácil encontrar a Naraku. Quizás no fuera del todo mala idea.

Las voces de los aldeanos se silenciaron al descubrir la llegada de Inuyasha acompañado por la que fue sacerdotisa del pueblo más de cincuenta años antes. Tan solo los más ancianos la recordaban pero todos y cada uno de los presentes había escuchado hablar de Kikyo, la antepasada de Kagome. En ese momento, viéndola llegar tan fría y serena, algunos sintieron miedo mientras que otros cuchicheaban acerca de cómo era posible que esa mujer estuviera caminando entre los vivos.

Inuyasha se sintió incómodo con las miradas. Instintivamente buscó a Kagome entre la multitud hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con las castañas orbes de la muchacha. Parecía decepcionada, si, pero había un matiz en su mirada que nunca antes habían encontrado en ella. Algo similar al brillo de los ojos de un depredador justo antes de lanzarse contra su presa. Kagome no era la misma de siempre. Y no sabía si eso iba a ser bueno o malo.

Sango también había notado el especial brillo de los ojos de su amiga. Extrañada, la tocó en el brazo para llamar su atención y poder hablarle aparte.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Kagome?

- Pues claro – contestó ésta alegremente - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Has puesto una expresión extraña cuando has visto a Inuyasha y Kikyo. Y no era la misma que te he visto poner en otras ocasiones.

Kagome sonrió. Sango siempre había sido muy perceptiva y en esta ocasión había demostrado sus habilidades. Se acercó a ella para que nadie más pudiera escuchar su conversación.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido con Inuyasha y Kikyo? – volvió a interrogar la Exterminadora.

- Inuyasha le ha pedido que viaje con nosotros en la búsqueda de fragmentos. Todavía no conozco sus motivos – aclaró rápidamente ante la expresión de asombro que adornó el rostro de su amiga.

- Y tú Kagome ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó refiriéndose a los sentimientos de la joven con respecto al hanyou.

- Dolida, como siempre. Pero ¿Sabes? Se acabó. No voy a llorar más.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir que voy a luchar por conseguir lo que quiero. A Inuyasha.

- ¿Vas a intentar seducir a Inuyasha?

- No tanto como seducir pero, como mínimo, Inuyasha se dará cuenta de que existo. Eso como que me llamo Kagome Higurashi.

**CONTINUARA**

**Por una parte Inuyasha que quiere mantener las distancias, por el otro Kagome que va a hacerse ver (ya veremos como) y, en medio, Kikyo queriendo separarlos y con alguna treta entre manos... Os veo en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Besos, catumy**

**PD: Perdón por la tardanza!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capítulo 12**

- ¡Miroku! Necesito hablar contigo.

Sango y Miroku levantaron la mirada de su desayuno y miraron a una nerviosa Kagome. Después de la fiesta de la noche anterior, todavía estaban adormilados a una hora tan temprana, sobretodo después de lo que hicieron tras retirarse a su pequeña cabaña recién construida… Y ahora su amiga estaba frente a ellos, con una expresión que nunca antes le habían visto. Shippo y Kirara, a su lado, los miraban sin comprender.

- Tú dirás, Kagome- acertó a decir el monje lanzando una mirada interrogante a su esposa.

- Verás… Tú eres un hombre… - empezó a juguetear con el borde de su blusa.

- Pues eso creo – rió el monje acariciando la abultada tripa de Sango – Esto es una buena prueba de ello.

- No me refería a eso – murmuró Kagome con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras Sango le daba un golpe en la mano a su esposo por su poca delicadeza – Quiero decir… Tú debes saber que os gusta a los hombres de nosotras.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Miroku. Estaba verdaderamente espeso esa mañana.

- ¿Me encuentras atractiva? – preguntó a bocajarro.

Sango no sabía si molestarse o no. Después de la conversación que mantuvo la noche anterior con su amiga, creía saber por donde iban los tiros de su pregunta ¿pero acaso no había más hombres a los que preguntarle? Mientras, Miroku pensaba qué responder. Si decía que no, además de mentir, estaría haciendo daño a su amiga. Pero si se le ocurría decirle que si… Sango era capaz de mantenerlo apartado de ella hasta que el bebé que todavía no había nacido les hiciera abuelos.

- Me pones en un compromiso Kagome… - miró a Sango de reojo y vio que ella hacía un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, otorgándole libertad para responder – Bien, sinceramente… Si, creo que eres una mujer atractiva. Pero lamento decirte que ahora que he unido mi vida a la de Sango…

- ¡No te hagas ilusiones! – Murmuró Kagome, sombría – Dime una cosa Miroku, Si dices que crees que soy atractiva ¿Qué tengo de malo? – Se puso de pie - ¿Es mi pelo? Quizás tengo la voz muy irritante o mi carácter es demasiado voluble… ¿Qué hay malo en mí?

- No hay nada malo en ti, Kagome – Sango respondió por su marido.

- Kagome, ahora que voy a ser padre… - comenzó a excusarse después de echarle una buena mirada al cuerpo de la miko.

- ¿Y por qué no puedo gustarle a Inuyasha? – le ignoró ella.

- ¿Inuyasha? – Miroku se quedó de piedra al escuchar el nombre de su amigo.

- No me digas que sigues con esa idea – continuó Sango.

- ¡Es que no puedo entenderlo Sango! – exclamó la miko, sentándose de nuevo frente a ellos.

- ¿Quieres gustarle a Inuyasha? – volvió a preguntar el monje, saliendo se su estupor inicial.

Kagome enrojeció hasta la raíz de su cabello. Dicho por Miroku, sonaba un tanto extraño, sobretodo en esa época. Seguramente que allí se estilaban más los matrimonios concertados o que fuera siempre el hombre quien llevara la iniciativa. Pero si lograba recordar siempre que ella no pertenecía a esa época…

- Vaya, vaya… - Miroku cogió su cuenco y se llevó un poco de arroz a la boca – De modo que por fin te has decidido a declararle tu amor a Inuyasha.

- Si tuviera que esperar a que él tomara la iniciativa… - comentó Sango.

- Cierto. – Comió un poco más – De todas formas, me sorprende. Siempre pensé que sería él quien finalmente se decidiera.

- Imposible, Inuyasha es demasiado tímido – añadió Shippo.

- Es necesario darle un empujoncito – concluyó Sango.

- ¿Vais a ayudarme o no? – preguntó Kagome con la cabeza gacha y la piel al rojo vivo.

Miroku volvió a dejar el cuenco sobre la mesita y la miró atentamente. ¿Cómo podía creer esa muchacha que había algo de malo en ella? No era tan perfecta como su preciosa Sango pero era muy hermosa. Francamente hermosa. Detectó la señal de advertencia de su esposa, lo que indicaba que en sus ojos azules había aparecido un toque de su antigua perversión. Carraspeó disimuladamente, temiendo por su integridad física.

- En primer lugar… ¿por qué te has propuesto gustarle a Inuyasha? – Kagome no tuvo tiempo de contestar. Shippo lo hizo por ella.

- ¡Porque el muy idiota ha traído a Kikyo y ahora no hace ningún caso de Kagome!

- Unos días es amable con ella y al siguiente apenas le dirige la palabra… - continuó Sango. – Debe estar confundida

- Cuando Kagome se va no se le puede mirar sin que se enfade – continuó Shippo – La protege y no deja que nadie se acerca a ella pero cuando tienen algo de intimidad se comporta como…

- ¡Basta! – Ordenó Kagome – podríais dejar que respondiera yo…

La verdad era que sus amigos habían dado en el clavo. Inuyasha no actuaba de forma constante cuando estaba con ella. Un minuto podía estar tratándola con dulzura y al siguiente insultarla; podía acudir cada día puntualmente durante un mes al árbol del tiempo pero, a su regreso, no ser capaz ni de mirarla a los ojos durante más de dos segundos seguidos.

- Está bien, sean cuales sean tus motivos… ¿Por qué crees que no le gustas a Inuyasha?

- ¿Por qué? Pues… porque está con Kikyo… y no conmigo – confesó con timidez. Se moría de vergüenza al estar confesando sus sentimientos de esa forma pero necesitaba consejo con urgencia. Y estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por Inuyasha.

- Pues yo creo que estás equivocada. A Inuyasha le gustas – anunció Shippo. Los tres adultos lo miraron - ¿Acaso no va a buscarte a tu tiempo?

- Si… pero es porque teme que me retrase y porque sin mi no puede encontrar los fragmentos de la Shikon… - aclaró la miko.

- ¿Y no se pone celoso cuando Kouga está cerca? – Preguntó Sango.

- Pero es… porque es muy competitivo con Kouga – sintió un escalofrío al recordar la desagradable pelea entre el lobo y el hanyou un mes atrás. No le apetecía en absoluto hablar de ese tema.

- ¿Y no se desespera cuando estás en peligro y arriesga su propia vida por protegerte?

- Lo haría por cualquiera de vosotros… ¿verdad? - murmuró Kagome.

Los otros tres se miraron entre ellos. Si tan obcecada estaba con que Inuyasha no sentía nada especial por ella ¿Para qué se molestaba? Debía estar muy enamorada para intentarlo a pesar de todo. Shippo levantó su mano bien alto.

- Que levante la mano quien crea que Inuyasha está enamorado de Kagome.

Sango y Miroku levantaron la mano instantáneamente. Incluso Kirara alzó una de sus patitas en un gracioso gesto. Kagome no sabía que pensar. Si Inuyasha sentía lo que decían sus amigos… ¿Cómo habían llegado a la situación en la que se encontraban? Pensó en los momentos de intimidad que habían compartido en los últimos meses: las caricias furtivas, los intensos abrazos, aquel beso medio robado…y el deseo que había descubierto en forma de virilidad apretada contra su cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios le había ocurrido para que a su regreso no quisiera hablar con ella?

- En mi opinión – sugirió Miroku – debes mostrarle lo que otras no pueden.

Los demás le miraron, sin entender ¿mostrarle? El monje señaló la falda del viejo uniforme de Kagome, dejándola sin palabras. Miroku lo tenía muy claro: lo mejor para atraer a un hombre era la visión de unas buenas curvas femeninas. Y no conocía a nadie, exceptuando a Sango, que tuviera unas formas mejores que las de Kagome. No en vano él mismo las había palpado cuando simulaba entrenarla.

- Yo creo que deberías intentar mandarle menos al suelo y tratarle con más dulzura. No te enfades aunque se comporte de forma infantil. – apuntó Shippo. Kirara maulló, apoyándole.

Eso iba a ser difícil ya que Inuyasha podía ser muy irritante cuando se lo proponía. Y se lo proponía muy a menudo. Entonces todos miraron a Sango, ya que era la única que faltaba por dar su opinión.

- Tienes que darle celos. Y no te será muy difícil, conociendo a Inuyasha. – sentenció la exterminadora.

Y así siguieron durante un buen rato, llevando a Kagome al borde de la locura con sus extraños consejos y descabelladas sugerencias.

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome abandonó la cabaña algo deprimida. De su desesperada visita había sacado en claro que, para atraer a Inuyasha debía, entre otras cosas, llenarle el estómago, proponerle que le diera un hijo (ese consejo había salido de la boca de Miroku), malcriarle, mostrar cuanta más carne mejor y darle celos coqueteando con todo bicho viviente ¿sería capaz de hacerlo? Sintió que toda su decisión se iba esfumando. Realmente, esas cosas parecían más sencillas en la televisión.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos la llevaron a un pequeño y soleado claro del bosque cercano a la aldea. Cansada, se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas extendidas en toda su longitud. Hizo un examen mental de su comportamiento habitual cuando estaba con Inuyasha. Estaba completamente segura de que había algo mal entre ellos pero no lograba encontrar el motivo. Suspiró y se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pasto. Disfrutaría por un rato del tibio sol sobre su piel para relajarse. Ya seguiría pensando en ello más tarde. Cerró los ojos y respiró.

De pronto, el sol que calentaba suavemente sus mejillas se ocultó, no siendo así con el resto del cuerpo. Extrañada, abrió sus ojos somnolientos y se encontró con unos ojos dorados que la miraban con curiosidad. Inuyasha, extrañado de verla tendida en el suelo de esa forma, no había podido contener el impulso de acercarse a comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Kagome se incorporó, quedándose sentada como al principio, con las piernas extendidas.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí tumbada? – preguntó él.

- Tomaba el sol… - miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que estaban solos. Ni rastro de Kikyo. Cruzando los dedos, decidió intentar una de las técnicas propuestas por sus amigos – Creo que se me están quedando muy blancas las piernas ¿no te parece?

Con un movimiento mal disimulado y calculado a toda prisa, Kagome movió un poco las piernas, llamando la atención del hanyou sobre ellas. Sintió su mirada abrasadora recorrerlas durante unos instantes pero él pronto cambió de tema.

- No hay tiempo para tonterías, Kagome. Tenemos que irnos.

Kagome pensó a toda velocidad ¿Qué más podía 'mostrarle' en esa situación? Una rápida idea cruzó por su mente. Era arriesgarse a parecer una fresca pero las situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

- Dame unos minutos para que me refresque… Hace mucho calor… – Dicho esto procedió a desabotonarse uno, dos, tres botones de su blusa, ofreciéndole una buena vista al hanyou de un escote en todo su esplendor.

Sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse intensamente al observar al hanyou y comprobar que estaba mirando justo donde ella quería. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Se preguntó si no se estaba pasando al actuar de esa forma.

Inuyasha no decía nada. Después de la tremenda experiencia de contemplar esas piernas con absoluta libertad, ahora Kagome le mostraba sus atributos con total desinhibición. Sintió la sangre golpeándole furiosamente en el interior de las venas ¿Qué podía hacer en esa situación? Trató de respirar profundamente peo al ver una diminuta gota de sudor recorriendo el cuello de la muchacha, una ola de calor lo invadió. Debía detenerse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

En cuestión de segundos, sintió como si el mundo que tenía delante comenzara a difuminarse delante de sus ojos, quedando la imagen de Kagome como lo único nítido de alrededor. Inuyasha sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, Myoga se lo había explicado a tiempo, justo antes de que cometiera una locura de la que hubiera arrepentido durante toda su miserable vida. Pero ahora… el ver desabrochada la blusa de Kagome era una tentación demasiado apetecible… Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Inuyasha… ¿Te encuentras bien? – susurró la miko al verle tan agitado. Quizás había ido demasiado lejos – Te estás poniendo pálido…

Preocupada por si se estuviera mareando, Kagome se apresuró a levantarse y colocarse a su lado. Sin pensarlo, llevó una mano a la tibia frente del hanyou, comprobando así que no estaba sufriendo una insolación. Inuyasha eligió ese momento para abrir los ojos de nuevo y la miró fijamente. Su mano se disparó a agarrar la muñeca de la mujer, sin permitirle que se retirara.

- Inu… yasha… - murmuró ella de forma casi inaudible, incluso para él.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Kagome? – Dijo él acercándose ligeramente a ella, sin poder evitarlo.

- No estoy haciendo… nada – una mentira piadosa tampoco le haría daño.

Inuyasha dio un pequeño tirón de la muñeca que todavía mantenía aferrada, haciendo que Kagome perdiera el equilibrio y tuviera que apoyarse sobre su pecho con su mano libre. Sintió el aroma del cabello femenino impregnando sus fosas nasales y la tibieza de su aliento contra su cuello. Era tan dulce y… tentadora…

- Maldita mujer… no tienes idea del peligro que corres… - susurró casi contra la boca de ella.

Kagome no entendía pero tampoco le preocupaba. Tenía a Inuyasha justo donde quería y no había sido tan difícil como ella había pensado. Al parecer, el consejo de Miroku no había sido erróneo. Ahora, en cuestión de instantes el hanyou iba a besarla… O eso creía ella.

Bruscamente, Inuyasha se apartó de la muchacha, dejando que ésta cayera de bruces sobre el pasto. Después de la sorpresa inicial, Kagome levantó la mirada, temerosa de lo que podría encontrar en los ojos del hanyou pero, por suerte o por desgracia para ella, solo se encontró con su amplia espalda.

- Deberías estar acompañada – comenzó a caminar – Es peligroso que estés sola.

No añadió que el mayor peligro que la acechaba era él mismo. Con un par de saltos se alejó de ella. Kagome reprimió el deseo de chillar de rabia, sabiendo que podía ser escuchada por oídos indiscretos. Se abotonó la blusa con furia mientras hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos por evitar las lágrimas. Acababa de servirse en bandeja y había sido humillada de la peor de las maneras. La había dejado caer al suelo sin importarle que pudiera partirse la crisma con el golpe. Definitivamente, se le habían terminado las ganas de 'mostrarse' a Inuyasha.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que había estado cerca… Echó a andar hacia la aldea, inmersa en sus pensamientos. Estaba completamente segura de que el hanyou había estado a punto de besarla, incluso había llegado a vislumbrar el deseo en esos orbes dorados que la mantenían en vilo pero… ¿Qué le había obligado a detenerse?

-.-.-.-.-

Llevaban más de medio día caminando en silencio, siguiendo la única pista que tenían sobre el paradero de Naraku. Kikyo iba delante, seguida de Kirara con Sango y Miroku sobre su lomo. Kagome arrastraba su bicicleta con Shippo sobre la espalda y cerrando el grupo, caminaba Inuyasha.

No dejaba de darle vueltas al extraño comportamiento de Kagome horas antes. Era como si algo se hubiera apoderado de ella y la obligara a actuar como… Como nunca antes se había comportado. Se había vuelto seductora, excitante… Con poco más que un par de gestos, había estado a punto de hacerle perder el control. Afortunadamente, había sido capaz de detenerse justo a tiempo. A saber lo que hubiera podido suceder si sus labios se hubieran llegado a tocar. No quería arriesgarse. Era demasiado peligroso.

Pese a llevar horas dándole vueltas, no recordaba a ningún espíritu ni ninguna poción que provocara ese tipo de alteraciones en el comportamiento. Y tampoco su aroma parecía diferente. Cierto era que creía haber captado cierto rastro ligero de excitación en la muchacha pero también era posible que tan solo hubiera sido una mala pasada por parte de su imaginación. Por más que lo pensaba, no era capaz de comprenderlo.

Shippo, sobre el hombro de Kagome, se volvió disimuladamente para estudiar a Inuyasha. Para su sorpresa, estaba contemplando fijamente el suave contoneo de las caderas de la miko al andar, como si le fuera la vida en ello. Sonrió para sí mismo. Los adultos eran muy complicados y a veces necesitaban de una ayudita. Era posible que recibiera algún que otro golpe pero ¡Qué demonios!

Kagome trataba de mantener la compostura a pesar de sentir una mirada fija sobre ella. Sabía que Inuyasha la miraba sin disimulo ahora que nadie podía verle a él, de modo que, casi inconscientemente, había comenzado a caminar moviendo las caderas de forma sensual. O eso intentaba, ya que era la primera vez que se veía en una situación como aquella. De pronto, sintió que Shippo se movía sobre su hombro y en seguida notó una fuerte corriente de aire detrás de ella con un resultado más que obvio: su falda se estaba levantando.

Sus manos fueron rápidas en sostener la tela sobre su cuerpo pero la atenta mirada de Inuyasha lo había sido más. Y había visto todo lo que Kagome pretendía ocultar con esa falta minúscula. De nuevo sintió el sonido de su corazón dentro de su cabeza mientras que todo comenzaba a nublarse. _"Otra vez no… maldita sea…"_

- ¡Shippo! – La voz de Kagome riñendo al youkai lo sacó de su ensoñación - ¿A qué estás jugando?

Inuyasha logró enfocar a una Kagome disgustada y a un Shippo riendo de forma traviesa mientras recogía del suelo su peonza de juguete. Un momento ¿Había sido el enano el culpable de lo que acababa de suceder? Con dos zancadas se puso a la altura de la pareja.

- ¿Qué diablos te crees que estás haciendo? – gritó, furioso con el cachorro, al tiempo que le propinaba un golpe en la cabeza.

El kitsune se arrojó a los brazos de Kagome para recibir consuelo pero, al escuchar como tomaba aire para hacer sentar al hanyou, se alarmó. ¿De qué servía lo que él acababa de hacer si ahora Inuyasha terminaba besando el suelo? Tomó una decisión arriesgada. Su vida iba a correr grave peligro pero, si las cosas terminaban bien, merecería la pena. Solo esperaba poder ser más rápido que Inuyasha.

Justo cuando Kagome comenzaba a pronunciar la palabra mágica, el kitsune le propinó un tremendo pellizco en el pecho, haciéndola lanzar una exclamación de dolor y provocando que lo soltara. Justo entonces, lo más rápido que dieron de sí sus patitas, corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de Miroku, que lo había visto todo y asentía con la cabeza.

- ¡Auch! – Se quejó Kagome frotándose en la zona dañada mientras Shippo corría.- ¿A qué ha venido eso?

- ¿Qué ocurre? – La muchacha se volteó, encontrándose con Inuyasha de frente. Se había preocupado al escucharla y ahora veía en sus ojos indicios de lágrimas ¿Acaso estaba lastimada?

- Me… - volvió la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Kirara con sus tres ocupantes. Sango, Miroku y Shippo asentían con la cabeza de forma exagerada – me ha… dado un… - si no lo decía rápido terminaría por dejar pasar su oportunidad. De modo que volvió a mirarle a los ojos, tomó aire y… - ¡Me ha pellizcado un pecho!

Inuyasha se quedó sin habla. Eso si que le había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Un pecho? Inevitablemente, su mirada viajó hacia donde Kagome seguía manteniendo su mano, como intentando calmar el dolor. Sintió la tentación de pedirle que le dejara comprobar el tamaño de la lesión pero se contuvo. Todavía no tenía ganas de morir. Así pues, decidió volcar su rabia contenida sobre el travieso youkai.

- ¡Shippo! – Gritó – Si te atrapo te haré pedazos… ¡Baja de ahí inmediatamente!

Presintiendo el peligro, Kirara había tenido la precaución de ascender varios metros para mantener a salvo a su preciada carga, por lo que Inuyasha se encontró gritando al vacío y a solas con Kagome ¿Dónde estaban todos?

- ¡Keh! Ese mocoso ha estado demasiado tiempo con Miroku…

- No te enfades Inuyasha – susurró ella poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, con suavidad – Sólo son cosas de niños. Sigamos adelante.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, uno al lado del otro pero sin tocarse ni cruzar una sola mirada. Kagome le daba vueltas y más vueltas a lo que acababa de ocurrir. En pocos minutos, había llevado a cabo las tres estrategias de sus amigos, pero ninguna había dado resultado. Le había mostrado, aunque sin proponérselo, su ropa interior. Le había tratado dulcemente al pedirle que no matara a Shippo por su atrevimiento. Y había intentado ponerle celoso al confesarle que Shippo ponía las manos donde no debía. ¿Acaso no tenía sangre en las venas? Estaba visto que tenía que coger al toro por los cuernos si quería lograr algún avance.

- Inuyasha… - puso su voz más dulce e inocente – Cuando Shippo lanzó la peonza… ¿Has visto algo?

Inuyasha tragó saliva con fuerza mientras se preguntaba por que ella había tenido que sacar el tema, haciéndole recordar todo lo sucedido.

- No sé a qué te refieres. – contestó con sequedad.

- ¿No lo sabes? – Se ruborizó profundamente – Me refiero a… mi ropa… mi ropa interior.

Inuyasha la miró de reojo. Ella mantenía la mirada fija en el camino y tenía las mejillas a punto de estallar. _"Solo pregunta por curiosidad… tranquilízate y deja de pensar cosas extrañas"._ Se dijo a sí mismo.

- No he visto nada. – hizo una pausa. Eso había sonado poco convincente – tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar mirando lo que llevas puesto.

- ¿Aunque sea un tanga negro de encaje? – preguntó ella con toda la intención, recordando una ocasión en la que Inuyasha se detuvo frente al escaparate de una mercería para preguntarle qué tipo de ropa era aquella.

- No era un tanga negro de encaje.

Rápidamente, se llevó las manos a la boca queriendo detener las palabras que ya había pronunciado. Kagome se detuvo un par de pasos por detrás de él. Inuyasha se volvió lentamente, temiendo que le cayeran encima todas las calamidades del infierno. Pero Kagome estaba sonriendo.

- Veo que te has fijado.

- No… yo no…

- No te preocupes – caminó un par de pasos y se detuvo junto a él - ¿Sabes una cosa? – Se puso de puntillas para acercarse a su oreja – No me importa que lo veas… siempre que solo seas tú.

Y así, sin decir nada más, Kagome siguió caminando en busca de sus amigos, arrastrando la bicicleta rosa a su lado. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha se quedó en medio del camino preguntándose si lo que acababa de ocurrir era real o efecto del sol que castigaba su cabeza sin piedad.

-.-.-.-.-

Hacía rato que había oscurecido. El grupo había decidido acampar cerca de un riachuelo que les había proporcionado, además de agua fresca, una cena suculenta. Kikyo se había marchado silenciosamente en cuanto los demás se habían sentado a cocinar el pescado. Claro, ella no podía comer nada, sino que necesitaba otro tipo de nutrición, para la cual prefería estar sola. Así pues, aprovechando la ausencia de la sacerdotisa, Miroku decidió emular a Shippo y poner su granito de arena para juntar a sus dos amigos.

- Kagome – la aludida le miró - ¿Te apetece que entrenemos un poco? Debes estar agarrotada después de tu convalecencia.

La muchacha se levantó sin darse cuenta de que una especie de tic nervioso se había apoderado de la ceja del hanyou. Se había imaginado la clase de entrenamiento que le gustaba llevar a cabo al pervertido de Miroku y la idea no le gustó en absoluto. Se planteó la idea de castrarlo mientras dormía.

- No, no y no – dijo Miroku, levantando la voz y atrayendo la atención de todos. – Te dije que no quería que entrenaras con esta ropa.

Kagome lo miró, sin comprender. No recordaba que el monje le hubiera dicho nada por el estilo en su vida. Por suerte para Miroku, Shippo entendió la intención del futuro padre.

- Pero Miroku, Kagome no puede ponerse la falda más corta que la que lleva ¡Podría resfriarse! – Ahora tenían toda la atención del hanyou.

- No es de los resfriados de lo que se tiene que preocupar – dijo Miroku severamente mientras tomaba del brazo a la incrédula muchacha – Con esta falta apenas tiene libertad de movimientos. ¡Fijaos!

Cogido el borde de la falda y lo estiró para mostrar la amplitud máxima que ésta alcanzaba. Kagome dio un manotazo para quitarse las manos del monje de encima. Creía haber comprendido la intención de su amigo pero no estaba segura de que ese plan fuera a ser efectivo.

- Monje libinidoso… ¡Quita tus manos de Kagome!

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Inuyasha, quien se había levantado sin que nadie se diera cuenta y que ahora se interponía entre la muchacha y el supuesto agresor. Había llegado al máximo de su paciencia cuando el monje le enseñó descaradamente lo que Kagome llevaba bajo la falda. Claro que los demás no se habían percatado de que, desde su posición, su ángulo de visión había sido perfecto. Demasiado perfecto.

- Vamos Inuyasha, no te lo tomes a mal… Mi intención es buena. Solamente quiero ayudar… - tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, Miroku se acobardó al ver como latía una vena en la sien del hanyou.

- Pues me estoy cansando de tus buenas intenciones… - haciéndose crujir los nudillos, miró en dirección a Sango para comprobar que ella no iba a adelantarse para matar al monje pero, para su sorpresa, la exterminadora no se había movido de su sitio. Algo no estaba yendo bien. Se detuvo abruptamente - ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Sango se sobresaltó al percatarse de que Inuyasha estaba hablándole a ella. Claro, seguro que le extrañaba que ella no hubiera sido la primera en golpear a su marido por permitirse esas libertades con Kagome. Simulando estar enfadada, cogió el Hiraikotsu y trató de golpear a Miroku al tiempo que le gritaba:

- Cerdo, pervertido… ¡No vas a volver a tocarme en lo que te queda de vida! – Simuló llorar - ¿No tienes ninguna vergüenza? Hacerme esto cuanto estoy esperando a tu hijo…

Todos la miraron. Definitivamente, Sango era muy mala actriz.

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos. Algo estaban tramando y quería saber que era. Y no tenía demasiadas ganas de esperar ¿Quién de ellos sería el más fácil de 'convencer' para que le diera una explicación convincente? La respuesta era sencilla. Con un ágil movimiento, atrapó al pequeño Shippo del rabo y lo levantó hasta que quedó a la altura de su cara.

- Ahora, Shippo – le mostró los dientes en una mueca diabólica – Vas a contarme a que viene todo este numerito.

Kagome quiso intervenir en defensa del cachorro pero algo llamó su atención. Percibía dos fragmentos de la Shikon que se acercaban a toda velocidad. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa… Problemas. Y, para colmo de males, Inuyasha acababa de olfatear el aroma del visitante. Un remolino de polvo les envolvió mientras que una voz masculina y seductora preguntaba:

- Mi hermosa Kagome ¿te ha estado cuidando el chucho apestoso?

**Continuará…**

**Estoy haciendo lo que puedo para ponerme al día pero no es tan fácil... Recibí algun que otro RW diciendo que me olvido de mis fics y os aseguro que no es así, pero mi vida profesional y privada no me permite la dedicación que tenía hace algunos meses. Espero que lo comprendáis, yo haré lo que pueda para que estos largos meses sin publicar no se repitan.**

**Gracias por la paciencia y perdón por la espera.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capítulo 13**

- Mi hermosa Kagome ¿te ha estado cuidando el chucho apestoso?

Kagome tosió debido al polvo levantado por la llegada del youkai. Perfecto, como si no tuviera bastantes problemas, ahí estaba Kouga preparado para desbaratar todos sus planes. No estaba preparada para enfrentarse a él después de lo sucedido poco tiempo atrás. Y estaba más que claro que Inuyasha iba a aprovechar la oportunidad que el destino le brindaba para tomarse la revancha. Y sería imposible hacerlo desistir.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sus manos se vieron atrapadas por el cariñoso agarre del lobo, quien se aproximó a su cuerpo, demasiado para su gusto.

- Te he extrañado, Kagome.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó ella con voz helada, tratando de liberar sus manos, con escaso éxito.

- Estás preciosa a la luz de la luna – murmuró el lobo acercándose más a ella.

Kagome sintió ganas de empujarlo con fuerza pero sus manos continuaban bajo el dominio del youkai, lo que la dejaba con pocas defensas frente a esa invasión de su espacio vital. Estaba a punto de gritarle que se apartaba cuando una mano firme sobre su hombro estiró de ella hacia atrás, alejándola del youkai.

Sin darse cuenta, Kagome se encontró tras la espalda de Inuyasha, quien ya blandía su espada de forma amenazadora. Finalmente el momento que tanto había temido acababa de llegar. Si no lo remediaba de alguna forma, esos dos no iban a detenerse hasta que corriera la sangre de uno de ellos.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! – gruñó Inuyasha entre dientes.

- Vaya… de modo que mi olfato no me había engañado… - adoptó una pose de superioridad – Veo que sigues vivo, bestia.

- Es más de lo que se podrá decir de ti en cuanto acabe contigo – amenazó el hanyou.

- Deberías agradecerme que no te matara cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Kagome colocó una mano con suavidad sobre el hombro del hanyou, tratando de tranquilizarle. Solamente ellos dos, sin contar a Shippo, conocían lo que había ocurrido realmente durante aquel último enfrentamiento. Nadie más sabía que Inuyasha había estado muerto durante unos interminables minutos. Nadie sabía que Kagome le había devuelto a la vida… No había porqué continuar con aquello… Pero el orgullo del hanyou estaba herido y eso solamente tenía una solución. Kouga debía pagarlo, y eso iba a ocurrir esa misma noche, en ese mismo lugar.

El sentir la mano de Kagome en su hombro lo enfureció aún más. ¿Acaso la mujer pretendía que le perdonara la vida al lobo? Dio un paso alejándose de ese contacto. No soportaba pensar que, después de todo lo sucedido, Kagome siguiera prefiriendo al youkai. Pero él no podía dejar que las cosas terminaran de esa forma. Era el momento de saldar todas las cuentas pendientes.

- Chucho, será mejor que te apartes de mi mujer si no quieres volver a bañarte en el río – se mofó el lobo aludiendo a la forma en que lo había arrojado al agua como si fuera basura.

- Maldito bastardo… ¡Ella no es tu mujer!

Con el grito, Inuyasha se lanzó al ataque con la Tessaiga por delante. Kouga le esquivó con rapidez una y otra vez, con lo que únicamente consiguió enfurecer todavía más al hanyou.

Kagome los miraba, impotente. Sabía que existía una forma rápida y eficaz de detener la pelea pero eso solamente conseguiría humillar a Inuyasha. Tenía que dejarle que librara su batalla sino quería herirlo en lo más profundo. Pero si continuaban así iban a matarse. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer para separarlos a parte de sentar a Inuyasha?

La pelea se puso más violenta. Kouga consiguió acertarle a Inuyasha un par de puñetazos, lanzándolo al suelo. El hanyou no tardó más que unas décimas de segundo en ponerse en pie y lanzarse de nuevo al ataque. Ambos comenzaban a jadear por el ritmo que mantenían pero ninguno tenía intención de ofrecer una tregua.

Inuyasha lanzó un ataque con su espada, derribando un par de árboles a su paso de forma que Sango tuvo que apartarse, precisando la ayuda de Kirara, ya que había perdido agilidad desde que el embarazo había comenzado a notarse. Al ver en peligro a su esposa, Miroku trató de interrumpir la batalla.

- ¡Deteneos! – Gritó con toda la potencia de sus pulmones - ¡Baja tu espada Inuyasha!

- Eso nunca… - murmuró el hanyou entre dientes - ¡Largo de aquí, Miroku!

El monje no necesitó escuchar nada más para comprender que sus esfuerzos por separarlos iban a ser completamente inútiles. Avisó a Kirara para que alejara a Sango del peligroso lugar. Luego se dirigió a Kagome.

- Haz algo Kagome…

- ¿Cómo?- murmuró ella, apenas sin voz.

- ¡Sienta a Inuyasha! – interrumpió Shippo, asustado, saltando sobre la espalda del monje. Kagome contuvo las lágrimas.

- No puedo…

- Kagome – Miroku la obligó a que le mirara – Van a matarse… y tú eres la única que puede evitarlo.

- ¡Siéntalo! – insistió Shippo, al borde de la histeria.

La muchacha volvió su mirada horrorizada de nuevo hacia la pelea. Una vez más, Inuyasha acababa de ser derribado por Kouga. Lo vio levantarse rápidamente y observar su espada. Entonces comprendió la intención del hanyou. Con la Tessaiga, nunca conseguiría igualar la velocidad del lobo. Pretendía luchar con las manos desnudas aunque supusiera que, probablemente, se trasformaría en un youkai y no dejaría de Kouga ni los huesos… eso fue lo que la decidió a actuar.

Inuyasha no llegó a clavar la espada en el suelo, como era su intención. Antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, Kagome se había abalanzado sobre él, echándole sus manos al cuello y colgándose literalmente de él. Lo abrazó con fuerza, ante la sorpresa del hombre.

- ¡Aparta Kagome! – gruñó él. - ¡Vete!

- No… - sollozó ella. El olor salado de sus lágrimas inundó las fosas nasales del hanyou. – Por favor Inuyasha… Detente… Por mí…

Kouga observaba la reacción del hanyou ante el contacto de Kagome y eso le enfureció. Sintió la bilis en su garganta cuando el hanyou colocó la mano que no sostenía su espada sobre la cintura de la muchacha. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese sucio perro a poner un solo dedo sobre el cuerpo de su mujer?

- ¡Te mataré por haberla tocado! – la furia contenida palpitaba en sus venas. - ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi mujer!

Kagome volvió la cabeza hacia el lobo, pero sin aflojar el agarre que mantenía sobre el hanyou. Había llegado el momento de dejar las cosas claras de una buena vez. Solo esperaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para conseguir que no le temblara la voz.

- ¡Yo no soy tu mujer! – gritó ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. El lobo relajó ligeramente sus músculos, entendiendo que mientras Kagome estuviera entre ellos, la pelea debería posponerse.

- Kagome… ¿Qué te ha hecho este sucio hanyou? Si descubro que te ha tocado…

- ¡Basta! – Estaba harta de todo, no deseaba seguir escuchando – Es hora de terminar con esto.

- Kagome… - murmuró Inuyasha de forma apenas audible ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La mano que la sostenía por la cintura comenzó a latirle de una forma poco apropiada. Se preocupó ¿Hasta cuándo se mantendría abrazada a él? Ajena a sus pensamientos, Kagome reunió fuerzas para continuar hablando.

- Quiero que te vayas – ordenó la muchacha al lobo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – Y que no vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Kagome? Eres mi mujer… - contestó el lobo, sin comprender la repentina actitud de la miko.

- ¡No soy nada tuyo! – ella perdió los papeles y aflojó el agarre que mantenía sobre el hanyou – No soy tu mujer ni tengo intención de serlo… Pensé que podría ser tu amiga pero traicionaste mi confianza el día que atacaste a Inuyasha… - se mordió el labio al percibir la tensión del hanyou al recordarle lo sucedido un mes atrás.

- ¡Yo solo trataba de protegerte! – Explicó Kouga - ¡No estás segura con él!

- ¡Pero yo no quiero dejarle! – contestó ella impulsivamente.

Notó como Inuyasha contenía la respiración durante unos segundos y comprendió que había hablado de más. Delicadamente, se separó del cuerpo del hanyou y avanzó unos pasos hacia Kouga, que también se adelantó para estar más próximo a ella.

- Kouga… Yo no puedo sentir lo que tú querrías… Yo… No te amo…

- Es por culpa de ese chucho despreciable que… - no pudo decir más ya que los dedos de Kagome se posaron suavemente sobre sus labios, impidiendo que continuara insultando a Inuyasha.

- No sigas Kouga. Márchate. – ordenó, rompiendo el contacto que los unía.

- Kagome, no voy a dejarte aquí.

- Márchate, y no regreses. – apartó su mirada, incapaz de seguir viendo el dolor de los ojos azules de Kouga. Pero el lobo todavía tenía más cosas que decir. Tomó a Kagome por los hombros la obligó a que le mirara.

- Kagome… ¿No me amas?

- No…

- ¿No podrías llegar a amarme?

- No…

- Se trata de él, ¿verdad?

- No, Kouga… - trató de sonreír, sin lograrlo. – No se trata de él… Se trata de mí.

Inuyasha volvió a interponerse entre ambos, considerando que el contacto que mantenían ya había durando demasiado. Clavó su mirada dorada en el rostro dolido del lobo, y se preguntó como las palabras de la mujer habían sido suficientes para derrotar de esa forma al arrogante youkai.

- Kagome… - susurró Kouga - ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

Ella asintió con seguridad. Kouga se volvió hacia Inuyasha. Esa abominable bestia era el responsable de todo. De que Kagome no le amara, de ponerla en peligro repetidamente… Pero la muchacha había elegido, y él solamente tenía dos alternativas: aceptar lo evidente y dejarla marchar o llevársela con él y apartarla de la mala influencia que el perro suponía para ella. Claro que, si elegía la segunda opción, lo más probable era que Kagome le odiara de por vida… ¿Sería capaz de renunciar a su amor a cambio de la felicidad de ella?

- Kagome… - continuó el lobo – Kagome, si cambiaras de opinión yo…

La mirada esquiva de ella le informó de que sus esfuerzos por ablandarla eran completamente inútiles. Se irguió. Él era el jefe de la manada de los lobos de modo que debía permanecer impasible ante la adversidad. Por mucho que por dentro sintiera el corazón hecho trizas.

- Esto no termina aquí, no renunciaré tan fácilmente Kagome. Volveremos a vernos. Hasta entonces… Más te vale cuidarla… Inuyasha…

Sin decir más, salió corriendo a toda velocidad con la ayuda de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, dejando a su partida una espesa nube de polvo.

Miroku, que lo había observado todo en silencio, decidió que si había un momento propicio para una retirada discreta, acababa de llegar. Sin dar ningún tipo de explicación arrastró a Shippo hacia la espesura, proporcionándoles a sus amigos una intimidad bien merecida. Sonrió para sí mismo pensando que la inminente paternidad le había hecho cambiar de una forma espectacular ya que, en realidad, se moría de curiosidad por espiar lo que estaba a punto de suceder entre esos dos. Se encogió de hombros pensando que ya se enteraría tarde o temprano.

Con un Shippo bastante enfadado bajo el brazo, Miroku caminó hasta donde Kirara había depositado a una Sango indignada. Fue a preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero ella fue más rápida.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Preguntó - ¿Dónde están Kagome e Inuyasha?

- Atando cabos sueltos. – contestó él simplemente.

- Miroku… - amenazó ella – Después de apartarme como si fuera un objeto molesto ¿Vas a dejarme sin saber que ha ocurrido?

- No me culpes por querer proteger a mi más preciado tesoro – el monje depositó un cariñoso beso en la mejilla de la exterminadora, logrando que se sonrojara. – En cuanto a los detalles… Digamos que Kouga estará un buen tiempo sin aparecer.

- ¿Quieres decir que Inuyasha le ha vencido?

- No, quien le ha vencido ha sido Kagome. – la corrigió el monje.

Sango lo miró sin comprender a qué se refería. Pero si algo estaba claro, era que el monje tenía la intención de hacerse el misterioso para ganarse sus favores. Se encogió de hombros pensando que la miko la pondría al corriente de todo cuando regresara. De momento, sería bueno para ella ganar unos minutos de intimidad con el hanyou. Quizás los consejos que le dieron la llevaran a buen puerto.

-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha observaba los pausados movimientos de la miko. La miró cuando retiró los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas, cuando se apartó el cabello de la cara, cuando jugueteó de forma nerviosa con los bordes de su blusa. Pero ella no levantó sus ojos ni una sola vez. Era como si toda la valentía se le hubiera acabado al enfrentarse a Kouga. Tendría que ser él quien tomara la iniciativa.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Preguntó de forma directa - ¿Por qué nos has detenido?

- No podía permitir que os matarais. – contestó ella, con voz débil, sin mirarlo.

- Pero… ¿por qué te has vuelto contra él? – Casi no se atrevía a preguntar – Kagome… ¿Por qué te has puesto de mi parte?

- Aunque no lo creas… Siempre lo he estado. Solo que… tú nunca lo habías notado.

Sin decir más, se alejó de él, dirigiéndose al riachuelo cercano. Se sentía anímicamente agotada por todo lo sucedido y necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar. A solas.

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, dejándola sin tiempo para cavilar sus acciones antes de llevarlas a cabo. No había querido herir a Inuyasha y, en cambio, era Kouga quien había sufrido en su lugar. Le partía el alma el haber tenido que rechazarlo de una forma tan cruel, delante de todo el mundo, despojándolo de su dignidad… Al menos el youkai había sabido encajar la derrota sin montar una escena lacrimógena. Lo sentía por él pero los sentimientos de las personas son demasiado fuertes como para tratar de dominarlos. Y ella no sentía ningún tipo de amor por el lobo.

Hundió las manos en el agua helada y le mojó la cara, retirando restos del polvo levantado por las piernas de Kouga. Las volvió a meter y repitió la acción una, dos, tres veces. Luego, al contemplar su reflejo en el agua, descubrió que no estaba sola.

- Lo que has dicho antes… ¿Lo decías en serio?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella a su vez, sin dejar de darle la espalda.

Inuyasha guardó silencio unos instantes, antes de continuar. Era difícil para él mantener una conversación como aquella, pero necesitaba saber la verdad. Necesitaba conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de Kagome. Ella había estado tan extraña durante los últimos días… ya ni siquiera sabía qué tenía que pensar.

- Quiero decir – tomó aire con fuerza – Tu no amas a Kouga – no era una pregunta.

- No, no le amo – contestó ella, levantándose. – Nunca lo he hecho.

- Entonces… Kagome, tú…

La muchacha se dio la vuelta y lo miró. ¿Qué era lo que tanto le costaba decir al hanyou? Deseaba ser capaz de confortarlo, de hacerle olvidar cualquiera que fuera su preocupación pero… algo en su interior le decía que era mejor que le dejara hablar. De otra forma, nunca conocería los sentimientos de Inuyasha. Le sonrió ligeramente, tratando de animarle.

- Kagome… Tú quieres… ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? – la miró a los ojos, encontrándose con la luminosa mirada de Kagome. Ella sonrió más ampliamente.

- Nunca he querido dejarte, Inuyasha – susurró ella al tiempo que le acariciaba suavemente una de sus manos. – Quiero estar contigo… mientras tú me quieras a tu lado.

Él se estremeció ante el suave contacto. La mano de Kagome estaba algo húmeda debido al frío contacto con el agua del río pero él apenas se percató de ello. Inconscientemente, se aferró a aquella porción de piel como si le fuera la vida en ello. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, sus respiraciones se mezclaron al acercarse él sin notarlo. El agitado pecho de Kagome chocó contra el tórax del hanyou, provocándole un escalofrío en la espalda.

Ella levantó la mirada, buscando los ojos oscurecidos de su compañero. Inuyasha… hacía algún tiempo que descubría esa mirada en los orbes dorados, no sabiendo muy bien a que podía deberse. Sentía que el corazón le latía a toda velocidad, que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones… y le encantó esa sensación. Estaba con él, y nada malo podía sucederle. Nunca.

Con un impulso, bajó su mirada hacia los labios entreabiertos de Inuyasha. Esa boca tentadora… esos labios cálidos… Él se movió ligeramente, como en una muda invitación, y Kagome comprendió las intenciones del chico. Iba a besarla. ¡Por fin! Tuvo deseos de abalanzarse sobre él, de demostrarle lo ansiosa que estaba por su contacto físico, pero supo reprimirse. Lo mejor era dejar que él tomara la iniciativa. Aunque eso estuviera a punto de destrozarle los nervios. Era cuestión de pocos segundos. Solo tenía que echar mano de la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Inuyasha sonrió para sí mismo al ver como Kagome se humedecía los labios mientras le miraba la boca fijamente. Estaba esperando que la besara, estaba más que claro. Y él deseaba hacerlo, en realidad, nunca había deseado algo con tanta intensidad pero… Besarla era demasiado peligroso para ella. Existía la posibilidad de que perdiera el control, no siendo capaz de contener la fuerza de sus instintos. Podía lastimarla. Incluso más, podía herirla gravemente.

Pero de nuevo esos ojos, esa boca, esos labios… Era incapaz de resistirlo un solo instante más. Necesitaba besarla. Una sola vez… después se apartaría y nunca más daría pie a una situación tan íntima como aquella. Pero… por una vez… Un solo beso… Acercó su rostro unos milímetros al de ella. Sentía la intranquila respiración de la chica sobre su rostro y las manos todavía unidas se afianzaron en su agarre, entrelazando los dedos inconscientemente.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y se movió hacia delante. Sus labios rozaron sutilmente los de la muchacha, en una caricia prácticamente inexistente. Repitió el tímido gesto esperando la respuesta de ella. Pero Kagome retiró el rostro, con los ojos completamente abiertos y mirando en todas direcciones, como si tratase de encontrar algo en la oscuridad del bosque.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- ¿Qué ocurre Kagome? – se sentía molesto y desilusionado al no haber podido cumplir su propósito. Pero ella estaba preocupada por algo, podía verlo en sus facciones. - ¿Kagome?

- Algo va mal… Lo presiento… Estamos en peligro.

Ni uno ni la otra se percató de que estaban siendo observados por alguien. El intruso sacó de entre los matorrales un arco y una flecha, con los que apuntó a la pareja. Qué más le daba a quien acertara, mientras hiciera diana en uno de ellos. La cuestión era separarlos antes de que su propia desaparición fuera irremediable. Tensó la cuerda del arco, concentrando toda su energía purificadora en el proyectil. Era el momento de su venganza. Disparó.

La saeta se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la desprevenida pareja. En solo unos pocos segundos… tres… dos…uno… Con un breve resplandor, el proyectil salió rebotado y se perdió entre el follaje.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – murmuró el atacante. No podía creerlo. ¿Esa muchacha había rechazado su flecha purificadora creando una barrera espiritual?

Sintió que las miradas de Kagome e Inuyasha se dirigían hacia el lugar de donde había salido la saeta. Finalmente había llegado el momento… No era una persona cobarde, estaba más que dispuesta a enfrentarse a ellos. Con paso firme, salió de la espesura hasta colocarse frente a ellos.

- Kikyo… - murmuró Inuyasha, dolido. - ¿Eras tú quien ha…?

- Si. – La sacerdotisa se volvió hacia Kagome, que parecía furiosa más que asombrada - ¿Cómo has conseguido desviar mi flecha? No es posible que seas tan poderosa.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – preguntó ella. No tenía la menor intención de dar explicaciones, pero estaba resuelta a recibirlas costara lo que costara. Claro que no contaba con las intenciones de Kikyo.

- Ha llegado el momento, Inuyasha. Debes venir conmigo.

- Kikyo yo… no… - El hanyou no sabía como excusarse, pero sabía que no podía marcharse en esas circunstancias. Al menos hasta que destruyera a Naraku.

- ¡Hiciste una promesa! Tu vida me pertenece Inuyasha. – se acercó a ellos con una mano extendida mientras que la otra seguía sosteniendo su arco de sacerdotisa. – Ven conmigo. Ahora.

El hanyou titubeó. Lo había prometido, por tanto, debía cumplir con su palabra. Miró a Kagome de reojo, esperando encontrarse con su mirada suplicándole que no se marchara. Pero Kagome tenía otras cosas en mente. Se había adelantado a él, acercándose a Kikyo hasta situarse frente a ella. ¿Qué estaba planeando hacer? Inuyasha sintió que los cabellos de la nuca se le alzaban al captar el aroma de Kagome. Estaba furiosa. Y solo Dios sabía de lo que era capaz en ese estado.

- No puedes llevártelo Kikyo.

- Apártate. Esto es entre nosotros. – Kagome sintió que empezaban a temblarle las manos. Debía tranquilizarse.

- Él no te traiciono Kikyo… No te debe nada. – tras de ella escuchó la voz de Inuyasha ordenándole que se callara pero ella lo ignoró. ¿No había luchado él por mantenerla a su lado? Pues era el momento de devolverle el favor. – Deja que se quede.

- ¡He dicho que te apartes! – Ordenó la sacerdotisa – Inuyasha vendrá conmigo al infierno y tú no podrás hacer nada por evitarlo.

- Olvidas que he conseguido desviar tu flecha. – le recordó la muchacha, herida en su orgullo.

- Un golpe de suerte, muchacha. No intentes pretender ser mejor sacerdotisa que yo. Ni siquiera perteneces a este tiempo, ni a este lugar – continuó Kikyo, con desprecio en su voz. Kagome sonrió. Esa era la provocación que había estado esperando.

- Tienes razón, no soy de este tiempo. Ya que lo tienes tan claro, supongo que comprenderás que te haga desistir al estilo del siglo XXI.

Sin decir más, la abofeteó son el dorso de la mano con tanta fuerza como fue capaz, logrando que Kikyo cayera al suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Desde el suelo, la sacerdotisa contempló sin inmutarse como su reencarnación le arrebataba el arco de las manos para después romperlo contra su rodilla, partiéndolo en dos.

- No vuelvas a intentarlo – la amenazó Kagome. – Puede que no salgas tan bien parada la próxima vez.

- ¿Es una amenaza? – preguntó la sacerdotisa, levantándose del suelo sin dar muestras de debilidad.

- Por supuesto. – contestó Kagome.

Sin decir nada más. Kikyo dio media vuelta y se marchó. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que Inuyasha volviera a buscarla y entonces… esa barata imitación suya no estaría para neutralizar sus poderes como acababa de hacerlo. Aunque sospechaba que su reencarnación no se había dado cuenta de que su fuerza espiritual había aumentado hasta el punto de impedirle usar los suyos propios. Todo sería mucho más fácil cuando esa mujer no estuviera cerca del hanyou. Porque Inuyasha, pasara lo que pasara, iba a acompañarla al infierno.

Kagome la observó hasta que desapareció de su campo visual. Después lanzó lejos los fragmentos del arco de la sacerdotisa, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que cargaba con un peso inútil y desagradable. Respiró hondo, satisfecha por lo que acababa de hacer. Solamente le quedaba por saber lo que opinaba Inuyasha de lo que acababa de suceder. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, mirándolo al rostro, que él mantenía agachado, ocultando la mirada con la sombra que proyectaba su flequillo sobre su frente.

- ¿Inuyasha?

Él no se movió al escuchar su nombre. Vaya, pensó la muchacha, ha vuelto a molestarse. Quiso dar un paso hacia él.

- Inuyasha ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¡No te acerques a mi!

Ella dio un paso atrás, sorprendida por la reacción del hanyou ¿Por qué le gritaba? Ella solamente había querido… Si, había querido mantenerlo alejado de Kikyo pero ¿Y si él realmente deseaba marcharse con ella? Había actuado sin pensar, sin pedirle la opinión al hanyou. Se había comportado como una egoísta y… había golpeado a Kikyo. Era perfectamente normal que Inuyasha estuviera furioso con ella.

- Inuyasha yo… No me odies…

Y antes de que la primera lágrima pudiera asomarse a sus ojos, el hanyou se perdió entre los árboles, dejándola completamente sola y a merced de sus sentimientos.

**Continuará **


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes utilizados en este fic no son míos, desgraciadamente. Escribo porque me apetece y que lea el que tenga ganas.**

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 14**

- ¿Que hiciste qué?

Sango no se lo podía creer. La historia de que Kagome había plantado cara a Kikyo era demasiado inverosímil para ser verdad. Lo más probable era que su amiga se hubiera golpeado la cabeza en algún momento. Después de todo, eso no era para nada propio de ella.

- La derribé de una bofetada – asintió Kagome, profundamente avergonzada – Y después partí en dos su arco.

- ¡Bien hecho Kagome! – la aplaudió el pequeño Shippo, montado sobre su hombro.

- Nunca hubiera esperado algo así viniendo de ti. – dijo Miroku, sin salir de su asombro – Siempre habías respetado mucho a Kikyo, a pesar de todo.

- Lo sé – reconoció la miko – pero no podía permitir que se llevara a Inuyasha ¡Simplemente, no podía permitirlo!

Inuyasha… Ya hacía horas que se había marchado sin tomarse la molestia de mirarla a los ojos. Un minuto antes de que todo ocurriera, el hanyou había rozado sus labios con los de ella, pero después… Todo se había ido por el sumidero.

- Lo que no entiendo es la reacción de Inuyasha – El kitsune, como siempre, parecía tener cierta conexión con la mente de Kagome - ¿Por qué ha salido corriendo de esa forma?

- Recuerda una cosa Shippo – intervino el monje – Inuyasha siempre ha actuado muy influenciado por Kikyo y por la promesa que mantiene con ella. Molestarse por lo ocurrido es una especie de obligación para él.

- ¿Pero por qué no detuvo a Kagome? – Sango pronunció la pregunta que todos estaban formulándose - ¿Por qué esperó a que Kikyo se marchara para reaccionar?

Kagome agachó más la cabeza, deseando que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara. Todos sus esfuerzos, la vergüenza que había pasado tratando de seducir a Inuyasha, los roces, las caricias… ¿Había sido todo en vano? Porque, estaba claro, cualquier avance que hubiera logrado con el hanyou acababa de ser abofeteado y partido en dos.

Sin darse cuenta, gruesos lagrimones asomaron a sus ojos. Se sentía fatal. Había tratado de imponer sus sentimientos en Inuyasha y después, no contenta con eso, le impedía actuar con libre albedrío. ¿Quién se había creído que era ella? No era su dueña, ni él era un objeto que pudiera ser manejado y manipulado en función de sus deseos. Inuyasha era una persona con sentimientos que merecían ser respetados, por más confusos que le resultaran. O por más daño que le causaran a ella. Nunca podría perdonarse a sí misma.

-.-.-.-.-

Había corrido al máximo de sus fuerzas hasta que sintió que las cosas volvían a la normalidad. Hasta que las manos dejaron de temblarle y recuperó la visión. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y se concentró en los olores que lo rodeaban, los ruidos de los animales del bosque, el murmullo del lejano arroyo… Cualquier cosa que lo distrajera y apartara de su mente lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Kikyo había tratado de purificarle. De eso no había la menor duda. Y, gracias a los dioses, Kagome había estado allí para evitarlo. Su barrera de energía había conseguido desviar la flecha que hubiera acabado irremediablemente con su vida.

Kagome…

Golpeó con fuerza un árbol, partiendo el tronco por la mitad ¿Por qué esa mujer volvía a colarse en sus pensamientos? Él debería estar meditando acerca de lo ocurrido, en como lo haría para que Kikyo abandonara la idea de llevárselo con ella al infierno pero… Kagome estaba ahí de nuevo. Casi podía verla, olerla, saborearla… se miró la mano, plagada de astillas, pero no sintió dolor. Solo un inmenso vacío.

Todo había sido muy rápido. Primero, una vez superadas las inseguridades, se arriesgó a que sus labios rozaran los de la sacerdotisa del futuro y, justo cuando estaba completamente decidido a besarla de verdad… ella se apartó. Y menos mal que lo había hecho porque él, en ese estado, no se había percatado de nada. Absolutamente de nada. No había olido a Kikyo, no había escuchado el sonido de su arco al tensarse… En ese momento, él estaba completamente indefenso.

Pero ahí estaba Kagome. Le había salvado la vida. Se había enfrentado a su atacante, que había resultado ser su antiguo amor… Y, no contenta con eso, la golpeó, la desarmó y la hizo huir con el rabo entre las piernas. Pero él… ¿Qué demonios había hecho él?

Había estado a punto de perder el control.

Otra vez.

Estaba preocupado. Cada vez le sucedía con más frecuencia. Estaba cerca de Kagome y perdía la noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Olvidaba hasta su propio nombre. Olvidaba que su deber era mantenerse alejado de ella, no tocarla, no mirarla siquiera. Porque solamente con la visión de su cuerpo, de sus ojos, de sus labios… él perdía el control.

Y era peligroso. Tremendamente peligroso para ella. Un hanyou excitado no era la mejor compañía para una joven atractiva e inocente. Porque podía lastimarla gravemente. Puede que incluso matarla. Y si algo le ocurría a Kagome. O, lo que sería peor, si algo le sucediera a Kagome… por su culpa… nunca podría perdonarse a sí mismo.

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome viajaba cómodamente instalada sobre el lomo de Kirara, acariciando distraídamente el suave pelaje de la gata. Se encontraba anímicamente derrotada, por lo que había decidido marcharse a su casa unos días, hasta que las aguas volvieran a su cauce. O hasta que le salieran canas y se le cayeran los dientes, lo que llegara primero.

Estaba asustada, y era el miedo lo que la impulsaba a huir de allí. No se sentía capaz de enfrentar a Inuyasha. No podría soportar ver resentimiento en los ojos que tanto amaba, ni de recibir más rechazo por parte de él. Solamente deseaba llegar a su casa, meterse debajo de las mantas, y llorar hasta consumir la última lágrima. Solamente entonces estaría preparada para morirse e ir al infierno. Porque eso era lo que se merecía.

Había salvado a Inuyasha y volvería a hacerlo mil veces pero… ¿por qué no se había contentado con vencer a Kikyo? ¿Por qué había querido humillarla? Ella nunca había sido así, siempre trataba de solucionar las cosas de forma pacífica, pero ¿Golpearla? Si hasta la había tirado al suelo con la fuerza de su brazo. Y romperle el arco… eso había estado fuera de lugar.

Kirara maulló, anunciando que ya estaban cerca del pozo. Kagome respiró hondo. Odiaba sentirse así, culpable, despreciada… pero, por encima de todo, odiaba ser una cobarde. ¿Acaso no llevaba meses tratando de hacerse valer frente al hanyou? Había entrenado muy duro para poder combatir junto a él y, en ese momento, la mejor solución que encontraba era escapar. Pero no tenía otro remedio.

¿No lo tenía?

Kirara descendió junto al pozo y la muchacha que iba con ella se dejó caer al suelo, para después quedarse sentada con la espalda apoyada en la vieja estructura de madera ¿Realmente no le quedaba otra opción que fuera huir? Siempre podía buscar a Kikyo y pedirle disculpas. O buscar a Inuyasha y suplicarle que no la odiara por lo que había ocurrido… Pero, una parte de ella, una pequeña y escondida parte de ella… se alegraba de lo que había ocurrido e, incluso, volvería a repetirlo sin dudar.

Había protegido a quien más amaba en el mundo y eso la llenaba de orgullo. No podía permitir que Inuyasha saliera lastimado y mucho menos que fuera asesinado y llevado al infierno. ¡Eso no iba a permitirlo! Pero ¿cómo iba a impedirlo si se marchaba a su casa?

Un movimiento de las hojas cerca de donde se encontraban la alertó. Kirara, a su lado, se puso en guardia. Algo o alguien las estaba acechando.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Corre Miroku! – Rió Sango - ¡Se está moviendo de nuevo!

El monje corrió a arrodillarse al lado de su esposa y colocó la palma de su mano abierta sobre el vientre de ésta. Bajo su piel, inconfundibles, podía notar las pataditas de un bebé. De su bebé. Shippo también se acercó y pegó la oreja al vientre de Sango.

- ¡Puedo oír su corazón! – exclamó, entusiasmado por el descubrimiento.

Y así era. La pequeña vida que estaba gestándose dentro de la exterminadora empezaba a dejarse notar. La tripa de Sango se abultaba más cada día que pasaba, así como la creciente preocupación de Miroku por su estado de salud. Shippo, por su parte, estaba entusiasmado por la llegada del cachorro.

- ¿Cuándo vais a contarme como lo hizo el cachorro para meterse ahí dentro? – Preguntó el kitsune con inocencia - ¿Y cómo lo hará para salir de ahí?

- Es muy sencillo, Shippo. Verás, cuando un hombre se siente atraído por una mujer… - El discurso del monje se vio interrumpido por una mano femenina apretando con fuerza su oreja.

- No le cuentes esas cosas, es solo un niño – lo riñó cariñosamente su esposa.

- ¡Pero quiero saberlo! – Exigió Shippo - ¿Cómo sabré lo que hay que hacer para formar una familia si no me lo queréis contar?

Sango enrojeció ante las palabras del kitsune. Sonaba tan extraño hablar de algo así con un cachorro… sobre todo cuando ni siquiera ella misma era capaz de hablar con naturalidad del tema con su propio marido. De todas formas, Shippo no parecía que fuera a contentarse con una respuesta simple, algo habría que decirle para calmar su curiosidad. Fue Miroku el que encontró la respuesta adecuada.

- Shippo, nosotros solo somos humanos. De estas cosas es mejor que hables con otra persona… ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Inuyasha?

- ¡Keh! – Gruñó una voz por detrás de ellos - ¿Qué se supone que tiene que preguntarme?

- Inuyasha… - murmuró Sango al ver al hanyou.

- ¿Y qué demonios hacéis ahí los tres acurrucados como ratones? – estaba visiblemente enojado, y no parecía tener la intención de disimularlo lo más mínimo.

- ¡Es el cachorro, Inuyasha! – Chilló Shippo - ¡Está moviéndose dentro del vientre de Sango!

El cachorro. Inuyasha no pudo evitar que solo con esa palabra se le secara la boca. Cachorro. Significaba tantas cosas… familia, unión, pareja, amor… cosas que, cuando todo parecía indicar que incluso él iba a poder conseguir una compañera… no, las cosas se habían torcido irremediablemente. Ya no había nada que hacer al respecto, lo mejor era hacerse a la idea.

- ¿Quieres probar, Inuyasha? – susurró la futura madre con una sonrisa.

El hanyou titubeó ¿Era eso correcto? Tocar el vientre de Sango con esa familiaridad… Bueno, después de todo, los cambios que sufría cuando estaba cerca de Kagome no le afectaban con la exterminadora. De todas formas ¿A quién le importaba lo que un cachorro consigue hacer dentro del vientre de su madre?

- Solo tienes que colocar tu mano justo aquí… - le indicó el monje, con suavidad.

- ¡Keh! Y eso a quien le importa… - su voz se quebró a media frase.

La verdad era que se moría de curiosidad. Él, en su condición de hanyou, nunca había sido aceptado ni como youkai ni como humano, por lo que el embarazo de Sango era el primero que podía ver evolucionar en primera persona. Deseaba notar el movimiento del cachorro pero… al mismo tiempo, la sola idea lo asustaba.

- ¡Vamos Inuyasha! No hay que tener miedo – lo retó Shippo.

- ¿Y quién ha dicho que me dé miedo?

Trató de simular que para él era un fastidio tener que acercarse pero el brillo de sus ojos al colocar su garra sobre la tripa de Sango le delató. Bajo su mano, las furiosas pataditas del bebé se calmaron, dejando paso a unos ligeros movimientos que llenaron su corazón de un extraño sentimiento.

- Vaya, ahora se ha calmado – comentó Sango – ya era hora, se estaba moviendo mucho.

- Si consigues calmarlo es que le has caído bien, Inuyasha. Buen trabajo.

El hanyou se miró las manos con asombro. ¿Le había caído bien? Pero si ni siquiera había nacido. Seguro que el cachorro se asustaría al verle, odiaría sus orejas de perro y le rechazaría… ¿o quizás no? Después de todo, Sango y Miroku le habían aceptado ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo su cachorro?

Miró a sus compañeros. Sonreían. Estaban felices. Pronto llegaría el cachorro y eso supondría un nuevo motivo de felicidad para ellos. Se prometió a sí mismo que los protegería, que no iba a dejar que a sus amigos les ocurriera nada mientras en él quedara un soplo de vida.

Al pensar en su vida irremediablemente volvió a su cabeza lo ocurrido esa misma tarde. Había estado a pocos centímetros de morir. Miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde está Kagome?

Los tres amigos callaron, evitando mirarle a los ojos ¿Cómo iban a decirle la verdad sin que pareciera que lo culpaban a él por lo sucedido?

- Se ha marchado a su casa Inuyasha – confesó Sango. – Digamos que… no estaba en las mejores condiciones para seguir en esta época.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó el hanyou, alarmado.

- Kagome nos contó que después de que Kouga se marchara… tuvo un… altercado… con Kikyo. – Miroku trataba de encontrar las palabras más adecuadas para no herir los sentimientos del hanyou, pero Shippo fue implacable.

- ¿Es cierto que Kagome tiró al suelo a Kikyo de una bofetada? – preguntó - ¿Y que luego la amenazó para que no se acercara más a ti?

- Algo… algo así – atinó a balbucear Inuyasha.

- Se sentía tan mal por eso que decidió marcharse unos días. – Explicó Miroku – Pero no te preocupes Inuyasha, regresará.

- ¿Quién dijo que estaba preocupado? – se defendió él, instintivamente. – esa estúpida de Kagome puede hacer lo que le dé la gana. ¡Por mí como si no regresa!

- ¡Esto es el colmo! – Sango levantó la voz al hablar, dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta de la impresión – Kagome se ha marchado porque se arrepiente de haber actuado de esa forma tan impulsiva y no solo eso… Ella sabe que ha golpeado a alguien que es importante para ti… Por eso se marcha ¡Porque no es capaz de mirarte a la cara sabiendo que te ha hecho daño!

Inuyasha se quedó inmóvil ¿Era eso cierto? Kagome había actuado defendiéndolo con fiereza y él… Él se había marchado corriendo y gritándole que no se acercara. Era normal que ella pensaba que estaba enfadado. Maldijo para sus adentros.

- Probablemente Kagome no dejará de llorar en días – Shippo atacó al punto débil del hanyou – Y estará tan avergonzada que es seguro que no volverá en mucho tiempo… a no ser que vayas a buscarla y le pidas disculpas por tu comportamiento.

Pero Inuyasha ya no le escuchaba. Hacía rato que corría en dirección al pozo devorador de huesos.

- Caramba Shippo, ¿cuándo has aprendido a manipular de esa forma a Inuyasha? – Rió Miroku, satisfecho.

- Es el resultado de mucha práctica… pero al final no le he preguntado que hay que hacer para tener un cachorro…

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome parpadeó al sentir que algo se frotaba contra su mejilla. Hizo un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos y miró a su alrededor.

Se encontraba tumbada en el suelo, cubierta por una especie de sustancia gelatinosa de color rosa que, además de dificultarle los movimientos, apestaba a podredumbre. A su lado, Kirara ofrecía una imagen similar, aunque la mononoke parecía haber salido mejor parada que ella del encuentro con ese youkai rana.

- Kirara… ¿te encuentras bien? – la gata maulló, asintiendo.

Kagome consiguió levantarse usando como apoyo la pared del pozo. Ansiaba marcharse a su tiempo pero probablemente a su abuelo le diera un shock si la veía aparecer con ese aspecto. Quizás fuera mejor idea asearse un poco antes de cruzar. Miró a Kirara.

- Esto es repugnante…- dijo, refiriéndose a aquella sustancia desconocida - ¿Y si tomamos un baño? Seguro que Kaede puede hacer algo por nosotras.

La pequeña gata se transformó en un enorme mononoke para que Kagome pudiera apoyarse en ella para caminar. El combate había sido complicado y la miko había usado gran parte de su poder espiritual. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la aldea de Kaede, donde podrían recuperarse y, sobretodo, asearse.

Apenas habían caminado unos pasos, cuando la miko observó que su compañera cojeaba ligeramente. Al parecer, no había salido tan bien parada como había creído en un principio. Kagome se detuvo abruptamente.

- ¡Estás herida! – Se agachó junto a la pata del mononoke – Parece una herida poco profunda pero… Kirara, deja que te lleve.

- ¡Meeeww! – la gata negó con la cabeza ¿Cómo iba a llevarla Kagome si apenas era capaz de aguantarse de pie?

- Tú me has ayudado a mí así que deja que te devuelva el favor. – Habló de forma convincente – De verdad, me siento capaz de llegar hasta la aldea. Vamos, deja que te ayude, Kirara.

La gata accedió, volviéndose pequeña en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La verdad era que se sentía agotada después del viaje y de la pelea con ese youkai rana. Y tenía que reconocerse a sí misma que no se estaba del todo mal en los brazos de Kagome. Sobre todo cuando la acariciaba entre las orejas de esa forma… ronroneó de puro placer, arrancándole una sonrisa a la miko.

-.-.-.-.-

Lo primero que sintió Inuyasha al llegar al pozo devorador de huesos fue terror. La tierra cercana estaba cubierta por esa sustancia rosada que, por el olor, era sangre de youkai. De youkai rana, para ser más exactos ¿Qué o quién había podido hacer que un youkai reventara de esa forma? Trató de captar el olor de Kagome por encima de toda aquella peste.

Tardó un poco pero pudo localizar el rastro. Kagome estaba con Kirara y se dirigían a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Y, si no estaba equivocado, una de las dos estaba herida.

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome ya divisaba la aldea de Kaede cuando sintió a Kirara moverse entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kirara? – La gata miró a lo lejos - ¿Viene alguien?

Justo al darse la vuelta se encontró de frente con los ojos dorados de Inuyasha. Sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían al ver la expresión enfadada de su mirada. Trató de mirar a otro lado pero le fue imposible. El hanyou lo llenaba todo con su presencia.

- ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas? – la atacó él, furioso.

Kagome dio un respingo, sorprendida por la ferocidad de su voz. Sabía que estaba enfadado con ella por lo que le había hecho a Kikyo pero no esperaba que la atacara de esa forma. Tragó saliva. Lo más inteligente era poner tierra de por medio. O, en su caso, poner entre ellos dos unos 500 años en el tiempo.

- Yo… iba a llevar a Kirara a casa de Kaede porque ha resultado herida pero… supongo que eso puedes hacerlo tu – con cuidado, depositó a la pequeña gata en los brazos de Inuyasha – Yo tengo que ir a mi casa a quitarme esto de encima.

Sin más explicaciones, dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas. Lo sentía por su abuelo y por su salud pero el baño tendría que esperar a que llegara a su época. En esos momentos solo le preocupaba llegar al pozo antes de que el hanyou llegara hasta ella de nuevo. No se sentía con fuerzas de enfrentarlo todavía.

Inuyasha, por su parte, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

_No debes creer que voy a dejar que te marches así, por las buenas ¿verdad?_

Con gran rapidez, se presentó en casa de Kaede, arrancando la puerta al entrar de sopetón y estando a punto de provocarle una parada cardiaca. Dejó a Kirara en brazos de la anciana sacerdotisa y se marchó antes de que la mujer pudiera decir media palabra. La gata bostezó, cansada de tanto ajetreo. Kaede solo pudo suspirar ante el hueco que quedaba donde antes estaba su puerta.

_Tendré que conseguirle una puerta nueva a Kaede… Ya me ocuparé de eso después… ¡Si me acuerdo!_

Siguió corriendo hasta que vio a Kagome tropezar en unos arbustos. ¿Acaso pensaba que la iba a dejar escapar? Se iba a enterar esa mujer de que nadie le dejaba plantado de esa forma. Ni siquiera ella. Por más que le gustara mirarla, a pesar de estar recubierta por la apestosa sangre del youkai.

- ¡Kagome! – ella se giró y puso cara de espanto.

- ¡Osuwari!

El resultado fue el esperado. Inuyasha interrumpió su carrera para caer bajo el hechizo del rosario y golpearse contra el suelo. Ella aprovechó el tiempo que había ganado para continuar su huida, no sin repetir la palabra mágica cada dos o tres pasos. Necesitaba asegurarse de que iba a llegar al refugio que en esos momentos representaba su casa para ella.

Mientras, Inuyasha juraba que la atraparía… Aunque para ello primero tendría que salir del agujero de tres metros que su propio cuerpo había fabricado.

-.-.-.-.-

A Kagome le había costado cerca de media hora convencer a su madre y a su abuelo de que no estaba herida y de que solamente necesitaba un baño y un buen sueño reparador para sentirse como nueva. Souta, por su parte, se había reído al decir que con esa peste era normal que Buyo hubiera salido corriendo en cuanto su hermana había entrado por la puerta.

Después de desvestirse y tomar nota mental de que tenía que prenderle fuego a la ropa que acababa de quitarse, se metió en la ducha para eliminar todo rastro de gelatina que quedara en su cuerpo. Tardó horas pero lo consiguió. Orgullosa de sí misma, se dio un homenaje tomando un baño caliente con sales de baño perfumadas.

Al salir del baño, era una persona completamente nueva. Con el cabello todavía húmedo, pero limpio y desenredado, y el cuerpo cubierto con un sencillo camisón veraniego, caminó hacia su habitación con los pies descalzos. El dolor de su cuerpo había desaparecido casi por completo, e incluso sentía la cabeza más despejada en esos momentos. Apenas había pensado en lo sucedido entre Kikyo, Inuyasha y ella. Casi nada. De acuerdo, solo un poco.

Sacudió la cabeza, retirándose el flequillo de la frente. En esos momentos solo tenía que preocuparle la cena que su madre serviría en cuestión de minutos. Tenía que intentarlo si no quería que su familia se preocupara por sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Se había acabado el llorar, de momento.

O eso creía ella.

Allí, en medio de su habitación, se encontraba un hanyou de cabellos plateados, una hakama roja totalmente empapada y una mirada de determinación en los ojos.

- Kagome, se acabó el huir. Tenemos que hablar.

**CONTINUARA**

**XDDD yo no sé a los lectores, pero a mí me ha gustado el resultado…**

**Besos, Catumy**

**PD. Que tierno, acariciando todos la barriguita de sango ¡Que ganas tengo de que llegue el bebé!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ninguno de los personajes utilizados me pertenece… ¡Lástima!**

**Escribo esta historia sin ánimo de lucro. Espero que os guste.**

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capítulo 15**

- Kagome, se acabó el huir. Tenemos que hablar.

La muchacha acertó a cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, tratando de ocultar a los ojos del hanyou el temblor que se había apoderado de sus manos. Después, tragó saliva y asintió levemente con la cabeza, todo eso sin que su mirada se encontrara con la Inuyasha ni una sola vez.

Durante unos minutos ambos se quedaron inmóviles, ella con la cabeza baja, él sin dejar de mirarla. Uno de los dos tenía que ser el primero en romper ese silencio pero al mismo tiempo temían empezar a hablar. De esa conversación dependía el futuro de su relación, y era necesario tomarse las cosas con calma, por su propio bien. Inuyasha fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Estás herida?

La muchacha dio un respingo al escuchar la profunda voz del hanyou. Sonaba preocupado y eso la confundió ¿Ya no estaba enfadado con ella? Se abrazó a sí misma y habló en un susurro.

- Estoy bien. Solamente un poco cansada.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Estaba desprevenida. Suerte que Kirara estaba conmigo. ¿La dejaste con Kaede?

- Kirara está bien, no te preocupes. – Inuyasha no apartaba sus ojos del menudo cuerpo de la muchacha, buscando en su recorrido algún rasguño – Kagome… Ese youkai… ¿Estás segura de que no te hizo daño?

- Estoy bien. – repitió ella.

Kagome se arriesgó a mirarlo de reojo. ¿Acaso estaba preocupado de verdad? Aunque eso no quería decir que ya no estuviera enfadado con ella por lo de Kikyo… Volvió a bajar la mirada y se apoyó suavemente contra la puerta del dormitorio.

- Lo hiciste muy bien.

- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó ella, desconcertada.

- Con el youkai – aclaró – Kirara no es capaz de hacer explotar a un enemigo de esa forma, de modo que tuviste que ser tú… ¿me equivoco?

- Atacó a Kirara y yo… - jugueteó nerviosamente con sus propios dedos – Supongo que estaba enfadada y no pude controlarme.

- Te has vuelto muy fuerte.

Ella no contestó ¿Qué iba a decir? Caminó un par de pasos por la habitación hasta llegar al escritorio, consciente de que un par de ojos dorados se clavaban en su espalda, atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño por su parte. Apoyó ambas manos en la mesa de estudio.

- Inuyasha yo… Lo siento.- Tomó aire – Siento haberte sentado de esa forma... Estaba… nerviosa y no sabía cómo… como enfrentarte y yo…

- Olvídalo – la interrumpió él, acercándose pero sin tocarla. – Supongo que te presioné demasiado.

Ella se volvió rápidamente a mirarlo de frente por primera vez ¿Acababa de disculparla por sentarlo? Ese no era su Inuyasha, aquel que en condiciones normales la estaría maldiciendo sin piedad.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó, conteniéndose las ganas de tocarle la frente para comprobar si estaba enfermo. Él tomó aire con fuerza antes de responder.

- No… no del todo.

Kagome sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos pero se esforzó para no dejarlas salir. Ésa era precisamente la conversación que tanto había estado temiendo. Inuyasha estaba a punto de reprenderla por haber golpeado a Kikyo ¿Y si la despreciaba por eso? Ella nunca había sido violenta… Al menos, físicamente hablando.

- Kagome yo…

- No digas nada, por favor – lo interrumpió ella, hablando muy deprisa – Antes déjame decirte algo… Yo… Quiero disculparme por… Por haber golpeado a Kikyo – miró fijamente los dedos de los pies del hanyou y se abofeteó mentalmente por no ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos para pedirle perdón – Sé lo que ella significa para ti y también conozco la promesa que le hiciste pero yo no podía… - se interrumpió para tratar de contener las lágrimas – No podía permitirlo ¿lo entiendes? Yo no...

Tuvo que callar al verse abrazada de forma impulsiva. Sintió el cálido aliento del hanyou sobre sus cabellos todavía húmedos y la calidez de sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo. Su mejilla, apoyada sobre el fuerte hombro de Inuyasha, comenzó a ser surcada por decenas de lágrimas hasta entonces contenidas. Inconscientemente, sus propias manos de aferraron a la ropa empapada del muchacho.

- Lo siento… Inuyasha…

- No hay nada que perdonar, Kagome. Tú me salvaste la vida.

El hanyou apretó un poco más el abrazo, hasta lograr sentir todas las curvas de la mujer aferradas a su propio cuerpo. Aspiró con deleite el aroma a jabón de sus cabellos y se arriesgó a colocar una de sus garras en la estrecha cintura de la miko.

Sintió que la vista empezaba a nublarse, se sentía mareado, todos sus sentidos empapándose de la esencia de la mujer que sostenían sus brazos. La miko se aferró un poco más fuerte a su ropa, logrando empeorar las cosas un poco más.

- Kagome… - logró articular con dificultad – Apártate.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe y despertó de su sueño. Atrás quedaba la dulce sensación del abrazo del hanyou, la fortaleza de esos músculos debajo de su cabeza, el tacto de sus garras sobre su espalda y su cintura… Al oír la voz del hanyou, el hechizo se rompió. Se apartó automáticamente.

- Inuyasha, yo…

- No digas nada – susurró él, dejándose caer al suelo – Espera un minuto.

Kagome lo observó en silencio. El hanyou aferraba con fuerza la vaina de la Tessaiga, casi como si quisiera partirla en dos. La mandíbula estaba tensa y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Adelantó una mano para tocarlo pero se detuvo a medio camino ¿Cómo se tomaría él que lo acariciara 

en ese instante? Decidió esperar pacientemente. Pasara lo que pasara, lo más importante era que el hanyou no estaba furioso con ella. ¡Ni mucho menos! Al contrario, la había abrazado y consolado. Había logrado hacer desaparecer todo ese sentimiento de culpa que atenazaba su corazón.

Y ahora era su turno. Tenía que eliminar el sufrimiento del hanyou, fuera cual fuera.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, cautelosamente.

- Se me pasará – murmuró él, con voz ronca. – Kagome… ¿podrías hacer algo por mí?

- Lo que sea – respondió ella sin vacilar. No se percató del estremecimiento que recorrió al hanyou al escuchar esas palabras.

- Ponte algo de ropa… - bajó la cabeza de forma que el flequillo le ocultaba los ojos – Cúbrete.

- ¿Qué? – Inconscientemente, Kagome dio un paso atrás ¿A qué venía eso?

- Por favor…

El extraño tono de voz del hanyou la preocupó. Decidió dejar las preguntas para más tarde y obedecer a lo que él le pedía. Corrió al armario y sacó un albornoz, con el que cubrió la fina tela de su pijama veraniego. Estaba confundida ya que Inuyasha la había visto con menos ropa que la que llevaba en esos momentos y nunca había dicho nada al respecto. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

- Kagome… Siéntame.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Haz…lo… ¡Hazlo!

- ¡Sí! … Osu… Osuwari…

El cuerpo del hanyou golpeó pesadamente contra el suelo.

Inuyasha tardó unos minutos en sentir que el temblor de su cuerpo desaparecía. El ritmo de su corazón se normalizó y fue capaz de aflojar la presión que ejercían sus manos sobre la espada sin miedo a que éstas actuaran sin control. Levantó despacio la mirada y vio a Kagome acurrucada en una esquina de la habitación, cubierta con un extraño abrigo descolorido y observándole atentamente. Parecía preocupada.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – se atrevió a preguntar ella. Él no contestó. Decidió insistir - ¿Inuyasha?

- Cállate.

Kagome se mordió la lengua para no reprenderle por su actitud arrogante. Ella estaba realmente preocupada por el extraño cambio que acababa de sufrir el hanyou y él no tenía nada mejor que hacer que hablarle como si… ¿la odiara?

- ¿Inuyasha? – se arriesgo a repetir cuando el hanyou se puso de pie con brusquedad.

- Tengo que irme.

Sin mirarla, se dirigió con paso decidido a la ventana del dormitorio y una de sus manos asió con fuerza el tirador. Suspiró. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un maldito cobarde pero ¿Qué otra alternativa tenía?

Al disponerse a saltar sintió como dos delgados brazos se enroscaban en su cintura para estrecharlo con fuerza. Al instante, el olor salado de las lágrimas de Kagome lo golpeó en la cara. Kagome… la había hecho llorar. Una vez más.

- Kagome… - susurró.

- No te vayas – sollozó ella – no de esta forma…

El hanyou apretó con fuerza el tirador de la ventana ¿Qué debía hacer? Si se apartaba de ella la lastimaría sin duda pero… tampoco podía quedarse. No, mientras estuviera en ese estado… Intentó moverse pero ella lo apretó con más fuerza contra su pecho. Inuyasha dejó salir todo el aire que mantenía en sus pulmones de golpe al sentir la tibieza de los senos de la muchacha apretándose contra su espalda. Soltó la ventana y colocó una mano sobre el escritorio, buscando un apoyo estable.

- Dices que me perdonas pero después te marchas como si te persiguieran mil demonios… - sabia que la comparación no hacía justicia con la ferocidad del hanyou pero en ese instante no se le ocurría nada mejor - ¿Qué te ocurre, Inuyasha? Un momento eres todo dulzura y al siguiente… me… me desprecias…

- Kagome… - consiguió murmurar el hanyou entre dientes.

- ¿No lo entiendes?- tomo aire antes de continuar hablando – Tu… tu sabes lo que siento por ti así que… es normal que… tu forma de actuar me… me confunde… Quiero estar contigo pero… me hace daño… y… y…

La muchacha no supo como continuar. Bajo sus manos, el cuerpo de Inuyasha temblaba violentamente. Parecía a punto de convulsionar. Asustada, retiró sus brazos de la cintura del hanyou y lo observó. Tenía las garras profundamente clavadas en la madera del escritorio y los dientes apretados como si en ello le fuera la vida.

- ¿Inuyasha? –Susurró ella - ¿Te encuentras bien? Voy a… voy a buscar ayuda…

El hanyou levantó la cabeza y lo que la miko pudo ver la dejó helada.

El hermoso color dorado de los ojos del hanyou había desaparecido dando lugar a una terrorífica mirada roja y azul. Los colmillos y las garras se habían afilado en extremo. Sus mejillas aparecían surcadas por sendas marcas moradas.

- ¿Inuyasha? – instintivamente, la muchacha dio un paso atrás, asustada. Comprobó con la mirada que la Tessaiga estaba firmemente asegurada en el cinturón del medio demonio. ¿Por qué se había transformado?

- Ka… go… me…

La voz que salió de la boca del chico le heló la sangre en las venas. Inuyasha se había transformado en un demonio completo. No era, ni mucho menos, la primera vez que lo veía en esa situación pero algo en el brillo de su mirada la asustó. Él nunca la había mirado de esa forma. Era como… como si el cazador hubiera elegido a su presa.

Afortunadamente para ella, el rosario morado seguía colgado del cuello del hanyou.

Tomó aire para gritar la palabra mágica pero no tuvo tiempo a articular palabra alguna. Un pesado cuerpo se abalanzó sobre ella haciéndola caer sobre la cama. En un instante, se vio inmovilizada por completo por el peso del hanyou, que enterró su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la muchacha. Lo sintió aspirar profundamente para luego pasarle su lengua por la clavícula, despacio.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Intentó quitárselo de encima, inútilmente - ¡Inuyasha!

Él no la escuchaba. Sabiéndose superior a la muchacha sonrió, mostrándole la magnitud de sus colmillos afilados. Kagome intentó quitárselo de encima, buscando un hueco para poder sentarlo sin salir herida en el proceso.

Inuyasha, fuera de control, deslizó sus garras por las piernas de la muchacha, dejando marcas rojas con su contacto. Kagome lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas pero no conseguía moverlo ni un milímetro.

- Suéltame Inuyasha ¿Me oyes?- gritó mientras luchaba contra la fuerza, inmensamente superior, del hanyou- ¡Te digo que me sueltes!

A pesar de sus gritos y protestas, él no se dio por aludido. Con un tirón, apartó de su camino la tela del pesado albornoz que cubría el cuerpo de la muchacha y que tanto le molestaba. Ella lanzó un grito asustado cuando la punta afilada de una garra rompió la delgada tela de su pijama. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Inuyasha?

- ¿Kagome? – La voz de su madre en el pasillo los puso a ambos en alerta - ¿Va todo bien ahí dentro?

Kagome quiso gritar pero una garra sobre su boca se lo impidió. Los ojos rojos de Inuyasha la miraron de forma amenazadora antes de hablar en su oído con esa voz extraña que le ponía los pelos de punta.

- O tú… o ellos…

La miko entendió sin necesidad de más palabras. El hanyou le estaba diciendo que, si no la tenía a ella, tendría a su familia. Y eso no podía permitirlo. De ninguna forma. La decisión no le llevó más que un segundo.

- Todo está bien mamá – se mordió el labio inferior para no sollozar – No te preocupes.

- Está bien cariño – la voz de la mujer se alejaba escaleras abajo – no hagas tanto ruido.

Inuyasha la miró con brillo asesino en sus ojos. Ahora tenía el camino libre para liberar aquello contra lo que había estado luchando durante semanas. Durante meses. Ignoró las lágrimas de la muchacha, su mirada suplicante y sus inútiles esfuerzos para librarse de sus caricias posesivas. Él era un macho, un demonio… y el deseo por esa hembra corría por sus venas, atormentándolo.

Su mitad humana había estado allí todo ese tiempo, impidiéndole tomar lo que por derecho le pertenecía ¿Acaso no era Kagome la que siempre se pavoneaba delante de él, mostrándole sus curvas, volviéndolo loco con su olor? Ella se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos, pero esa estúpida mitad humana le había negado lo que era suyo… Hasta que, por fin, el autocontrol había llegado a su límite.

Deslizó sus garras por el torso, ahora desnudo, de la mujer. Sintió los pezones bajo su mano y los pellizcó con fuerza, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Le puso una mano en la boca indicándole que se mantuviera callada mientras él se mantenía ocupado con su cuerpo.

Kagome trataba de no gritar mientras su cuerpo era ultrajado. Sabía que, si los descubrían, el demonio en el que se había convertido Inuyasha mataría a su familia. Aún así, sus manos 

continuaban empujándole, sus piernas se retorcían bajo el peso de él y su estómago se encogía por el miedo.

Ése no era su Inuyasha. Definitivamente no. Él nunca haría eso, nunca la acariciaría sin su consentimiento, no la haría llorar de miedo, no lograría hacerla sentir sucia, como un objeto… eso ni proponiéndoselo. Ése no era su Inuyasha. Pero ese Inuyasha desconocido estaba ahora sobre ella, propasando todos los límites de su intimidad.

Algo húmedo recorrió el esternón de la muchacha, haciéndola sentir una náusea. Ella ya no tenía ninguna duda de lo que el hanyou se proponía hacer. Un nuevo sentimiento creció en su interior. Asco. Y no solo eso. Rabia. Una rabia que, por unos segundos, la cegó.

**-.-.-.-.-**

La señora Higurashi estaba haciendo cena mientras tarareaba una canción de forma despreocupada. A su lado, el pequeño Souta ponía la mesa, parloteando sin cesar de lo contento que estaba de que Kagome hubiera regresado después de todo ese tiempo. El abuelo se asomó a la cocina preguntando cuánto faltaba para cenar.

- Unos diez minutos… Souta, hijo, creo que Inuyasha está arriba así que pon un plato más a la mesa.

- ¿El hermanito Inuyasha? – los ojos del niño brillaron de emoción. Adoraba al hanyou - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Escuché a Kagome discutir con alguien y… ¿quién más puede haber entrado a escondidas para esconderse dentro del dormitorio de tu hermana?

Madre e hijo rieron durante unos segundos cuando un fuerte estruendo los hizo callar. Era el ruido de algo grande, siendo destrozado…

- Vaya… Kagome ya ha vuelto a sentar a Inuyasha… - murmuró el abuelo, distraídamente.

La señora Higurashi se quedó callada. Había algo que no terminaba de convencerla. ¿Por qué no se oían los gritos de un Inuyasha furioso por verse de cara contra el suelo? ¿Dónde estaba la Kagome indignada que bajaba la escalera haciendo aspavientos? Algo estaba mal.

Rezando a los dioses para que su pequeña estuviera a salvo, corrió escaleras arriba dejando a los dos hombres de la casa estupefactos en la cocina. Estaba segura de que algo no iba bien, lo sabía por la forma en que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Ella misma había escuchado la voz de Kagome angustiada, diciéndole a Inuyasha que la soltara… ¿Cómo no había notado el miedo en su voz?

Se precipitó contra la puerta del dormitorio de su hija, abriéndola de golpe y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento. Las puertas del armario estaban destrozadas, como si algo grande y pesado hubiera impactado contra ellas. Miró con detenimiento y vio como un pie descalzo y parte de una hakama roja asomaban por el agujero abierto.

- ¿Kagome?

Un movimiento a su derecha la obligó a girarse. Allí estaba su hija, su pequeña, acurrucada, apretando los restos de lo que parecía un albornoz destrozado contra su pecho, llorando de forma desgarradora. En menos de un segundo corrió a abrazar a su hija.

- Kagome… ¿qué ha ocurrido aquí?

Acunó en sus brazos a su desconsolada hija, a pesar de que ésta era bastante más alta que ella misma. Miró a su alrededor. Ropa destrozada, marcas reveladoras en el cuello y en las piernas de su pequeña… Y el llanto imposible de calmar de Kagome.

Si aquello era lo que parecía… Inuyasha iba a tener que responder a muchas preguntas. Iba a conocer el carácter implacable de una madre del siglo veinte.

Eso si Kagome no lo había matado primero.

**CONTINUARA**

**La verdad esque este capítulo no termina de convencerme pero... dada la enoooorme tardanza, he decidido colgarlo de todas formas (si se me ocurre borrarlo y reeditrlo, lo mismo nos dan las navidades tranquilamente). De todas formas, siempre estoy a tiempo de arreglarlo todo el el siguiente capitulo ¿no? **

**Espero que os haya gustado, ya me diréis cosas a través de ese botón que pone GO!**

**Besos, catumy**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, los ha creado la señora Rumiko (aunque está claro que si fueran míos, otro gallo cantaría XDDD). Hago esto por diversión, no espero cobrar nada por ello.**

**CAMBIOS **

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 16**

Lo primero que sintió al recobrar la conciencia fue que le dolían los huesos como si una manada de youkais furiosos se los hubieran pisoteado. Youkais furiosos y muy, muy pesados que no habían tenido nada mejor que hacer que pasearse arriba y debajo de su maltrecha espalda. Intentó moverse pero apenas consiguió mover los escombros que le cubrían. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

Lo último que recordaba era estar en el dormitorio de Kagome. Él estaba a punto de marcharse por miedo a lastimarla y entonces… ¿Qué había pasado después? Abrió los ojos con dificultad pero no acertó a ver nada a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba?

Entonces lo escuchó. Un sollozo. Prestó atención y también pudo olerlo. Miedo. Se alarmó ¿¡Qué demonios había pasado!?

_¿No me oyes?... ¡Te digo que me sueltes!_

Escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza… Kagome, Kagome… Quien se hubiera atrevido a tocarle un solo cabello ya podía prepararse porque era cuestión de tiempo que acabara decapitado, descuartizado y triturado. Nadie ¡nadie! tenía derecho a hacerla llorar. Porque era ella quien lloraba, de eso no le quedaba ninguna duda.

Claro que, si pretendía vengarse del misterioso atacante, primero tendría que salir de donde fuera que estuviese. Y eso era todo un reto en esos momentos.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Kagome ya no lloraba, aunque todavía se escapaban algunos sollozos de su garganta. ¿Qué había ocurrido allí? Inuyasha había intentado…. Prefería no pensarlo. Lo que en ese momento la preocupaba de verdad era que el hanyou llevaba mucho tiempo en lo que antes era su armario, cubierto de los escombros que se habían formado al chocar él contra la pared. Pensó, durante un segundo, que Souta encontraría una bonita sorpresa al entrar en su habitación y encontrarse con la cabeza de su héroe atravesando la pared.

¿Y si lo había matado? Había actuado sin pensar, instintivamente, pero ¿Hasta qué punto habían aumentado sus poderes? Recordaba haber sentido la rabia fluir por sus venas. Cerró los ojos y deseó que se alejara de ella… para después sentir una especie de calor envolviéndola y lanzando violentamente el cuerpo del descontrolado Inuyasha hasta estrellarlo contra la puerta del armario, que cedió ante la fuerza del impacto. Luego nada, el vacío más absoluto.

Segundos después había llegado su madre, quien en esos momentos la abrazaba como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Entonces ocurrió. Inuyasha movió un pie.

- ¡Está vivo!

La muchacha consiguió soltarse del férreo abrazo de su madre y atravesó el dormitorio en menos de los que dura un parpadeo. Tomó con sus manos un pedazo de la antigua puerta de madera y lo quitó de en medio, haciendo uso de la escasa fuerza que le quedaba.

La señora Higurashi se quedó estupefacta al ver la reacción de su hija. En un principio había pensado que el causante del estado de su hija era el hanyou. Al menos, las ropas rasgadas y el llanto incontrolable de su pequeña indicaban con toda claridad esa teoría. Pero en ese momento, al verla actuar de forma tan desesperada, dudó. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido?

- ¡Ayúdame mamá! – La llamó Kagome - ¡Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí!

La mujer reaccionó al grito de su hija. Entre las dos consiguieron levantar las pesadas puertas y los ladrillos desprendidos con el fuerte impacto. Apartaron las blusas y vestidos echados a perder y lo arrojaron todo a un lado. Por el ruido, Souta y el abuelo acudieron al dormitorio para quedarse boquiabiertos en la puerta, sorprendidos de encontrar a las dos mujeres de la casa de esa guisa.

Inuyasha escuchaba las voces aproximándose. Sentía como el peso que sentía encima iba aligerándose poco a poco, aunque el dolor de sus huesos todavía era considerable. Trató de moverse y lo consiguió. Una mano… un pie… estaba recuperando el control sobre su cuerpo.

- ¿Inuyasha? – la voz de Kagome lo despertó de su letargo - ¿Puedes oírme?

Una pequeña mano se posó sobre su pecho, zarandeándolo con suavidad. Y entonces él lo comprendió todo. Absolutamente todo. Y deseó morirse en ese mismo instante.

Él era el atacante desconocido. Él era el miserable bastardo que había lastimado a Kagome. Él era el que merecía ser decapitado, descuartizado y triturado. Aunque quizás ese no fuera un castigo suficiente para su delito. Lo malo era que no se le ocurría un castigo lo suficientemente bueno para el ultraje al que había sometido a Kagome.

- ¿Inuyasha? – repitió la muchacha. – Vamos, abre los ojos y mírame.

El obedeció de inmediato ¿Cómo iba a negarse? Se cortaría un brazo o una pierna si ella se lo hubiera pedido. Abrió los ojos y encontró cuatro miradas fijas en él. Pero al hanyou solo le preocupaban cierto par de ojos oscuros que le devolvieron la mirada. Unos ojos limpios, sin rencor, sin miedo…

- Me alegro de que estés bien… - susurró la muchacha al tiempo que enormes lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas.

- Kagome… - consiguió articular él, maldiciéndose después por no haberse cortado la lengua antes de mancillar con su voz el nombre de la miko.

- Kagome… - la señora Higurashi llamó la atención de su hija - ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

Las mejillas de la muchacha se colorearon de una forma casi imperceptible. No podía contarles la verdad. Odiarían a Inuyasha e impedirían cualquier contacto con él. Y ella necesitaba aclarar las cosas, saber de los labios del propio hanyou que era lo que estaba ocurriéndole desde unos meses atrás.

Se levantó con cuidado y afirmó el nudo del albornoz.

- Vayamos abajo, os lo explicaré todo – después se dirigió al hanyou – No te muevas de ahí, en seguida vuelvo.

¿Qué no se moviera? ¿Qué no se moviera? Seguramente estaba bromeado ¿verdad? Si apenas era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos…

Pero lo más sensato era que se marchara. Que moviera su infame cuerpo y lo llevara hasta el otro lado del pozo para después buscar un acantilado por el que despeñarse. Pero lo primero era conseguir ponerse en pie.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Kagome suspiró justo antes de volver a entrar en la habitación. En cuestión de segundos había inventado una excusa factible que, al parecer, había sido suficiente para tranquilizar a su familia. Después, en cuestión de minutos, había preparado un bol de ramen instantáneo de esos que tanto adoraba Inuyasha. Prefería tenerlo contento y con el estómago lleno antes de abordar un tema peliagudo.

Volvió a tomar aire, aseguró la bandeja con el ramen con una mano y utilizó la otra para abrir la puerta del dormitorio con decisión.

Inuyasha se volvió al escuchar el sonido de la puerta y sus mejillas enrojecieron ya que Kagome acababa de pillarlo "in fraganti" tratando de escabullirse por la ventana del dormitorio. El grito de la muchacha le salió de lo más profundo del alma.

- ¡Osuwari!

El cuerpo del hanyou cayó pesadamente contra el suelo mientras la muchacha dejaba la bandeja sobre el escritorio y después volvía a cerrar la ventana ¿Cómo se le ocurría intentar escaparse de esa forma tan cobarde? Sin duda se merecía el golpe que acababa de recibir…. Ese hanyou estúpido y cobarde…

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? – Preguntó ella levantando las cejas – No creo que estés en condiciones de moverte, Inuyasha…

Él no respondió. Después de todo el esfuerzo que le había costado llegar hasta la ventana… Lo habían capturado como a un inexperto cachorro… Maldijo su alma y su mala suerte. Cuando el efecto del hechizo terminó, consiguió sentarse para dejar su espalda apoyada en la pared.

La muchacha se movió para dejar una bandeja con un plato humeante delante de él.

Ni una sola vez se miraron a los ojos.

- Te he traído un poco de ramen… - explicó ella en un susurro.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de nuevo y la señora Higurashi asomó la cabeza para comprobar que todo estaba en orden.

- ¿Necesitas algo Kagome? He oído un ruido.

- No mamá, todo está bien – respondió ella con una ligera sonrisa.

- De acuerdo – le lanzó una significativa mirada al silencioso hanyou – Si necesitas algo, estaremos abajo.

Sin esperar respuesta, la mujer salió del dormitorio cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Inuyasha se removió en su posición, incómodo por la situación. Finalmente, se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Saben lo que ha pasado?

- Les he contado que intentabas llevarme al Sengoku a la fuerza y que me hiciste enfadar tanto con tus comentarios que perdí el control de mis poderes. Estabas estirando de mi ropa y al empujarte yo, se rompió– resumió ella, sin mirarlo ni una sola vez.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué, qué?

- ¿Por qué me has defendido? – los ojos del hanyou se fijaron en los de la miko, realmente intrigado por la actitud de ella.- ¿Por qué no les has explicado la verdad?

- Porque… - agachó ligeramente la cabeza, avergonzada – Porque en verdad no sé… no sé lo que ha pasado.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. A sus pies, el ramen se enfriaba lentamente.

- Kagome… sería más seguro para ti si dejas que me marche. – la muchacha lo miró ¿Más seguro para ella?

- No vas a moverte de ahí hasta que hablemos – ordenó con firmeza.

- Pero podría… transformarme de nuevo…

- Si haces el más mínimo movimiento extraño no dejaré de sentarte hasta que atravieses el suelo.

Inuyasha la miró. Al parecer, Kagome había pensado en todos los detalles. Y no pensaba dejarlo escapar sin una buena explicación. Barajó la posibilidad de escaparse pero ella parecía más que dispuesta a cumplir su amenaza. Pensó también en mentir pero ¿Desde cuándo era incapaz de engañar a Kagome? Lo más probable era que nunca hubiera podido hacerlo. Así que resignó. Las cosas iban a solucionarse en ese momento y en ese lugar.

Pero primero había una cosa que le tenía intrigado.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Ella levantó la mirada de sus rodillas y se concentró en los arrepentidos ojos dorados del hanyou - ¿Cómo conseguiste… vencerme?

- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros – Solo deseé que… te detuvieras… y… De pronto saliste despedido.

- Te has hecho muy fuerte – comentó él, impresionado por la potencia de los poderes de la miko. – Aunque no esperaba que fueras capaz de usar tus poderes contra mí.

- No me has dejado otra alternativa, Inuyasha. – abatida, se sentó en el suelo frente a él, aunque fuera del alcance de sus manos.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, incapaces de hacer alusión a la desagradable escena que había tenido lugar entre ellos unas horas antes. Pero no quedaba más remedio que terminar de una buena vez con todo. Aunque les doliera a ambos.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó el hanyou, a bocajarro.

- No… ¿no lo recuerdas?

- Solo hasta que me marché por la ventana.

- En realidad… Nunca llegaste a marcharte.

Con pocas palabras y omitiendo los detalles más desagradables, Kagome le contó lo que había ocurrido, desde que ella le abrazó junto a la ventana hasta que, haciendo uso de sus descontrolados poderes espirituales, había repelido su ataque de tal forma que incluso lo había creído muerto. Durante su relato, el hanyou no levantó la mirada del suelo ni una sola vez. Solamente la tensión en su mandíbula dejaba claro a la miko que la estaba escuchando.

- Inuyasha yo… lo siento. – susurró Kagome al terminar de hablar.

- ¿Qué? – levantó los ojos de golpe y la observó detenidamente ¿Estaba bromeando?

- Siento… siento haber usado mis poderes espirituales contra ti.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – No pudo evitar levantar la voz - ¿Sientes haberte defendido?

- ¡Podría haberte matado!

- ¿Sabes lo que podría haberte hecho yo? –Bramó él - ¿Acaso lo has pensado?

Ella se quedó callada, dolida. Claro que lo había pensado. Aunque cierta parte de ella, una estúpida e inconsciente, la animaba a pensar que el hanyou habría recuperado la consciencia tarde o temprano. Claro que eso era tan poco probable como que a Miroku dejaran de gustarle las mujeres. Inuyasha había estado fuera de control y ni un maremoto lo hubiera devuelto a la normalidad.

- Kagome yo… en estos momentos soy demasiado peligroso para ti… Deja que me vaya.

- No – su voz sonó firme. – No voy a dejar que te vayas. Al menos hasta que aclaremos las cosas.

Él suspiró, resignado. Kagome podía llegar a ser muy terca si se lo proponía, realmente terca. Y parecía decidida a conseguir toda la verdad aunque para ello tuviera que torturarlo con hierros calientes. Aunque quizás fuera mejor así. Si ella sabía la verdad, era posible que decidiera mantenerse alejada de él y, por tanto, a salvo.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Por qué me has… atacado? – No iba a preguntarle directamente si había tratado de violarla, no era tan cruel.

- No lo sé, ya te he dicho que no me acuerdo. Olvido lo que ocurre cuando me transformo en youkai.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué te has transformado? No has soltado la Tessaiga en todo el rato.

- ¿De verdad es necesario esto?- él era reacio a contestar pero la muchacha no pensaba rendirse.

- Inuyasha… - el tono de su voz dejaba lugar a pocas dudas.

Los ojos dorados del chico se clavaron en los de Kagome, haciéndola contener la respiración durante unos segundos. Comprendió que esa conversación era mucho más difícil para Inuyasha que para ella misma pero no podía rendirse. Si las cosas tenían que solucionarse de alguna manera, ése era el momento indicado. Decidió insistir.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo, verdad?

- Lo tiene que ver todo.

- Está bien. Explícate.

- Hace algunos… - tragó saliva. – Hace algunos meses que mi sangre youkai está tratando de dominar mi cuerpo de hanyou.

- ¿Meses?

- Empecé a perder el control… - lo meditó durante unos segundos. – Creo que fue más o menos a partir de la boda de Sango y Miroku. Esa noche yo…

- Lo recuerdo – lo interrumpió ella, visiblemente avergonzada. Todavía podía sentir los brazos del hanyou alrededor de su cuerpo y la dureza de su masculinidad clavándose en su vientre. Esa noche había sido complicada, como los días que la habían seguido.

- Después pasó lo de Kouga. Estuviste a mi lado, incluso te quitaste la ropa para darme calor… - No le resultaba cómodo hablar de eso pero lo mejor era explicarlo todo – Gracias a los cielos que era luna nueva. No quiero ni imaginar lo que podría haber pasado si llego a estar en mi forma de hanyou.

Kagome asintió sin llegar a comprender del todo ¿Qué tenía que ver todo aquello con lo que acababa de ocurrir? Decidió ser paciente y esperar. Si Inuyasha quería explicarse, que lo hiciera a su manera.

- Después te rompiste la muñeca y estuviste un mes completo en tu tiempo… y yo no vine a buscarte aunque te lo había prometido.

- Estabas con Kikyo… - murmuró ella, sombría.

- No. – La interrumpió – nunca estuve con ella. Solo fue una excusa para no tenerte que explicar lo que hacía en realidad.

Kagome sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latirle más rápido ¿No había estado con Kikyo? Entonces…

- ¿Y qué era lo que hacías en realidad?

- Pues…

**-.-.-.-.-**

_- ¡Señor Inuyasha!_

_Se detuvo en seco. Myoga. Si ese diminuto youkai lo buscaba significaba dos cosas. La primera era que no había ningún peligro en los alrededores, eso era seguro. La segunda era que probablemente la pulga tuviera algo importante que decirle. El anciano dio un par de saltos hasta posarse en la mano que el hanyou tenía extendida._

_- Lo que sea que tengas que decirme hazlo deprisa o espera hasta que regrese._

_- Señor Inuyasha ¿A dónde va con tanta prisa?_

_- A buscar a Kagome – murmuró él entre dientes. Sabía que Myoga no se burlaría de él ni de su estado de agitación, pero seguía sin gustarle el tener que abrirse a él._

_El viejo Myoga posó sus patas sobre la palma de la mano de Inuyasha, sintiendo la sangre caliente del hanyou fluir muy cerca de la superficie. Y de pronto algo extraño cruzó por su mente, dejándolo preocupado._

_- Señor Inuyasha… me temía que este momento pudiera llegar…_

_- ¿De qué estás hablando? – las sombrías palabras del viejo no le habían gustado en absoluto._

_Myoga seguía absorto en la piel del hanyou, concentrado en el palpitar que sentía a sus pies. Esa sangre caliente que estaba a pocos milímetros… Un solo picotazo le separaba de la dulzura de la sangre mezclada del hanyou… ¡Y como le encantaba la textura que tenía la sangre de su señor! Sin poder contenerse, le dio un picotazo a Inuyasha, y succionó esa sangre que había conseguido llevarlo a un estado de trance. Pero apenas había probado unas gotas cuando una enorme garra cayó sobre él, dejándolo medio aplastado._

_- ¡Ya te advertí que no me hicieras perder el tiempo! – dejó que la pulga cayera al suelo y se preparó para continuar con su camino pero, de nuevo, la voz de Myoga le interrumpió._

_- ¡No puede ir a buscar a Kagome en ese estado!_

_Inuyasha se detuvo súbitamente, levantando polvo a su alrededor. Se quedó inmóvil, con las garras apretadas, pero no se volvió._

_- ¿De qué estado estás hablando?_

_- Señor Inuyasha, lo he notado en cuanto he olido su sangre pero cuando la he probado…_

_- ¡Dime de qué demonios estás hablando! – exigió saber el hanyou._

_- Señor Inuyasha, dígame… ¿Ha notado algo especial cuando está con la señorita Kagome? _

_- ¿Y qué si he sentido cosas extrañas? Eso no es asunto tuyo_

_Myoga lo observó atentamente. Estaba más que claro que su joven amo no le estaba contando la verdad de modo que tendría que inventarse otra forma para sonsacarle._

_- De acuerdo, es natural que uno sienta ciertos nervios al acercarse a una hembra – se cruzó de sus cuatro brazos – El problema es cuando comienzan a aflorar ciertos instintos._

_- ¿Instintos?_

_Inuyasha se volteó al escuchar esa palabra. Para él, instinto significaba peligro. En un ágil movimiento cogió a la pulga y subió de un salto a la rama de un frondoso árbol. Lo que tuvieran que hablar, que fuera en privado._

_- ¿De qué instintos hablas? – susurró, abriendo la mano en la que se acurrucaba una atemorizada pulga que temía ser aplastada._

_- De los instintos youkais que le corren por las venas._

**-.-.-.-.-**

- ¿Los instintos youkais? – Repitió Kagome – Pero para contenerlos tienes la Tessaiga ¿no?

- La Tessaiga mantiene sellada la sangre youkai pero esto es diferente. La Tessaiga es una espada para la guerra y estos… - le costaba decir la palabra – "instintos" no tienen nada que ver con la guerra. Es algo complicado.

-.-.-.-.-

_- De los instintos youkais que le corren por las venas._

_- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el hanyou, observando atentamente a la anciana pulga._

_- Veamos amo Inuyasha… ¿No ha notado nada extraño últimamente?_

_- ¡Myoga! – Gruñó comenzando a aplastar a la pulga con sus dedos – Déjate de acertijos…_

_- ¡Le estoy preguntando si se ha transformado en youkai!_

_Inuyasha lo soltó en cuanto escuchó la palabra youkai. ¿Se había transformado? No, definitivamente no pero… la verdad era que había estado a punto en varias ocasiones… Todas ellas estando Kagome a su alrededor._

_- Explícate Myoga.- ordenó con un tono de voz que no dejaba opción a discusión. _

_- Como bien sabe, serví durante incontables años a su padre, casi desde que nació. Era un youkai poderoso, aunque no asesinaba por placer, como hacen otros youkais. Su padre…_

_- ¡Ve al grano, maldición! – interrumpió Inuyasha._

_- Su padre se apareó con numerosas hembras youkais a lo largo de su vida. Era un gran amante según dicen las habladurías – El hanyou lo fulminó con la mirada – aunque supongo que eso no interesa en este momento. Su padre era capaz de controlar cuando y con quien aparearse sin que sus instintos le dominaran, e incluso decidió el momento en que nacería su primogénito, el señor Seshoumaru._

_- ¿Y todo eso que tiene que ver conmigo?_

_- No se impaciente amo Inuyasha. – La pulga se acomodó en la palma del hanyou – Su malogrado padre era capaz de controlar sus instintos hasta que conoció a su difunta madre, la señora Izayoi._

_- ¿Mi madre?_

_- Es algo difícil de explicar con palabras si uno no lo ha sentido nunca. _

_- Más te vale encontrar la forma. _

_- Su padre había conocido a muchas hembras – continuó la pulga, temiendo por su vida – pero todo cambió cuando conoció a la señora Izayoi. Todas las demás hembras desaparecieron para él porque había encontrado a su hembra. Y cuando un youkai perro macho encuentra a su hembra…_

_- ¡Te he dicho que te expliques con claridad! – gruñó el hanyou, volviendo a aplastar a la pulga._

_- ¡La señora Izayoi era su hembra! – Chilló el anciano – La hembra que tenía que ser su perra. _

_- ¿Su perra? – Inuyasha se calló de golpe. El escuchar nombrar a su madre como la perra de su padre le llenó de orgullo. Su mano se aflojó y la pulga consiguió respirar un poco de aire._

_- Su hermano Seshoumaru es el primogénito, por lo que a usted no debería corresponderle ningún legado a parte de la Tessaiga pero el hecho de que la señora Izayoi fuera la perra del señor…_

_- Olvida eso de momento, Myoga. ¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver conmigo?_

_- Su padre era un youkai poderoso, como ya le he dicho, capaz de controlar todos sus instintos. Pero algo cambió con la señora Izayoi. Él era capaz de respetarla mientras estaba con ella solo que, cuando se separaban, el señor perdía completamente los estribos. Ardía en deseo por la señora y tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para esperar al día en que se aparearon. Ese día…_

_- Myoga, no quiero oír esa historia – lo interrumpió el hanyou, visiblemente avergonzado por escuchar los secretos de dormitorio de su fallecido padre – Y dime donde encajo yo en todo esto._

_- Los demonios perro funcionan siguiendo un mismo patrón con lo que a sus instintos se refiere pero al ser usted un hanyou…_

_- ¿Y qué si lo soy?_

_- Los instintos, en su caso, no despertarán hasta que llegue a la edad adecuada y entonces sentirá el deseo de aparearse. El problema llegará cuando encuentre a su futura perra. _

_Inuyasha comprendió por que las cosas habían cambiado tanto tan de repente. Hasta hacía relativamente poco, esos instintos habían estado en una especie de letargo, haciéndole inmune a cuantas hembras se pasearan a su alrededor pero…_

_- ¿Qué ocurrirá entonces Myoga? El día que mis instintos despiertes y yo encuentre a mi perra…_

_- Es difícil de saber pero… Frente a su perra, el deseo y la excitación se multiplicarán hasta límites insospechados… hasta que se aparee con ella. _

**-.-.-.-.-**

- Myoga me dijo que podía intentar dominar esa fuerza, luchar contra el instinto youkai pero que, siendo un hanyou y llevando en las venas la sangre de mi padre… Era solo cuestión de tiempo que cediera el control a mis apetitos carnales. Y frente a mi perra, no habrá escapatoria, no servirá nada de lo que haga para atenuar ese deseo, ni apareándome con una hembra diferente.

Kagome estaba pálida. Escuchar a Inuyasha hablando de sexo con tanta franqueza la había dejado sin palabras. Necesitaba pensar en todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Así que es por eso por lo que has actuado tan extraño todo este tiempo?

- Tenía miedo de hacerte daño. Intenté controlarlo pero la sangre youkai es más fuerte que yo.

- Pero… No siempre te comportas así…

- Me altero más cuando me tocas… aunque cada vez es más difícil... Ya lo has visto hace un rato.

Ella se estremeció. El deseo de Inuyasha por ella había sido más que evidente esa noche pero, pensándolo detenidamente, ya había notado comportamientos extraños hacia ella en otras ocasiones. ¿Cómo había estad tan ciega? Ella, que había intentado seducirlo con sucias artimañas… Pobre Inuyasha, seguramente lo había pasado fatal…

- Entonces… ¿No puedes controlarlo de ninguna forma? – Susurró ella - ¿No puedo, por ejemplo, abrazarte?

- No, si quieres salir ilesa – murmuró él, avergonzado por lo que era.

- ¿Y darte la mano?

- No tientes a la suerte, Kagome. Lo mejor es que permanezcamos separados hasta que…

- ¿Hasta cuándo? – Exigió saber ella - ¿Hasta que se te pase la calentura? No puedes excluirme de esa forma, Inuyasha.

- ¡Maldición Kagome! – gritó el hanyou, poniéndose en pie - ¿No has entendido nada de lo que he dicho?

Kagome se puso en pie a su vez y se acercó a él con actitud amenazante, olvidando el riesgo que suponía para ella el acercarse.

- ¿Y qué si sientes deseo? – Gritó a su vez - No voy a quedarme aquí mientras tú buscas a tu maldita perra ¡Estamos juntos en esto!

- Definitivamente, no has entendido ni una palabra – suspiró Inuyasha. - ¿sabes qué lugar ocupas tu en toda esta historia?

- ¿De qué hablas? – ella dio un paso atrás, instintivamente. No estaba segura de querer escuchar lo que venía a continuación.

- Tú eres…

- ¿Soy…?

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos. La mirada de Kagome reflejaba miedo y duda, la de Inuyasha, vergüenza. Sin dejar de mirarla, atento a su reacción, el hanyou sentenció la discusión.

- Creo que… creo que tú eres mi perra.

**CONTINUARA**

**Igual algo no ha quedado del todo claro pero en el próximo capítulo las cosas serán un poquito más claras, lo prometo. **

**Gracias por los RW recibidos, gracias a los que leen y no escriben, gracias a los que tienen paciencia conmigo y gracias también a los que me odian y maldicen. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado un poquito más que los anteriores (hay que ir mejorando).**

**  
Besos, Catumy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, los utilizo solo para escribir este fic salido de mi cabecita, por el simple placer de contar una historia para el que tenga tiempo y ganas de leer.**

**GRACIAS, mil gracias por la paciencia y por los RW recibidos, os quiero mucho, muchísimo a todos!!**

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capítulo 17**

- Creo que… creo que tú eres mi perra.

Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse como si se le hubiera helado la sangre en las venas ¿Su perra? Pero eso era imposible, Inuyasha siempre había estado enamorado de Kikyo y no de ella. Aunque, pensándolo bien, todo ese asunto de la "perra" poco o nada tenía que ver con el amor.

- ¿Yo? – Acertó a decir después de unos minutos calladas - ¿Y qué pasa con Kikyo?

El hanyou, quien permanecía apoyado en la pared con la cabeza baja debido a lo vergonzoso de la situación, reaccionó al escuchar la voz de la muchacha.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Kikyo en todo esto?

- Lo tiene que ver todo. – sentenció la joven, sumiéndose de nuevo en sus propias cavilaciones.

Inuyasha aprovechó la distracción de la muchacha para observarla con disimulo. Parecía tranquila a pesar de la bomba que acababa de recibir ¡Nada más y nada menos que la perra de un hanyou! Casi había estado esperando recibir gritos y cientos de osuwaris por parte de ella pero no. Nuevamente, la joven miko había conseguido sorprenderlo.

- Kagome… - se aventuró, temeroso de una posible reacción violenta por parte de ella - ¿No vas a decir nada?

- Yo… - ella lo miró un instante a los ojos antes de retirar la mirada nuevamente – La verdad es que no sé muy bien que decir…

Él lo comprendió. Debía ser muy difícil para una joven humana el asumir esa nueva identidad. Pero así estaban las cosas y, al fin y al cabo, había sido ella la que insistió en conocer los verdaderos motivos de su transformación. Ella misma se lo había buscado… Se cruzó de brazos y levantó el mentón. No era su culpa. Punto.

- Pues deberías tomar una decisión ¿no crees? – el tono de superioridad del hanyou disgustó a Kagome ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarle así?

- ¿Decidir sobre qué, si puede saberse?

- Sobre lo que vas a hacer.

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada ¿Cómo que decidir? Si era él el que había estado evitándola con tal de que no notara su calentura ¿ahora pretendía que ella encontrara una solución al peliagudo asunto? No era algo demasiado justo, la verdad.

- ¿No crees que eso no es asunto mío?

- Los dos estamos en esto – respondió él, molesto.

- Yo no lo tengo tan claro.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – exigió saber el hanyou.

- Olvídalo.

Kagome retiró la mirada del rostro furioso del hanyou. ¿Para qué molestarse? Inuyasha siempre había actuado y tomado decisiones sin tenerla a ella en cuenta de modo que, ¿Para qué la necesitaba en ese momento? Todo ese asunto de los instintos y el apareamiento era demasiado complicado para una muchacha como ella, quien acostumbraba a escuchar los dictados de su corazón ¿Dónde quedaban los sentimientos en todo aquel embrollo?

- Kagome… - el nombre de la joven salió entre los dientes apretados del hombre. Estaba esperando una respuesta.

- Inuyasha – suspiró – dime una cosa ¿Me hubieras contado algo de esto si yo no te hubiera presionado?

Inuyasha dio un respingo ante lo inesperado de la pregunta ¿Se lo hubiera contado? Probablemente sí, decidió, aunque… la verdad era que no lo tenía del todo claro.

- Por eso te seguí hasta aquí a pesar de que tú prefirieras hacerme besar el suelo.

Kagome recordó la forma en que lo había tratado después de la pelea contra el demonio sapo, allá en el Sengoku. Había gritado Osuwari durante todo el camino hasta su casa, esperando así que el hanyou desistiera en su persecución. Sintió que las mejillas le ardían.

- Pensé que estabas enfadado. – Reconoció – Y cuando entré en la habitación tenías una cara que…

- No estaba enfadado – confesó el, un poco demasiado deprisa – Llegué hasta aquí a pesar de todo, te busqué por la casa y…

¿Por qué demonios no se había mordido la lengua? Había estado a punto de confesar que había seguido su olor hasta el baño, donde la encontró concentrada en retirar de su cuerpo desnudo los restos de aquella sustancia gelatinosa tan desagradable… Y la veloz carrera que él había emprendido después hasta cruzar el pozo y sumergirse en el agua de los arrozales, deseoso de calmar la oleada de deseo que había sentido. Si hubiera tardado un solo segundo más en tomar esa decisión… Pero claro, eso no tenía por qué saberlo Kagome ¿verdad?

- Así que viniste hasta aquí para contármelo todo? – ella puso los brazos en jarras.

- Sí.

- ¿Ibas a decirme que tus "instintos" de youkai te dominan cuando estás conmigo y que eso significa que soy una perra? – el tono de voz de Kagome iba volviéndose más duro con cada palabra que decía, pero Inuyasha no se percató del detalle.

- Una perra no – corrigió él – Mi perra.

- Oh, entiendo – una sonrisa forzada apreció en el rostro de la muchacha – Y supongo que eso lo cambia todo ¿verdad?

- ¿

El hanyou tardó demasiado en descubrir el conocido brillo de furia en los ojos de la muchacha. Iba a intentar arreglar las cosas pero la orden de Kagome llegó más rápida.

- ¡Osuwari! – él, inevitablemente, se fue de cabeza contra el suelo – Y cuando hayas conseguido levantarte, será mejor que te vayas por dónde has venido.

Y después del portazo, todo quedó en silencio.

**-.-.-.-.-**

- ¿Crees que Inuyasha y Kagome habrán hecho las paces? – susurró Sango a su marido, que dormitaba a su lado.

- Mmmmm…

- Miroku… Maldito monje… Nunca estás cuando se te necesita.

La exterminadora observó su entorno. Todo parecía más solitario cuando Kagome e Inuyasha no estaban con ellos. Miroku y Shippo dormían hacía ya rato, Kirara se había marchado con Kagome… e incluso el bebé en su tripa estaba inusualmente tranquilo. ¡Ella necesitaba hablar con alguien! Disimuladamente, le dio una patada a su marido, quien se levantó como un resorte.

- ¿Nos atacan? – miró a su alrededor sin encontrar nada aparentemente peligroso - ¿Qué ocurre Sango?

- ¿Qué te ha despertado? – Preguntó ella con aires de inocencia – Miroku… yo no he escuchado nada.

- Tranquila… - volvió a acostarse al lado de su insomne esposa – habrán sido imaginaciones mías.

El monje se acostó y acunó entre sus brazos el delicado cuerpo de la exterminadora. Hubiera jurado que algo le había golpeado la pierna aunque… Nah, si Sango decía que no había oído nada… Seguramente lo habría soñado.

- Miroku – le llamó la mujer con dulzura - ¿Crees que Inuyasha y Kagome habrán hecho las paces?

- Ya los conoces – ahogó un bostezo con la palma de su mano – Sus peleas son apocalípticas pero nunca duran demasiado.

- Lo sé pero… Han estado actuando de una forma tan…

- ¿Extraña?

- Extraña – confirmó ella – Kagome ha estado enamorada de Inuyasha desde que la conozco y él… Creo que Inuyasha no tiene las cosas demasiado claras.

- No pienses en eso mi bella Sango – acarició el abultado vientre con delicadeza – Solo imagina cosas hermosas para que nuestro niño salga grande, fuerte y viril.

- ¿Niño? – Sango se incorporó, indignada - ¿Y qué pasa si es una niña?

- ¡Habrá que ponerse en marcha para concebir un varón!

La mano de la exterminadora voló rápida hasta estrellarse con la mejilla de un adormilado monje y, antes de que éste pudiera decir nada al respecto, le propinó un empujón para alejarlo de sí.

- Pero Sango… ¿qué?

- Ni una palabra, Miroku – amenazó ella – Ni una palabra.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Inuyasha salió del pozo por el que acababa de cruzar. Estaba furioso con Kagome ¿Cómo se atrevía a despreciarlo de esa forma? Después de lo que le había costado decirle la verdad… Se había expuesto a ella, le había mostrado su lado más vulnerable ¿Para qué? Para que ella le pisoteara, le rechazara y le sentara sin piedad. Solo le hubiera faltado escupirle y reírse en su 

cara ¿Y encima tenía la osadía de sentirse ofendida? Maldita mujer. Maldita Kagome.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos le llevaron al Goshimboku. El árbol sagrado que lo había mantenido sellado durante nada menos que cincuenta años… ¿Para qué? Visto como estaban las cosas, quizás hubiera sido mejor que muriera al recibir la flecha de Kikyo. Pasó su garra por la áspera corteza, evitando mirar el lugar donde estuvo sellado en su día.

Retiró la mano abruptamente. Ese maldito árbol le recordaba inevitablemente a la maldita Kagome. Apretó la mandíbula al pensar en todo lo ocurrido. Le había rechazado… ¡Pero era su perra! Maldición… su perra. ¿Lo era? Quizás se había precipitado al darlo por senado… Quizás todo ese asunto del instinto no era tan infalible como él había pensado en un principio…

- ¡Amo Inuyasha, cuánto tiempo!

Inuyasha sintió un pinchazo en el cuello y se apresuró a dar un manotazo en la zona lesionada. Como imaginaba, la figura aplastada del viejo Myoga quedó aferrada a su palma. Maldita pulga metomentodo… era el momento de hacerle pagar por todo el embrollo que había provocado. Una sonrisa malévola apareció en el rostro del hanyou.

- Amo Inuyasha… - tembló la pulga al ver esa expresión terrorífica - ¿Algo no anda bien?

- ¡Nada anda bien! – Exclamó el hanyou haciéndole notar toda la fuerza de sus dedos sobre su cuerpecillo diminuto – Y todo por tu maldita culpa…

**-.-.-.-.-**

Kagome encogió las rodillas sobre el pecho. Estúpido Inuyasha… Una y mil veces estúpido ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Ella no era mercancía que pudiera ser tomada o no en función de su capricho ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible? Le había demostrado que estaba enamorada de él hasta la saciedad pero, a la vista estaba, que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

Y ella que por un momento había pensado que les unía un lazo especial… Qué tonta había sido. Lo único que él sentía era deseo. Maldito pervertido, libidinoso y… ¿ya había dicho pervertido? Insinuar que tenían que aparearse como si ella fuera… como si fuera…

¡Y encima se enfadaba con ella! Claro, lo que el hanyou esperaba era que ella se hubiera limitado a abrir las piernas y dar su consentimiento ¡Pues eso no iba a ocurrir jamás!

- Kagome ¿te encuentras bien?

Levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz de su madre. Sin que se diera cuenta, la mujer se había sentado a su lado y estudiaba sus gestos con verdadero interés. Incapaz de contarle a su madre la verdad, relajó sus facciones y trató de formar una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Se ha enfadado Inuyasha por lo que ha pasado? – la muchacha tardó un segundo en recordar la mentira que había tenido que contarle a su familia con respecto a lo del armario destrozado.

- No… Eso ya está olvidado.

- Entonces eres tú quien está enfadada con él – sonrió la mujer.

- ¿Qué?

- Solo pones esa cara cuando peleas con Inuyasha… Nadie más consigue que frunzas el ceño de esa forma.

Kagome se rindió ante la evidencia ¿Acaso iba a servir de algo tratar de negarlo? Suspiró ruidosamente y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas, hastiada.

- Es tan… insensible.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

La muchacha titubeó. ¿Qué iba a decirle a su madre? "la sangre demoniaca de Inuyasha lo empuja a querer aparearse conmigo". Imaginaba la cara que pondría su madre si le dijera eso… Lo más probable era que mandara destruir el pozo con una carga de dimamita. Era poco viable el buscar consejo en su madre. Aunque, si disfrazaba un poco las cosas…

- Quiere que regreses en seguida ¿me equivoco? – aventuró la mujer.

- Algo así – murmuró Kagome - Pero en realidad él… No es que quiera que yo vuelva sino que… me necesita allí…

- ¿Y tú quieres estar allí?

- Sí, pero… No con sus condiciones.

- Explícate.

Kagome tomó aire. ¿Cómo decirlo? Era un tema delicado y, al menor descuido podía espantar a su madre. Tenía que hablar con cuidado. Se enderezó y miró a la mujer que tenía delante, convencida de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

- Inuyasha… De cierta manera Inuyasha depende de mí para… para… - ¡No podía meter la pata! Una brillante idea cruzó su mente – para encontrar los fragmentos de la Shikon.

- Tú detectas los fragmentos… - intervino la mujer, extrañada del nerviosismo de su hija.

- Si pero… Inuyasha solamente me quiere allí por eso… - bajó los ojos, tristemente – No es que realmente quiera que esté allí.

- Es decir que si hubiera otra persona que viera esos fragmentos… ¿Inuyasha la preferiría?

Kagome lo meditó. ¿Qué haría Inuyasha? Seguro que la mandaba a su tiempo en menos que cantaba un gallo pero… ahora que lo pensaba…

- Kikyo puede ver los fragmentos – murmuró más para sí misma que para que su madre la escuchara – Pero él sigue viniéndome a buscar.

- ¿Y eso no es suficiente para ti?

- ¡No! – las mejillas de la joven enrojecieron, avergonzada por el ímpetu de su respuesta – Después de todo, es la misma Kikyo la que no quiere viajar con Inuyasha.

- Pero Inuyasha te protege, cuida de ti en el Sengoku ¿no es cierto? – La joven asintió con la cabeza - ¿Lo hace igual con vuestros amigos?

Kagome apretó la tela del viejo albornoz que todavía la cubría. ¿Protegía a los demás de la misma forma que lo hacía con ella? Era cierto que se preocupaba por la seguridad de todos pero… También era verdad que no podía concentrarse en las batallas hasta que ella, y solamente ella, estaba a salvo.

- Supongo que me protege más a mi… - aceptó ella - ¡Pero solo porque cree que no puedo valerme por mí misma!

La señora Higurashi suspiró. Su hija era tan cabezota que hacerla cambiar de opinión sobre algo era casi una misión imposible. Pero para algo ella era su madre ¿verdad? Conocía todas sus debilidades.

- ¿Sabes Kagome? Creo que tienes razón en lo que dices. – La muchacha la miró, asombrada por lo que escuchaba – Inuyasha es un insensible que te utiliza y que no merece la pena ser tomado en consideración.

- ¿Qué? – Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Su madre estaba atacando al hanyou?

- En cuanto termines de recolectar los fragmentos de la perla creo que deberías volver a este tiempo y cerrar el pozo para siempre.

- Mamá… ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- ¡Es lo único que puedes hacer! De todas formas a Inuyasha no le importará que no vuelvas a verle nunca más… Él no te extraña cuando pasas aquí unos días.

- ¡Claro que me extraña! – Reaccionó la joven, indignada – Viene a buscarme y se preocupa cuando tardo más de la cuenta.

- Pero eso lo hace por cualquiera del grupo cuando se ausenta demasiado…

- ¡No! – Gritó Kagome – Porque sabe que tarde o temprano se reunirán con nosotros. Conmigo es diferente…

- ¿Entonces es que se preocupa de una forma especial por ti?

- ¡Claro!

Asustada por la seguridad de sus palabras, Kagome se quedó callada de golpe ¿Acababa de decir lo que estaba pensando? Su madre la miró, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- A decir verdad, Kagome, siempre he pensado que Inuyasha es un chico especial… Algo rudo, eso sí, pero dime ¿No podría ser que esa rudeza fuera su forma de demostrarte que le importas?

- ¿Que le importo?

Inuyasha… Era cierto, él se había arriesgado ante ella, diciéndole algo que ponía en riesgo su relación y que lo avergonzaba enormemente… Y ella había reaccionado de la peor forma posible. Lo había rechazado de plano.

Una gruesa lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

- Mamá… Creo que le he hecho daño a Inuyasha. Daño de verdad.

- Entonces… ¿No deberías ir a disculparte con él?

**-.-.-.-.-**

Myoga no podía creer su suerte. Estaba vivo. Su amo Inuyasha, en un momento de iluminación, había decidido perdonarle la vida. Aún así, como precaución, había optado por mantenerse alejado de él mientras durara esa conversación tan… "íntima".

Por lo que el hanyou había dicho hasta ese momento, la señorita Kagome estaba al tanto de los instintos demoníacos que dominaban la mente de su señor pero, para ser precisos, había reaccionado de una forma poco ortodoxa.

- Debería haberte matado por meterme todas esas ideas en la cabeza – amenazó Inuyasha, todavía furioso por lo ocurrido.

- Pero señor Inuyasha… ¿Está usted completamente seguro?

- ¿Seguro de matarte? Puedes apostar a que sí…

- ¡No me refiero a eso! – Se apresuró a corregir Myoga – Me refiero a si está totalmente convencido de que la señorita Kagome es la elegida para ser su perra.

- ¡No la llames así!

Aterrorizado, el viejo youkai dio un par de saltos para alejarse de la furia de su señor. Ya era bastante peligroso enfrentarse a él en condiciones normales pero un Inuyasha enfurecido… era algo que prefería ver de lejos. Y cuanto más lejos mejor.

- Claro que no estoy seguro, maldición – suspiró el hanyou, dejándose caer contra el tronco del Goshimboku – Kagome siempre está ahí cuando la necesito… Es fuerte, se puede contar con ella pero… No estoy seguro de verla de esa forma. Y también está la promesa que le hice a Kikyo.

- Amo Inuyasha… ¿No irá a decirme que le habló de todo esto a la señorita Kagome sin antes haber aclarado sus propios sentimientos?

- ¿Y qué si lo hice? – Instintivamente, el hanyou se puso a la defensiva.

- ¡Los humanos no comprenden de instintos youkais! – Gritó, indignado, el anciano – ¿Acaso nadie le ha explicado que las hembras humanas pueden asustarse si se las habla de las leyes youkai sobre el apareamiento?

- ¡Y por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes!

Vociferando maldiciones, Inuyasha tomó a la pulga y la aplastó con fuerza, un segundo antes de usar todas sus fuerzas para lanzarla entre los árboles. Maldito Myoga ¡Él tenía la culpa de todo! Mira que no advertirle… Seguro que Kagome se había asustado al oírlo hablar de esa forma… Casi le había propuesto copular de una forma tan poco… no se le ocurrió nada más apropiado para calificar su forma de actuar como poco "humana".

Tenía que pedirle disculpas por haber sido tan insensible. Aunque sería difícil estar con ella sin tocarla… claro que la situación exigía un nulo contacto con la joven miko. No podía tocarle un solo cabello si no quería transformarse y volver a ponerla en peligro.

Aún así, lo más importante era reunirse con ella y disculparse con ella, aunque eso le fuera a costar una docena más de osuwaris.

Después ya le quedaría tiempo para tratar de aclarar sus sentimientos. Claro que, lo más probable era que solo se tratara de un capricho, de un instinto primitivo que le obligaba a reconocer que Kagome se había convertido en una mujer de lo más apetecible, para qué engañarse. Pero era algo físico. Nada que no pudiera controlarse con un par de baños de agua helada.

Se pudo en pie para marcharse cuando descubrió una silueta femenina frente a él.

- ¿Kagome?

**-.-.-.-.-**

Después de cambiarse a toda prisa, Kagome recorrió el camino que la separaba del pozo en un tiempo récord. Antes de cruzar la pequeña puerta, se volvió hacia la casa preguntándose cómo diablos había conseguido su madre hacerla cambiar de opinión sin que ella se diera cuenta. Decidió que esa conversación tendría que esperar a que regresara del Sengoku. Disculparse con Inuyasha era más importante.

¿Estaría muy enfadado con ella? Después de todo, lo había rechazado de una forma que… En fin, como que su nombre era Kagome que iba a hacerle entrar en razón. Ni que fuera algo extraño que una jovencita de su época se asustara cuando un bien parecido hanyou aparecía de pronto proponiéndole aparearse como si de perros se tratara.

Aunque… mirándolo detenidamente, Inuyasha era parte perro ¿verdad? Quizás para él, el llamarla "perra" era una especie de cumplido. Quizás debería sentirse halagada por ello. Fuera como fuera, ya aclararía eso más tarde.

Dio un pequeño salto y atravesó 500 años en el tiempo en cuestión de segundos. Luego, con algo más de esfuerzo, subió por las enredaderas y se encontró en el pequeño claro del pozo devorador de huesos. La cálida brisa nocturna la envolvió. Miró a su alrededor para descubrir, agradecida, que los restos del youkai sapo que había eliminado esa misma noche habían desaparecido por completo.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró ¿Dónde estaría Inuyasha? Quiso detectar su presencia pero algo la perturbaba. Había alguien más cerca. Levantó la vista y vio a las serpientes atrapa-almas de Kikyo sobrevolando la copa del Goshimboku. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, echó a correr en esa dirección.

Y, al llegar al pie del árbol sagrado, lo que vio la dejó helada.

Kikyo, con un arco en la mano, la miraba con esos ojos oscuros carentes de expresión y, detrás de ella, inconsciente y con una flecha clavada en el hombro…

- ¡Inuyasha!

**CONTINUARA**

**Que mala sooooooy y que bien me lo pasoooooo!!**

**Lo tengo todo pensado a partir de ahora mmmmmmm Espero que eso quiera decir que me va a acostar menos actualizar, de momento van dos capítulos en nada de tiempo, estoy batiendo récords (También tendrá algo que ver que estoy de vacaciones no?). **

**He estado poniendo en orden mis ideas y mis cositas. Resulta que tengo 5 fics empezados y… 8 proyectos para nuevas historias!! Soy de lo peor, aunque de momento me limitaré a terminar lo empezado y si me da por escribir de los proyectos… Prometo no publicar nada nuevo de momento, si no me desmadro y así nunca terminaré nada. **

**Lo sé, me odiáis por lo que acabo de hacer pero más me odiareis en el próximo capítulo cuando descubráis que Kagome no puede romper el sello… ¿O puede que sí? No lo sé, aun me lo estoy pensando… ¡Acepto sugerencias! Y, ya que estoy… ¿Es mucho pedir llegar a los 200 RW?? En la mejor amiga mandasteis casi 300 en 21 capítulos… A ver hasta donde os hago llegar con esta historia!!**

**Besos, Catumy**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni voy a conseguir nada al usarlos. Escribo por afición y solo para los que tengan tiempo y ganas de leer.**

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capítulo 18**

El cuerpo de Inuyasha descansaba dócilmente apoyado en el tronco del Goshimboku. Cualquiera que no lo conociera lo suficiente, diría que el hanyou estaba dando una cabezadita pero Kagome no era tan ingenua. Al menos, la flecha que sobresalía del hombro derecho del chico le indicaba una verdad mucho más difícil de aceptar. Inuyasha había sido sellado de nuevo.

Miró a Kikyo, quien no había dicho una sola palabra.

- ¿Cómo has podido?

- Inuyasha me pertenece – se limitó a decir la mujer, como si con esas palabras todo quedase aclarado.

Kagome, ajena a ella, se precipitó sobre las rodillas del inconsciente hanyou y le acarició el rostro con suavidad. Así, dormido, Inuyasha mantenía una expresión de paz que en raras ocasiones había mostrado estando despierto.

- No vas a salirte con la tuya, Kikyo. – murmuró Kagome.

- ¿Serás tú quién me lo impida? – una especie de risita acompañó a la pregunta de la sacerdotisa – Me gustaría ver como lo haces.

Sin mirarla, Kagome se posicionó sobre el hanyou, acomodando sus piernas a ambos lados de las de él, sentándose casi a horcajadas en sus rodillas. Tomó aire y apretó la saeta entre sus manos… solo para salir despedida, golpeada por la fuerza de una invisible pero poderosa barrera espiritual.

Desde el suelo, abrió los ojos, todavía aturdida por el golpe recibido al caer.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

- Este no es mi sitio ni el suyo… yo morí hace más de 50 años y él debió venir conmigo… Es el momento de volver al infierno.

Kagome la ignoró ¿Qué le importaba a ella que Kikyo estuviera a las puertas de la muerte? Su único interés era romper el sello que mantenía atrapado a Inuyasha. Volvió a situarse sobre las rodillas del hanyou y se concentró. Ese maldito sello no podía ser tan difícil de romper, o eso quería pensar. Tomó la flecha entre sus manos y sintió como una enorme fuerza la separaba abruptamente del cuerpo del hanyou, lanzándola varios metros y haciendo que se hiriera las rodillas al golpear contra el suelo y derrapar unos metros.

- ¡Maldita sea! – gruñó la muchacha al tratar de levantarse nuevamente.

- Es inútil Kagome… No está en tu mano romper este sello…

La muchacha levantó la vista para enfocar a su interlocutora. Kikyo… esa mujer había estado profundamente enamorada de Inuyasha, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa obsesión con 

destruirlo? Desvió su mirada hasta el cuerpo inerte del hanyou. Tenía que despertarlo costara lo que costara.

- Deja que te explique algo Kagome – habló la sacerdotisa – En el mundo existen muchos tipos de sacerdotisas… las hay mejores, las hay peores… Las hay excepcionales, como es mi caso, y… Después estás tú.

- Ahórrate tu palabrería – murmuró Kagome, apoyándose en las palmas de las manos para levantarse.

- Tú, que no perteneces a este mundo – continuó la fría mujer – Tú no eres más que una prolongación de mi ser.

- ¡Yo no soy nada tuyo!

La joven, furiosa, barajó la posibilidad de ir hacia Kikyo y volver a abofetearla pero solo fue un instante de enajenación. Su prioridad era liberar a Inuyasha. Ya tomaría medidas contra Kikyo más tarde. Cojeando, se acercó al hanyou pero una gélida mano la agarró por el hombro, impidiéndola seguir caminando.

- Suéltame – ordenó, mordiendo las palabras.

- Es inútil que te esfuerces. No podrás romperlo por más que te esfuerces.

- Ya lo liberé una vez ¿recuerdas? – Con un gesto brusco, se liberó del agarre - ¡Y volveré a hacerlo!

- Aquel sello nada tiene que ver con este. Entonces no existía nadie con mis poderes, por lo que fue un hechizo simple el que logró contener a Inuyasha. Claro que ahora lo he sellado teniendo en cuenta que tú podías regresar en cualquier momento.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

La fría mujer la miró de hito en hito, observando cómo el poder espiritual manaba de todos los poros de la muchacha. Sonrió para sí al pensar que, probablemente, esa niña ingenua apenas sabía cómo sacarle provecho a todo aquel potencial. Kagome hizo un gesto con las manos, cansada de esperar una respuesta a sus preguntas ¿Merecía la pena contarle la verdad?

- Nunca habría imaginado que serías tan poderosa… aunque siendo mi reencarnación, era lo más lógico. Aún así, fue una sorpresa para mí ver como desviabas mi flecha. Toda una sorpresa. De modo que he querido ponerte a prueba, Kagome.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- El hechizo que mantiene sellado a Inuyasha… No he usado mis aptitudes como sacerdotisa para realizarlo, sino que es energía maligna la que lo mantiene cautivo.

- ¿Energía maligna? Pero las sacerdotisas usan magia blanca…

Kagome estudió al hanyou. Estaba sentado, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado, como si lo hubieran atacado a traición… Pero ella no era capaz de notar ninguna aura demoniaca rodeándolo. Aunque tampoco era capaz de sentir la barrera espiritual que protegía el sello. ¿Estaba mintiendo Kikyo?

- No miento, te lo aseguro. Tú misma has sido golpeada por esa energía las dos veces que has intentado sacar la flecha.

- ¿No era una barrera?

- Quizás me precipité al catalogarte. No eres más que una mediocre imitación de sacerdotisa.

Kagome, herida en su orgullo, volvió a inclinarse con el hanyou para aferrarse a la flecha con todas sus fuerzas. La misma fuerza de antes la empujó en dirección contraria pero se resistió cuando pudo. Fue entonces cuando una dolorosa sensación de ardor se instaló en sus manos, 

haciéndola soltar la flecha un segundo antes de volver a ser rechazada por la extraña barrera. Esta vez, se golpeó en la cadera.

- No seas ingenua y ríndete… Es cuestión de tiempo que el hechizo se complete y entonces… Inuyasha me pertenecerá para siempre y podré llevármelo conmigo.

- ¡No puedes hacerlo! – Gritó Kagome, ignorando el dolor de sus manos y su cadera - ¡Inuyasha no te pertenece!

- ¿Ah, no? – Se burló la miko - ¿Y a quién pertenece entonces? No irás a decirme que tienes la ilusión de que es tuyo…

- No… - agachó la mirada, avergonzada – Inuyasha es libre… ¡No pertenece a nadie! Aunque quieras… no puedes controlarle…

La sacerdotisa volvió su mirada al indefenso hanyou y se deleitó al observar como su energía se debilitaba con cada minuto. Sonrió, o más bien hizo una mueca que trataba de parecer una sonrisa. Solo necesitaba distraer a la ridícula joven unos minutos más… y el alma del hanyou sería de ella para siempre.

- Ahí te equivocas, Kagome… Inuyasha me pertenece desde el mismo momento en que me conoció. – Clavó su fría mirada en el rostro de la joven, quien volvía a luchar por ponerse en pie – Desde el principio, Inuyasha me ha pertenecido… y es su destino acompañarme al infierno.

- Eso no es más que una ilusión, Kikyo…

- Ilusión… tiene gracia…

Kikyo alzó ambas manos y realizó una serie de arabescos en el aire. Kagome parpadeó, sorprendida, al ver como de la nada se formaban unas pequeñas imágenes ante ella, representando lo que parecía la silueta del hanyou y… ¿Esa otra se suponía que era ella misma? Las siluetas se movieron con lentitud, acercándose la del hanyou en dirección a la suya propia cuando entonces…

- ¿Qué significa esto, Kikyo? – gritó cuando la silueta que representaba ser ella esgrimía un arco y lo utilizaba en contra del hanyou.

- ¿No lo entiendes? – La sacerdotisa detuvo su ilusión, dejando entre ellas solamente el mismo aire viciado de antes – Inuyasha va a morir creyendo que fuiste tú quien disparó contra él.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso!

Con gran esfuerzo, Kagome volvió a ponerse en pie. La cadera le dolía horrores y apenas tenía sensibilidad en las palmas de las manos, debido a la quemadura recibida. Dirigió una furiosa mirada contra la sacerdotisa, quien se limitó a dar un paso atrás para regocijarse con la escena que desarrollaba frente a ella.

- Eres despreciable… - murmuró la joven al pasar junto a ella – Te acordarás de ésta.

Dejando la amenaza flotando en el aire, Kagome caminó a duras penas hasta el cuerpo sellado del hanyou. Se dejó caer sobre las rodillas lastimadas y reprimió un quejido de dolor. Con el dorso de la mano, ya que apenas podía estirar los dedos, apartó el flequillo del hanyou, en un dulce gesto. Y recordó que, cuando rompió el primer sello, Inuyasha había estado despierto.

- ¿Inuyasha? – Susurró – ¿Puedes oírme?

- Es inútil… Cada minuto que pasa su energía vital se apaga… Tu voz no le llegará por más que lo intentes.

- Inuyasha… Yo sé que puedes oírme, lo sé… - cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse a pesar de las palabras de Kikyo – Tienes que despertarte, Inuyasha. Te necesito…

Una de las orejas del hanyou se movió, imperceptiblemente.

- ¡Ríndete! – Se burló Kikyo- ¡No podrás despertarlo!

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste? – Kagome siguió hablando a pesar de los gritos de Kikyo - Tu instinto… Me dio miedo, Inuyasha, por eso me enfadé contigo, porque no lograba entender… Pero ahora…

Una de las garras del hanyou se flexionó por un instante, con un latido de su corazón.

- Creo… creo que lo entiendo. Porque lo que para ti es instinto… para mí es un vínculo especial, un vínculo entre nosotros… entre tú y yo…

Las cejas negras del chico se fruncieron y sus ojos lucharon por abrirse.

- No sé cómo puede terminar todo esto… Pero para arreglar las cosas primero tienes que abrir los ojos… ¿Inuyasha, me oyes? Tienes que… tienes que abrir los ojos…

No se dio cuenta pero estaba llorando. Sus manos heridas se aferraron a las ropas del hanyou mientras que ella apoyaba su mejilla en el amplio tórax masculino. Varias lágrimas recorrieron la suave curva de su mandíbula antes de perderse entre los hilos del traje de la Rata de Fuego.

- ¿Kagome? – susurró una voz ronca por encima de su cabeza.

- ¡Inuyasha!

- ¡Es imposible! – la voz furiosa de Kikyo tomó por sorpresa a Inuyasha ¿Así que todavía estaba ahí esa mujer traidora?

- Kagome que… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- ¡Inuyasha! – en un impulso, se apretó de nuevo contra el torso del muchacho, haciéndolo enrojecer con su cercanía. – ¡No era yo la que disparó! ¡Tienes que creerme, yo nunca lo haría!

El hanyou tardó unos pocos segundos en comprender la situación. Él no podía moverse ni un ápice debido a la flecha que se incrustaba en el interior de su hombro. Kagome, su Kagome, se abrazaba a él, llorando desconsolada y asegurándole que ella no le había disparado…

Levantó la vista y descubrió a Kikyo, quien miraba la escena, atónita. Entonces recordó.

-.-.-.-.-

_- ¿Kagome? – susurró el hanyou al encontrarse de frente con la fuente principal de todas sus preocupaciones. Ahí estaba ella, sonriéndole con timidez._

_- Inuyasha… _

_La muchacha se acercó a él, haciendo que sus caderas se contonearan sugestivamente a cada paso que daba. El hanyou se mantuvo alerta, tratando de descifrar que había de diferente en la joven. Ella se detuvo a solo unos pasos de él y lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados._

_- Odio que nos peleemos… _

_- También yo… - acertó a balbucear el hanyou._

_- ¿Podríamos… hacer las paces?_

_Kagome trató de abrazarle pero él la detuvo sosteniéndola por ambas muñecas. Era peligroso que ella se acercara tanto mientras los famosos "instintos" estuvieran descontrolados._

_- ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?_

_- Shhhh… - una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kagome, haciéndolos aún más apetecibles a los ojos del hanyou – Olvídate de todo eso… Ahora estamos solos… tú y yo…_

_Trató de imponer su deseo y se acercó peligrosamente a los labios del hanyou, tratando de apoderarse de ellos. Inuyasha dudó por un instante. Si Kagome estaba segura de lo que hacía ¿Por qué iba él a negarse? Si era sincero consigo mismo, deseaba ese beso más que cualquier cosa. Pero…_

_- ¿Tierra… fúnebre? – la muchacha detuvo su avance al escuchar salir esa palabra de la boca de él._

_- ¿Cómo dices? _

_- ¿Por qué hueles a tierra fúnebre? Es el mismo olor de… Kikyo._

_La tensión se reflejó en la cara de la muchacha. Pero ella reaccionó rápido y pasó sus delgados brazos por el cuello del muchacho._

_- ¿A qué viene eso ahora, Inuyasha? – Acercó su cadera a la masculina, apretando un poco en la zona más íntima del hombre – Creo que deberías dejar de pensar en Kikyo y hacerme algo más de caso a mí._

_Volvió a acercar su rostro pero un fuerte empujón la hizo caer al suelo ¿La había rechazado?_

_El hanyou llevó su mano a la empuñadura de la Tessaiga. Esa muchacha no era Kagome, de eso no había ninguna duda ¿O acaso Kagome no lo hubiera descuartizado si él llega a pronunciar el nombre de la sacerdotisa en un momento tan íntimo como ese?_

_- Muy bien, seas quien seas ¿Dónde está Kagome?_

-.-.-.-.-

- Kagome… Tranquila, sé que no has sido tú.

- ¿Lo sabes?

La muchacha levantó la vista y se perdió en las brillantes lagunas doradas que la observaban con ternura. ¡Inuyasha la creía! Sonrió, agradecida por la confianza que el hanyou depositaba en ella. Se movió un poco más y depositó su atención en la flecha, que continuaba profundamente clavada en el hombro del hanyou.

- Inuyasha, la flecha…

- ¿Crees que puedes quitarla?

- Sí – contestó ella, tajante y segura de sí misma. Ahora que Inuyasha estaba con ella, no tenía ningún miedo.

¿Qué importaba el dolor, los dos intentos fallidos? Inuyasha estaba despierto y confiaba en ella así que lo menos que podía hacer era volver a intentarlo. Acercó sus manos a la flecha y no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor al flexionar sus dedos alrededor de la delgada pieza de madera. Inuyasha captó no solo eso, sino también el olor a sangre procedente de las rodillas lastimadas.

- Kagome ¿Estás herida?

- No tiene importancia – contestó ella rápidamente, fingiendo una fortaleza que no tenía.

- Enséñame las manos. – ordenó él.

- Olvídalo, Inuyasha, no es nada…

- ¡Enséñame las manos! – ordenó él, esta vez con más firmeza.

Kagome se encogió ante la orden de Inuyasha. Ese hombre sí que sabía mandar, pensó ella con un suspiro. Resignada, estiró lentamente las manos hasta poner las palmas a la altura del rostro del hanyou.

- ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

- No es nada… Ya casi no me duele. – Mintió ella.

- Mientes – la acusó él – puedo olerlo.

- ¿Hueles las mentiras? – inconscientemente, adoptó un tono de superioridad que el hanyou decidió ignorar.

- Huelo el dolor – explicó él – Y a ti te duele.

Kagome decidió que lo mejor era tratar de evitar el tema para no sacar a relucir que había sido incapaz de romper el sello. No quería que Inuyasha pensara que era demasiado débil.

- Sea como sea, tenemos que hacer algo con esta flecha ¿no crees?

Con una débil sonrisa, y a pesar de la mueca de enfado que ensombreció la cara del hombre, Kagome se acomodó nuevamente, solo que esta vez se quedó acuclillada al lado de Inuyasha, en lugar de sentarse en sus rodillas como las veces anteriores. Ahora que él estaba despierto, no podía tomarse según qué confianzas con él. Respiró hondo y cerró los dedos en torno a la saeta de madera.

Un grito escapó de su garganta al sentir un calor insoportable en la palma de sus manos. Era tanto el dolor que estuvo a punto de soltar su presa pero una voz en su interior la advirtió de su debilidad ¡No podía rendirse tan fácilmente! Más lágrimas empezaron a surcar sus mejillas aunque, esta vez, eran lágrimas de puro dolor.

- ¡Suéltate Kagome!

Inuyasha gritó al ver, al sentir el dolor de la joven. A sus fosas nasales llegaba el olor de la carne quemada pero él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Solo gritar y pedirle de todas las formas posibles que soltara la maldita flecha.

Un viento caliente comenzó a salir de la unión de la flecha con su hombro, haciendo que el cabello de ambos se revolviera y se mezclara. El dolor de Kagome era cada vez más insoportable. Si seguía así…

- ¡Maldición, mujer! – Volvió a gritarle - ¡Suéltala!

- ¡No! – gritó Kagome, a su vez. - ¡No voy a dejarte!

Inuyasha sintió que sus garras empezaban a temblarle de forma descontrolada y que su visión se nublaba ¿Otra transformación? No podía ser… no era cierto ¿Por qué en ese momento? En cuestión de segundos, perdió el control sobre su cuerpo. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue el alivio en la cara de Kagome al ver como la flecha que lo mantenía inmóvil se deshacía entre sus manos.

-.-.-.-.-

Kikyo se alejaba del Goshimboku a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas. Más que alejarse, se podía decir que huía de allí. Lo había comprendido todo al ver como Inuyasha abría los ojos. Había visto desprecio cuando él la miró… Era una mirada tan diferente a la que había recibido Kagome…

Maldijo a su reencarnación. Esa muchacha había conseguido lo que ella nunca pudo. Ella había podido aceptar al hanyou sin reservas, sin miedos, con sus defectos y virtudes… Y había luchado por él a pesar del dolor, del miedo, de las palabras hirientes…

Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo que Inuyasha se presentara ante ella para pedirle explicaciones. Quizás si se hubiera limitado a sellarlo las cosas hubieran salido de otra forma pero no… ¡Ella tenía que intentar romperle el corazón! Tenía que intentar hacerle creer que la que lo sellaba no era ella, sino Kagome. Y tenía que mostrarle a Kagome que como sacerdotisa no le llegaba ni a las suelas de los zapatos…

Pero todo le había salido mal. Absolutamente todo. No solo Kagome se había negado a rendirse sino que, para colmo, había conseguido despertar a Inuyasha ¡Y solamente hablándole! No había usado ningún tipo de hechizo, un antídoto, una hierba determinada… ¡Nada! Solamente palabras…

¿Y qué era eso del "vínculo especial"? No era capaz de comprender lo que había pasado entre esos dos. Aunque tenía muy claro que, fuera lo que fuera, suponía un riesgo elevado contra su integridad física. Porque lo más probable era que, cuando se enterara de que Kagome había sido lastimada por culpa de su hechizo, Inuyasha iría a buscarla sin falta. Por eso intentaba poner tierra de por medio.

Una de sus serpientes se desintegró silenciosamente por encima de su cabeza, por lo que Kikyo se detuvo abruptamente ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Escuchó una risa entre el follaje y se tensó. Diestramente, tardo pocos segundos en colocar una flecha en su arco y tensar la cuerda.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó con una voz sin matices.

- Vaya, vaya… Cuánto tiempo… Kikyo…

- Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Parece que tus planes han fallado…

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – atajó ella.

- Tengo algo que quizás pueda interesarte… - la poderosa sacerdotisa titubeó un segundo antes de aflojar la tensión del arco.

- Te escucho.

-.-.-.-.-

La anciana Kaede acababa de cambiar el cataplasma que utilizaba para curar la para lastimada de Kirara cuando unas voces en el exterior la alertaron. Kirara movió las orejas en un gesto de curiosidad, no de alerta. Haciendo caso a lo que su instinto de sacerdotisa le indicaba, se trataba de un youkai pero, si así era ¿Dónde estaban los gritos y las explosiones? Tuvo su respuesta inmediatamente, cuando parte del techo de su cabaña se hundió detrás de ella.

- ¡Vieja! – la llamó una voz que, por lo ronca, le fue difícil de reconocer - ¡Kaede!

Cuando el polvo se disipó, aparecieron las ropas rojas y el plateado cabello de Inuyasha, sosteniendo algo cuidadosamente entre sus brazos. Fijándose bien en él, descubrió una particularidad en su rostro…

- ¿Inuyasha? – Dudó un instante antes de preguntar - ¿Eres un… youkai?

Inuyasha se movió rápidamente, dejando en el suelo el bulto que transportaba. Kaede confirmó que era una humana y que, si la vista no la engañaba, se trataba de Kagome.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – gritó la anciana, abalanzándose sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de la muchacha. - ¿Qué le has hecho?

- No la he tocado, vieja bruja – gruñó el youkai, enseñándole los afilados colmillos. – Pero encontraré a quien se lo ha hecho… y me las pagará, no te quepa duda.

Kirara se acercó, temerosa a la muchacha y la olfateó. Algo había cambiado en el olor de Kagome pero no podía estar segura… Miró de forman interrogante a Inuyasha, quien se preparaba para marcharse.

- Cuida de ella si no quieres vértelas conmigo – amenazó a la sacerdotisa – Estaré de vuelta antes de que despierte.

Dicho esto, se marchó por el agujero que él mismo había abierto en el techo. Kaede miró a Kagome, preocupada por el estado de la joven. Aunque parecía que solamente estaba inconsciente, la preocupaba la gran cantidad de sangre que le manchaba las manos.

Trataba de limpiar parte de esa sangre con un paño humedecido previamente en agua cuando Kirara la detuvo posando una de sus patas en su pierna.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que la deje así? – Kirara maulló, asintiendo – De acuerdo… supongo que Inuyasha tendrá sus motivos.

**CONTINUARA**

**Pobre Kaede… primero le rompen la puerta, ahora el techo… ¡No va a ganar para carpinteros si seguimos así!**

**Van 165 RW en el momento de publicar este capi… Mil gracias por todos y cada uno de ellos. Debo decir, que algunos de los que recibí en el ultimo capitulo me inspiraron para poder actualizar más pronto así que quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a todas aquellas personas que aportan ideas y sugerencias de forma desinteresada. A todas estas personas, cuyo nombre no puedo dar porque se supone que no se puede hacer ¡Gracias! **

**En el próximo capítulo… ¿alguien creía que diría algo? ¡¡Que si os doy avances ya no tiene tanta gracia!! Lo único que puedo decir es que… saldrá el sol (Jajaja, que llevo tres o cuatro capítulos que se han desarrollado todos la misma noche)**

**Besos, Catumy**

**PD. Si este capítulo decepciona… Me excuso en que estoy malita (un maldito virus…) y que aquello que en otras ocasiones me ayuda y da fluidez para escribir y expresarme… se ha ido por el WC. Literalmente.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes que aparecen es esta historia son de la propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, no míos. Los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro, solo por diversión.**

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capítulo 19**

La luz del nuevo día dañó los ojos de Kagome, quien no pudo evitar lanzar una especie de gruñido ante la perspectiva de levantarse. Se sentía agotada, al límite de sus fuerzas. Parpadeó suavemente y miró a su alrededor. Un momento… eso no era su casa… ni siquiera estaba en el bosque… Un maullido a su lado la terminó de despertar.

- ¿Kirara? – La gata youkai se acercó cojeando ligeramente y frotó su cabeza contra la mejilla de la muchacha - ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

Trató de incorporarse sobre un codo, sintiendo como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se quejaban por el esfuerzo. Miró a su alrededor mientras Kirara continuaba con sus mimos. Le extrañó encontrar un enorme agujero en el techo de la cabaña y la ausencia de la estera que hacía las veces de puerta, explicándose así el exceso de luz ¿Habría sido atacado el pueblo?

Al moverse, la tela que la cubría se movió, dejando ver las ropas que cubrían su cuerpo. Era el haori rojo de Inuyasha. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, sorprendida por el descubrimiento.

- ¿Ya has despertado? – la anciana Kaede entró en la pequeña vivienda cargando un cubo de agua. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Algo cansada… - murmuró la joven – Kaede… ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

- Inuyasha te trajo anoche. - contestó la sacerdotisa, sin mirarla.

Inuyasha. La joven recordó en cuestión de segundos los hechos ocurridos la noche anterior. La pelea contra el youkai rana, el ataque de Inuyasha, la discusión que había tenido con él y… Kikyo. Kikyo disparándole una flecha a Inuyasha. Una flecha que ella no pudo arrancar ¿O quizás si? Sus recuerdos estaban algo confusos. Volvió a mirar las ropas de Inuyasha sobre su dolorido cuerpo.

- ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? – preguntó terminando de incorporarse hasta quedar sentada.

- No lo sé. – La anciana sacerdotisa echó unas ramas al fuego, del que comenzó a salir un aroma característico – Te trajo durante la noche, inconsciente, diciendo que pensaba encontrar a quien te había atacado… Volvió al amanecer y me ordenó que quemara tu ropa y te pusiera la suya… pero que no tocara tus manos.

Automáticamente, la mirada de la joven viajó hasta sus propias manos y no pudo reprimir un gemido al verlas. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre. Trató de mover los dedos y sintió una punzada de dolor en las palmas. Sintió que comenzaba a temblar incontroladamente.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido Kaede?

- Kagome… hay algo que debes saber.

La anciana dejó sus quehaceres y se acercó a la asustada muchacha. Kirara, conocedora de lo que estaba por ocurrir, se acurrucó contra el vientre de Kagome, ronroneando. La sacerdotisa contempló fijamente las manos de la joven antes de hablar de nuevo.

- Cuando Inuyasha te trajo anoche… Había algo extraño en él.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó la muchacha - ¿Estaba herido? – la anciana negó con la cabeza.

- No era un hanyou. El Inuyasha que te trajo era un youkai.

Kagome tragó saliva. Sus recuerdos empezaban a hacerse más nítidos a medida que la sacerdotisa hablaba. Sí, pensó, había conseguido extraer la flecha del cuerpo de Inuyasha pero lo que ocurrió después… Por más que se esforzaba no lograba recordar nada al respecto.

- Eso no es todo, Kagome – los ojos castaños de la muchacha se clavaron en los de la anciana – Temo que… Temo que Inuyasha te haya lastimado.

- Inuyasha no me haría daño – contestó la joven, automáticamente.

- ¿Y las heridas de tus rodillas? – preguntó Kaede con dulzura - ¿Y esos moretones que tienes por el cuerpo?

- Anoche... Si, anoche me lastimé pero no tuvo nada que ver con Inuyasha. Bueno, sí que tuvo que ver con Inuyasha pero lo que quiero decir es que…

- ¿Él te golpeó? – la interrumpió Kaede.

- ¡No! Inuyasha nunca me haría daño – repitió, con convicción.

Kaede se quedó callada unos instantes antes de continuar. Por una parte, Kagome negaba cualquier contacto violento con el hanyou pero, por otro lado, las evidencias físicas señalaban lo contrario. Y estaba el asunto de las manos…

- Kagome ¿por qué tus manos están cubiertas de sangre?

- No lo sé… - volvió a mirar sus manos y se estremeció – Recuerdo que la flecha me quemaba las manos pero…

- ¿De qué flecha estás hablando? – se alarmó la sacerdotisa.

- De la que Kikyo utilizó para volver a sellarme en el Goshimboku – contestó una voz masculina desde la puerta.

Las dos mujeres se volvieron en dirección a la voz y la reacción de cada una fue muy diferente. Mientras que Kaede miraba a la inesperada visita con recelo, Kagome la obsequió con una sonrisa.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Sintió que la voz se le agudizaba ligeramente – Estás bien…

El corazón del hanyou comenzó a latir un poco más rápido al ver que la sonrisa de la muchacha era sincera ¿Había estado Kagome preocupada por él a pesar de todo? Caminó unos pasos y se sentó en el escalón que dividía la vivienda, fuera del alcance de las mujeres. No soportaba ver como los ojos de la joven se poblaban de lágrimas.

- Mi hermana… ¿Hizo eso? – murmuró Kaede, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Miró a Kagome y vio como ésta agachaba la cabeza, algo avergonzada. – Así que es cierto… ¿Kikyo intentó volver a sellar a Inuyasha?

- Kaede – la voz del hanyou volvió a dejarse escuchar, ignorando las palabras de la sacerdotisa - ¿Qué son esas hierbas que estás quemando?

- Son solo unas hierbas aromáticas – contestó la anciana, tratando de disimular su incomodidad.

- Hierbas aromáticas – murmuró el hanyou, llevándose la manga del haori a la cara, para cubrir su boca y nariz con ella – Dime una cosa, anciana: ¿Ha reaccionado Kagome a esas hierbas?

- No. – Respondió la sacerdotisa mientras vaciaba el cubo de agua sobre el fuego, extinguiéndolo de inmediato – No ha ocurrido nada.

La joven los miraba a uno y a otro sin comprender. ¿A qué se suponía que tenía que reaccionar ella? Kaede mantenía la mirada baja, evitando el contacto visual con ella y en cuando a Inuyasha… Él continuaba sentado de espaldas a ella, desanimándola a cualquier tipo de acercamiento con él.

Disimuladamente, frotó una mano contra la manta para intentar quitar algo de la sangre que la cubría. Kirara, rápidamente, colocó una de sus patas sobre el antebrazo de Kagome, para indicarle que debía detenerse.

- No te la quites hasta que dejen de dolerte las manos – ordenó el hanyou, aún sin mirarla – Te ayudará a sanar.

Kagome volvió a mirar fijamente la espalda del chico para después contemplar sus manos con interés. Quiso moverlas de nuevo pero nuevamente una sensación punzante la detuvo. En voz baja, formuló la pregunta que martilleaba su cabeza.

- ¿De quién es esta sangre?

Kaede se quedó callada. Incapaz de responder. Las miradas de las dos mujeres se clavaron como agujas en la espalda del silencioso hanyou. Kirara maulló, invitándolo a sincerarse. Inuyasha, todavía molesto por el olor de las hierbas de Kaede, suspiró.

- Es mía – anunció, simplemente.

- ¿Estás herido? – la voz de Kagome sonaba tan alarmada que Inuyasha no puso evitar ponerse en tensión.

- No es nada.

Escuchó como la muchacha apartaba las mantas que la cubrían con un par de patadas para tratar de incorporarse después. Kaede la sujetó por los brazos.

- Estás muy débil Kagome, no deberías levantarte. – la resistencia de la joven forzó la intervención de Inuyasha.

- Quédate quieta Kagome. Es peligroso que te acerques a mí.

- ¡Pero estás herido! – gritó ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Inuyasha se levantó despacio y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cabizbajo. Una parte de sí mismo le suplicaba que acudiera al lado de Kagome, para atenderla y cuidar de sus heridas, la otra… La otra parte le exigía que la tendiera de espaldas contra el suelo y la tomara hasta saciarse.

- Olvídate de mis heridas Kagome - susurró al alcanzar la salida – Sólo preocúpate por las tuyas.

Quiso salir pero el grito de _"Osuwari"_ de la muchacha lo detuvo abruptamente. En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, la mandíbula del chico estaba incrustada en el suelo. Unos pasos ligeros se acercaron a él con presteza.

- ¿Dónde te crees que vas? – Exigió saber la muchacha – Todavía tienes que explicarme muchas cosas.

- ¡Maldita seas, Kagome! – Gruñó el hanyou desde el suelo - ¡No me pongas las cosas más difíciles!

- ¡Y más difíciles te las pondré hasta que no me cuentes qué demonios ha pasado aquí!

Mientras el hanyou luchaba para poder levantarse. La anciana sacerdotisa observó como Kirara volvía a frotarse contra el cuerpo de Kagome, ésta vez contra una de las delgadas piernas. Tanto interés de la gata por la muchacha la desorientó. Una idea bailaba en su mente pero era demasiado terrible para tenerla en cuenta. ¿O no?

- Kagome… ¿Estás embarazada?

- ¡¿Qué?! – respondieron a su vez, el hanyou y la joven sacerdotisa.

Kirara maulló de nuevo, haciendo que todas las miradas se volvieran hacia ella quien, tranquilamente, continuaba frotando su suave pelaje contra la piel de la muchacha. Kagome frunció el ceño.

- ¿Alguien puede explicarme que está pasando? – Observó fijamente a Kaede - ¿Por qué crees que estoy embarazada?

- Kirara se comporta de forma extraña desde que llegaste anoche… No se ha apartado de ti ni un segundo, y esa forma de frotarse contra ti…

Inuyasha, finalmente, consiguió sentarse en su posición favorita, con brazos y piernas cruzados y la Tessaiga firmemente asegurada contra su pecho. Estaba completamente seguro de que Kagome no estaba embarazada. Se habría dado cuenta inmediatamente si hubiera pasado algo entre ellos durante su transformación en youkai. Esas cosas dejaban señales inequívocas. Y él no había sido capaz de encontrar ninguna de ellas. De momento, Kagome seguía intacta.

- Kagome no está embarazada.

- ¿Estás completamente seguro? – le interrogó la anciana.

- Del todo.

- ¿Os importaría dejar de hablar como si no estuviera delante? – exigió Kagome, furiosa por la forma en que la ignoraban – No estoy embarazada.

- Es cuestión de tiempo – murmuró el hanyou, a su pesar.

Kagome no daba crédito a lo que el hanyou acababa de decir ¿Cuestión de tiempo? Ni que tuviera pensado dejarla embarazada uno de esos días. Se agachó junto a él aunque tuvo la precaución de no tocarle, recordando las recomendaciones recibidas la noche anterior con respecto a su propia seguridad.

- ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

- Estás en peligro Kagome… Lo mejor es que te vayas a tu época y no vuelvas en una buena temporada.

- Inuyasha… ¿Qué ocurrió después de romper el sello?

**-.-.-.-.-**

_El youkai acababa de dejar a la hembra en la cabaña. En cierto modo, su instinto le decía que allí estaría segura por el momento. Aunque, por si acaso, había amenazado a esa vieja decrépita para que la cuidara con esmero. Si su perra aparecía con un solo cabello menos en su cabeza… ya casi podía saborear la venganza._

_Pero en ese momento tenía otra venganza más importante entre manos. Esa sacerdotisa que había utilizado trucos y artimañas para engañarle, llegando a inmovilizarle contra el árbol para extraer toda su energía vital. Suerte de su perra… Ya se lo agradecería más tarde. _

_Corrió, siguiendo el olor a tierra fúnebre y a muerte. Sus sentidos como youkai estaban mucho más agudizados que como hanyou, de eso no tenía la menor duda. El rastro era inconfundible. Arrancó de un zarpazo un árbol que se interponía en su camino y continuó corriendo. Ya no le quedaba mucho para alcanzar a su presa._

_Un olor diferente lo distrajo por un segundo ¿dónde había olido antes algo tan nauseabundo? Su memoria le puso las cosas fáciles: se trataba del olor de Naraku, no tenía ninguna duda. Sonrió enseñando los afilados colmillos pensando que, en una misma noche, el cazador iba a cobrarse dos piezas. _

_De pronto salió a un claro en el que dos figuras diferentes lo esperaban. Una de ellas era la de un hombre cubierto por la piel de un babuino blanco; la otra, la de una pálida mujer sin un ápice de vida en su mirada. Se detuvo frente a ellos y se puso en guardia. Aquella era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar. La cabeza de Naraku y la de Kikyo, ambas servidas en bandeja de plata._

_- Vaya, vaya, vaya… De modo que ahora no eres un sucio hanyou… Quien lo hubiera dicho – Naraku fue el primero en hablar, confiado como siempre – Parece ser que esa niña fue capaz de romper el sello, Kikyo._

_La mujer no contestó. Odiaba al ser nacido de una obsesión con su persona. Pero también odiaba a ese hanyou que había tenido el atrevimiento, no solo de olvidarla, sino de reemplazarla. Y, si tenía que elegir a uno de sus enemigos… Además, estaba el trato que Naraku le había propuesto…_

_- ¿Y bien Inuyasha? – Continuó hablando el babuino - ¿Dónde has dejado a la pequeña Kagome?_

_- ¡No digas su nombre! – gruñó el youkai, dando un paso amenazante hacia ellos._

_- Es una lástima que no la hayas traído contigo – continuó Naraku, ignorando las palabras del youkai – Hubiera sido divertido ver qué te parecía el regalo que Kikyo le ha dado a su reencarnación._

_Inuyasha apretó las garras ¿Regalo? Seguro que solo era una trampa. Después de todo, Naraku nunca había peleado limpio, aunque… Solo por el hecho de que el supuesto "regalo" incluyera a su perra, quizás valía la pena escucharlos. _

_- El sello que te puse estaba compuesto por energía espiritual y energía maligna. Por eso Kagome no pudo liberarte hasta que despertó su sangre youkai. Si hubieras detenido la transformación, todavía estarías sentando junto al Goshimboku._

_- Pero aún no has escuchado lo más divertido, Inuyasha – interrumpió Naraku - ¿A que no adivinas de dónde sacó Kikyo esa energía maligna?_

_Inuyasha no quería escuchar más. Las garras le picaban por la necesidad de atravesar los cuerpos de esos traidores. Con un grito gutural, se abalanzó contra sus enemigos con los puños por delante… pero una invisible barrera espiritual le impidió avanzar, haciéndole salir despedido de espaldas. _

_- ¿Una barrera espiritual?_

_- Vamos Inuyasha, no estropees la diversión – continuó riendo Naraku - ¿No quieres adivinar quién era el youkai al que abatió Kikyo antes de usar su energía en tu contra._

_- ¡Dejaos de tonterías! – gritó Inuyasha, poniéndose de pie con agilidad – No he venido hasta aquí para divertirse Naraku ¡He venido a por tu cabeza!_

_- Lástima… En fin, díselo Kikyo…_

_La mujer levantó los ojos y clavó su mirada carente de expresión en el deformado rostro del ahora youkai. Si, pensó, Inuyasha se merece ese dolor. Y también su reencarnación, Kagome. Esa niña iba a aprender de la forma más dura._

_- Sekkusu-maru – murmuró ella, con frialdad._

_Un vapor tóxico comenzó a salir de debajo de la piel de babuino. Inuyasha tuvo que cubrir su rostro con la manga de su traje de Rata de Fuego. Usando su mano libre, utilizó el ataque de sus garras, el __Sankon Tessô, que no surtió ningún efecto contra la barrera espiritual que mantenía Kikyo. El youkai maldijo para sus adentros. _

_Entonces lo pensó ¿Por qué no utilizar la Tessaiga? Con el Colmillo de Acero Rojo, seguro que podría destruir esa maldita barrera… Aunque, la parte mala era que, probablemente, su instinto youkai se detendría ¿Y qué posibilidades tendría un hanyou de derrotar a Naraku y a Kikyo, estando éstos unidos en su contra? Vaciló._

_- La esencia de Sekkusu-maru ha entrado en Kagome a través de las quemaduras de sus manos – explicó Kikyo – Y ya debes imaginarte el efecto que eso podrá tener sobre ella ¿no es cierto?_

_- Será interesante ver como cientos de youkais se acercan a ella, atraídos por esa esencia. Pero lo mejor será cuando ni tú mismo seas capaz de mantener las distancias ¿Qué dirá la pequeña Kagome cuando el sucio hanyou trate de abusar de ella?_

_- ¡Sois basura! – Inuyasha, harto de escucharlos, desenvainó la Tessaiga._

_El control de la espada sobre su sangre youkai fue casi inmediato. Sus ojos, garras y colmillos volvieron a su estado natural, el youkai dejó paso al hanyou. Después, con un movimiento limpio, Inuyasha descargó la fuerza de la Tessaiga en un gigantesco Bakuryuha que barrió los alrededores, destruyendo toda la vegetación que encontró a su paso._

_Cuando el polvo levantado se hubo disipado, Kikyo y Naraku habían desaparecido y, en su lugar, solo había una pequeña figura de madera. _

**-.-.-.-.-**

- ¿Quién es Sekkusu-maru? – Preguntó Kagome, pálida después de escuchar el relato de Inuyasha - ¿Por qué se supone que voy a atraer a otros youkais?

- Sekkusu-maru – murmuró Kaede – ese youkai… atrae a otros más pequeños engañados por su aroma. Kagome, debes marcharte de inmediato.

- Pero, no lo entiendo – Se empecinó Kagome – De todas formas ya nos persiguen otros youkais para matarnos ¿Qué diferencia hay?

Inuyasha se levantó, alto como era, y su cuerpo pareció ocupar toda la estancia.

- ¿Quieres saber a que huele Sekkusu-maru? – Habló sin mirar a la mujer – Huele a cópula. Y ahora tú hueles como él.

Apretando las garras hasta hacerse sangre, el hanyou salió a toda velocidad de allí. Lo que había dicho era cierto. El olor a cópula de Sekkusu-maru se acentuaba en Kagome, provocando una peligrosa situación para la muchacha si tenía en cuenta sus propios instintos posesivos 

hacia ella. Agradeciendo a los dioses que, en su forma youkai hubiera tenido la idea de poner a Kagome a salvo en lugar de aprovecharse de su inconsciencia, echó a correr en dirección a uno de los arrozales. Seguro que un buen baño de agua fría le calmaba las ideas o, al menos, la hinchazón de la entrepierna.

Kaede y Kagome se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, sumida cada una en sus propios pensamientos. La joven comprendió la huida de Inuyasha sin necesidad de más explicaciones. Si el hanyou estaba luchando con fiereza contra esos "instintos" de los que le había hablado, no quería ni imaginarse lo duro que iba a resultarle el pelear, además, con esa especie de aroma que la envolvía, muy a su pesar. Quizás lo mejor era marcharse hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco.

- Kaede… ¿Dónde están mis cosas?

- Inuyasha me pidió que las quemara – explicó la anciana, nuevamente – El aroma de Sekkusu-maru estaba impregnado en toda tu ropa y eso podría ser peligroso.

- En ese caso, ¿Podrías dejarme algo Kaede? No puedo llevarme las ropas de Inuyasha a mi tiempo. Podría necesitarlas.

- Es mejor que te quedes como estás. Vestida de esta forma, el olor de Inuyasha cubrirá parcialmente el tuyo propio… y el de Sekkusu-maru.

Kagome se abrazó las rodillas. Al parecer, Inuyasha había pensado en todo antes de mandarla que regresara a su casa. A pesar de lo difícil que debía resultarle al hanyou, no había dejado de pensar en ella y en su seguridad. Sonrió con tristeza.

- Entonces imagino que lo que Kirara hace es intentar dejarme su olor ¿verdad?

La gata maulló de nuevo, moviendo con gracia sus dos colas. Finalmente, las mujeres habían comprendido sus intenciones y las de Inuyasha. Kagome pasó el dorso de la mano por el lomo de Kirara pero ésta se apartó bruscamente, rehusando cualquier contacto accidental con la sangre reseca del hanyou.

- Kaede… ¿Tiene todo esto algo que ver con esta sangre? ¿También cubre mi olor el ir cubierta con la sangre de Inuyasha?

- No, que yo sepa – la anciana se encogió de hombros – Ya tenías la sangre en las manos cuando Inuyasha te trajo por la noche. Aunque, si Kirara e Inuyasha se oponen a que te la limpies, no te queda otro remedio que hacerles caso.

Kagome suspiró, agotada. ¿Y si se daba un baño? Quizás ese peligroso aroma se marcharía con unas buenas friegas de jabón… Entornó los ojos pensando que, si eliminar el olor fuera posible de esa forma, el problema al que se enfrentaban no existiría. Lo más probable era que el aroma de Sekkusu-maru continuara en ella aunque se arrancara la piel con un estropajo de acero.

- Supongo que no me queda más remedio de irme. – Despacio, se puso de pie – Kaede… Dile a Inuyasha que estaré esperando a que venga a buscarme.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Con pasos cautelosos, y siempre flanqueada por Kirara, Kagome llegó al claro del pozo devorador de huesos. Sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo y su cabeza iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Intentó mover las manos pero el dolor no se había disipado todavía y, si mal no recordaba, Inuyasha le había dicho que no podría lavárselas hasta que no le dolieran en 

absoluto. Se preguntó cómo demonios lo haría para salir del fondo del pozo si apenas podía mover los dedos.

- Gracias por acompañarme, Kirara – susurró la joven – Espero que os acordéis de venir a buscarme cuando se calmen las cosas…

Un ruido entre la maleza las puso alerta a ambas. Kirara se transformó y mostró sus colmillos de forma amenazadora. Kagome miró a su alrededor, maldiciéndose por haber salido de la cabaña de Kaede sin tener la precaución de tomar un arco y algunas flechas como protección. Intentó concentrarse en los sonidos del bosque que la rodeaba.

Y, de pronto, tuvo la certeza de que no estaban solas.

**CONTINUARA**

**Sekkusu-maru… me lo he sacado de la manga. Según un traductor español-japonés, Sekkusu significa algo así como "practicar sexo" y el –maru se lo he añadido yo para darle un toque más… no sé. A mí no me desagrada la combinación.**

**Bueno, a día de hoy llevamos 176 RW ¡Todo un éxito! Estoy muy contenta y os doy las gracias a todos los que colaboráis para que esta historia avance más rápido. Alguien me dijo una vez, que si actualizaba más a menudo recibiría más RW… y parece que funciona. Tomaré nota y me aplicaré más. **

**Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. Aunque Kikyo no esté triturada ni hecha papilla, al menos se van resolviendo algunas dudas. **

**Sin nada más que añadir por mi parte, os mando un beso.**

**PD: para ruegos, preguntas y sugerencias, solamente hay que apretar el botoncito que pone GO!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Uso los personajes, que son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, por diversión y bajo amenazas de algunos lectores (jajaja). Espero que así quede saciada vuestra sed de sangre.**

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capítulo 20**

Los cambios a su alrededor eran sutiles, aunque ahí estaban para ser captados por alguien entrenado adecuadamente. Agradeció mentalmente las clases que había tomado con Sango meses atrás. Kirara, a su lado, se mantenía en guardia, enseñando los colmillos y gruñendo de forma amenazadora.

Kagome deslizó los dedos por el borde del pozo. En cuestión de segundos podría encontrarse a salvo al otro lado del pozo, en su mundo. Pero no se atrevía a dejar sola a Kirara, abandonándola ante aquel que las acechaba. Por otra parte, era muy peligroso para ella el quedarse allí debido a la esencia de Sekkusu-maru…

Aferró la madera con fuerza cuando alguien salió de entre los arbustos. Por su aspecto, parecía un cerdito.

Los dedos de Kagome se aflojaron. El visitante parecía un lechón inofensivo. Dio un paso hacia el animal pero las fauces de Kirara agarrándola por el haori la detuvieron. Por alguna razón, la mononoke no quería que se acercara al cerdo. Suspiró, rindiéndose ante lo evidente. Lo mejor era que se marchara, ahora que no había peligro para ella o la gata.

- De acuerdo, Kirara, me marcho – apoyó una rodilla desnuda sobre la madera – Ten cuidado al volver ¿Quieres?

Iba a darse impulso cuando una oscura figura salió disparada de entre los árboles y se abalanzó sobre ella. Kirara la interceptó golpeándola con la cabeza pero no fue suficiente. Cinco o seis figuras más se posicionaron a su alrededor, rodeándolas en un estrecho círculo. Viéndolos mejor, aquellos desconocidos parecían… ¿cerdos? Buscó con la mirada al pequeño lechón pero había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Kagome bajó despacio del pozo, incapaz de marcharse dejando a Kirara sola ante el peligro. La gata continuaba mostrando los dientes de forma amenazadora. No le gustaban para nada aquellos cerdos salvajes. Estaba segura de que eran más de lo que aparentaban.

- ¿Cuál de las dos es la que huele tan delicioso? – gruñó uno de los cerdos, poniéndose de pie sobre las patas traseras.

- El babuino dijo que era la humana – Dijo otro, con voz chillona.

Kagome se alarmó al descubrir que aquellos cerdos eran youkais ¿Y quién era ese babuino del que hablaban? Podría ser… ¿Naraku? En ese momento más que nunca estaba segura de no querer dejar a Kirara sola. Lo malo era que todavía no se había recuperado del todo después de haber luchado contra el sello de Kikyo. Y sus manos tampoco estaban en condiciones de empuñar un arma. Le quedaban pocas opciones.

- ¿Quiénes sois? – Exigió saber con voz firme - ¿Y qué queréis?

- Tiene una bonita voz – dijo uno de ellos.

- Me encantará oírla gritar mientras la sometemos.

La sacerdotisa dio un paso atrás de forma instintiva. ¿Someterla? Era imposible que se estuvieran refiriendo a lo que estaba pensando. El olor de Inuyasha tenía que cubrir el de Sekkusu-maru… No era posible que ya hubiera atraído a sus primeros "admiradores".

- Humana, ven con nosotros.

- Ríndete.

- Ven con nosotros.

- Me encantará tomarla…

- Quiero ser el primero.

- Llevarás a nuestra progenie.

Los cerdos hablaron al mismo tiempo, mientras que estrechaban el cerco. Kirara se acercó a Kagome, ofreciéndole su lomo. La miko aferró con gran esfuerzo el pelaje de la mononoke y trepó a su espalda. Los cerdos rugieron ante la posibilidad de que tan suculento bocado se les escapara.

La gata dio un gran salto hacia el cielo, tratando de poner distancia entre ellas y sus atacantes pero dos de los cerdos fueron igual de rápidos, logrando agarrarse a las patas traseras de la youkai. Kirara gimió de dolor al sentir los dientes emponzoñados clavándose en su piel.

- ¡Kirara!

La miko trató de crear una bola de energía con sus manos pero todo su esfuerzo fue en vano. Apenas consiguió producir un leve humo saliendo de sus palmas. En medio de su frustración, uno de los cerdos trepó a su espalda y consiguió hacerle perder el equilibrio.

Kagome cayó al suelo en medio de un grito de dolor mientras que Kirara se apresuraba a despedazar al cerdo que seguía aferrado a su pata. Los cinco animales restantes se abalanzaron sobre una aturdida Kagome, rasguñando su piel en su ansiedad por poseerla.

Los atacantes eran pequeños pero rápidos. Dos de ellos se distrajeron de esa tarea para mantener ocupada a la mononoke, que trataba que llegar hasta donde la humana forcejaba inútilmente.

Kagome gritó cuando unos dientes se clavaron en la piel de su muslo izquierdo, haciéndola sangrar. Alguien trató de tocarle el pecho pero ella lo apartó de un manotazo. Uno de sus pies golpeó con fuerza la quijada de otro de sus atacantes… Mientras que su cuerpo peleaba, su mente trataba de concentrarse para poder crear una barrera de energía lo suficientemente poderosa como para librarse de todos ellos de un plumazo. Pero sus poderes espirituales habían superado con creces su propio límite la noche anterior. Sus esfuerzos estaban siendo inútiles.

Desde alguna parte, escuchó el poderoso rugido de Kirara.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Inuyasha seguía hundido hasta la cintura entre los arrozales. Malditos fueran Naraku, Kikyo y Sekkusu-maru. Malditos todos ellos. Habían logrado ponerle contra las cuerdas. Y él no tenía más remedio que aceptar la derrota ¿Qué otra solución podía haber?

Si Kagome se quedaba estaría en peligro constante. Incluso él mismo representaba un riesgo importante para la sacerdotisa. Y si consentía en marcharse del Sengoku, no tendrían forma de detectar los fragmentos de Shikon. De cualquier forma, estaban atrapados.

Por suerte para ambos, la joven estaba a salvo en su confortable hogar. No tenía que preocuparse de demonios calenturientos. Se preguntó si el aroma a cópula de Sekkusu-maru afectaría también a los humanos del futuro. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse esas ideas de la mente. Kagome estaría a salvo allí. Tenía que estarlo.

Un sonido le puso alerta. Movió las orejas y agudizó sus sentidos. Ahí estaba de nuevo… Un rugido aterrador. ¿Kirara? Sin detenerse a pensarlo, el hanyou salió del agua y echó a correr confiando ciegamente en su sentido del oído. El sonido desesperado de la mononoke provenía, sin ninguna duda, de la explanada del pozo devorador de huesos. ¡Kagome podía estar en peligro!

A los rugidos de Kirara pronto se unieron los gritos y maldiciones de una voz femenina. Después, aparecieron gruñidos de excitación provenientes de numerosas gargantas masculinas. Desenvainó la Tessaiga.

Nadie que se hubiera atrevido a tocarle un solo cabello a Kagome tenía derecho de seguir vivo para contarlo. Nadie.

Al llegar al pozo le bastaron pocos segundos para comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Kagome estaba tumbada de espalda en el suelo, tratando de ser inmovilizada por dos cerdos mientras que un tercero esquivaba las patadas que lanzaba la humana. Kirara hacía un gran esfuerzo por llegar hasta la joven a pesar de su pata envenenada y de los numerosos golpes recibidos.

Tessaiga palpitó.

- ¡No la toquéis!

El grito furioso del hanyou llegó a los oídos porcinos solo un segundo antes que el poderoso Kaze no Kizu de la Tessaiga. Nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de escapar. Un segundo ataque liberó a Kirara de sus acosadores.

Kagome se incorporó inmediatamente. A su alrededor se encontraban los profundos surcos creados por el Kaze no Kizu. Habían pasado a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo pero no había recibido ni un solo rasguño por parte del ataque del hanyou.

Inuyasha se arrodilló rápidamente junto a la muchacha y evaluó los daños que había recibido con una sola mirada. Tenía golpes y arañazos, además de un mordisco en el muslo izquierdo. Pero su olor le decía que los youkais no habían conseguido hacer lo que se habían propuesto. Kagome seguía intacta.

Los ojos oscuros de la joven no tardaron en poblarse de lágrimas. Se sentía profundamente avergonzada y sucia, usada como si no fuera más que una cualquiera. Miró a Inuyasha. La había salvado pero ¿Por qué no la consolaba? Necesitaba más que nunca sentirse protegida. ¿Acaso él también sentía asco de su cuerpo por haber sido tocada de esa forma?

La respuesta llegó en forma de dos garras aferrándola por el cuello del haori para impulsarla hacia delante. La mejilla de Kagome se apoyó suavemente en el pecho de Inuyasha, sintiendo contra su piel el calor que emanaba el hanyou y también el acelerado latido de su corazón.

- Inuyasha – sollozó la joven, ocultando el rostro entre los pliegues de la ropa masculina.

- Estoy aquí Kagome – susurró el hanyou, acunándola suavemente – Estoy aquí.

No pudo evitar preguntarse a sí mismo ¿Hasta cuándo sería capaz de estar junto a ella sin que ese turbador aroma le hiciera perder el control sobre sí mismo?

**-.-.-.-.-**

**CONTINUARA**

**206RW!!!! No me lo puedo creer… Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia pensaba que no tenía buena acogida pero, después de ver la avalancha de respuestas ¡Estoy que doy saltos de alegría! Os adoro a todos y todas. Y prometo esforzarme más todavía. **

**Siguiente parada… los 300… Os reto. **

**Catumy**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes no son míos… **

**CAMBIOS **

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 21**

- Tranquila, Kagome, todo ha pasado. – susurró Sango pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga.

- Pero Kirara… - sollozó la joven, limpiándose las lágrimas con el haori de sacerdotisa que le había prestado Kaede.

- Kirara se está recuperando perfectamente. Deja de preocuparte.

Días atrás, la anciana sacerdotisa había logrado extraer el veneno de la pata trasera de la gata, la cual ronroneaba tranquilamente en el regazo de su ama. Miroku y Sango llegaron más tarde a la aldea, encontrándose con una mononoke en pleno proceso de recuperación, una Kagome destrozada anímicamente y un Inuyasha más huraño que de costumbre. Todo un recibimiento después de una larga ausencia.

- ¿Cómo sientes tus manos? – Preguntó la exterminadora – Parece que han cicatrizado completamente.

Kagome bajó la vista, avergonzada. Después del ataque de los cerdos y de que Kirara hubiera salido herida por defenderla, no le había quedado otro remedio que contarle todo lo sucedido a Sango y Miroku. Incluso el "incidente" con Kikyo y las flechas impregnadas con el aroma de Sekkusu-maru. Ese infernal hechizo que atraía día tras día a demonios lujuriosos y pervertidos de toda clase. Hasta a Miroku le estaba costando mantener las manos lejos de ella. Suerte del Hiraikotsu que Sango manejaba con tanta destreza.

Esos difíciles días habían sido eternos para ella. Fue un verdadero suplicio el sentir esa cantidad de miradas lascivas sobre su persona. La obligaron a mantenerse encerrada en la cabaña de Kaede para prevenir accidentes, solo hasta que se les ocurriera una forma de revertir el hechizo de Kikyo. Pero habían pasado casi cinco días y la diminuta cabaña se estaba convirtiendo en poco más que una cárcel. Necesitaba respirar aire puro, ver la luz del sol… Quiso volver a su casa pero se lo prohibieron, alegando que era demasiado peligroso que saliera de la cabaña.

La estera de la puerta al moverse dejó pasar un delgado rayo de luz que iluminó la estancia por unos segundos al entrar Miroku. El joven monje inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo. Luego, clavó sus ojos azules en los de su esposa.

- ¿Me permites que me acerque?

- Ya sabes lo que ocurrirá si vuelves a propasarte – advirtió ella con tono helado.

- Sango… no deberías hacer esos esfuerzos… acuérdate del bebé.

- ¡No me hables del bebé!

En pocas semanas, el embarazo de Sango se había hecho mucho más evidente, y la exterminadora no lo llevaba con demasiada elegancia. Sufría cambios de humor continuamente y con frecuencia descargaba su malhumor en su libidinoso marido, quien no podía evitar sentirse afectado por el hechizo que pesaba sobre Kagome.

- Miroku… - interrumpió la joven sacerdotisa - ¿Dónde está Shippo? Creí que estaba contigo…

- Inuyasha le ha prohibido que se acerque… - explicó el monje mientras rebuscaba dentro de las mangas de su hábito – Lo que me recuerda…

En un rápido gesto que tomó a Kagome por sorpresa, el monje colocó un amuleto de papel sobre la frente de la joven, quien solo acertó a parpadear con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Debería mantener a raya a los espíritus malignos que se acerquen a ti. – explicó Miroku.

- ¿Crees que funcionará? – preguntó, esperanzada.

- La verdad es que no – sentenció el monje – pero vale la pena intentarlo ¿no creéis?

El silencio inundó la habitación, dejando a los tres jóvenes sumidos cada uno en sus propias cavilaciones.

Kagome volvió a mirarse las manos. Desde la noche del ataque de los cerdos, no había vuelto a ver a Inuyasha. El hanyou la había salvado y traído de vuelta a la aldea junto con Kirara, pero después se había marchado silenciosamente, sin volver la vista atrás. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? Después de esa noche se sentía sucia, usada… pero nada de eso era culpa suya. Entonces ¿porque era ella la que debía mantenerse encerrada, como si hubiera hecho algo malo?

Dio un respingo al sentir una mano sobándose el trasero. Lo siguiente que vio fue el Hiraikotsu dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a la cabeza de Miroku.

-.-.-.-.-

- Inuyasha, me temo que no ha funcionado.

El hanyou estudió el desastroso aspecto del monje tras su fallido intento por deshacer el hechizo de Kikyo. Tenía el hábito rasgado, arañazos en la cara y la marca de una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda. Había dos cosas claras: la primera, que el amuleto de papel no servía para nada y segundo, que Sango mantenía el genio vivo y la mano larga a pesar de esa enorme tripa que amenazaba con estallar de un momento a otro. O eso le parecía a él.

- ¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos? – preguntó Miroku mientras se ajustaba las ropas.

- No hay nada en que pensar.

- Inuyasha… - el monje lanzó un suspiro de resignación al ver la dura mirada que recibió por parte de su amigo – Así solo alargas lo inevitable. Estará en peligro, a manos de cualquiera.

- ¡Estará en peligro de cualquier manera!

Inuyasha apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sabía que había interrogación en los ojos del monje pero eso no era asunto suyo. Estaba cansado, hastiado, de que Miroku insistiera en saber el motivo por el que se negaba a terminar con el hechizo de una vez por todas. Era impensable hacerlo, aunque estaba en su mano.

Pero no, eso jamás iba a pasar. Porque solo él sabía a que exponía a Kagome si decidía intervenir… ¿Cómo iba a poder mirarla a la cara? Podía herirla de gravedad. Incluso podía… prefería no pensar en ello, porque no pensaba hacerlo

- Inuyasha… Es la única solución que se nos ha ocurrido.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y deseó fulminar a Miroku con la mirada. Apretó con fuerza la vaina de la Tessaiga sabiendo como iba a terminar esa conversación.

- No voy a hacerlo Miroku, así que déjalo correr.

- Pero Inuyasha…

- ¡He dicho que no voy a hacerlo! – gritó el hanyou, exasperado.

Miroku se mordió la lengua para no responder ante el mal humor de su amigo. Llevaba días dándole vueltas a la continua negativa de Inuyasha a participar en la recuperación de Kagome. No quería ni oír hablar del tema.

Pero las cosas no es que se estuvieran arreglando con el paso de los días, ni mucho menos. Al contrario, la joven sacerdotisa estaba cada día más triste y abatida, y el efecto del hechizo se hacía más y más poderoso. Ni siquiera él era capaz de dejar de tocarla. Aunque nadie podría calificarle como un hombre demasiado respetuoso en ese sentido.

Volvió a mirar al hanyou, esta vez con disimulo. Inuyasha estaba extrañamente molesto, se podía apreciar la tensión de sus músculos, la forma en que movía sus orejas de un lado a otro, buscando. Era como si tuviera una lucha interior… No acertaba a adivinar el motivo, pero estaba más que claro que el problema tenía que ver con Kagome ¿Con quién si no? Al fin y al cabo, desde que ocurrió el incidente con la piara de cerdos youkais, Inuyasha no había querido volver al poblado de Kaede.

- Sabes Inuyasha – habló de pronto, pensando en cambiar radicalmente de táctica – Creo que no es buena idea que te ocupes tú del asunto. No eres precisamente delicado con las mujeres.

Vio como se movían las orejas del hanyou al tiempo que escuchaba un ligero gruñido, casi imperceptible. Al menos, eso era mejor que los gritos y las miradas venenosas. Decidió continuar por esa línea de ataque.

- Quizás deberíamos buscar a otro candidato dispuesto a hacerlo… Lo haría yo pero Sango me cortaría en rebanadas antes de acercarme un par de metros… Shippo es demasiado pequeño y no creo que nadie de la aldea sea de confianza para un tema tan delicado…

El gruñido procedente de la garganta del hanyou se iba haciendo cada vez más grave. Parecía estar a punto de saltar sobre él, a pesar de que no se había movido ni un ápice de su posición inicial. Era en ese momento, o nunca. Decidió echar toda la carne al asador.

- ¿Qué te parece Kouga?

- ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! – estalló el hanyou, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

- ¿Por qué te pones así? Kouga bebe los vientos por Kagome, eso está claro… y ella parece sentir cierta simpatía por él.

- ¡Jamás dejaré que la toque! – rugió el hanyou, con furia.

- Aunque quien sabe si sabrá contenerse… Lleva mucho tiempo pensando en ella de esa forma. Puede que sea algo brusco.

No pudo continuar al encontrarse fuertemente empujado contra un árbol para después ser sujeto por las fuertes garras de su furioso amigo.

- Nunca ¿me oyes? Nunca la tocará mientras yo viva. – El hanyou mostró los dientes, amenazadoramente.

- No hay quien te entienda, Inuyasha – Miroku sonrió a pesar de la fuerza del agarre. - ¿Acaso quieres que continúe bajo el hechizo de Kikyo por mucho tiempo?

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Y por que no haces nada al respecto?

- Ni siquiera sabemos si sería efectivo… - soltó a Miroku, sintiéndose repentinamente débil.

- Es la única cosa que no hemos probado… y todos estamos de acuerdo, excepto tú.

- ¿Y Kagome? – preguntó Inuyasha, volviendo a sentirse furioso - ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo sin su consentimiento?

- Ella no sabe nada, aún. Pero estoy seguro de que accederá. Siempre ha estado enamorada...

- ¡Cállate Miroku! No quiero oírlo.

No, no quería oírlo. Porque una frase tan simpe como esa era suficiente para hacerle perder el control. Porque pensar en ella era una tortura, y si pensaba en ella con otro… Era capaz de romper algún cráneo, y el de Miroku era el más cercano. Empezó a caminar, dejando atrás al monje y sus ideas pervertidas.

- Díselo, Inuyasha. Díselo y deja que ella decida.

Inuyasha aceleró el paso ¿Qué podían hacer para liberar a Kagome de la esencia de Sekkusu-maru? Habían probado con baños purificadores, rezos y pociones, amuletos, friegas, cataplasmas… Y nada surtía efecto. Kagome seguía rodeada de ese aire turbio que atraía a los machos de las diferentes especies que rondaban por los alrededores. Fue fácil mantener a los hombres a raya, pero los youkai eran cada vez más atrevidos, acercándose peligrosamente a la aldea hasta que él los descubría y los hacia pedazos. Al menos podía desahogar su frustración de alguna forma productiva.

Sango, Miroku y Kaede habían hablado con él en repetidas ocasiones, tratando de convencerle para que tomara cartas en el asunto. Una y otra vez había tenido que escuchar los mismos argumentos, que era el mejor candidato para Kagome, que era la única solución posible… Qué sabían ellos.

Estando a su lado, Kagome corría muchísimo más peligro que con una piara entera de cerdos. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ya le había mantenido a raya una vez, cuando perdió el control en el dormitorio de ella. Quizás pudiera volver a hacerlo si… ¡No, era demasiado riesgo! No estaba dispuesto a ponerla en peligro de esa forma. Tenían que pensar en otra solución. Y rápido, porque el aroma de la sacerdotisa era cada vez más tentador…

Echó a andar, sin destino fijo. Tenía mucho en que pensar. Fue entonces cuando vio un resplandor azulado a lo lejos. La luz de una flecha purificadora.

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome miró fijamente como el viento barría las cenizas del youkai que acababa de abatir con una de sus flechas. El muy pervertido había intentado arrastrarla entre los árboles para hacer Dios sabe qué. Pero no había contado con la poca paciencia con la que contaba ella después de días de encierro. No le había dado la opción de que escapara.

Suspiró y se acercó para retirar su flecha del árbol donde que había quedado incrustada tras cumplir su cometido. Se había hecho rápida con el arco y hábil en el uso de sus poderes espirituales. Kaede le había dicho que nada tenía que envidiarle a la destreza de Kikyo, cuando estaba viva, por supuesto. Pero eso no era suficiente para ella. Tenía que ser más fuerte, más poderosa, si quería deshacerse de una vez por todas de Naraku y sus extensiones.

A su espalda, unos pasos presurosos la advirtieron de que no estaba sola. No se preocupó, ya que era capaz de saber quien se acercaba al captar su energía vital. Se preparó para una verdadera pelea. Se iba a enterar el maldito de lo que era bueno ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarla plantada durante cinco largos días sin dar una mínima señal de vida? Definitivamente, estaba de muy mal humor. Y él iba a enterarse.

- ¡Osuwari! – gritó a pleno pulmón en cuanto lo vio aparecer entre los arbustos.

De forma casi inmediata, el hanyou golpeó contra el suelo, dejando escapar un quejido entre los dientes. La sacerdotisa lo escuchó murmurar con el rostro hundido en el barro, pero no se detuvo a escuchar. Tampoco tenía demasiadas cosas que decirle.

Le dio la espada y siguió caminando. El pozo devorador de Huesos había sido su objetivo cuando salió a hurtadillas de la cabaña de Kaede. Si iba a estar encerrada, mejor si lo había en la comodidad de su casa, donde contaba con una bañera, una tele y cientos de inventos modernos que harían el suplicio más llevadero.

- Kagome… - susurró el hanyou cuando fue capaz de despegar la cara del suelo - ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- A casa – respondió ella sin volverse, a pesar que el oír su propio nombre en los labios masculinos le había acelerado el pulso.

- ¿Y si te atacan? No habrá nadie para protegerte – Inuyasha se incorporó bruscamente al desaparecer el efecto del rosario sobre él - ¿Y por que me has sentado?

- Te he sentado por haber desaparecido de esa forma… - se volvió de golpe, mirándolo a los ojos - ¡Y si me atacan, sé defenderme perfectamente!

Inuyasha sintió una especie de palpitar en su interior y los bordes de su visión comenzaron a ponerse borrosos. Una vez más, estaba a pocos segundos de perder el control sobre sus instintos. Kagome estaba tan bonita cuando se enfadaba… Y olía tan bien…

- Ka… go… me… No hagas… eso… - luchaba contra su propia naturaleza, negándose a reclamar a la hembra que tenía delante.

- Oh, Inuyasha… - ella comprendió inmediatamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Era lo mismo que la noche del dormitorio, cuando Inuyasha se había transformado en youkai a pesar de la Tessaiga - ¿Debo hacerlo?

- Rá… pi… do… - un fuerte temblor se hizo presa de sus manos, que se apretaban en puños. Ella no dudó más.

- ¡Osuwari!

El rosario volvió a cumplir su cometido, e Inuyasha golpeó con fuerza contra el suelo. Para más seguridad, la sacerdotisa repitió el conjuro media docena de veces. Más valía pasarse que quedarse corta. Seguro que él pensaba lo mismo.

Cuando el hanyou empezó a moverse nuevamente, Kagome retrocedió disimuladamente, poniendo más distancia entre ella e Inuyasha, por si él había logrado transformarse después de todo. Respiró aliviada al ver que los ojos que tenía delante continuaban siendo de ese extraño color dorado.

- Será mejor que me vaya a casa…

- Sí – admitió él, manteniendo la mirada baja.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella, sin acercarse demasiado.

- Si… - repitió, apartando la cara a un lado. No quería que Kagome viera su expresión avergonzada – Siento lo que ha pasado…

- No te preocupes.

Se instaló un silencio incómodo entre ellos.

- Me voy. – dijo ella, simplemente por no permanecer más tiempo en silencio.

- Bien.

- ¿Quieres venir?

- No es buena idea – se puso rígido al hablar.

- Podrían atacarme.

- ¿Acaso no sabes defenderte sola?

- ¡Claro que sé!

- Entonces vete.

Kagome cambió el peso de un pie al otro. Le apetecía estar un rato más con el hanyou pero comprendía que a él se le hiciera raro después de lo que acababa de pasar unos minutos antes. Decidió hacer un último intento.

- ¿Y si prometo no provocarte?

- ¡Keh! Como si pudieras hacerlo… - rió él, de forma burlona.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero – la joven decidió no entrar a discutir esos detalles con el hanyou, quien se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

- El problema no es lo que haces intencionadamente.

- ¿También te influye el olor de Sekkusu-maru, verdad? – preguntó ella con tristeza.

- Sí. Pero muchas otras cosas también.

-.-.-.-.-

- De modo que las cosas están así…

Myoga, la pulga youkai se acomodó en su posición, la cabeza de Shippo, después de oír de labios de Miroku todo lo que había sucedido durante su ausencia. Era un asunto peliagudo. Una Kagome desprendiendo ese tipo de efluvios cerca de un hiperexcitado Inuyasha, que se hallaba en pleno despertar sexual… Era, más que peliagudo, peligroso. Si su amo no era capaz de contenerse, la muchacha saldría herida, si no algo más grave.

- ¡Tengo que hablar con mi amo!

- Todavía no nos has dicho como podemos solucionarlo – comentó Shippo, justo antes de que la pulga se marchara.

- La solución que proponéis me parece acertada solo que… no debería ser mi amo el que lo hiciera. Sería jugar con fuego.

- ¿Peligroso? – Miroku se cruzó de brazos – Inuyasha dijo lo mismo ¿A qué se refería? – sonrió para sus adentros. Por fin se iba a enterar del secreto del hanyou.

- ¡Miroku, Shippo!

Una voz femenina los distrajo de su conversación. Sango se acercaba lo más rápido que le permitía su crecido vientre, agitando los brazos para llamar la atención de los hombres. El monje se adelantó a grandes zancadas para recibir a su agitada esposa.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Kagome no está en la cabaña ¡Ha desaparecido!

Myoga saltó a toda velocidad y se perdió entre las altas hierbas que rodeaban la aldea. Tenía que encontrar a su amo. Y pronto.

-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha y Kagome habían llegado al pozo devorador de Huesos. El trayecto había sido silencioso, pero ninguno de los dos se había percatado al estar profundamente sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

La muchacha apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre la vieja madera del pozo. Había llegado el momento de despedirse, y no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que mantenerse alejada del Sengoku. Sintió una especie de nudo formándose en su garganta, a solo un paso de romper a llorar.

- Volveré cuando todo esto termine. – susurró, sabiendo que el hanyou podía escucharla desde donde se encontraba, varios pasos por detrás de ella.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza, lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de los oscuros ojos de la muchacha. Sabía que ella se moría por un abrazo, por una palabra de consuelo, por la promesa de que iría a buscarla pronto… Pero no podía hacer nada, no podía acercarse como si nada, no podía hablar con ella, no podía mirarla más de dos segundos seguidos ¿Y si terminaba lastimándola? Ella había reaccionado rápido cuando estuvo a punto de transformarse en youkai pero no siempre iban a tener tanta suerte.

- Kagome yo…

La muchacha se volvió hacia él rápidamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración entrecortada. Necesitaba escuchar la voz del chico, aunque solamente fuera una vez más antes de marcharse.

- Podría… podría haber una solución – murmuró el hanyou, antes de pensarlo.

- ¿Cuál? – la chica se precipitó unos pasos hacia delante.

Inuyasha retrocedió a su vez, manteniendo la distancia entre ellos. ¿Por qué había tenido que abrir esa enorme bocaza? Levantó la mirada y la visión de las suaves mejillas de Kagome, ligeramente sonrosadas debido a la emoción, le hicieron desear que se abriera la tierra y se lo tragara.

- No sabemos si serviría de algo. - ¿Cómo iba a poder decírselo? – No creo que te guste la idea…

La sacerdotisa volvió sobre sus pasos hasta sentarse en el borde del pozo, preparada para escuchar cualquier cosa. Pero no le importaba. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de quitarse ese horrible olor de encima ¡Podría volver a salir al aire libre sin miedo!

- La… maldición, no sé como decir esto… la forma más fácil…

- ¡Suéltalo, Inuyasha! – pidió ella, impaciente.

- La forma más fácil de deshacerse del aroma de Sekkusu-maru podría ser cubriéndolo con otro. – lo dijo rápido, casi sin hacer pausas entre las palabras.

- No sé si lo entiendo ¿cubrir este aroma con otro diferente? – él asintió con la cabeza - ¿Cómo?

Inuyasha carraspeó. ¿Cómo explicarlo sin parecer un pervertido? Claro que la idea había partido de Miroku… Siempre podía echarle las culpas al monje si Kagome se enfadaba. El problema seguía siendo ¿Cómo iba a decírselo? Volvió a mirarla. Parecía ansiosa por saber más. Se maldijo por lo bajo por haber metido la pata con su comentario.

- Las ropas que te presté cuando descubrimos que estabas bajo la influencia de Sekkusu-maru cubrían parcialmente ese aroma.

- Lo recuerdo. – dijo ella, mirando disimuladamente las ropas de sacerdotisa – pero Miroku me dijo que con la ropa ya no bastaba porque el olor de Sekkusu-maru era más fuerte cada día.

- Exacto.

- ¿Entonces?

- Podríamos cubrirlo si encontramos un aroma lo suficientemente poderoso.

Kagome lo meditó unos segundos. Tenía sentido y valía la pena intentarlo. Ella, desde lego, quería hacerlo, y cuanto antes, mejor. El problema era que Inuyasha le había dicho que era algo que le iba a gustar…

- Y ¿en qué habíais pensado?

- Es algo… difícil de explicar. Si el hechizo de Sekkusu-maru consiste en el aroma de la… cópula… La forma más fácil de cubrirlo sería… Co… co… - Se sintió idiota cuando empezó a tartamudear. ¿Tan difícil era decir la maldita palabra? - ¡Copulando!

- ¿Qué? – Kagome se levantó de un salto - ¿Quieres que me acueste con el primero que pase?

- No quería decir eso… - susurró él, ruborizado.

- ¡Copular! Como si fuera un maldito animal de cría… ¿Cómo habéis podido pensar en algo así?

- ¡Te dije que no te gustaría!

Se miraron durante unos instantes. Inuyasha no había podido evitar responder de esa forma al ver como ella perdía los nervios. En esos momentos Kagome había vuelto a sentarse, derrumbada, en el viejo pozo. Se sentía avergonzada. Inuyasha le estaba proponiendo una probable solución a su problema pero ella no estaba dispuesta a tomárselo a la ligera.

- Siento haberme puesto así – dijo ella en un suspiro.

- No te preocupes.

- Hay… ¿hay algo más que deba saber? Quiero decir… ¿Habéis pensado también en quien… lo haría?

- No – mintió él. – Eso depende de ti. Aunque supongo que cualquiera valdría.

- ¿Cualquiera? – Se llevó una mano a la frente, apartándose el flequillo de la frente – Si Sekkusu-maru era un youkai… No creo que sirva cualquiera.

Inuyasha sintió un pequeño temblor en su interior cuando ella clavó su oscura mirada en él. No era posible que ella le estuviera proponiendo… eso. No, era imposible. Kagome no podía siquiera estar planteándoselo. Imposible. Pero… le estaba mirando.

- No creo que pueda hacerlo. – una lágrima se deslizó suavemente por su rostro – Es algo demasiado importante para mí como para ofrecerlo de esa forma.

El temblor se incrementó ligeramente. Maldición, tenían que cambiar de tema cuanto antes o si no… Pero el tema era lo de menos. Kagome era la tentación personificada. Tenía que alejarla cuanto antes.

- Vete ya, Kagome. No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Ella lo miró, con los ojos cargados de furia ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma? Era un maldito insensible y un retardado mental. Ella estaba abriéndole su corazón, mostrándole hasta que punto se sentía desprotegida y él… la echaba como si estorbara.

- ¿Quién te has creído que eres? – Gritó, poniéndose nuevamente en pie – Primero habla de que me aparee como una… y después me apartas de una patada ¡Tengo sentimientos, pedazo de animal!

Inuyasha reaccionó ante los gritos de la joven. En menos de un parpadeo, se abalanzó sobre ella atrapándola entre el pozo y su propio cuerpo. Una de sus garras se afianzó sobre la nuca femenina, obligándola a mantener la cabeza a su misma altura. Ella soltó un gemido ahogado, asustada al verse sujeta de esa forma. Los ojos de Inuyasha seguían siendo dorados, lo que la tranquilizó ligeramente.

- Suéltame Inuyasha – susurró ella de forma apenas audible. – Me haces daño.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Kagome sintió la respiración del chico sobre su rostro y una inesperada oleada de calor la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Inuyasha se acercó unos centímetros, su nariz le rozó la mejilla mientras él aspiraba con fuerza. Sintió que se mareaba.

- Deja de luchar… - la voz masculina sonó ronca al hablar.

- Inuyasha… - su respiración comenzó a hacerse cada vez más dificultosa cuando él se frotó suavemente contra su cuerpo.

El hanyou se acercó ligeramente, dejando sus labios a milímetros de los de ella. Kagome casi podía notar su sabor cálido, firme y masculino. Cerró los ojos, rindiéndose a la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca, solo para ella.

Pero el sueño terminó tan bruscamente como había comenzado. Abruptamente, Inuyasha se separó de ella, para después darle un empellón que la mandó de vuelta al futuro a través del pozo devorador de huesos. Y, mientras caía, solamente se hizo una pregunta.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Os pido un millon de disculpas por el larguiiiiiiiisimo retraso que tengo... Prefiero no entrar en detalles...**

**Nota aclaratoria: para nada esperaba llegar a 300Rw en un capitulo, siento haber dado lugar a confusión. Los que vengan bienvenidos sean, pero nunca exigire un numero determinado de RW para seguir escribiendo.**

**Una vez más, perdonadme por haberos hecho esperar tanto. Deseo que os haya gustado el capitulo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso sin ánimo de lucro, solo por diversión.**

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 22**

Kagome se acurrucó bajo las sábanas, rechazando la idea de levantarse de la cama. Fuera llovía, una de esas inesperadas tormentas primaverales, que se van tan rápido como llegan. A lo lejos, se escuchó un trueno, pero ella no se movió. Sin embargo, su cabeza estaba en constante ebullición desde que había llegado a su tiempo.

Las cosas no habían mejorado en absoluto al dejar el Sengoku. Para empezar, su abuelo y su hermano también se vieron afectados por la esencia de Sekkusu-maru, por lo que su madre había tenido que enviarlos unos semanas a casa de su hermana, que vivía en el centro de a ciudad. Más valía prevenir accidentes. Para Kagome había resultado de lo más embarazoso el ver como cambiaba la mirada de su hermano, o de cómo el abuelo la había cubierto de amuletos de papel de pies a cabeza para tratar de alejar al espíritu maligno. Obviamente, no había servido para nada.

Intentó ir a la escuela pero apenas llegó a la entrada. Todos sus compañeros de sexo masculino, e incluso algunos profesores, habían dejado sus menesteres para mirarla fijamente, con ese tinte lascivo que rallaba en lo enfermizo. Tuvo que salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

Así continuó su encierro. Pasaba las horas muertas en su casa, de la cama al salón, y de allí a la cocina. Por las tardes se bañaba con agua prácticamente hirviendo, frotándose la piel con fuerza para intentar deshacerse del condenado hechizo. Quemaba todo tipo de velas aromáticas e incienso, tratando de disimular el olor cuando algún repartidor se pasaba por la casa, lo que ocurría cada vez con menos frecuencia ya que su madre había tomado la decisión de cerrar el templo hasta que hubiera menos peligro. No podían arriesgarse.

La joven sentía que su desespero iba en aumento. Había pasado de intentar explotar sus armas de mujer para seducir a Inuyasha a desear raparse el pelo y cubrirse de apestoso lodo con tal de poder salir unos minutos. Su vida era un desastre.

Inuyasha. El pensar en el hanyou la incomodó. Recordaba como se habían despedido. El roce del potente cuerpo masculino contra el suyo, el aliento de él en su cara, el fuerte agarre sobre su nuca, ese beso no dado… Y luego él, sin ninguna explicación, la alejaba violentamente, empujándola dentro del pozo sin ninguna consideración. Suponía que debía agradecerle el que la apartara cuando había tanto riesgo de una trasformación pero ¿no podía ser un poco más amable?

Como si eso fuera posible. Inuyasha probablemente era la persona menos amable y más egoísta que caminaba sobe la tierra. Aunque tampoco esa afirmación era del todo justa. Al fin y al cabo, él solamente la apartaba por su propia seguridad. Después de todo, el olor de Sekkusu-maru también lo afectaba.

Se preguntó cómo se sentiría Inuyasha con todo lo que estaba pasando. Descubrir que estaba en pleno despertar sexual y que sus instintos youkai le reclamaban a una hembra que no era la que él quería en realidad… Imaginó que debía ser duro. ¿Por qué ella? Inuyasha seguía enamorado de Kikyo… ¿o tal vez no? Después de todo, él mismo la había perseguido en busca de venganza después de que ella lo volviera a paralizar con sus flechas. Era difícil de saber con seguridad.

Un ligero toque en la puerta la alertó. Seguidamente, apareció su madre en el umbral, completamente vestida como para salir. La mujer solo quería decirle que planeaba ir a la ciudad a visitar a los exiliados. Quería ver si todo estaba bien y si ella iba a necesitar algo en su ausencia.

- No hay problema – murmuró ella desperezándose antes de levantarse finalmente de la cama.

- No me siento bien dejándote sola pero le prometí a tu hermano…

- No te preocupes mamá, estaré bien.

La señora Higurashi todavía se quedó unos minutos más, recordándole varias veces que recordara poner la alarma en cuanto ella saliera por la puerta, que cerrara con llave todas las puerta y ventanas y que no abriera la puerta a nadie, especialmente si se trataba de algún varón. Cientos de precauciones que Kagome no escuchaba desde hacía años. Sabía que todo aquello no era más que preocupación por parte de su madre, por lo que se limitó a tranquilizarla y a prometerle que iba a cumplir todas sus recomendaciones.

Tecleó con desgana los números necesarios para conectar la alarma. Luego dio un paseo por la casa, comprobando puertas y ventanas como le había indicado su madre. Todo estaba cerrado, incluida la entrada principal del templo, por lo que el riesgo de recibir visitas era prácticamente nulo. Y no creía que los humanos de los alrededores tuvieran un sentido del olfato tan fino como para detectar su aroma desde la calle.

Pasó el día completamente sola. Ni siquiera el sonido del teléfono rompió el silencio que la rodeaba. Intentó ver un rato la televisión, pero no daban nada interesante. Quiso leer un rato pero no consiguió pasar del primer párrafo. Se dio uno de sus baños ardientes pero no pudo relajarse. Esa maldita calma la ponía de los nervios.

Desde su habitación, miró por la ventana. El sol acababa de ponerse. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué estarían haciendo en el Sengoku. ¿Cómo estaría Sango? No habían podido calcular con exactitud la fecha probable para el parto pero, a juzgar por el tamaño de su vientre, no le debía quedar mucho. Seguro que Miroku lo pasaba peor que ella durante el parto. Se lo imaginaba estirándose del cabello y prometiendo no volver a tocar a su esposa en lo que le quedaba de vida. Si, sonrió, era probable que Miroku montara una escena de ese tipo.

¿Y Shippo? Hacía semanas que no podía verlo, al habérsele prohibido que se acercara a la cabaña de Kaede. El pequeño kitsune debía de estar pasándolo mal, siempre con ese hosco Inuyasha. Seguro que nadie le había explicado por qué tenía que mantenerse alejado de ella. Se prometió que, en cuanto lo volviera a ver, le daría un abrazo tan fuerte que le haría temblar hasta las pestañas.

Y en cuanto a Inuyasha… Se moría de ganas de verlo, de escuchar su voz, de tocar su piel… Sacudió la cabeza. Quizás la influencia de Sekkusu-maru la estaba afectando a ella también. Cada día tenía más pensamientos de ese tipo, calientes, de contenido básicamente erótico.

Volvió a bajar al comedor. Se dejó caer junto a la televisión. Al menos, aunque la programación fuera mala, se terminaría el silencio. Empezó a hacer _zapping_. Un programa de cocina, el informativo, dibujos animados, teletienda… Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención. Siguió pasando canales, uno detrás de otro, rápidamente. Finalmente paró al azar. Parecía una película, aunque ya estaba empezada. Le dio igual. La cuestión era dejar de pensar.

El argumento estaba ya muy visto: dos jóvenes que se gustaban pero que tenían todo y a todos en su contra. ¿Y esos dos tenían problemas? Tan fácil como mandar a sus respectivas familias al cuerno y olvidarse del qué dirán… Tampoco tenía demasiado misterio…

La escena cambió. Los dos enamorados se habían encontrado a espaldas de todos. Kagome suspiró, pensando en que lo más probable era que empezaran con una retahíla de frases empalagosas y sin sentido. Podría vomitar. Fue cambiar nuevamente el canal pero el mando quedó suspendido en el aire.

Supo que estaba mirando la escena con demasiado interés, pero no había nadie alrededor para censurarla. En la pantalla, los dos jóvenes daban rienda suelta a su amor. Las imágenes eran tiernas, nada obscenas, concentrándose de un modo muy sutil en las caricias y para nada en el acto en sí. No se trataba se sexo, eso estaba más que claro. Eso era… Amor.

Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al imaginarse a sí misma siendo tratada con tanta dulzura como la protagonista de la película. Cerró los ojos cuando una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Quizás eso nunca le pasaría a ella. Tendría que pasarse la vida encerrada, evitando cualquier compañía masculina. A no ser que el hechizo de Sekkusu-maru se hiciera más fuerte cada día hasta que el primero que pasara se abriera paso a empujones hasta ella y la forzara salvajemente. Era demasiado horrible para imaginarlo siquiera.

Volvió a abrir los ojos cuando en la pantalla comenzó una pausa publicitaria. Dejó de prestarle atención al aparato. Una idea estaba fija en su mente, grabada con letras fluorescentes. _Hazlo_. Quizás funcionara. ¿Y qué si era su primera vez? Habría otras veces, o eso esperaba. Ella estaba dispuesta a correr ese riesgo, ya que no soportaba la idea de un encierro indefinido, a la espera de que el hechizo desapareciera o de que alguien burlara todas sus medidas de seguridad. Lo había decidido. Lo haría. La pregunta era ¿Con quién?

Unas voces en la entrada de la casa la desconcentraron. Apagó el televisor, sintiéndose algo culpable por ver escenas subiditas de tono cuando estaba sola en casa. Prestó atención a las voces y se tranquilizó al reconocer a su madre en una de ellas. La acompañaba un hombre. Kagome dejó fluir sus poderes espirituales hasta captar la energía del visitante desconocido… No podía ser…

- Lo siento, pero creo que no deberías estar aquí – estaba diciendo la señora Higurashi cuando ella abrió la puerta de sopetón. – Además ¿cómo quieres que crea que eres quién dices ser?

- Inuyasha… - suspiró Kagome.

Los dos recién llegados se volvieron hacia ella. Su madre, sorprendida; él, aliviado al comprobar que estaba ilesa. Sonrió al comprender porqué su madre desconfiaba. Estaban en luna nueva.

- ¿Inuyasha? – La señora Higurashi los miraba a uno y otro, sin comprender – Pero ¿qué te ha ocurrido?

- Es algo largo de contar – contestó él, sin apartar los ojos de la joven.

La señora Higurashi se encogió de hombros, resignada. Había muchas cosas que no comprendía, en ese extraño mundo en el que se encontraba mezclada su hija. Pero, en ocasiones, era mejor no preguntar. Inuyasha había cambiado radicalmente. El cabello se había oscurecido y sus características orejas de perro habían desaparecido. Era, definitivamente, más humano con su nueva imagen. Aunque había perdido gran parte de su personalidad, todo había que decirlo.

- En cualquier caso… No sé si deberías estar aquí…

- No hay problema – contestó Kagome, sin dejarle tiempo a que terminara de hablar.

- Pero… - continuó la mujer, cautelosamente – Podría ser peligroso.

- ¿Podría? – Preguntó la joven, sin apartar la mirada del hombre de ojos dorados.

- Quizás – respondió él.

- Me arriesgaré. – decidió la muchacha.

- ¿Estás segura, Kagome? – la señora Higurashi no estaba del todo convencida.

- Completamente – fue rotunda en su afirmación - ¿Y tú, Inuyasha?

Como única respuesta, el hanyou pasó entre las dos mujeres y entró en la casa, como si le perteneciera. La señora Higurashi le dedicó una mirada interrogante a su hija, quien solo sonrió en respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-

La cena fue un verdadero banquete en honor al apetito de su invitado, quien no dejó ni una sola miga. Mientras comían, Kagome asedió al hanyou con cientos de preguntas acerca de cómo estaban las cosas en el Sengoku. Todos estaban bien, y no habían tenido ninguna noticia sobre Naraku, por lo que el grupo continuaba asentado en la aldea de Kaede. Y no debía haber ningún peligro inminente ya que Myoga estaba con ellos desde hacía días. Kagome rió al oír lo último.

La señora Higurashi se sentía más tranquila a medida que pasaban las horas. Su hija había salido de ese caparazón de melancolía que la rodeaba para volver a ser la muchacha alegre que era antes. Había echado tanto de menos el escuchar su risa… Definitivamente, ese nuevo Inuyasha le gustaba cada vez más.

- Creo que es hora de que me vaya a la cama – comentó la mujer después de mirar su reloj de pulsera.

Los jóvenes apenas la escucharon, absortos en su propia conversación. Ligeramente inquieta, la mujer decidió dejarlos solos. Ese par necesitaba intimidad… Y ya sabía de lo que era capaz su hija desde que empezó a practicar con sus poderes como sacerdotisa. Aunque confiaba enteramente en el hanyou, esta más tranquila sabiendo que Kagome podría defenderse sola en caso de necesitarlo.

Kagome consultó su propio reloj cuando se percató de que su madre se había marchado. Eran cerca de la una de la madrugada. Aunque apenas se sentía cansada, ya que no había tenido ningún tipo de actividad durante el día, pensó que a Inuyasha no le vendría mal un descanso.

- ¿Te quedarás esta noche?

- No es buena idea – él se puso repentinamente serio – Al amanecer volveré a ser un hanyou.

- Por eso has venido precisamente hoy… - Kagome comprendió de inmediato.

- Era lo menos arriesgado.

En condiciones normales, Inuyasha nunca se hubiera dejado ver ante su madre con su forma humana. Sabía lo difícil que era para él confiar en las personas. Sonrió, aunque por dentro se sentía triste.

- ¿Cómo has estado estos días? – preguntó él, refiriéndose a su hechizo.

- Bien – contestó ella, tal vez demasiado rápido.

- Mientes.

Se miraron a los ojos. Si él fuera como siempre, egoísta y malhumorado, Kagome hubiera conseguido distraerlo. Pero esa noche, mientras él la miraba con sus ojos dorados, sintió que perdía todo el control de sus sentimientos.

Rompió a llorar mientras le contaba lo ocurrido cuando se había atrevido a poner un pie en la calle. No podía salir, ni ir a la escuela, ni recibir a sus amigos, ni siquiera podía compartir la casa con su propio hermano, que era poco más que un niño… Se sentía sola, más desgraciada cada día que pasaba.

Inuyasha apretó los puños, desprovistos de garras mientras mantuviera la forma humana. Era capaz de sentirla agonía de Kagome, pero a la vez se sentía incapaz de remediarla. Ella estaba tan vulnerable que sería un crimen aprovecharse de la situación. Y, para colmo de males, ese maldito Myoga le había calentado la cabeza con sus pervertidas ideas… ¿Cómo se le ocurría a la vieja pulga decirle que no se acercara a ella mientras durara el hechizo a no ser que estuviera dispuesto a…? Además puntualizó el comentario, advirtiéndole que todo terminaría cuando ella se acoplara con un macho de su misma especie, es decir, con un humano. Era lo más seguro.

De modo que lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a que un tipo humano se sintiera lo suficientemente tentado por el aroma de Sekkusu-maru como para tomar por la fuerza a la joven sacerdotisa. Había aplastado a la pulga en cuanto terminó de hablar.

Claro que, después de todo, siempre era mejor eso que esperar a que quien tomara la delantera fuera un peligroso youkai. Él mismo, por ejemplo. No solo fallaría al protegerla, sino que era probable que la matara durante el acto.

Para colmo, Myoga se había deleitado al intentar explicarle como demonios poderosos como el gran Inu no Taisho eran capaces de contener sus más bajos instintos para copular con sus hembras humanas. Creía que a estas alturas el viejo Myoga debería haber aterrizado después de haberlo mandado a volar por contarle todas esas historias.

Ahí estaba él, muerto de deseo, cansado de luchar contra sí mismo, con la tentación personificada en el cuerpo de esa joven que tenía delante. Era más fácil resistirse con ese cuerpo de humano, ya que la sangre youkai estaba más que contenida pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo sería capaz de resistir? Día tras día se sentaba en las ramas del Goshimboku, contemplando fijamente el viejo pozo devorador de Huesos. Sopeaba dos opciones: cruzar o destruirlo.

Si cruzaba… El resultado sería terrible, en cualquier caso. Si lo destruía, jamás lograrían derrotar a Naraku, ya que perderían el poder purificador de la sacerdotisa, ahora que tampoco podían contar con la traidora de Kikyo. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era pensar que nunca volvería a ver a Kagome, nunca la llevaría a su espalda, nunca la vería reír… Era entonces cuando la tentación de cruzar al otro lado del pozo se hacía más fuerte que nunca.

Y esa era la única solución que se le había ocurrido. Había cruzado, pero reduciendo los riesgos al mínimo. Como humano, le era más fácil resistirse.

- Siento haberme puesto así – hipó Kagome mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano – Soy una tonta.

- No digas eso.

- Será mejor que me vaya a la cama – ella cambió de tema, asustada por la mirada que le había dedicado el hombre.

- Será lo mejor – repitió él.

Se pusieron en pie mientras el silencio volvía a instalarse entre ellos. Inuyasha la acompañó hasta el pie de la escalera. Ella subió un peldaño y se volvió a mirarle, con lo que sus caras quedaron a la misma altura.

- ¿Volverás? –Él asintió con la cabeza - ¿La próxima luna nueva?

- Puede. – se cruzó de brazos, no queriendo parecer demasiado accesible.

- Te echaré de menos – susurró ella, de forma apenas audible para oídos humanos.

- Kagome…- él la miró nuevamente a los ojos.

- ¿Sí?

- La solución de la que hablamos… El día en que regresaste a tu época… Myoga cree que puede funcionar.

Kagome se quedó de piedra. ¡Podría funcionar! Eso quería decir que no todo estaba perdido, que existía una alternativa a la idea de meterse en un convento de clausura. Quizás luego se arrepintiera de pagar un precio tan grande, nada menos que su virginidad, pero en ese momento estaba dispuesta a considerarlo. Aunque quedaba una cuestión por aclarar.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó ella.

- Eso es asunto tuyo. – Respondió él, repentinamente molesto – Myoga dice que es más seguro que elijas tú y que sea humano. Aunque quizás no sea tan efectivo, es lo menos peligroso para ti.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de arremeter contra él.

- ¿Para eso has venido? – Él puso cara de no comprender – Has venido a hacerle el favor a la pobre Kagome ¿es eso?

- ¿De qué estas hablando?

- ¡Has venido para ofrecerte voluntario! – lo acusó, incapaz de creérselo ella misma.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

Ella cerró la boca rápidamente. ¿Qué era peor? ¿Qué Inuyasha se ofreciera voluntario o que no lo hiciera? El hombre lamentó no haberse mordido la lengua antes de hablar. Acababa de decirle que nunca se acostaría con ella en un tono que… Casi esperaba la palabra mágica que le hiciera dar con sus huesos en el suelo. La muchacha volvió a hablar sin levantar la vista del suelo.

- Siento haberlo dicho – Kagome se aferró a la barandilla para darse ánimos – No he tenido en cuenta tus… sentimientos.

- Kagome yo…

- No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien.

Quiso detenerla pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir. La muchacha subió los escalones despacio, hasta desaparecer tras la puerta de su dormitorio. Él se quedó parado en medio de la oscuridad preguntándose qué debía hacer. Decidió enfrentarla. No podían despedirse enfadados ya que tardarían semanas en volver a verse. Hasta la siguiente luna nueva.

Subió la escalera y entró sin llamar a la puerta, según iba siendo su costumbre. Por suerte para él, ella ya se había cambiado cuando irrumpió en el dormitorio. Vestía un pijama rosa, con camiseta de tirantes y un short que dejaba sus piernas a la vista. Inuyasha creyó perder la cabeza al verla.

Sin pararse a meditarlo se acercó rápidamente a ella, quien dio un traspiés al tratar de poner distancia entre ellos. Inuyasha quiso sostenerla pero, sin saber como, ambos cayeron sobre la cama. El cuerpo de Inuyasha cubrió el de la asombrada joven, sus piernas enredadas, sus ojos y labios al mismo nivel. Sintió como la agitación de ella se calmaba poco a poco, relajándose lentamente y acostumbrándose a sentir el peso de su cuerpo.

- Es demasiado arriesgado. - sentenció él.

- Ahora eres humano – susurró ella sin moverse. ¿Cómo demonios era capaz de decirle algo así? Definitivamente, Sekkusu-maru la estaba afectando seriamente. sintió una especie de calor desconocicido, envolviéndola de forma sutil.

- Pero dejaré de serlo al amanecer. Y mis instintos seguirán ahí.

- ¿Y si después te sintieras aliviado? Quizás ya no sientas necesidad de… - no supo como continuar la frase. No sabía como pedirle a Inuyasha que le hiciera "el favor".

- ¿Y si no es así? El instinto se haría más fuerte y podría intentar reclamarte como mi perra.

Kagome cerró los ojos durante un segundo. No se acostumbraba a esa palabra. "Perra" sonaba tan extraño… Esposa sonaba infinitamente mejor. Claro que eso no ocurriría ni en un millón de años. Aprovecho para recapacitar. ¿De verdad quería perder su virginidad con Inuyasha? La respuesta era un sí rotundo. Pero ¿Quería que fuera de esa forma, obligados por las circunstancias? Titubeó.

- Es una mala idea, Kagome.

- Lo sé – aceptó ella. Una de sus manos subió lentamente por la espalda del hombre, acariciando su cabello azabache. – Pero… si tengo que hacerlo, quiero que sea…

La última palabra murió en sus labios al posarse los dedos del hanyou sobre su boca.

- No lo digas – susurró él, casi en su oído – No lo hagas más difícil.

Mientras los dedos del hombre se deslizaban muy lentamente sobre sus labios, se miraron. Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien lo que estaban haciendo realmente. ¿Iba ella a pedírselo directamente? Y, en todo caso ¿él aceptaría? Docenas de interrogantes bailaban en sus ojos, pero ninguno fue expresado con palabras.

Kagome sintió una ligera presión sobre su cadera y se decidió. Esa vez no había excusas, sabía perfectamente qué era lo que se apretaba contra ella, y que no era precisamente la espada Tessaiga. Tomó una decisión y levantó la cabeza. Si de él no se podía esperar nada, tomaría ella la iniciativa.

Pero el beso que había planeado se perdió en el aire a retirarse Inuyasha abruptamente. Se pudo en pie de un salto, rechazando cualquier tipo de contacto con ella. La miró con ojos ardientes y murmuró por enésima vez:

- Es una mala idea… - su voz estaba más agitada que nunca al pronunciar esas palabras.

Y después se marchó rápidamente. Kagome se incorporó en la cama, avergonzada por haber sido rechazada y se preguntó, una vez más qué demonios acababa de ocurrir.

**CONTINUARA**

**¿Creíais que habría lemon? Tranquilidad… **


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes siguen sin ser míos…**

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 23.**

El sueño que tanto necesitaba resultó ser esquivo. Sentía una especie de calor pegajoso que la hacía transpirar. Apartó las mantas de una patada, pero aún así no terminaba de sentirse cómoda. Cambió de posición por enésima vez, se apartó el cabello, lanzó la almohada al suelo… Nada.

Abrió los ojos, con desgana, y consultó el reloj de la mesita de noche. Solamente eran las tres de la madrugada. Suspiró ruidosamente. Iba a ser una noche muy larga si seguía de esa forma. Se levantó de un salto y corrió a abrir las ventanas. Fuera, en la noche oscura, corría una brisa fresca. Decidió dejar abierto. Después salió de puntillas al oscuro pasillo, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina a por un vaso de agua fresca.

Mientras bebía no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué sentía tanto calor cuando la noche era tan fresca, sobretodo después de la tormenta de la tarde. No le parecía demasiado normal. Puso el vaso en el fregadero y se encogió de hombros. Para qué preguntar… De camino a su dormitorio hizo un alto en el cuarto de baño, donde se recogió el cabello en un moño alto. Quizás así lograría sentirse mejor y podría dormir unas horas.

Abrió la puerta y encontró una silenciosa figura vestida de rojo que la observaba, sentado en el borde de la ventana que ella misma había abierto. El cabello del hombre continuaba siendo del color del carbón, estando todavía lejos el amanecer, cuando esas hebras volverían a teñirse de plata.

- Entra. – ordenó él, con voz ronca.

Ella obedeció, en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Inuyasha apartó la mirada y la clavó en las sábanas revueltas. Parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, ignorándola adrede. Kagome no fue capaz de soportar el silencio durante mucho más tiempo.

- Creí que te habías marchado.

- Así era. – respondió él, sin apartar la mirada de la cama.

- ¿Por qué has vuelto?

Él no respondió. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Ni siquiera él comprendía que estaba haciendo en el dormitorio de la muchacha a esas horas de la noche. Una ligera corriente de aire entró por detrás de él, agitando su cabello azabache. Kagome se estremeció delicadamente al sentir el frescor sobre su piel, extrañamente sensible. El hombre cerró los ojos con fuerza y al cabo de unos minutos se forzó a hablar.

- Es una mala idea – Kagome supo a qué se refería.

- Entonces ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella, cortante.

- No quiero te entregues a cualquiera.

- Así que se trata de eso.

Cuando el hombre levantó la mirada se encontró con una Kagome que destilaba furia por todos sus poros. Había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Se sentía humillada, eso no era necesario que se lo explicara. Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta.

- ¡Cómo te atreves! – dio lo más fuerte que pudo sin levantar la voz, acordándose de que su madre dormía un par de puertas más abajo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No lo entiendo, primero me abrazas, después me rechazas… Y ahora vuelves diciéndome que no quieres que sea cualquiera ¿A qué estás jugando? No puedes dominar todos los aspectos de mi vida ¿entiendes?

- No se trata de eso.

- ¿Ah, no? Eres tan previsible, Inuyasha. En realidad no quieres hacerlo, pero que serías capaz de sacrificarte con tal de seguir siendo el héroe, el que salva el día. Pues déjame decirte una cosa, puedo solucionar mis problemas por mi misma.

- Yo no veo que hagas nada al respecto. – contraatacó él, herido en su orgullo.

- Tú espera y verás.

Furiosa por la actitud de Inuyasha, Kagome le dio la espalda y volvió a meterse en la cama, girada hacia la pared y con las sábanas enredadas a sus pies. Maldito fuera el hanyou y todas sus ideas machistas. Y ella había llegado a considerar seriamente la opción de acostarse con él… ¡Menudo disparate! No era más que un impresentable, un cretino y un insensible.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso de que espere? – gruñó él, agarrándola por el hombro y obligándola a que le mirase a la cara.

- Quiere decir que te metas en tus asuntos – se movió con fuerza para librarse de agarre y se incorporó en la cama. Él quiso impedírselo, empujándola de nuevo.

- ¡Tu eres asunto mío!

- ¿Desde cuándo? – no le dejó tiempo a contestar. Trato de incorporarse nuevamente – Oh, ya lo sé… ¿Quizás lo soy desde que tu amada Kikyo me hizo esto?

- Ella no es...

- Pero te gustaría ¿no es verdad? – Interrumpió la joven. Aunque deseaba callarse, algo en su interior la obligaba a seguir hablando - Ella siempre será la primera y, si no puedes tenerla, aquí está la estúpida de Kagome, siempre dispuesta a ser el segundo plato.

La joven se levantó, intuyendo que la discusión sería larga. Inuyasha, furioso, intentó sujetarla por los hombros para obligarla a sentarse de nuevo, pero Kagome no se lo iba a poner nada fácil. Comenzó a golpearle con los puños, impidiéndole que la sostuviera y lanzándole improperios. Cuando él le inmovilizó un brazo contra el cuerpo, ella usó el que tenía libre para estirarle del oscuro cabello, con toda la fuerza de la que pudo echar mano. Él gimió y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, inmovilizándola en un estrecho abrazo. Kagome jadeó al encontrarse tan sujeta de repente.

- Deja de luchar… - gruñó el en tono bajo. Kagome se irguió hasta quedar a la misma altura que él. No era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir eso.

- Ni hablar.

Con un rápido movimiento, Inuyasha levantó a Kagome unos centímetros para luego dejarla caer sobre la cama, manteniéndola atrapada entre el colchón y su propio cuerpo. Se inclinó sobre ella acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro.

- Ríndete – siseó entre dientes.

- Nunca.

Inuyasha fue incapaz de continuar luchando. Estampó sus labios contra los de ella en un beso feroz, hambriento. Kagome se resistió débilmente, tratando de empujarlo lejos de ella. Él se apartó unos centímetros y se miraron con deseo.

Una espiral de deseo los atrapó, rodeando cada centímetro de ellos, empujándolos a seguir a delante a pesar de todo, a pesar de todos. Nada importaba. Ya no eran Inuyasha y Kagome. Tan solo eran un hombre y una mujer, a los que el destino les brindaba una oportunidad. La necesidad que sentían se acentuó.

Obedeciendo a una señal inexistente, ambos se precipitaron el uno sobre el otro, los rostros encendidos, los labios inflamados, y continuaron besándose con desespero, como venían deseando desde meses atrás, como siempre habían tenido miedo de hacerlo. Las lenguas iniciaron un silencioso baile, alimentándose cada uno de la esencia del otro.

Con dos tirones, Kagome se deshizo del haori rojo del hanyou, mientras éste deslizaba una mano por debajo de los bordes de la parte superior del pijama de la sacerdotisa, acariciándole los pechos con deleite. Ella introdujo a su vez su pequeña mano entre los pliegues de tela que todavía cubrían el torso de Inuyasha. Acarició con cuidado esa piel que tantas veces había tocado, sintiendo el latido acelerado del corazón de Inuyasha contra la palma de su mano. Él dejó escapar un gemido cuando ella le mordió suavemente el labio inferior.

Las manos pronto fueron insuficientes. Inuyasha comenzó a besar el cuello de la muchacha, dando pequeños mordiscos y lamidas. Kagome se retorció debajo de él. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse dominar, al menos, no todavía. Desabrochó el cinturón del hanyou y apartó a un lado la Tessaiga. Después, terminó de desnudar el torso de su amante. Recorrió con la yema de los dedos los poderosos músculos del pecho masculino. Subió las manos por su cuello, acariciando sus hombros y brazos. Volvieron a cruzar miradas cargadas de deseo.

Otra vez esa imperiosa necesidad… Nada en el mundo podría detenerlos, nada impediría que llegaran hasta el final. Se necesitaban dolorosamente, igual que necesitaban el aire para respirar. Sintieron una especie de caricia ardiente sobre su piel, animándolos a continuar.

Kagome lo aferró por la nuca, obligándolo a que la besara nuevamente. Él correspondió de buen grado. Sabía que en condiciones normales se separarían avergonzados pero, esa noche y en ese momento, ambos tenían permiso para todo. Rodó inesperadamente, dejando a Kagome sentada a horcajadas encima de él. Después de soltarle el cabello con un rápido movimiento, volvió a introducir las manos por debajo del pijama de ella y la acarició, deseando poder tener un mejor acceso al cuerpo femenino ¿Acaso…?

- Kagome… - murmuró con voz ronca.

- Calla. – le ordenó ella.

Obedeció. La ropa de ella se deslizó suavemente por su piel, hasta dejar sus senos al descubierto. Contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos. Ella sonrió, ruborizada. La abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo contra su propio torso desnudo. Volvieron a besarse con ímpetu, como si el mundo fuera a terminarse en cuestión de segundos.

Nuevamente la tumbó sobre la cama. Besando y acariciando cada centímetro de piel expuesta. A su paso, los pantalones se apartaron como por arte de magia. Inuyasha se separó el espacio justo para que ella terminara de desnudarlo. Se encontraba perfectamente erecto, dispuesto a llegar hasta el final en cuanto ella le diera la señal.

La escuchó jadear cuando introdujo una mano entre ellos, situándola en el centro de las sensaciones de la mujer. Le mordió el cuello y ella suspiró. Inuyasha estaba pasándoselo en grande. Le encantaba el provocarle todo tipo de sensaciones a Kagome, mientras ella perdía la noción del tiempo y la voluntad de hacer que se detuviera.

Se introdujo entre sus piernas, besándola continuamente. Ella le arañó la espalda al sentir como entraba en su interior. Inuyasha tembló al toparse con una barrera que había olvidado hasta ese momento. Su esfuerzo por controlarse era palpable. Kagome le apretó las nalgas con sus propias piernas, obligándole a continuar, enloquecida por todas esas sensaciones que se agolaban en su interior.

Se escuchó un quejido en el silencio de la noche. Inuyasha la miró a los ojos. El dolor no había menguado el deseo de Kagome, solamente necesitaba un pequeño respiro. La besó en el cuello mientras acariciaba con suavidad su lustrosa melena. Ella sonrió, incapaz de creerse que él fuera capaz de contenerse y ser tierno en un momento como ese, mientras que ella perdía la cabeza por segundos. Levantó la cabeza y le mordió el hombro que tenía más cerca.

Él se estremeció y empujó con las caderas. A ambos se les escapó un jadeo apenas disimulado. Inuyasha inició un rítmico vaivén que los condujo al borde del abismo. Entonces oyeron un ruido sordo al otro lado de la puerta.

- Kagome ¿te encuentras bien?

Los dos amantes se detuvieron, mirándose con una mezcla de miedo y diversión. Sabían que el más mínimo ruido los delataría pero al mismo tiempo eran incapaces de detenerse. Inuyasha le hizo una señal con la cabeza. Kagome tenía que contestar rápido, o su madre sospecharía.

- Sí, mamá.

- Creí haber oído un golpe.

- Oh, sí, el golpe… - Inuyasha eligió ese momento para volver a empujar y a Kagome se le escapó un suspiro – He tirado la almohada y se ha volcado la lámpara. Siento haberte despertado.

El deseo lo inflamó nuevamente. Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, Inuyasha empujó con destreza y ella le besó, hambrienta, para evitar que nuevos ruidos delatores escaparan de su garganta. Escucharon como la señora Higurashi murmuraba una disculpa y volvía a su dormitorio.

Rieron con complicidad antes de volver a moverse al mismo ritmo.

Mientras tanto, la esencia de Sekkusu-maru se disipó lentamente, una vez llevado a cabo su cometido.

-.-.-.-.-

Se despertó con el sol calentando sus mejillas. Kagome se desperezó lentamente, disfrutando del momento. Se sentía descansada como nunca y, sobretodo, feliz. Giró sobre si misma y descubrió que estaba sola. Ni rastro de Inuyasha.

Parpadeó ¿había sido un sueño? Levantó discretamente la sábana que la cubría y comprobó que estaba desnuda. Entonces sí había ocurrido. Esa misma noche había perdido la virginidad con Inuyasha. No se arrepentía en absoluto, solo que no era muy agradable despertarse sola después de una noche como aquella ¿Dónde se había metido?

Se levantó y corrió a ducharse. Mientras el agua caliente relajaba sus músculos, observó su cuerpo con detenimiento. Había algunas marcas que podría disimular con ropa o maquillaje. Quizá después de todo si que había tenido suerte en que Inuyasha estuviera en su forma humana y no como hanyou. Probablemente las marcas hubieran sido mucho más reveladoras en el segundo caso. Sonrió, imaginándose como sería estar con un Inuyasha en su forma original.

Bajó a la cocina. Mientras engullía el desayuno, murmuró una disculpa a su madre por haberla despertado durante la noche. La mujer le quitó importancia y Kagome sintió que se quitaba un enorme peso de encima.

El cartero llamó al timbre. La señora Higurashi acudió, con los nervios a flor de piel. Si un hombre se acercaba a su hija… Pero no ocurrió nada. El hombre se limitó a entregar el correo y marcharse después de desearles un buen día. Kagome se olisqueó el brazo sin notar ningún cambio. ¿Acaso había funcionado? La señora Higurashi la contempló con interés.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Ha… ¿terminado?

-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha se acomodó lo mejor que pudo dentro del arroyo. Se suponía que el agua helada quitaría de su cuerpo el aroma de Kagome, que lo estaba torturando desde la salida del sol, cuando él había recuperado su forma de hanyou. En esos momentos se sentía como un excremento de youkai. No, mejor aún, se sentía peor que las repugnantes moscas que revolotean alrededor de los excrementos de un apestoso youkai ¿Cómo había sido capaz de aparearse con Kagome? Se había aprovechado de la forma más vil y repulsiva. Deseaba que viniera una riada y se lo llevara rodando colina abajo. Y que hubiera un arbusto lleno de espinas para amortiguar su caída. Y que unos cuervos picotearan su cuerpo maltrecho.

¿Qué demonios le había ocurrido? Gracias a todos los dioses que era humano porque hubiera podido haber una desgracia que lamentar. Pero eso no era una excusa. Se había apareado con ella y, para colmo de males, le había gustado hacerlo. Y tanto que le había gustado. Tanto, que ahora su cuerpo no dejaba de palpitar con exigencia. Pero era un error que no pensaba repetir. Kagome permanecería a salvo en su época y él no se acercaría durante una buena temporada. Al menos hasta que sus instintos demoníacos dejaran de machacarle.

Era del todo imposible que lo ocurrido la noche anterior se repitiera. La sangre youkai le reclamaba un acto que no estaba dispuesto a cometer. Tenía que marcarla como a su perra, y así ningún hombre podría tocarle un cabello sin terminar decapitado. Marcándola como suya, podrían aparearse siempre que les viniera en gana, bajo cualquier circunstancia. Pero eso era algo que no pensaba hacer bajo ningún concepto. No iba a arriesgarse nuevamente. De modo que, cuanto más alejado estuviera de Kagome, mejor. Por eso había escapado como un cobarde en cuanto amaneció.

Pero ¿Qué demonios era ese olor? Parecía el de… ¡Maldición!

Echó a correr hacia el pozo devorador de Huesos, ignorando sus ropas mojadas. No era posible que esa temeraria de Kagome hubiera decidido volver al Sengoku… ¡Ni siquiera sabían si el hechizo había desaparecido! Maldita inconsciente…

La encontró acuclillada junto a un pequeño youkai gato. Kagome se pavoneaba delante de él, mostrando sus piernas con descaro por debajo de unos minúsculos pantalones.

- Entonces ¿de verdad no te gusto? – Le preguntaba ella con coquetería - ¿No te parezco ni un poquito deseable?

El gato se encogió de hombros, mirándola como si estuviera loca. Luego se percató de la presencia del hanyou y escapó a toda prisa. Inuyasha gruñó, dispuesto a discutir hasta el fin de los días. Pero Kagome, al volverse con una sonrisa deslumbrante, le desarmó.

- ¡Ha funcionado, Inuyasha! – exclamó, loca de alegría - ¡No me desean!

Sin pensarlo, la muchacha saltó a los brazos del hanyou, quien la recibió, demasiado sorprendido para pensar en apartarse. Pero todo cambió en una décima de segundo. Inuyasha levantó las manos, dejando a Kagome colgada de su cuello con la fuerza de sus brazos, con los pies al aire.

- Suéltame, Kagome. – ordenó él con voz helada. Ella se soltó, temerosa de la reacción del hanyou.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, estudiando atentamente la expresión de Inuyasha.

- Vuelve a tu casa, ahora.

- Pero todo ha terminado. – dijo ella, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¡He dicho que te vayas! – gritó él, dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Kagome se estremeció ¿Cómo era capaz de hablarle de esa forma, después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos? Sintió un nudo en su garganta. No podía estar pasándole eso…

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Se acercó un paso – Estás temblando…

- ¡No te acerques! –la vista del hanyou empezaba a nublarse. Tenía que terminar con esa conversación cuanto antes- Márchate ya, Kagome… No lo hagas más difícil…

La sacerdotisa comprendió lo que ocurría. La influencia de Sekkusu-maru había desaparecido pero los instintos de Inuyasha seguían presentes y, tal vez, más fuertes que nunca. Él estaba luchando contra su propia naturaleza, negándose lo que su cuerpo ansiaba. Dio otro paso hacia él, manteniéndole la mirada.

- Hazlo, Inuyasha – dijo, tragando saliva para darse ánimos – deja de luchar.

- ¡No!

El gritó, saltando para alejarse de ella ¿Cómo podía estar ofreciéndose de esa forma? La miró, de reojo. Y o supo. Ella estaba enamorada de él, podía verlo, podía sentirlo. Estaba enamorada como la idiota que era, y se ofrecía a complacerle, aún sabiendo que ponía en peligro su propia vida…

- Inuyasha… - su voz sonó dolida. La esta rechazando nuevamente ¿Acaso lo de la noche anterior no significaba nada para él?

- No te acerques más a mí. No quiero tenerte cerca.

- Creí que tú… querías hacerlo… después de…

- ¡Deja de hacer eso! – Inuyasha apretó las garras, en un último esfuerzo. Tenía que ser cruel con ella si deseaba alejarla definitivamente - ¿No lo entiendes? Lo de anoche fue por ti, como un favor, no porque yo lo deseara… ¡Yo no quiero que seas mi perra!

Kagome se quedó helada en el sitio. Se miraron. Él, avergonzado; ella, dolida. Inuyasha apartó la mirada y huyó. Deseaba arrancarse el corazón y dárselo de comer a Sesshomaru. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer eso? La había herido intencionadamente, sabiendo lo que hacía Pero era la única forma de alejarla.

Ella se había ofrecido sinceramente. No comprendía como alguien como Kagome tan pura, tan inocente, deseaba unir su existencia a la de un hanyou. Esa mujer no estaba bien de la cabeza. Por eso él tenía que poner la nota de cordura. Tenía dos formas de evitar el desastre. La primera era deshacerse de su virilidad, a lo que no estaba dispuesto. Cosas de orgullo masculino. La segunda, por tanto, había sido la única opción válida. Había repudiado a Kagome, para conseguir que le odiara. Porque su odio sería más fácil de manejar que el amor que sentía por él.

Por enésima vez se preguntó a sí mismo por qué no había sido capaz de resistirse la noche anterior… Si ella se hubiera rendido en su momento, nada de aquello habría pasado. Todo era más fácil cuando ella era frágil y delicada, cuando lloraba o cuando se dejaba guiar por él. Al parecer, su parte youkai no apreciaba especialmente a ese tipo de hembras. Sin embargo, cuando Kagome le mostraba su orgullo, fuerza y valentía, cuando se negaba a obedecerle y le enseñaba que ella también tenía carácter… No era capaz de resistirse. Por eso necesitaba que se rindiera. Para poder rechazarla.

Aunque después se sintiera como una mierda.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**No se me ocurría una expresión mejor para terminar el capitulo. **

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Más de una y más de dos estará a punto de mandarme un virus por separarlos justo después del lemon!!! Yo también os quiero.**

**NOTA. En el capitulo anterior puse que Inuyasha tenía los ojos dorados, pero se encontraba en su forma humana. Un pequeño lapsus, pido perdón. De todas formas, me gusta más así. Gracias por avisarme.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes que utilizo no son míos, solamente los he tomado prestados. **

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 24.**

La joven sacerdotisa se dirigió a la aldea lentamente, sin tener ninguna prisa por reunirse con sus amigos. Habían pasado muchos días desde la última vez que los vio y, aunque una parte de ella estaba deseosa por regresar, la verdad era que lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era compañía. Lo único que quería era hacer retroceder el tiempo, borrar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, o mejor aún, el mes anterior. ¿Y por qué no borrar el año entero? Nada había salido como ella esperaba. Absolutamente nada.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la cara, barriendo de sus mejillas los restos de lágrimas que minutos antes había descargado ante la desesperación de saber a ciencia cierta que Inuyasha se arrepentía de lo ocurrido entre ellos y que no quería tenerla cerca. Se extrañó de que todavía le quedaran lágrimas en los ojos. Al paso que iba lo más probable era que se deshidratara de un momento a otro. Pero esa era la realidad, por difícil que le resultara hacerse a la idea. Inuyasha se lo había dejado muy claro. Lo había hecho como un favor, no porque a deseara en realidad. Y lo peor era que no quería tenerla cerca.

¿Acaso él no había disfrutado pasando la noche con ella? ¿Ni siquiera un poco? La verdad era que ella no gozaba de ningún tipo de experiencia pero, si se tenía que fiar de su instinto, juraría que Inuyasha había disfrutado. Aunque solo fuera del acto en sí, no de lo que significaba. Para Inuyasha solo había sido algo que tenía que hacer, como el que se toma una medicina para curarse de un resfriado. Él solo había pretendido curarla ¿y ella? Ella lo había deseado tanto que ni por un instante se había detenido a pensar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de borrar de su mente lo sucedido, quería olvidar cada beso, cada suspiro, cada caricia que ella creía sincera. Pero la noche anterior todavía estaba demasiado reciente en sus pensamientos, en su piel…

Inspiró profundamente justo antes de bajar la ladera que la conduciría a aldea, para darse fuerzas a sí misma e intentar eliminar cualquier pensamiento que tuviera que ver con cierto hanyou. Pensó en que debía dar una imagen de entereza y tranquilidad, que era justo lo contrario a la realidad. Aunque nadie tenía por que saber lo vacía que se sentía por dentro. Lo triste, sola e increíblemente estúpida que se sentía.

Avanzó casi arrastrando los pies, mirando a su alrededor con tristeza, tratando de ignorar los recuerdos que se amontonaban en su mente, haciéndola revivir una y otra vez las hirientes palabras de Inuyasha.

_¿No lo entiendes? Lo de anoche fue por ti, como un favor, no porque yo lo deseara… ¡Yo no quiero que seas mi perra!_

Apretó los puños y deseó gritar con todas sus fuerzas para dejar escapar parte de la frustración que sentía pero era algo demasiado arriesgado. Probablemente la escucharía media aldea y en cuestión de segundos la gente estaría preguntándole que le ocurría y de que forma podían ayudarla. Sabía que sus intenciones serían las mejores del mundo, pero ella no estaba preparada para hablar de lo sucedido. Y quizás no lo estaría nunca.

De modo que su única opción era poner buena cara y cruzar los dedos para que nadie se fijara en lo hinchados que tenía los ojos.

Al menos nadie podría percatarse de lo roto que tenía el corazón. No, eso era algo que solamente ella era capaz de saber.

-.-.-.-.-

Miroku apartó la maleza que le impedía el paso con la ayuda de su báculo. Caminaba decidido, sabiendo en todo momento que camino debía seguir. Era consciente que su integridad física dependía de que encontrara las hierbas que necesitaba para prepararle a Sango el té que se le había antojado. La verdad era que la exterminadora no se quejaba excesivamente de su embarazo, pero de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada peligrosa que le obligaba a complacer todos sus deseos y caprichos. Una mirada que le recordaba que él era el culpable de que ella se encontrara en ese estado. Ese tipo de mirada que conseguía que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal. Peligro inminente, parecía querer decirle con sus bonitos ojos almendrados. Y él no era quien para quejarse. No, mientras quisiera seguir con vida.

Si no recordaba mal, las hierbas que buscaba se encontraban relativamente cerca, junto al arroyo. Y ya era capaz de escuchar el murmullo del agua, por lo que estaba a punto de conseguir su objetivo. Luego volvería a la aldea y Sango lo abrazaría con fuerza y lo haría sentir un héroe. Quizás incluso le permitiría que explorara esas formas redondeadas que había adquirido con el embarazo y que tanto le tentaban… Definitivamente, en cuanto Sango diera a luz, el mismo se ocuparía en volver a dejarla embarazada cuanto antes. Pensó en la redondez de sus caderas, en la plenitud de esos pechos, en la tirantez de la piel en su vientre… Sin lugar a dudas, la exterminadora estaba más hermosa que nunca.

Una sonrisa lasciva adornada su rostro cuando irrumpió en un pequeño claro junto al arroyo. Sumido en sus propios pensamientos, se dirigió automáticamente al lugar en que sabía que se encontraban las hierbas apropiadas. Se agachó para cortar algunas briznas y fue entonces cundo se percató de que no estaba solo. Se levantó rápidamente, poniéndose en guardia de forma automática, pero casi inmediatamente se relajó. Era Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué haces ahí metido? – preguntó alegremente cuando su mente se percató de que el hanyou estaba metido en el agua casi hasta el cuello. El hanyou no contestó - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Miroku se acercó a su amigo, preocupado. Era bastante habitual que el hanyou se encerrara en sí mismo, lo extraño era encontrarlo de esa forma, metido en el agua, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, cuando normalmente se percataba de todos y cada uno de los detalles que le rodeaban. El monje se inclinó un poco para estudiar el rostro del hanyou, y lo que vio le preocupó.

Inuyasha mantenía los ojos inmóviles, sin vida, con profundas marcas bajo sus párpados, el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula apretada, el cuerpo en completa tensión. Miroku intuyó que, por algún motivo desconocido, resultaba peligroso acercase a Inuyasha de modo que se alejó unos pasos y continuó observando a hanyou, quien no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia ¿Estaría enfermo? Quizás se había quedado catatónico por algún tipo de toxina youkai o sufría una parálisis muscular debido a la tensión.

Tenía que asegurarse. Mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que se encontraban solos, se agachó y cogió un pequeño puñado de piedras del río. Luego, alejándose un poco más del hanyou, se parapetó detrás de una enorme roca y se camufló parcialmente con la ayuda de unas matas. Hecho esto, volvió a comprobar los alrededores. No había ni un alma.

Sin poder reprimir una sonrisa malvada, lanzó uno de sus proyectiles contra la cabeza del hanyou, pero falló por escasos centímetros. Aún así, Inuyasha no se movió ni un milímetro a pesar del ruido del agua al caer la piedra. Volvió a intentarlo, esta vez con una piedra algo más grande, acertando en el hombro de su amigo. Miroku se agazapó más, esperando una respuesta violenta o, como mínimo, una pequeña maldición, pero no ocurrió nada. El monje, preocupado, decidió realizar una última prueba antes de dejar que cundiera el pánico.

Buscó a su alrededor y encontró una piedra lo suficientemente grande como para necesitar ambas manos para levantarla del suelo. Después, apuntó con cuidado antes de lanzar su pesado proyectil. La roca dibujó un arco perfecto antes de impactar directamente contra el duro cráneo del hanyou, justo en la coronilla. Ante el doloroso golpe, Inuyasha salió de su estupor y se incorporó de un salto.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – Increpó al monje con un grito - ¿Acaso quieres matarme?

- Al contrario – contestó el humano con su eterna sonrisa en los labios – Estaba comprobando que estabas vivo.

Inuyasha retiró la mirada y volvió a meterse en el agua. Vivo. Más le valdría estar muerto. Porque muerto al menos serviría como abono para las plantas. Sin embargo, estando vivo solo servía para meter la pata, para odiarse a si mismo y para desear que la roca que acababa de darle en la cabeza hubiera sido lo suficientemente grande como para aplastarle el cráneo. Pensó en coger esa maldita piedra y atársela al cuello, con la esperanza de que ahogarse fuera la solución a sus problemas.

Pero no. Ahí estaba esa sensación otra vez. Deseaba poder volver atrás en el tiempo, lo suficiente como para poder destruir el pozo devorador de huesos antes del despertar de sus instintos. Lo suficiente como para tener el coraje de alejarse de la mujer a la que acababa de romper el corazón. Lo suficiente como para evitar que ese tentador olor se impregnara de su piel y sus ropas y amenazara con volverlo completamente loco.

Pero retroceder en el tiempo era algo fuera de sus posibilidades, por lo que había tenido que buscar soluciones alternativas. Y quedarse todo el tiempo posible sumergido en el arroyo era lo único que se le había ocurrido. Al menos, el sentir el aroma de Kagome entre los pliegues de su ropa era algo de lo que no tenía que preocuparse mientras el agua continuara fluyendo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha? – volvió a preguntar el monje, seriamente preocupado. La única respuesta que recibió fue un gruñido - ¿estás enfermo?

Miroku titubeó. Definitivamente, esa actitud era extraña incluso para el hanyou, que ya era extraño de por sí. Pero poco podía hacer él, que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le ocurría a su amigo. Decidió sonsacarle de otra forma.

- ¿Sabías que Kagome ha regresado a la aldea? – Inuyasha movió sus orejas de forma casi imperceptible – Y, no lo creerás pero la influencia de Sekkusu-maru ha desaparecido por completo. Me pregunto como lo habrá hecho.

El hanyou apretó los puños y la mandíbula. ¿Qué era lo que Kagome había contado? Aunque, si conocía en algo a Miroku, estaba seguro de que el monje no sabía nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, ya que, de haberlo sabido, le había faltado tiempo para preguntarle al respecto.

- Imagino que habrá elegido a alguien de su época para solucionar el problema. Aunque, por la expresión que tenía su rostro, temo que el tipo no haya sido especialmente delicado con ella. – Inuyasha levantó la cabeza y miro al monje – Quizás la hayan forzado en contra de su voluntad.

-¡Cállate Miroku! – explotó el hanyou.

- ¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha? – Preguntó el humano con aires de fingida inocencia - ¿Acaso sabes algo al respecto?

- ¡Keh! – Gruñó el medio demonio, volviéndose a hundir en el agua - ¿Por qué tendría que saber nada?

Miroku se sentó en la orilla del arrollo, pausadamente. Inuyasha necesitaba hablar, eso saltaba a la vista pero, por algún motivo, se resistía a confesar lo que le ocurría ¿Tan horrible era su secreto? Fuera lo que fuera, el monje estaba decidido en hacer hablar a su amigo, fuera por las buenas o por las malas, valiéndose de las artimañas que fueran necesarias.

- ¿Sabes lo más extraño, Inuyasha? – Preguntó el hombre sin esperar respuesta – No es que Kagome tenga la expresión desencajada o los ojos más hinchados que he visto en toda mi vida. Ni siquiera que se haya deshecho del hechizo… Lo más extraño es que no haya preguntado por ti ni una sola vez desde que llegó.

Inuyasha se estremeció por debajo del agua. Era completamente normal que la muchacha no quisiera saber nada de él después de las terribles palabras que le había dedicado. Es más, si ella decidiera fulminarlo con una de sus flechas purificadoras, para después recoger sus cenizas y bailar sobre ellas, él lo aceptaría sin rechistar. Porque lo merecía. Merecía cada uno de los males que imaginaba sobre su persona. Al fin y al cabo se había comportado como un maldito… Ni siquiera tenía una palabra lo suficientemente dura para aplicarla sobre sí mismo.

- Inuyasha… - la voz de Miroku atrajo su atención nuevamente - ¿Qué ha ocurrido entre Kagome y tu?

- No sé de que me estás hablando, Miroku.

- Inuyasha, te conozco. Y también la conozco a ella. Y se nota a la legua cuando tenéis problemas. Pero esta vez… – hizo una pausa, estudiando la tensa expresión del hanyou – Esta vez es diferente. Nunca había visto a Kagome tan herida, ni a ti tan hundido.

El hanyou se levantó rápidamente, en una fracción de segundo. Miroku no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Ni la más remota idea. Lo que había sucedido entre él y Kagome era algo que no podía compararse a ninguna discusión que hubieran tenido antes. Pero, aunque en esos momentos se sintiera como la basura que probablemente era, tenía que aceptar que lo que había hecho era necesario para mantener a la sacerdotisa a salvo. Y cuanto más alejada de él estuviera, tanto mejor.

- Inuyasha… - insistió el monje - ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

Los hombres se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes. Inuyasha fue el primero en apartar los suyos, como si el monje fuera capaz de leer la culpa en ellos. Vaciló durante unos instantes. Una parte de él, la parte terca y orgullosa a la que solía obedecer, le dictaba que ordenara a Miroku que fuera a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos. Pero, por otra parte… esa horrible sensación de vacío que atenazaba su pecho le obligó a responder.

- He hecho algo horrible, Miroku.

- Y supongo que tiene algo que ver con que haya desaparecido el aroma de Sekkusu-maru ¿me equivoco?

- Lo hicimos – confesó el hanyou desviando la mirada – Anoche. Pensé que mientras estuviera en mi forma humana podría controlarlo pero… me equivoqué.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó el monje sin referirse, por una vez, a los detalles más íntimos.

- Yo… solo quería verla, asegurarme de que estaba bien y… - sacudió la cabeza – Hablamos de cómo solucionar su "problema". Se puso furiosa. Y yo… yo perdí la cabeza.

- ¿La forzaste? – Miroku se puso en pie rápidamente, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando. Inuyasha no podía haber… ¿o sí?

- ¡No, demonios!

Miroku se sintió aliviado. Claro, que él nunca había dudado de su amigo. De acuerdo, puede que por un instante hubiera sentido una ligera y diminuta duda. Pero ¿que pensar? Kagome estaba abatida e Inuyasha parecía tan culpable… decidió insistir en el tema.

- Entonces… ¿fue consentido? – Las mejillas de Inuyasha se volvieron de color granate, lo que Miroku interpretó como un sí – No entiendo cuál es el problema ¿Acaso fue un desastre? ¿Fue doloroso? Porque no irás a decirme que tuviste algún problema con tu… - el monje parecía horrorizado mientras señalaba la entrepierna de su amigo. Definitivamente, la vena más libidinosa de Miroku había tomado posesión de su ser.

- ¡Maldición, cállate Miroku! – rugió Inuyasha, saliendo del agua – No es nada de lo que estás pensando.

- En ese caso ¿Cuál es el problema?

- ¡El problema es que nunca debió ocurrir!

El hanyou descargó su ira sobre un árbol, golpeándolo con fuerza. No, definitivamente, la noche anterior nunca debería haber ocurrido. Qué importaba que el sabor de los besos de Kagome estuviera todavía en sus labios, que no pudiera quitarse de la cabeza esa deliciosa sensación al introducirse en su interior. Lo realmente importante era el dolor que sintió al abrir los ojos justo antes del amanecer y encontrar a Kagome a su lado, dormida, desnuda.

Y después, cuando amaneció, todo fue mucho peor. Porque al sentimiento de culpa tenía que añadirle que sus ropas estaban impregnadas del aroma de ella. Y eso, añadido a la intensidad de sus pensamientos le hacía prácticamente imposible mantener el control sobre sí mismo. Y había deseado volver a poseerla una y otra vez. Tenerla debajo de su cuerpo jadeando su nombre. Y marcarla. Marcarla para que todos supieran que le pertenecía.

Pero luego recapacitaba. Porque probablemente ella o saliera bien parada de su unión. Porque era casi seguro que iba a lastimarla, eso si no la mataba en el acto. Porque ella solo era una frágil humana y él era… Él era el monstruo que se había aprovechado de su momento de debilidad, a pesar de saber cuáles eran los riesgos. Murmuró una maldición que Miroku alcanzó a escuchar.

- Resumiendo… - Miroku fingió pensar – No te gustó mantener relaciones con Kagome.

- ¡No! Es decir, si pero…

- ¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?

- ¡Exacto!

- Pero, ¿por qué?

- ¿No lo entiendes Miroku? Su olor ahora… Cuando me transformé en hanyou… o cuando ella cruzó el Pozo… - tenía la mirada perdida y el pensamiento en otra parte. En lo cerca que había estado de volver a caer en la tentación. Y ella se había ofrecido…

- Temes lastimarla ¿es eso?

- Sé que lo haré. – Sentenció el hanyou convencido – Por eso tengo que alejarla de mí.

Inuyasha le contó la discusión que habían mantenido justo después de que Kagome regresara al Sengoku. Al escuchar las explicaciones del hanyou, Miroku se pudo hacer una idea aproximada de lo ocurrido entre sus amigos durante las horas anteriores. Inuyasha debía de sentirse verdaderamente mal, ya que de otra forma nunca habría confiado en él en un asunto tan peliagudo. Su amigo no se caracterizaba precisamente por confiar en los demás, así que no era el momento de amenizar el momento con una de sus bromas o comentarios subidos de tono.

Lo pensó una y otra vez. Inuyasha, mientras tanto, volvió a meterse en el agua, nervioso por volver a sentir un ligero aroma femenino en sus ropas. Esa maldita Kagome se había metido debajo de su piel, si no ¿Cómo era posible que no consiguiera hacer desaparecer su olor?

Miroku carraspeó mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con las hierbas que había recolectado para Sango. Creía saber cuál era la solución más sencilla para el problema de Inuyasha. Claro que no tenia muy claro como proponérselo… si, decidió, lo haría a quemarropa. Era el modo más sencillo.

- ¿Por qué no vuelves a acostarte con ella? Estoy seguro de que aceptaría.

- ¡No! – Rugió el hanyou - ¡Eso nunca volverá a pasar!

- Sinceramente Inuyasha, no te entiendo. Kagome es una mujer atractiva, fuerte y con carácter. Pero, sobretodo, está loca por ti. Si lo que me has contado es cierto, está más que dispuesta a mantener relaciones contigo. – Se encogió de hombros, la solución estaba más que clara – Hazlo de nuevo.

- Le haré daño.

- No puedes saberlo.

- ¡No voy a arriesgarme! – los ojos del hanyou ardían en llamas, el temblor que se había apoderado de sus garras comenzaba a extenderse al resto de su cuerpo. Miroku estaba caminando por un terreno muy peligroso, y él no estaba seguro de poder continuar con esa conversación.

Escucharon unos pasos rápidos que se dirigía hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Inuyasha olfateó el aire al tiempo que Miroku se concentraba en su entorno. Ambos se quedaron quietos al percibir que el visitante no era peligroso. Instantes después, un pequeño niño youkai de cabellos pelirrojos irrumpió en el claro, con las mejillas encendidas y la respiración agitada.

- ¡Inuyasha, Miroku!

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Shippo? – se adelantó Miroku, tomándolo por los hombros - ¿Se trata de Sango? ¿Está de parto?

- No… no – jadeó el chiquillo – Sango… está bien…

- ¿Entonces? – El monje se extrañó de que el kitsune corriera a buscarlos de esa forma - ¿Están atacando la aldea?

- Tam… po… co… - le dio un ataque de tos debido al esfuerzo.

Inuyasha cayó en la cuenta. Si la aldea no estaba en peligro y Sango no estaba de parto, tan solo la seguridad de una persona era capaz de alterar así al pequeño. Se adelantó en dos zancadas y cogió al niño por la ropa, poniéndolo a la altura de su cara.

- ¿Dónde está Kagome? – preguntó con los dientes apretados, ignorando el agua que chorreaba de sus ropas y su cabello.

- ¡Se ha marchado! – Lloriqueó el youkai - ¡Se ha ido con Kikyo!

**CONTINUARA**

**Estoy viva... Gracias por todos y cada uno de los mensajes, de verdad... No tengo palabras... **

**He decidido tomarme las cosas un pelin mas en serio, si quiero estar en todos vuestrs favoritos (jaja!) asi que voy a intentar escribir con regularidad, empezando por este fic, al que le calculo unos 4 capitulos más, asi a ojo, aunque segun vaya escribiendo veremos lo que pasa... Luego continuaré Luna Roja y me estoy pensando si eliminar cuidando de tu corazon para editarlo (si teneis algua sugerencia os invito a que me la mandeis)... pero poco a poco, primero Cambios... Sé que tras la larga espera probablemente este capitulo os sepa a poco, no hay acción y es algo más corto de lo que suelo hacer, pero en el próimo prometo dar algunas sorpresas... **


	25. Chapter 25

**Creo que ya lo he dicho, pero los personajes no me pertenecen, ni voy a obtener ningún beneficio por usarlos…**

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 25**

Kikyo caminaba con pasos decididos, sin titubear. No necesitaba mirar atrás para asegurarse de que su reencarnación la estaba siguiendo. Era más que suficiente con sentir el poder que emanaba por los poros de la muchacha, que era mucho más potente del que ella misma tuvo en vida. Claro que, la inocente jovencita no estaba al tanto de ello. Y, siendo inminente el ataque de Naraku, era peligroso que Kagome continuara ignorando toda la energía que fluía por su cuerpo.

Por eso la había llamado a su lado. Porque necesitaba liberar todas las capacidades de su reencarnación antes de que el malnacido de Naraku decidiera lanzar el ataque definitivo. Y para eso tenía menos tiempo del que le habría gustado.

Al menos, la joven del futuro había aceptado acompañarla sin tener que insistirle demasiado. Se preguntaba por qué, después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellas, su reencarnación confiaba en ella. Al fin y al cabo, pocos días atrás la había humillado delante de Inuyasha. Incluso había disparado su arco contra él en dos ocasiones, provocando la furia de la sacerdotisa del futuro. Pero, aún así, ella la estaba acompañado ¿Acaso no tenía nada en la cabeza? Decidió que una de las primeras cosas que le enseñaría sería el no confiar en nadie.

- ¿Estás segura de que no nos seguirán? – la voz de Kagome llegó hasta sus oídos, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

- No te preocupes por eso – respondió, no queriendo dar detalles.

Kagome entendió que la miko no quería ser molestada en esos momentos. Ya habría tiempo para preguntas más adelante. De momento, le tranquilizaba saber que, mientras estuviera bajo la protección de Kikyo, nadie podría encontrarla. Y con nadie se refería, naturalmente, a Inuyasha. Él era el último al que quería ver. Por lo menos hasta que el sentimiento de humillación y vergüenza que la embargaba desapareciera. Quizás con dos o tres años de separación fuera suficiente. Después de todo, ella se había ofrecido a practicar sexo con él como si nada. Claro que cuando eso sucedió ella estaba tan segura de que Inuyasha iba a estar de acuerdo…

Sacudió la cabeza. No era el momento de pensar en eso. Kikyo había ido a buscarla por otros motivos, y ella había acudido a su llamada. Y no dudó ni por un instante en hacerlo. Después de todo, parte de su alma se encontraba en el interior de la sacerdotisa, por lo que, de alguna manera, sabía que no le estaba mintiendo.

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, bajo la protección de la barrera espiritual de Kikyo, sentía algo parecido a la paz que tanto necesitaba. Si solo pudiera sacarse a Inuyasha de la cabeza…

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Las has encontrado? – preguntó Sango a Miroku, cuando éste bajó del lomo de Kirara.

- Ni rastro de ellas –suspiró Miroku – Y eso que hemos sobrevolado los alrededores durante horas…

Sango sollozó levemente. Su esposo acudió a su lado, para consolarla. La exterminadora se sentía terriblemente culpable al no haber sido capaz de detener a Kagome. De modo que su amiga se había marchado con Kikyo sin dejar una sola pista de su paradero. Estaba verdaderamente preocupada.

- Espero que Inuyasha haya encontrado su rastro… - suspiró Miroku, mientas Sango se refugiaba en su abrazo.

-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha estaba desesperado. Era imposible que Kagome hubiera desaparecido así, por las buenas, sin dejar una sola huella, ni el más pequeño rastro. Nadie desaparecía de esa forma, era completamente imposible. Y él estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios. Si Kagome no aparecía…

Pero nada. Era como si se hubiera volatilizado, como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. ¿Qué haría si le ocurría algo? No podría perdonárselo en la vida. Por que, ocurriera lo que ocurriera, la culpa era de él. Por ser incapaz de protegerla como tantas veces había prometido. Por ser el causante de su desaparición. Era la única cosa que tenía clara: Kagome se había marchado para no tener que verle a él.

Golpeó un árbol con el puño, de pura rabia. Si no aparecía…

- ¡Inuyasha! – Gritó el pequeño Shippo, volado junto a él trasformado en una bola de goma gigante - ¿La has encontrado?

- ¡No, maldita sea!

Odiaba que precisamente el kitsune hubiera decidido acompañarlo en la búsqueda. Ese maldito mocoso nunca estaba callado demasiado rato, y era solo cuestión de tiempo que empezara a lanzarle acusaciones y a decir estupideces. Lo miró de reojo y vio como e cachorro tomaba aire antes de hablar.

- ¡Todo es culpa tuya! – lloriqueó.

Lo sabía. Maldito cachorro entrometido. Detuvo su carrera en seco, levantado una polvareda. Shippo se paró a su lado y regresó a su verdadera forma, mientras trataba de ocultar las lágrimas.

- Si a Kagome le pasa algo… - hipó el pequeño.

- ¿Y qué demonios va a pasarle? – Gruñó el hanyou tanto como para el kitsune como para sí mismo – Kagome sabe cuidarse sola.

- ¿Entones por qué se fue con Kikyo?

Esa era una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué? Kagome desconfiaba habitualmente de Kikyo y, después de las veces que la sacerdotisa les había atacado, resultaba más que extraño creer que la muchacha del futuro tuviera algún motivo por el que querer estar a solas con su enemiga. Barajó la posibilidad de que estuviera bajo control o sufriera algún tipo de efecto secundario tras los días que había pasado bajo el influjo de Sekkusu-maru.

Claro que Shippo aseguraba que no había nada extraño en ella cuando salió de la cabaña a pesar de sus protestas y de las de Sango. Entonces ¿Qué otra explicación quedaba? Quizás quisiera vengarse de él por la forma en que la había tratado y por eso había desaparecido, para volverlo loco de la angustia. Si fuera eso… estaba seguro de que lo merecía, aunque fuera cruel.

- ¡Tienes que hacer algo! – ordenó el kitsune, al borde de la histeria.

- ¡Cállate Shippo! – Rugió el hanyou – Voy a encontrarla… yo….

El cachorro cesó su llanto inmediatamente. Inuyasha siempre le gritaba, pero esa era la primera vez que su voz se quebraba de esa forma. Debía estar muy preocupado por Kagome si esta tan cerca de perder los papeles. Tratando de reprimir sus sollozos, se acercó a su amigo.

- Ella estará bien ¿verdad, Inuyasha?

El hanyou gruñó como respuesta. Ella estaría bien. Tenía que estarlo. Porque si algo le ocurría… Y no debía olvidar que Kagome estaba con Kikyo, de la que nunca sabría que esperar.

- La encontraré – repitió, tanto para Shippo como para sí mismo.

- Pero ¿cómo? No han dejado ninguna pista…

- ¡Keh! Nadie desaparece así, sin más. Ni siquiera Kikyo. Solo hay que encontrar su rastro. No puede ser tan difícil.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de noche cuando Kikyo decidió que habían practicado lo suficiente. Kagome protestó al principio, quería continuar con el entrenamiento, pero bastó una sola mirada para que dejara de hablar y aceptara su decisión.

Kagome se sentó frente a Kikyo, dejando que la pequeña fogata que acababa de encender quedara entre ellas. Había practicado una de las técnicas que le enseñó Sango, y el pequeño fuego apenas producía humo. No quería que la encontraran, al menos, no de momento. Suspiró y después estudió a la mujer que tenía delante.

Kikyo parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, por lo que Kagome pudo mirarla sus anchas durante varios minutos. La sacerdotisa estaba impecable, como siempre. Ni un solo cabello fuera de su sitio, ni una arruga en sus ropas. Kagome sabía es aspecto que tendría ella después de medio día caminando y otro medio entrenando al límite de sus fuerzas. Seguro que estaba despeinada y con la cara llena de polvo. Todavía vestía los pantalones cortos que se había puesto apresuradamente esa mañana, por lo que sus piernas estaban llenas de arañazos debidos a la vegetación. Encogió las piernas sobre el pecho y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas.

En su cabeza hervían miles de preguntas, pero le asustaba pronunciarlas en voz alta. Sabía que Kikyo no era especialmente habladora, por lo que no quería incomodarla planteándole cientos de dudas. Miró a la sacerdotisa de reojo y vio que ésta la miraba con interés. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- ¿Por qué no dices lo que estás pensando? – Preguntó la fría mujer haciendo que Kagome apartara la vista, avergonzada - ¿Acaso no hay nada que quieras preguntarme?

Kagome tomo aire disimuladamente, para darse ánimos.

- ¿Por qué me entrenas?

- Porque lo necesitas – respondió la sacerdotisa, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Pero nunca antes… Es decir, tú siempre has pensado que soy débil y que no… - se calló de golpe al recordar las acusaciones que recibía por parte de la sacerdotisa poco tiempo atrás.

- Mi intención era hacerte reaccionar, para qué liberaras todo tu poder. Pero he tenido que intervenir, finalmente.

- Pero ¿por qué ahora?

Kikyo contempló las llamas durante unos segundos, en silencio. Sintió como su compañera se removía en su sitio, incómoda por la espera. Definitivamente, la paciencia no era una de las virtudes de Kagome, lo que la convertía en una sacerdotisa débil. Tendría que enseñarle eso también.

- Naraku está casi listo para atacar.

- ¿Naraku? – Se alarmó Kagome - ¿Le has visto?

- ¿Recuerdas la noche en que volví a sellar a Inuyasha? - Kagome asintió levemente – Tu fuiste capaz de deshacer mi hechizo nuevamente… Pues bien, esa noche se presentó frente a mí, queriendo proponerme un trato.

- ¿Qué trato? – sin saber muy bien el motivo, Kagome estaba poniéndose nerviosa por momentos.

- Me pidió que te mantuviera alejada el tiempo suficiente como para que él se ocupara de Inuyasha.

- ¿Cómo? – Kagome se levantó de golpe - ¿Entonces esto es una trampa?

Kagome maldijo su inocencia. Mientras ella estaba allí, Naraku estaba a punto de atacar a sus amigos, y éstos ni siquiera lo imaginaban. Pensó en Sango, cuyo embarazo estaba próximo a su fin… clavó los ojos, llameantes de furia sobre Kikyo, que no se había movido un ápice.

- ¡Me has engañado! – la acusó.

- Tranquilízate Kagome. No es a ti a quien pretendo engañar.

- ¡No te creo! – Continuó la joven – Inuyasha te vio con Naraku ¡le estás ayudando!

- Inuyasha vio a una marioneta de Naraku, justo igual a la que yo eliminé… Imagino que Naraku hizo creer a Inuyasha que yo estaba junto a él, pero no fue más que una ilusión.

- ¿Una ilusión? – Kagome titubeó. – Eso quiere decir que a quien quieres engañar es…

- Exacto – la miko sonrió fríamente – Mientras estemos dentro de la barrera espiritual, Naraku pensará que he cumplido mi parte del trato y atacará. Lo que no sabe es que estaremos ahí para hacerle frente.

- ¿Por eso me entrenas? – Kagome se encontraba lo suficientemente tranquila como para volver a sentarse junto al fuego - ¿Para que me enfrente a Naraku?

Kikyo dejó escapar una risita que molestó a Kagome.

- Ni en un millón de años serías lo bastante poderosa como para enfrentarte tú sola a Naraku. Ha absorbido casi todo el poder de la Shikon, a pesar de no estar completa. Sería un suicidio.

- Pero…

- Lo haremos las dos. Tú eres inexperta y yo me estoy debilitando pero juntas… Naraku no tendrá ninguna oportunidad.

-.-.-.-.-

Amanecía cuando Inuyasha y Shippo regresaron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Ambos estaban abatidos, después de buscar durante toda la noche y el día anterior. Todo para nada. Las dos sacerdotisas se habían esfumado como el humo.

Miroku salió a su encuentro, ansioso.

- ¿Las habéis encontrado?

- No – susurró el pequeño Shippo mientras que Inuyasha gruñía en voz baja - ¿Dónde está Sango?

- La he dejado con Kaede – Miroku miró hacia la aldea – Parece que el parto se acerca…

Inuyasha maldijo para sus adentros. Ese cachorro no podría haber escogido un momento peor para nacer. Si Kagome no aparecía… Naraku podía atacar y ellos no lo notarían hasta que lo tuvieran encima. Por otra parte ¿Y si la atacaba a ella? La joven podía estar en cualquier parte, en cualquier estado ¿Y si estaba herida? Esa escoria de Naraku podía aprovecharse y… ¡No! Ese engendro no iba a tocar un solo cabello de Kagome mientras él estuviera con vida. Había jurado que la protegería, y pensaba cumplir su promesa.

- Shippo – Miroku habló de nuevo - ¿estás seguro de que Kagome se marchó por su propia voluntad?

- Ella… - Shippo lo pensó durante unos segundos – Primero se puso tensa, luego dijo que teníamos visita y salió de la cabaña. Estuvieron hablando… Kikyo le dijo…

- ¿Qué le dijo? – interrumpió el hanyou. Quizás las palabras de Kikyo le darían una pista acerca del paradero de Kagome.

**FLASHBACK**

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Kagome, con voz firme. Kikyo miró a su alrededor._

_- Veo que te has deshecho de Sekkusu-maru… ¿Quién ha sido?_

_- ¿A qué has venido? – volvió a preguntar Kagome, levantando un poco la voz._

_- Pensé que lo haría Inuyasha pero… no veo ninguna marca en tu cuello. ¿Quién ha sido?_

_- ¡No es asunto tuyo!- volvió a gritar Kagome, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. _

_Sango salió de la cabaña, a duras penas debido a su avanzado estado de gestación. Miró a las sacerdotisas y sintió miedo. A su lado, Shippo contemplaba la escena sin comprender a que se estaban refiriendo. _

_- He venido a buscarte – el rápido cambio de tema confundió a Kagome. _

_- ¿Qué quieres de mí?_

_- La última batalla se acerca… Y no estás preparada. _

_- ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_- No preguntes… Solo ven conmigo. _

_Kagome la miró fijamente durante unos interminables segundos. Luego se relajó y dio unos pasos en dirección a la miko. _

_- ¡Kagome! – la llamaron Shippo y Sango, tratando de detenerla. La joven se volvió y les dedicó una sonrisa._

_- No os preocupéis por mí. Estaré bien._

_Y siguió caminando hasta que desapareció entre los árboles._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- ¡Y por que demonios no se lo impedisteis! – Gritó el hanyou - ¡Dejasteis que se fuera!

Shippo se echó a llorar de nuevo. Sabía que el hecho de que Kagome se hubiera marchado era en parte culpa suya pero ¡él solo era un niño! ¿Cómo podría haberlo impedido? Se rebeló contra Inuyasha.

- ¡Tú deberías haber estado aquí! – chilló con su voz aflautada - ¡Pero la dejaste sola y la hiciste llorar!

Inuyasha reprimió el impulso de estrangular al pequeño kitsune. Lo que decía era cierto, la había dejado sola. Y la había hecho llorar. En varias ocasiones. Demasiadas.

- ¡Lloraba por tu culpa Inuyasha! – Continuó gritando el youkai - ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo!

- Basta, Shippo – ordeno el monje, que sabía cuáles eran los motivos de Inuyasha para estar ausente.

- ¡No! – Vociferó el pequeño – Kagome nunca te ha importado, solo la has utilizado… Yo solo le pregunté por qué lía tanto a ti y ella… ella… ¡Le hiciste daño, Inuyasha! ¡Ella te quiere y tú solo le haces daño!

Shippo jadeó, agotado tras el esfuerzo emocional que había supuesto para él plantarle cara a Inuyasha. El hanyou miró al kitsune, en silencio. Miroku se acercó un paso.

- Todos estamos nerviosos. Será mejor que descansemos antes de seguir buscando. – Inuyasha se dio media vuelta y caminó nuevamente hacia los árboles - ¿Inuyasha?

- Tienes razón, Shippo. – El niño dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar su nombre – Si algo le pasa será culpa mía. Pero la encontraré… y la traeré de vuelta sana y salva. Lo prometo.

-.-.-.-.-

La joven del futuro sumergió la cabeza en las aguas termales. Cerca, sobre una piedra, se estaban secando sus ropas, que acababa de limpiar frotándolas entre sí con un poco de jabón que había conseguido en una aldea cercana, junto con algunos alimentos. El hecho de que Kikyo no necesitara comer era un problema para ella, ya que en ocasiones la sacerdotisa se olvidaba de que su alumna necesitaba reponer fuerzas.

Habían sido unos días agotadores, se dijo mientras sacaba la cabeza del agua. Pero, siendo sincera con ella misma, el esfuerzo estaba mereciendo la pena. Ya dominaba sus poderes espirituales con mucha más soltura de la que nunca se hubiera creído capaz. Y eso en un par de días. ¿Qué conseguiría si pasaba más tiempo con Kikyo? Sintió unos pasos acercándose pero se quedó donde estaba. Había reconocido a su visitante. Era la sacerdotisa.

- ¿Hasta cuando vas a estar ahí metida? – le preguntó.

- Dijiste que podía tomarme un descanso – se volvió a mirarla. La miko parecía más pálida que de costumbre - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Estaré bien.

Kagome sabía lo que ocurría. En su afán por que nadie las descubriera, Kikyo había mantenido su barrera espiritual todo el tiempo, por lo que no había podido "nutrirse" a su manera. Debía de estar agotada. La muchacha prefirió no decir nada, ya que la dieta de Kikyo era algo que le incomodaba mencionar.

Cerró los ojos tratando de relajar sus músculos. Sabía que todavía quedaba la parte más importante de su entrenamiento. Según Kikyo, tenía que aprender a hacer salir todo, completamente todo su poder en un ataque devastador. Claro que era una técnica que solo podría usar en situaciones de verdadero peligro vital, ya que, tras utilizarlo, se encontraría completamente indefensa ante cualquier ataque.

- Kagome, quisiera preguntarte algo. – viendo interrumpidos sus pensamientos, la joven miró a su maestra, con una interrogación en los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que Kikyo la estaba observando con detenimiento, como buscara algo - ¿Quién te libró del aroma de Sekkusu-maru?

- ¿Acaso es importante?

- ¿Fue Inuyasha? – Kagome bajó la cabeza, incómoda.

- Si, fue él. – Confesó.

- ¿Por qué no te marcó?

Kagome se dio la vuelta, no queriendo mirar a Kikyo. Ese era un tema del que no quería hablar. Era demasiado humillante reconocer que el hanyou había mantenido relaciones con ella solo para ayudarla, no porque realmente lo deseara.

- Era humano cuando lo hizo. – fue su débil respuesta.

- ¿Humano? – Se sorprendió Kiko - ¿Te ha permitido verle como humano?

La joven asintió. Kikyo no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Ella nunca había visto a Inuyasha en su forma humana, ni siquiera cuando estaba viva. Quizás significa que el hanyou confiaba más en Kagome de lo que nunca confió en ella. Supo que si su corazón estuviera vivo sentiría celos por ello. Pero su pecho estaba vacío, de modo que siguió preguntando.

- ¿Por qué no te marcó cuando se transformó en hanyou?

- Pregúntaselo a él – Kagome se metió en el agua hasta el mentón, avergonzada.

- Que extraño – murmuró Kikyo más para sí misma que para su compañera – Estaba casi segura de que lo haría.

- ¿A que te refieres? – se extrañó Kagome, saliendo parcialmente del agua.

- He visto como te mira, Kagome. Y he visto como tiembla y pierde el control cuando estás a su lado.

- Eso no quiere decir nada.

- ¿No? – Kikyo rió suavemente – Supongo que sabes menos de youkais de lo que yo pensaba.

- Inuyasha es un hanyou – declaró Kagome como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Cierto – concedió la mujer – pero también es cierto que la parte de le empuja a aparearse contigo y marcarte es su parte youkai.

- Puede que su parte youkai lo desee, pero Inuyasha no está de acuerdo.

Kagome salió del agua, con la mirada baja y se dirigió hacia donde había dejado su ropa. Se vistió rápidamente, sin importarse que su cuerpo estuviera mojado. Luego se pasó los dedos rápidamente por la cabellera, tratando de acomodar sus rizos. Kikyo no dejó de observarla en ningún momento.

- ¿Estás segura de eso? – la sacerdotisa volvió a la cara.

- Eso dijo – respondió mirando al cielo – Kikyo, preferiría no seguir hablando de esto…

- He estado pensando al respecto… - ignoró la petición de la joven y siguió hablando – Inuyasha me hizo una promesa que debe cumplir – Kagome frunció el ceño – Pero creo que, si él tuviera otra promesa que cumplir, una más importante… Puede que pasara por alto su juramento para conmigo.

- ¿Si él tuviera otra promesa que cumplir le perdonarías? – Kagome pensó rápidamente – Él juró protegerme.

- No es suficiente. – Suspiró Kikyo – Pero creo que has dado en el clavo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Inuyasha está protegiéndote.

Kagome la miró sin comprender ¿protegiéndola? No entendía a que venía una afirmación tan rotunda por parte de la miko, pero había aprendido que a Kikyo le gustaba ser misteriosa. Quiso volver a hablar pero algo distrajo su atención.

La barrera espiritual de Kikyo se estaba debilitando. Las dos sacerdotisas miraron hacia donde se suponía que estaba el atacante. Kagome se concento para captar la esencia del desconocido. Kikyo fue más rápida.

- Es él.

- Va a romper la barrera. – afirmó Kagome.

- Que lo haga – se resignó la miko. Luego miró a su aprendiz – Vas a tener que enfrentarte a él antes de lo que esperábamos.

Kagome tomó aire.

- Allá vamos.

**CONTINUARA**

**Ha visto Kiky alguna vez a Inuyasha en su forma humana? Creoque no pero si me equivoco, hacedmelo saber ok? De todas formas, hice lo mismo con Kouga así que... no creo que importe, verdad? **

**Gracias por los comentarios y a la gente que me ha puesto entre sus alertas y favoritos. Besos a todos!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Los personajes no son míos y no obtengo ningún beneficio al utilizarlos.**

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 26**

El hanyou detuvo bruscamente su carrera al toparse de frente con una barrera espiritual. Alargó el brazo para palparla cuando una fuerte corriente eléctrica se introdujo en su cuerpo y lo lanzó despedido varios metros. Se puso de pie rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño y apretando la mandíbula.

La presencia de esa barrera solo podía significar dos cosas: o acababa de encontrar el escondite de Naraku o se trataba de… ella. Esa maldita mujer por la que llevaba días recorriendo el bosque sin encontrar una sola pista acerca de su paradero. Quien iba a decirle que finalmente la encontraría por puro azar. Aunque todavía quedaba la posibilidad de que se tratara de una trampa.

En cualquier caso, nunca saldría de dudas si no eliminaba esa potente barrera espiritual. Se concentró y desenvainó la Tessaiga con destreza. Ahora solo se trataba de realizar un corte en la barrera y destruirla. Sabía que a pesar de la potencia de la barrera, que lo había rechazado sin apenas tocarla, su espada demoníaca era más que capaz de destruirla. Así que, sin titubear, levantó la espada por encima de su cabeza y se dispuso a atacar.

Fue entonces cuando, para su sorpresa, la barrera desapreció ante sus ojos.

Miró a su alrededor, sospechando de que se tratara de una estratagema para poder atacarle por sorpresa, pero nada sucedía. Bajó la espada poco a poco, escuchando y olfateando concentrado en lo ligeros cambios que había sufrido el ambiente. En ese momento fue cundo percibió el aroma por el que hubiera vendido su alma. Ella estaba cerca, muy cerca. Envainó la espada rápidamente, sin detenerse a pensar, y echó a correr en la dirección que le indicaba su poderoso sentido del olfato.

¡La había encontrado!

Corrió a toda velocidad durante unos minutos, observando a penas como la espesura del bosque daba paso a pequeñas matas y arbustos. De pronto salió a un calvero ocupado por un diminuto estanque de aguas termales. Y allí, frente a él, a escasos pasos de distancia, estaba ella.

- ¡Kagome! – gritó al reconocer a la joven.

- ¡Osuwari!

Eso no se lo esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-

Miroku terminó de colocar el último amuleto de papel, tal como Kaede le había ordenado. Ambos llevaban todo el día haciendo frente a toda clase de youkais que abandonaban el bosque y atacaban la aldea con desesperación. Al avanzar el día, se encontraban agotados y habían decidido proteger la aldea de otra forma, quizás más efectiva que la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Después de todo, el monje era consiente de que, sin Kagome e Inuyasha, y con Sango a punto de dar a luz, enfrentarse él solo al peligro era muy peligroso, ya que el vórtice de su mano iba haciéndose más grande cada vez que lo utilizaba. Lo único que podía hacer era ayudar a la anciana sacerdotisa a crear una barrera que rodeara la aldea, para intentar frenar el avance del ejército de demonios que se les venía encima.

Claro que esa estampida debía haberla provocado alguien. Estaba convencido de que se trataba de Naraku, lo que le hacía hervir la sangre. Ese engendro había aprovechado el momento en que más débiles se encontraban. Miroku miró a su alrededor, comprobando que todos los aldeanos habían buscado el refugio de sus hogares. El monje sabía que su barrera no duraría indefinidamente, pero esperaba que fuera el tiempo suficiente como para que sus amigos regresaran de donde quiera que estuvieran y pudieran enfrentarse a su enemigo. De no ser así, estarían todos perdidos.

Cerró los ojos y pidió a los dioses poder vivir el tiempo suficiente como para poder conocer a su hijo.

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome observó como el rostro de Inuyasha se hundía varios centímetros en la tierra húmeda gracias al hechizo del rosario que el hanyou llevaba colgado del cuello. No había planeado recibirlo de esa forma, pero cuando lo vio aparecer entre los árboles, con esa expresión de alivio en su rostro… no había podido evitarlo. No estaba preparada para un enfrentamiento, pero tampoco deseaba una pelea, por lo que lo único que se le había ocurrido era ganar algo de tiempo. Y que mejor forma que sentar a Inuyasha.

Miró con preocupación hacia los árboles entre los que Kikyo había desaparecido segundos antes. La miko sabía que al hanyou no le iba a gustar encontrarla allí después de todo lo ocurrido, por lo que había decidido desaparecer de momento, no sin antes hacerle una advertencia. Kagome recordó las palabras de la que había sido su maestra durante esos días.

_Separados sois débiles... pero nadie podrá haceros frente si estáis unidos._

Como si fuera tan sencillo ¿Y por qué le parecía que esas palabras tenían otro sentido que ella no alcanzaba a comprender? Estaba cada vez más nerviosa y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no volver a pronunciar el hechizo cuando vio que el hanyou empezaba a moverse tras el duro golpe.

- Maldita mujer… - lo escuchó murmurar mientras luchaba por levantarse.

Kagome se alejó un paso del hanyou, inconscientemente, cuando éste consiguió levantar la cabeza y clavó su mirada en ella. El rostro masculino mostraba una mezcla de sentimientos tan compleja, que a Kagome le resultó imposible saber con seguridad en que estaba pensando Inuyasha. Y eso no le gustó, porque no sabía a qué atenerse. Decidió tomar la delantera.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – dio gracias a los dioses por permitirle hablar sin que le temblara la voz.

- ¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo aquí? – Gruñó el hanyou, levantándose con dificultad - ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

- Yo… - Kagome parpadeó, molesta por haber perdido el control de la conversación tan rápido - ¿Y eso a ti que más te da?

Inuyasha se acercó en dos zancadas y atrapó el brazo de la muchacha, zarandeándola.

- ¡Llevo días buscándote, maldita sea! – El tono ronco de voz resultaba más amenazador que si estuviera gritando - ¡Así que ahora vas a decirme qué has estado haciendo! ¿Acaso no tienes nada en la cabeza?

- ¡Suéltame! – la joven trató de zafarse del agarre. Sabía que podría liberarse fácilmente si utilizaba sus poderes espirituales para alejar a Inuyasha de ella, pero todavía no estaba tan desesperada - ¡Me haces daño!

Inuyasha reaccionó y aflojó los músculos de su brazo. Kagome aprovechó para poner tierra de por medio y se alejó unos metros, sobándose la zona lastimada sin apartar sus ojos de los del hanyou.

De pronto la mirada de Inuyasha cambió radicalmente, para mostrar un brillo diferente que no le era del todo desconocido a la muchacha. Ella reaccionó rápidamente, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda, demasiado consciente de qué era lo que había provocado el cambio en el hanyou. Después de todo, se había vestido a toda prisa tras tomar un baño, sin haberse secado del todo. Así pues, las ropas mojadas marcaban sus curvas mientras que su cabello se rizaba de forma caprichosa mientras el agua goteaba a lo largo de su cuerpo.

- Deja de mirarme – lo acusó. Al no obtener respuesta, se preocupó - ¿Inuyasha?

El hanyou había dejado de escucharla. Había estado tan preocupado esos días, sintiéndose tan culpable… Si él no hubiera sido tan débil como para dejarse convencer por sus más bajos instintos, ella nunca se habría escapado… Pero en esos momentos, el alivio de haberla encontrado, el tenerla allí, frente a él, con ese aspecto tan provocativo… Las manos empezaron a temblarle de forma descontrolada. No era capaz de apartar sus ojos de ella y pronto todo se puso borroso.

- ¡Osuwari!

El rostro masculino golpeó contra el suelo nuevamente, mientras que sus instintos volvían a tranquilizarse. Escuchó pasos que se alejaban. Kagome se estaba marchando nuevamente. Y eso él no podía permitirlo.

- ¡Kagome! – la llamó, desde el suelo.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – gritó ella, profundamente molesta.

Otra vez el instinto. ¡Estaba harta! Él mismo le había dejado claro que no quería que fuera ella la elegida, así que no estaba dispuesta a seguir soportando esa situación. Que se buscara la vida ese maldito degenerado. Ella ya estaba cansada de esa situación. No pensaba seguir esperando a que Inuyasha cambiara de opinión o terminara perdiendo los papeles, lo que fuera que sucediera antes. El hanyou había tomado su decisión al rechazarla, y ella no pensaba seguir insistiendo.

Claro que una no estaba echa de piedra. Y el notar esa mirada caliente recorriéndola, no había podido evitar recordar como había sido la noche que habían pasado juntos, en la intimidad. Y eso era algo que, por su propia salud mental, era mejor que arrinconara en algún lugar remoto de su mente, ya que estaba segura de que iba a ser incapaz de olvidarlo.

Avanzó con paso decidido, tratando de alejarse del hombre y de los sentimientos enfrentados que le provocaba, cuando supo con certeza que él la estaba siguiendo. Pero hubo otra cosa que llamó su atención.

- ¡Kagome! –volvió a llamarla Inuyasha, queriendo que ella se volviera para mirarlo.

La sacerdotisa se detuvo bruscamente y se quedó quieta, muy quieta, respirando pausadamente y manteniendo la mirada fija en el cielo. Él se acercó cautelosamente, suponiendo que ella solo estaba esperando el momento oportuno para volver a sentarlo. En ese instante percibió lo que había acaparado toda la atención de la joven. Sin percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, se adelantó unos pasos para colocarse delante del cuerpo de Kagome, protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo en caso de recibir un ataque. Algo se estaba acercando a gran velocidad.

- ¿Qué es? – susurró Kagome.

Inuyasha no contestó. Llevó sus garras a la empuñadura de la Tessaiga, listo para desenvainar en cualquier momento. Fuera lo que fuera lo que se acercaba, era condenadamente rápido. Pronto sintió la esencia de cientos de youkais y el estruendo que provocaban al avanzar de forma desordenada.

Una vez desenvainada la Tessaiga, el hanyou movió una garra y la llevó hacia atrás, hasta posarse sobre el estómago de la sacerdotisa. Luego, sin apartar la mirada del lugar por donde esperaba que aparecieran los youkais, la obligó a caminar hasta parapetarse detrás de un enorme árbol, siempre manteniéndose delante de ella, protegiéndola.

Pocos segundos después, una horda de youkais irrumpió en el claro.

-.-.-.-.-

Sango miró sus pies mojados, aterrada. Un hilillo de agua se deslizaba entre sus piernas hasta el suelo, donde se había formado un pequeño charco poco antes.

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Sabía lo que eso significaba, sin lugar a dudas. El bebé estaba próximo a nacer, pero no podía haber ocurrido en un momento peor. Miroku estaba fuera, ocupado en crear una barrera espiritual con Kaede, con la que tampoco podía contar. Kagome había desaparecido días atrás e Inuyasha había salido en su busca. Y los aldeanos estaban demasiado aterrados como para pedirles ayuda. Solo podía contar con Kirara, que era un mononoke, y con el pequeño Shippo, que la miraba con ojos asustados.

- Maldita sea… - murmuró la exterminadora.

Se dio ánimos mentalmente. Ella, que había luchado y vencido a cientos, a millares de youkais, no podía tener miedo en un momento como ese. Sabía cientos de técnicas y trucos para exterminar criaturas malignas, pero no tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a pasa a continuación. Kaede le había explicado a grandes rasgos en qué consistiría el nacimiento, e incluso había leído los libros que Kagome trajo de su tiempo meses atrás pero, a pesar de todo, sintió que el pánico empezaba a dominarla.

Sabía que sentiría dolor ¿sería muy intenso? También que los partos, sobretodo en primerizas, solían ser largos y difíciles ¿Cómo saber si todo iba bien? Quizás hubiera alguna complicación que ella no detectara a tiempo… ¿Y si el bebé no estaba bien colocado? ¿Y si no tenía fuerzas suficientes para empujar? ¿Y si…?

Cientos de dudas se agolparon en su mente y se sintió incapaz de responderlas. Un pinchazo en su vientre la hizo reaccionar. El bebé estaba en camino. Y ella debía prepararse para recibirlo. Ya se preocuparía de las complicaciones si éstas surgían. Ahora tenía que traer al mundo al hijo de Miroku.

- Shippo, necesito tu ayuda – dijo, con determinación – Voy a necesitar agua caliente y paños limpios. También dos cordeles de unos diez centímetros, un cuchillo y una manta.

El niño asintió, demasiado asustado para preguntar. Estaba contento de tener algo que hacer, ya que, de otra forma, se habría echado a llorar. Presentía que algo malo estaba por suceder, y era incapaz de saber si la desgracia ocurriría dentro o fuera de la cabaña de Sango. Deseaba estar equivocado.

-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha y Kagome se habían mantenido quietos en su posición, desde podían controlar lo que ocurría en el claro, sin que los youkais se percataran de su presencia. El hanyou agradeció la presencia de las aguas termales, que ocultaba parcialmente su aroma. Afortunadamente, los youkais parecían tener otras preocupaciones, de modo que no se percataron de que estaban siendo observados.

Eran cientos, miles de ellos, de todas las formas que Kagome conocía y también de algunas clases que ella nunca había visto hasta ese momento. El estruendo era difícil de soportar pero se mantuvo quieta por su propia seguridad. Junto a ella, Inuyasha estaba cada vez más tenso.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, primero de forma casi imperceptible, y cada vez más fuerte, hasta que Kagome tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza al haori de Inuyasha, para evitar perder el equilibrio. Sintió la fuerza de los músculos masculinos bajo sus dedos y, durante una fracción de segundo, se permitió disfrutar de su tacto. Luego Inuyasha se acercó más a ella, obligándola a pegar la espalda contra la dura corteza del árbol que los resguardaba y, para su sorpresa, la abrazó.

A su alrededor seguía habiendo un auténtico ejército youkai, pero a lo único que prestaba atención Kagome era a los poderosos brazos que la sujetaban con fuerza, haciéndola sentir protegida, provocando que por su mente pasaran cientos de pensamientos que estaban fuera de lugar. El hanyou, con su abrazo, pretendía ponerla fuera de la vista de los youkais, evitando que éstos pudieran captar el aroma de la sacerdotisa al bloquearlo con su propio olor.

Pero Kagome lo fastidió todo al inspirar ruidosamente. Rápido como el rayo, Inuyasha colocó una de sus garras sobre la boca de la joven para impedir que ella hiciera el más mínimo ruido. Sus ojos su encontraron y los dos fueron incapaces de apartarse. Inuyasha bajó la cabeza unos centímetros, hasta apoyar su frente sobre la de la muchacha, sintiendo como las hebras de su cabello se mezclaban con las de la muchacha. Respiraron el mismo aire y se miraron el uno en los ojos del otro, pero ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Luego, lentamente y en una caricia, el hanyou apartó la garra que mantenía sellados los labios de la sacerdotisa.

- Se han ido… - susurró ella, al percatarse de que acababan de quedarse solos.

Inuyasha dio un respingo y se apartó. Estaba volviéndose descuidado por momentos, estar junto a la joven lo ponía extremadamente nervioso y debía utilizar toda su capacidad de concentración para evitar lastimarla. Al percatarse de que todavía la mantenía abrazada, aflojó su agarre, momento que Kagome aprovechó para correr hacia los arbustos donde había guardado su arco y sus flechas antes de bañarse. Todo estaba igual que lo había dejado, afortunadamente.

- ¿Qué crees que ha pasado? – comentó al incorporarse.

- Es como… si estuvieran huyendo de algo – Inuyasha clavó sus ojos en las montañas que se veían a lo lejos. – O de alguien.

Ambos lo sintieron al mismo tiempo. Una presencia maligna que se movía a gran velocidad, dejando atrás las montañas y dirigiéndose a los fértiles valles. Inuyasha tuvo de ponto la certeza de saber donde iba a producirse el enfrentamiento definitivo. Maldijo para sí mismo. La voz alarmada de Kagome llamó su atención.

- ¡Estoy sintiendo la perla!

- Naraku… - masculló el hanyou, entre dientes – Por fin das la cara.

- Es muy rápido, Inuyasha, nunca lo atraparemos.

- Si – afirmó él con seguridad – Si sabemos hacia donde se dirige.

-.-.-.-.-

Sango se retorció, apretando los dientes para no gritar. Vaya si dolía. Y mucho. Cuando la contracción pasó de largo, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el lomo de Kirara, que le servía de apoyo. Shippo, cerca de ella, estaba ocupado encendiendo un fuego.

La exterminadora aprovechó los minutos de tranquilidad que todavía tenía entre cada contracción y clavó su mirada en las tablas del techo de su cabaña. Las contracciones era cada vez más seguidas y dolorosas, por lo que estaba segura de que quedaba poco tiempo para que su hijo naciera. Estaba cada vez más asustada por el hecho de tener que traerlo al mundo sola, sin ninguna ayuda. Trataba de darse ánimos pensando en que las mujeres habían parido solas desde el inicio de los tiempos, pero una parte de ella se preguntaba si iba a ser capaz de hacerlo. Intentó concentrarse en el ritmo de su respiración y se acomodó con la ayuda de Kirara.

Sufrió otra contracción y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido.

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome nunca imaginó que Inuyasha fuera capaz de correr tan deprisa. En un principio se había negado a subir a su espalda, creyendo que el contacto físico empeoraría la situación entre ellos, pero el hanyou no le había dejado opción. Si no se apresuraban, llegarían demasiado tarde, y ambos lo sabían. De modo que ella había terminado accediendo.

Trató de ignorar el temblor de las manos de Inuyasha cuando las deslizó por debajo de sus muslos, y su respiración entrecortada al pegar su cuerpo, todavía mojado, contra la espalda masculina. Luego él se había quedado inmóvil durante unos segundos y cuando le preguntó si estaba bien, el hanyou se limitó a gruñir a modo de respuesta.

Apretó el agarre de sus piernas sobre la cintura masculina, preocupada por perder el equilibrio y caerse a esa velocidad.

- Quédate quieta –le ordenó el hanyou.

Ella obedeció, lo que Inuyasha agradeció con toda su alma. Lo más probable era que la sacerdotisa no se hubiera percatado de la manera en la que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a esa proximidad física, pero para Inuyasha era una tortura el sentir esa calidez que tanto había añorado. Se obligó a concentrarse en mantener sus piernas en movimiento. Al fin y al cabo, si se distraía las consecuencias podían ser desastrosas.

- ¿Dónde está? – Gritó la sacerdotisa, frustrada - ¡Ha desaparecido!

El hanyou comprendió a que se refería cuando él mismo dejó de percibir la esencia y el aura maligna de Naraku. Había desaparecido ¿Se trataría de otra de las trampas de ese mal nacido? Quiso detener su carrera pero llevaba demasiada velocidad, por lo que no vio a tiempo el tentáculo que salía de la nada y se dirigía justo hacia ellos.

Recibió el golpe en el estómago, que estaba descubierto al utilizar las manos para sostener el peso de Kagome. Al ser golpeado, perdió estabilidad y rodó con el suelo, separándose de la mujer durante el trayecto. Escuchó el gemido contenido de la sacerdotisa al golpearse contra el suelo. Al fin y al cabo, era humana.

Inuyasha se puso de pie en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo y desenvainó la Tessaiga. Kagome corrió a su lado, cojeando levemente, ya con una flecha preparada en el arco que minutos antes había llevado firmemente sujeto a la espalda.

Había llegado la hora de la gran batalla.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una masa deforme, de olor pestilente, con múltiples patas y tentáculos. Naraku, por primera vez en años, daba la cara, convencido de su superioridad. El ver a Kagome lo molestó, ya que significaba que Kikyo no había cumplido con su parte del trato. Pero ¿Qué esperar de una sacerdotisa? Esa fría mujer lo había traicionado pero ya tendría tiempo para castigarla. De eso estaba seguro. Una vez acabara con el sucio hanyou y con la chiquilla que lo acompañaba, su siguiente objetivo sería la mujer que lo había obsesionado durante más de medio siglo.

Miró a sus adversarios y no pudo reprimir una risita burlona. Conocía a Inuyasha y también el potencial que éste tenía. Y sobretodo, conocía cual era su principal punto débil. En cuanto matara a la sacerdotisa, el hanyou se mostraría vulnerable, y él podría acabar con su enemigo de una vez por todas. Luego, se haría con sus fragmentos de la Shikon. Coser y cantar.

Creó una potente barrera espiritual, solo como precaución.

Inuyasha blandió su espada. Kagome tensó su arco. Los tres adversarios permanecieron quietos, estudiándose mutuamente.

Y, como accionados por un mismo interruptor, la escena cobró vida.

**CONTINUARA**

**Ya esta aqui el nuevo capitulo... he tardado un poco mas porque me terminaron las vacaciones y ahora ando más liada, pero aun así intento sacar un huequecito para ir escribiendo. Y ya queda menos para terminar!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Besos, Catumy**


	27. Chapter 27

**Los personajes no son míos y no obtengo ningún beneficio al utilizarlos.**

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 27**

Shippo se afanaba en mantener el fuego encendido con la escasa madera que quedaba en el interior de la cabaña. Estaba más que asustado. Aterrorizado era una buena forma de definir su estado de ánimo. A su lado, Sango se retorcía entre gemidos, luchando por dar a luz sin ninguna ayuda y estando acompañada solamente por Kirara y él mismo, que poco o nada sabía acerca de los partos.

Un nuevo gemido, esta vez más fuerte, lo sobresaltó. Sintió ganas de llorar pero supo contenerse. De nada iba a ayudar a Sango que él se pusiera a lloriquear como una criatura. Era solo un niño pero, en ese momento, su deber era comportarse como un hombre. Y eso haría, aunque en su interior sintiera deseos de salir huyendo.

Sango dejó salir un grito entre los dientes al tiempo que se incorporaba ligeramente para empujar.

-.-.-.-.-

Kagome rodó por el suelo mientras un afilado tentáculo pasaba unos centímetros por encima de su cabeza. Se incorporó rápidamente justo a tiempo para evitar a un youkai que se le venía encima. Golpeó a su atacante con el arco, haciéndolo desaparecer. No muy lejos de ella, Inuyasha lanzaba su Kaze no Kizu, eliminando a la horda de demonios que trataba de alcanzarle.

Volvió su atención a la enorme masa deforme en la que se había convertido Naraku. Ese maldito cobarde continuaba bajo la protección de su barrera y se limitaba a contemplar como sus demonios hacían el trabajo sucio mientras él utilizaba sus tentáculos para ponerles las cosas más difíciles.

Kagome disparó otra de sus flechas, purificando así a los youkais que comenzaban a acercarse demasiado. Tenía que ser cuidadosa, ya que el número de saetas disminuía rápidamente. A ese ritmo, pronto estaría desarmada y a merced de los youkais. Si al menos Inuyasha pudiera destruir la barrera, ella tendría la oportunidad de concentrar toda su energía en una flecha, utilizando la técnica de la que Kikyo le había hablado. Sabía que era arriesgado, ya que, si no funcionaba, sería como firmar su sentencia de muerte. De cualquier forma, su deber era intentarlo. Echó a correr cuando un youkai dragón se fijó en ella.

Unos fuertes brazos la atraparon en mitad de su carrera. Un instante después se vio levantada por los aires justo en el momento en que una llamarada barría la superficie del suelo. Tragó saliva sabiendo que, si Inuyasha hubiera tardado un segundo más, ahora se encontraría calcinada hasta los huesos. Se aferró con fuerza a las ropas de él.

- ¿Estás herida? – preguntó el hanyou, ansioso, al dejarla nuevamente en el suelo.

- Estoy bien – contentó ella, jadeando por el esfuerzo de la batalla.

Era cierto. A parte de unos rasguños en las piernas y la mejilla izquierda golpeada, no había sufrido ningún daño serio. Recorrió rápidamente con la mirada el cuerpo del hanyou, buscando cualquier indicio de que éste hubiera sido herido. No encontró nada. Suspiró, aliviada por el descubrimiento.

Se agazaparon cuando un centenar de youkais pasó por encima de sus cabezas. No muy lejos, escucharon reír a Naraku.

- Bastardo… - siseó Inuyasha, empuñando la Tessaiga con fuerza.

- Son demasiados… - murmuró la sacerdotisa, señalando lo que era obvio. – Casi no me quedan flechas.

- Si pudiera acercarme aunque solo fuera un poco… Pero esos malditos youkais no me dejan utilizar la Tessaiga.

- Yo los distraeré – anunció la muchacha, sin apenas pensarlo una fracción de segundo.

Inuyasha volvió a tomarla en brazos para ponerla a salvo de una nueva estampida de youkais. Saltó con toda la potencia de sus músculos y zigzagueó entre los árboles. Mientras corría, sentía el liviano peso de la mujer, la forma de su cuerpo y el calor que emanaba. Era demasiado valiosa para él como para permitir que algo malo pudiera pasarle.

- ¡No dejaré que lo hagas! – gruñó él en cuanto los pies de ambos tocaron el suelo.

- ¡Es la única opción! – respondió ella, mirándolo a los ojos, sin titubear.

- ¡Es demasiado peligroso!

Sin responder, la joven empuñó su arco con determinación y lanzó una flecha en cuestión de un segundo, eliminando a una nueva avanzadilla de youkais y ganando unos segundos junto al hanyou.

- No podemos seguir huyendo, Inuyasha.

- Es demasiado peligroso… - repitió él, tomándola de la mano cuando la sacerdotisa trató de alejarse. – Si algo te ocurre, yo…

- No va a pasarme nada. – ella sonrió con dulzura, tratando de transmitirle seguridad y confianza.

Inuyasha miró su reflejo en los bonitos ojos de Kagome. Tenía miedo por ella, pero sabía que su idea no era del todo descabellada. Si la sacerdotisa distraía a los youkais, él tendría tiempo suficiente para eliminar la barrera de Naraku y volver junto a ella a tiempo para ponerla a salvo. Y, en todo caso, la joven había demostrado ser más que capaz de plantar cara a sus atacantes. Aún así, no era capaz de dejar que se separara de él, de darle su aprobación para que se enfrentara al peligro de esa forma tan insensata. Tomó una decisión.

- No dejaré que lo hagas.

- No necesito tu permiso – anunció ella, apartando su mirada.

La joven tomó una piedra afilada y la apretó entre sus dedos, con fuerza. Un segundo después, la sangre empezó a manar de la palma de su mano. De su boca no escapó ni un suspiro de dolor. Dejó caer la piedra, que había adquirido el color rojo de la sangre. Inuyasha jadeó casi inconscientemente. Empezó a sentir un palpitar en su interior que no le era desconocido, y luego su vista empezó a difuminarse. Movió una mano y aferró el brazo de la mujer cuando ella se disponía a alejarse de su lado.

- Kagome… - susurró su nombre, con voz ronca – Si algo te pasa yo…

- Shhh – la joven posó con suavidad la punta de sus dedos sobre los firmes labios del hanyou, en una caricia – Estaré bien. Lo prometo.

En un impulso, Kagome se acercó al cuerpo de su compañero y, poniéndose de puntillas, le besó brevemente. Después echó a correr, atrayendo con el aroma de su sangre a todo youkai que hubiera en los alrededores.

-.-.-.-.-

La barrera de Miroku y Kaede estaba resistiendo. Dentro de la misma, los aldeanos se abrazaban unos a otros en el interior de sus casas, temiendo por sus vidas. Al otro lado de la barrera, los youkais se peleaban entre ellos, empujándose, chocando unos con otros, en medio de un tremendo caos.

De pronto, los youkais más alejados empezaron a moverse, inquietos. Algo había llamado su atención. Como si se hubiera dado una señal, todos aquellos seres se pusieron en movimiento, alejándose de la aldea e internándose en el bosque.

- ¿Se marchan? – preguntó Miroku, sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡No te desconcentres! – Susurró Kaede en un tono que no admitía réplicas – Pueden volver en cualquier momento.

La anciana sacerdotisa y el monje se mantuvieron firmes en su posición, reforzando la barrera con sus rezos. Cualquiera que los viera podría suponer que se hallaban plenamente entregados a su tarea, pero la verdad era que Miroku tenía una gran preocupación en su cabeza.

¿Cómo estaría Sango?

-.-.-.-.-

La sacerdotisa del futuro seguía corriendo a través de la espesura. Concentrada en sus perseguidores, era capaz de intuir cuantos eran y de que forma planeaban atacarla, evitando así ser golpeada. Aunque estaba en buena forma, las piernas empezaban a dolerle. Giró a la derecha cuando sintió unas garras a punto de alcanzar su espalda.

Empezaba a estar nerviosa. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que Inuyasha destruyera la barrera de Naraku y lo dejara indefenso pero ¿cuánto tiempo? Tarde o temprano tendría que dejar de correr y entonces cientos, quizás miles de youkais estarían rodeándola, dispuestos a llenarse el estómago a su costa. Iba a luchar, de eso estaba segura, pero ¿Cuántas flechas le quedaban?

Una figura surgió frente a ella, apareciendo por sorpresa. Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa, cuando la figura que había reconocido blandió su arco y apuntó en su dirección sin titubear.

- ¡Al suelo! – gritó la recién llegada.

Kagome obedeció sin pensar, y se tiró al suelo mientras el delgado proyectil rasgaba el aire, eliminando a varios youkais cercanos. La joven se arrastró unos metros hasta situarse junto a su compañera.

- ¡Kikyo!

La miko no respondió, sino que continuó disparando flechas a toda velocidad, concentrando sus poderes espirituales en cada unos de sus certeros disparos. Kagome la imitó, no queriendo ser menos que su maestra. Entre las dos despacharon a la inmensa mayoría de youkais que se habían concentrado en los alrededores, aunque cada vez iban a apareciendo más.

- ¿Estás herida? – preguntó la fría sacerdotisa cuando vio el modo en que sangraba la mano de Kagome.

- Solo quería atraerlos – explicó la joven.

- Lo has conseguido… - sin perder su serio semblante, Kikyo rasgó su ropa y le ofreció la tela a Kagome – Haz que deje de sangrar o no saldremos de aquí con vida.

La muchacha obedeció, rodeando la mano con la tela y haciendo un nudo apretado. El vendaje improvisado tenía que contener la hemorragia y rápido, ya que el numero de atacantes iba aumentando por momentos. Kikyo volvió a disparar su arco de forma efectiva, eliminando una ancha columna de youkais. Kagome tomó posición a su lado, empuñando su propio arco.

- ¡Ve con Inuyasha! – ordenó la miko. – ¡Para vencer a Naraku tenéis que estar unidos!

- Pero…

- ¡Corre!

La joven sacerdotisa titubeó apenas un instante. Luego, apretando su arco con fuerza, volvió a adentrarse en la espesura, deshaciendo el camino que la había llevado hasta allí. No entendía que quería decir exactamente Kikyo con eso de "estar unidos" pero debía de tener algo que ver con estar al lado del hanyou. Parpadeó lentamente mientras formaba en su mente la imagen del orgulloso hanyou, su pelo plateado, el extraño color ambarino de sus ojos… casi inmediatamente estuvo segura de que dirección debía tomar para reunirse con él.

-.-.-.-.-

Había intentado ser valiente, de verdad que lo había intentado. Pero estaba al límite de sus fuerzas y el dolor que sentía en el centro de su cuerpo amenazaba con partirla en dos. Sintió otra contracción que recorría su abdomen, espalda y vagina y sintió que se le iba la vida en cada segundo que pasaba. Empujó con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban y sintió deseos de llorar.

Eso no tenía que estar pasando, no de ese modo. Ella debía dar a luz en su aldea natal, rodeada de las más expertas comadronas. Ellas la habrían tranquilizado, sabrían si el parto estaba transcurriendo con normalidad e incluso prepararían algún té de hierbas que calmaría ese intenso dolor. Sin embargo, allí estaba. Kirara se apretó contra su espalda, queriendo transmitirle el calor de su cuerpo. Ella se lo agradeció con la mirada.

Estaba preocupada por su bebé. ¿Cuánto se suponía que debía durar un parto normal? Ella tenía la sensación de llevar horas empujando, aunque quizás solo habían pasado unos minutos… Era difícil orientarse mientras el dolor la atenazaba de esa forma. Quizás todo aquello era normal pero ¿Y si algo le ocurría al bebé? No sabía que hacer, estaba tan nerviosa que gastaba energía de forma inútil, empujando cuando no debía, rindiéndose en mitad de la contracción. Necesitaba ayuda. Y solo había una persona a mano.

- Shippo – susurró mientras luchaba por respirar con normalidad – Te necesito.

El pálido cachorro se acercó a ella, muerto de miedo. A sus ojos, Sango siempre permanecía serena, excepto cuando Miroku la hacía enfadar con sus perversiones. Pero, en ese momento, la exterminadora estaba completamente desesperada, el sudor bañaba su piel, tenía el pelo despeinado y una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Acercó un tosco vaso de madera a los labios de la mujer, que bebió con avidez.

- Shippo… - suspiró Sango al remitir la contracción. – Necesito que mires y me digas que ves.

El pequeño comprendió a qué se refería la joven parturienta. Se echó a temblar. ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? Él no era más que un niño pequeño, no debía mirar bajo las faldas de las mujeres.

- ¡Por favor! – gritó Sango cuando otra dolorosa contracción empezó a crecer en el interior de su cuerpo.

Shippo asintió, tragando saliva. Ese no era momento para lloriqueos ni dudas. Él era un hombre y debía actuar como tal. De modo que se arrodilló entre las piernas flexionadas de la exterminadora, levantó la tela de la falda y miró.

- ¡Veo una cabeza!

Sango trató de reír en medio del dolor. De modo que las cosas estaban yendo como debían. Si la cabeza empezaba a asomar, quería decir que no quedaba demasiado para el nacimiento del bebé. Solo tenía que esforzarse un poco más. Solo un poco. Apretó los dientes y empujó de nuevo.

A su lado, Shippo pensaba en como demonios se había metido el bebé ahí y de que forma iba a ser capaz de salir por un orificio tan pequeño. Se lo preguntaría a Miroku cuando todo aquello terminara.

-.-.-.-.-

Ese maldito Naraku era el ser más escurridizo del planeta. Inuyasha había conseguido destruir su barrera con facilidad, usando la Tessaiga, pero su enemigo no estaba dispuesto a ponerle las cosas fáciles. Una y otra vez, Naraku creaba marionetas de todo tipo que atacaban al hanyou sin descanso. Al mismo tiempo, lanzaba sus tentáculos continuamente, con lo que Inuyasha solo era capaz de defenderse, nunca de devolver el ataque. Si la lucha continuaba de esa forma, era cuestión de tiempo que el hanyou resultara herido.

Un inesperado tentáculo golpeó con fuerza el abdomen del hanyou, quien salió despedido hasta golpearse contra el tronco de un árbol, que se hizo astillas ante el impacto. Inuyasha se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, tosiendo sangre. La batalla no estaba resultando como él había imaginado. Naraku era rápido y fuerte, sin duda gracias al poder de la perla de Shikon. Y, para terminar de estropearlo todo, él estaba totalmente desconcentrado.

No era capaz de prestar atención a la lucha que tenía entre manos, porque su mente no dejaba de preguntarse si Kagome estaría a salvo. Quizás estaba malherida, a merced de los youkais que la habían seguido… ¿Y si estaba… muerta? No, eso nunca podría ocurrir. Kagome no podía haber sufrido el más mínimo daño. Él lo sabría si así hubiera sido. Después de todo, no era capaz de captar el aroma a la sangre de la mujer, con lo que era improbable que ella estuviera lastimada. E incluso se atrevería a decir que la herida de su mano había dejado de sangrar.

Pensó que debería tranquilizarse y poner sus cinco sentidos en ese enfrentamiento definitivo. Porque su vida y la de sus amigos dependía de ello. Empuñó la Tessaiga con fuerza y se enfrentó nuevamente a su enemigo. Cinco marionetas con forma de babuino se encontraban frente a él, produciendo vapores venenosos que debilitaban su cuerpo y nublaban su mente. Varios metros por detrás, la repugnante masa que formaba el cuerpo de Naraku se encontraba en plena mutación, pasando a recrear la silueta de una araña gigantesca.

Las marionetas se lanzaron al ataque cuando un resplandor azulado las atravesó, eliminándolas y purificando el veneno del aire. El hanyou buscó a su alrededor, sabiendo quien acababa de ayudarle.

- ¡Inuyasha! – la voz femenina que tanto había ansiado escuchar le obligó a reaccionar, poniendo en movimiento sus músculos.

Kagome se encontraba a pocos metros de él, en lo alto de una pequeña colina. Sin dudarlo, la mujer echó a correr pendiente abajo, sin preocuparse de poder tropezar o abrirse la cabeza durante el trayecto. El hanyou la atrapó entre sus brazos, apretándola contra él, sintiendo la fuerza de los latidos de su corazón. Estaba viva y, aparentemente, ilesa. Dio un par de saltos sin soltar a la mujer, y corrió a ocultarla tras unas rocas que hicieron las veces de parapeto.

Volvió a abrazarla, aspirando con fuerza para impregnarse de su aroma. Estaba tan feliz de que ella hubiera regresado sana y salva, que sentía ganas de besarla. De hecho, estaba decidido a hacerlo. Se inclinó hacia delante y trató de atrapar los labios de la mujer, pero ésta se apartó. A lo lejos, Naraku rugía.

- ¡Está absorbiendo el poder de la perla! – señaló, ajena a lo que Inuyasha acababa de intentar.

El hanyou reaccionó. No era el mejor momento para ponerse cariñoso con la muchacha. El tiempo se acababa, debían terminar con ese engendro antes de que absorbiera todo el poder de la Shikon. Quiso decirle a su compañera que se quedara donde estaba, pero sabía que iba a necesitar de su poder si quería salir vencedor de aquella batalla.

- ¿Cuántas flechas te quedan? – Kagome llevó la mano hacia su caraj y extrajo una única flecha. Él no se desanimó – En ese caso, no puedes fallar.

- No lo haré.- Aseguró la sacerdotisa, colocando la flecha en el arco.

Inuyasha se sintió tremendamente orgulloso de ella y el ansia que sentía por besarla se hizo más fuerte si cabe. Kagome sintió una mirada abrasadora recorriendo su espalda pero prefirió no volverse a mirar. Ese era, definitivamente, el peor momento del mundo para tener pensamientos fuera de lugar. Así que, con un último suspiro, se preparó para salir de su escondite. Inuyasha le rozó el brazo.

- Quédate siempre detrás de mí – ella asintió suavemente – Y ten cuidado.

- Tú también.

Luego todo ocurrió muy rápido. Kagome tensó su arco e Inuyasha blandió su espada por encima de su cabeza. Era el momento de la verdad. Atacaron al mismo tiempo, ella con su flecha y todo su poder espiritual concentrado en el proyectil. Él, con el más potente Bakuryuha que consiguió crear. El potente ataque combinado golpeó el cuerpo de Naraku, deshaciéndolo en pedazos en medio de una intensa explosión.

Al parecer el combate había terminado. Finalmente no había resultado tan difícil, lo que les resultaba extraño. Kagome bajó el arco y miró la carne putrefacta que se hallaba a su alrededor, buscando el conocido resplandor de la Shikon. Sintió que las piernas empezaban a fallarle y que ya no tenía fuerza para sostener el arco entre sus manos.

Dejó escapar el aire suavemente de sus pulmones al comprender que había utilizado toda su energía espiritual en aquella flecha, con lo que en esos momentos apenas se podía sostener en pie. Al menos, el ataque había sido efectivo. De lo contrario se encontraría en graves problemas. Dejó caer el arco y buscó el apoyo del árbol más cercano. Notó que empezaba a respirar con dificultad.

Inuyasha desconfiaba. Aunque no era capaz de detectar el aura maligna de Naraku, su olor pestilente estaba por todos lados. No se creía que, después de todo ese tiempo, hubieran sido capaces de derrotarlo de una forma tan rápida. Claro que los pedazos esparcidos por doquier eran más que suficientes para tener una pizca de esperanza.

No contó con que Naraku todavía tuviera un as escondido en la manga.

-.-.-.-.-

Un solo empujón, solo uno más… y la cabeza del bebé salió al exterior. Escuchó a Shippo chillar de alegría pero le pareció algo muy lejano. Sintió como, en un último esfuerzo, el diminuto cuerpo del bebé salía de su interior, así que alargó las manos para sostener aquella pegajosa criatura que acababa de llegar a la vida. Sin contener las lágrimas, abrazó al bebé contra su pecho al tiempo que el pequeño kitsune se apresuraba a cubrirlos a ambos con una gruesa manta.

Sango miro a su retoño, preocupada por no oírlo llorar. El bebé tenía toda la cara cubierta de una gruesa capa de sangre reseca y secreciones, y no se movía. Asustada, quiso gritar de impotencia, cuando sintió que Kirara se movía detrás de ella. La gata se inclinó hacia delante, lo suficiente para alcanzar al recién nacido y, con un ronroneo, lamió repetidas veces el diminuto rostro hasta limpiarlo por completo.

Fue entonces cuando el bebé empezó a llorar.

-.-.-.-.-

El arma arrojadiza que salió de la espesura hirió a Kagome en el costado derecho, haciéndola caer por el golpe. Inuyasha gritó al ver como su compañera caía sobre la hierba y se volvió en busca del atacante, dispuesto a despedazarlo con sus propias garras. Sintió que la sangre le hervía y que todo su cuerpo clamaba por la muerte del desgraciado que se había atrevido a lastimar a Kagome.

El atacante no se hizo de rogar y salió de entre los arbustos. Era Kohaku. Su arma aparecía manchada de sangre reciente. La sangre de la sacerdotisa a la que acababa de herir.

Eso cambiaba las cosas. Deseaba vengarse con todas sus fuerzas pero, tratándose de Kohaku… ni Sango ni Kagome le perdonarían si le mataba, y probablemente él mismo no sería capaz de quitárselo dela cabeza durante el resto de su miserable vida. Cuando el joven lanzó su arma contra él, comprendió que podía derrotarlo sin herirlo gravemente.

Desvió la pequeña guadaña de Kohaku con un golpe de su espada, dio un enorme salto y se plantó frente al adolescente, que desenvainó su espada. El arma se partió en dos al chocar contra el traje de rata de fuego de Inuyasha, quien no pudo evitar una sonrisa de superioridad. Luego, sin dudarlo, el hanyou le propinó un puñetazo en la cara al chico, haciéndole perder el conocimiento casi inmediatamente.

Cuando se volvió en dirección a Kagome, se sorprendió al descubrir que no estaba sola. Kikyo estaba arrodillada junto a ella, presionando con sus manos la herida en el costado de la joven, por la que no cesaba de manar sangre. Estudió el rostro de la joven del futuro, que iba perdiendo su color rosado por momentos.

- Kagome… - susurró sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

- Siento haber sido descuidada – la joven abrió los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa. – Solo… quería… descansar…

Inuyasha la miró, sin saber a qué demonios se estaba refiriendo. ¿Ella se estaba culpando a sí misma por haber sido herida? Era algo que no tenía sentido. Kikyo decidió explicarle lo sucedido

- Utilizó toda su energía espiritual en esa flecha. Por eso no fue capaz de detectar el fragmento de Kohaku.

- No te preocupes por eso, Kagome – el hanyou le tomó la mano con suavidad – Te llevaré a la aldea de Kaede, ella sabrá que hacer.

- ¿Y Naraku? – preguntó ella, entrelazando sus dedos con los del hanyou.

- Ha muerto. Ya no nos molestará más.

Kagome cerró los ojos, aliviada al escuchar las palabras del hanyou. Todo había terminado al fin… Escuchó un extraño ruido a su alrededor, una especie de burbujeo. Volvió a abrir los ojos y buscó a Inuyasha, que se había desprendido de su agarre y se encontraba en guardia, con la Tessaiga delante de él.

- El cuerpo de Naraku está absorbiendo la energía de la Shikon. – explicó Kikyo, sin que nadie le preguntara. - Debéis daros prisa antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Kagome luchó por levantarse, separándose de Kikyo. Se incorporó y luego movió sus piernas hasta quedar arrodillada en la hierba. Apretó su mano contra el costado derecho, por encima de la camiseta empapada en su propia sangre. Supo que iba a serle imposible manejar el arco en esas condiciones y, de cualquier forma, no le quedaban flechas ¿Cómo podría ayudar a Inuyasha? Miró a Kikyo, interrogándola con la mirada. La miko se incorporó.

- No hay nada que podáis hacer en estas condiciones. Tenéis que uniros, y rápido.

Kagome desvió la mirada de la carne de Naraku, que seguía acumulándose e hirviendo de una forma extraña. Fue a decirle a Kikyo que ya lo habían intentado antes. Inuyasha y ella, luchando juntos, uniendo sus poderes… Y no había funcionado. Pero antes de abrir la boca, el hanyou se adelantó.

- ¡Estás loca! Eso no va a pasar.

- ¡Es la única forma! – La dura mirada de Kikyo no admitía discusiones – Él tiene la perla de Shikon prácticamente completa y vosotros ¿Qué sois? Un simple hanyou y una sacerdotisa herida y sin poderes… ¿Crees que tenéis algo que hacer contra él?

El hanyou envainó la espada y se acercó a las mujeres. Kagome, completamente agotada, tuvo que apoyar su mano libre en el suelo mientras que continuaba apretándose el costado herido. Kikyo los miraba a ambos y esperaba. Era la única solución, estaba completamente segura. La única manera de acabar definitivamente con Naraku. Así ella podría descansar en paz de una vez por todos… En cuanto a Inuyasha y Kagome… bueno, ellos dos también obtendrían lo que deseaban, aunque para ello necesitaran un pequeño empujoncito.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Inuyasha? – susurró Kagome al sentir la proximidad del hanyou.

Esa era una excelente pregunta. ¿Qué ocurría? Tenía dos opciones, hacerlo o no. Una decisión simple, si o no, dos posibilidades. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Si se unían… era algo que se había planteado cientos, sino miles de veces, y siempre había llegado a la misma conclusión. Era demasiado peligroso como para tenerlo en cuenta.

- No puedo hacerlo – decidió el hanyou, arrodillándose junto a Kagome.

- ¡Tienes que hacerlo! – Ordenó Kikyo – Es vuestra única oportunidad.

- ¡No puedo hacerlo! – gritó el hanyou. Kagome comprendió que había algo que se le escapaba.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "unirnos"? - preguntó a la sacerdotisa.

- Quiere que te marque – interrumpió Inuyasha, mordiendo las palabras según salían de su boca.

- ¿Qué me… marques? – Kagome recordó todas las conversaciones que habían mantenido al respecto. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, que no deseaba compartir su vida con ella. Era cruel por parte de Kikyo el sugerirlo. – No lo haremos, de ninguna manera – sentenció. Inuyasha abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. No había esperado esa respuesta por parte de Kagome.

Los tres guardaron silencio durante unos instantes. Los pedazos de carne a su alrededor empezaban a moverse con más rapidez, juntándose, mezclándose unos con otros, aumentando su volumen a cada segundo que pasaba. Estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

Kagome quiso levantarse, realizando un gran esfuerzo. Kikyo sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de creer que el orgullo de esos dos fuera a poner en riesgo sus propias vidas. El único que no se movió fue Inuyasha. Mantenía los ojos fijos en la figura de Kagome, que luchaba contra el dolor de su costado para ponerse en pie. No pudo evitar admirar la fuerza de voluntad de la mujer, el firme carácter y el orgullo que emanaba por cada uno de sus poros. Recorrió la silueta de la joven, deleitándose en cada curva, en cada rizo del cabello despeinado. Aspiró con fuerza, impregnando sus fosas nasales del olor acre de la sangre de la sacerdotisa.

Empezó a temblar.

La muchacha se tensó de forma apenas imperceptible cuando sintió unas fuertes garras posándose sobre sus hombros. El cálido cuerpo del hanyou se situó en su espalda, tan cerca que ella era capaz de sentir los pliegues de la ropa de él pegándose a su propia piel. Notó la profunda respiración masculina golpeando sobre su nuca, moviendo sus cabellos en cada ciclo respiratorio. Tragó saliva, preguntándose qué había cambiado en el ambiente.

Las garras que descansaban en sus hombros se movieron con lentitud. Una de ellas se deslizó hacia delante, hasta sujetar su mandíbula. La otra, acarició el hombro y bajó hasta el brazo izquierdo, arrastrando su camiseta y dejando la suave piel al descubierto. Se quedó muy quieta cuando el roce de la respiración de Inuyasha se trasladó desde su espalda hasta su cuello. Por último, el hanyou inclinó su cabeza sobre ella.

- Lo siento… - susurró el hanyou, con voz ronca, junto a su oído.

Entonces, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la mordió.

**CONTINUARA**

**Hola a todos! Para este capitulo he tardado bastante más, no sabía muy bien enfocar el tema de la pelea pero bueno, al final creo que me he salido con la mia no? que os ha parecido? Por fin la ha marcado! La explicación a por qué Inuyasha ha cambiado de opinión, en el próximo capítulo.**

**Por cierto, queria deciros que el final está cerca, my cerca jejeje, pero de momento tendréis que esperar un poquito más. Ah!Miroku y Sango han sido papás! No he decidio aún si será niño o niña, ni tampoco el nombre de la criatura, así que acepto sugerencias!**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leen y, sobretodo, a los que se toman la molestia de dejar un mensajito (que son poquitos eh, pero que vaguetes estamos! XDD). Gracias a todos ellos. **

**Nos vemos en breve!**

**Besos, catumy**


	28. Chapter 28

**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora original, Rumiko Takahashi. Yo los uso solamente como entretenimiento.**

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 28**

La mordedura de Inuyasha resultó ser más dolorosa de lo que esperaba. Primero fueron los caninos rompiendo la piel de su cuello. Luego, los incisivos. Sintió una sustancia espesa y caliente deslizándose por su cuello y supo que estaba sangrando. Pero él no la soltaba, al contrario, había apretado su agarre y la sostenía con tanta fuerza por la mandíbula que por un momento creyó que iba a partirle el cuello.

El aire empezó a faltarle cuando los músculos del hanyou se tensaron, apretándola contra él con fuerza y desesperación. Lo sentía respirar junto a su oreja, profunda y pausadamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Ella dejó escapar un quejido cuando la mandíbula del medio demonio volvió a apretarse contra su cuello. Instintivamente, se aferró a los brazos que la tenían inmovilizada, ya que las fuerzas empezaban a abandonarla y estaba a punto de desplomarse.

Inuyasha, por su parte, se encontraba sumido en una especie de trance. Una parte de él era consciente de lo acelerado que parecía el pulso de Kagome latiendo bajo su lengua. La otra, su mitad demoniaca, estaba disfrutando del sabor de la hembra, del poder que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella. La escuchó quejarse suavemente pero no se movió. Ese era uno de los momentos más importantes en la vida de un youkai, y debía tomárselo con calma.

- I… nu… ya… - susurró la sacerdotisa del futuro, a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Unos tentáculos trataron de alcanzarlos, pero Kikyo los purificó antes de que se acercaran demasiado. Al parecer, Naraku no estaba de acuerdo con esa unión.

Kagome soltó el aire ruidosamente cuando el hanyou abrió la mandíbula y la liberó con brusquedad, aunque manteniéndola sujeta entre sus brazos. Se escuchó un grito triunfante procedente de una garganta demoníaca y se estremeció. La joven no tuvo la necesidad de volverse para ser consciente de que Inuyasha acababa de transformarse en youkai. Bajó la vista y descubrió que las garras de Inuyasha habían crecido más que nunca, alcanzando varios centímetros de longitud. Cerró los ojos, mareada por la pérdida de sangre.

Él se movió con rapidez pero, al mismo tiempo, con cuidado. La mujer que sostenía entre sus brazos estaba ahora unida a él por el resto de sus vidas, y eso era algo a tener en cuenta. Se inclinó sobre ella y la depositó en el suelo con infinita ternura, contemplando la palidez de sus rasgos y olfateando el conocido aroma de la sangre que continuaba manando de su costado derecho y cuello. Debía darse prisa en acabar con el engendro que amenazaba a la que ahora era su hembra si no quería que la hemorragia fuera demasiado crítica para ella.

Le apartó el flequillo de la frente mientras ella hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener los ojos abiertos, luchando por permanecer consciente. La mujer movió los labios tratando de hablar, sin lograr que un solo sonido saliera de su boca. Las rojas pupilas de Inuyasha recorrieron rápidamente el maltrecho cuerpo de la joven. Debía darse prisa en terminar con Naraku para poder ocuparse de ella. Volvió a inclinarse sobre la muchacha.

- No te muevas – ordenó, con voz ronca.- Vuelvo en seguida.

Seguidamente se alejó, mostrando los colmillos en una mueca amenazadora y terrorífica. El bastardo de Naraku tenía los segundos contados y, a juzgar por la forma en que éste retrocedió al percatarse de la trasformación del hanyou, él lo sabía.

Kikyo se precipitó sobre Kagome en cuanto Inuyasha se alejó de ella. La joven del futuro estaba sangrando profusamente, ya no solo de la herida provocada por Kohaku, sino también a través de la mordedura de Inuyasha. La miko no entendía lo ocurrido. En teoría, según tenía entendido, la marca de un youkai no debía sangrar en absoluto. Sin embargo, Kagome sangraba, y mucho. Quiso acerarse a la joven pero una barrera espiritual se lo impidió. Retrocedió, asustada por la potencia de dicha barrera. ¿Qué o quien la estaba deteniendo?

Entonces se fijó en Kagome. La muchacha sostenía entre sus temblorosas mano la espada Tessaiga, que sin duda era la causante de la barrera. Kikyo dudó durante un segundo. Era inútil que tratara de disolver la burbuja que protegía a Kagome, ya que conocía el poder de la espada. Pero cada segundo que pasaba acercaba a la joven a la muerte. Dio un paso adelante, decidida a hacer cuanto estuviera en su mano por ayudar a Kagome.

- ¡No la toques! – rugió Inuyasha, agazapado, al tiempo que clavaba sus garras en el suelo, dejando profundos surcos.

- ¡Está sangrando mucho! – sonó firme a pesar de la inseguridad que le provocaba la trasformación del youkai.

- Aguantará.

Tras su rotunda afirmación, Inuyasha salió a la carrera, persiguiendo al escurridizo Naraku, convencido tanto de su victoria como de la fortaleza de su hembra.

Lo último que Kikyo fue capaz de distinguir fue la sonrisa arrogante del hombre distorsionada por la sed de venganza que emanaba de su cuerpo.

-.-.-.-.-

En la aldea de Kaede el ambiente era bullicioso. Los youkais habían desaparecido y todos los aldeanos habían resultado ilesos. Una a una, las cabañas se fueron vaciando al reunirse sus dueños en el centro de la aldea. Kaede y Miroku fueron los últimos en llegar, ocupados hasta entonces en rastrear y eliminar a los youkais rezagados que permanecían en los alrededores. Los recibieron con vítores y gritos de júbilo. Todos estaban aliviados y agradecidos por haberse salvado de una situación cuanto menos peligrosa.

Miroku miró a su alrededor, buscando por encima de las cabezas de sus vecinos. Pero Sango no aparecía. Y, fijándose un poco más, se percató de que tampoco había rastro de Shippo ni tampoco de Kirara ¿Y si había ocurrido algo? Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

Echó a correr como un poseso en dirección a su pequeña cabaña a las afueras de la aldea, aterrorizado con la sola idea de que algo malo hubiera podido ocurrirle a su pequeña familia. Tuvo que esquivar a un par de ancianos que trataron de abrazarle, y luego saltó por encima de un niño que salió de alguna parte, demasiado distraído como para evitar al enloquecido monje por si mismo.

Desesperado, irrumpió en la cabaña como un tornado. Lo primero que captó fue los rostros sorprendidos de Sango, Shippo y Kirara. Lo segundo, el llanto de un bebé.

-.-.-.-.-

El cuerpo de Kagome sufrió una pequeña sacudida, casi imperceptible. Le siguió un espasmo generalizado que duró apenas un segundo. Un gemido escapó de los labios de la mujer. Después todo se mantuvo quieto y en silencio durante un minuto. Luego volvieron los espasmos musculares, cada vez más seguidos.

Kagome no entendía lo que le estaba pasando. Unos minutos antes había estado a punto de derrotar a Naraku, cuando de pronto un dolor lacerante le atravesó el costado derecho, derribándola. Luego llegó Kikyo, quien presionó los dedos contra su herida, aumentando el dolor de forma significativa. Por último, y seguía sin comprender el motivo, Inuyasha la había mordido. El sentir como se rompía la piel a ambos lados de su yugular izquierda había sido espeluznante. Lo único que había acertado a hacer fue quedarse quieta, inmóvil, temerosa de que Inuyasha rasgara una de las principales venas de su cuerpo.

Y además esa maldita orden. _No te muevas_. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a darle órdenes después de morderla como si fuera un vampiro? Lo peor de todo era que, efectivamente no podía moverse. Al menos por su propia voluntad. Había intentado levantarse, incorporarse al menos, incluso gritar. Todo había sido en vano. No era capaz de mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo desde que Inuyasha se había alejado de ella.

Sentía entre sus dedos el peso de la Tessaiga, aunque no era capaz de recordar el momento en que Inuyasha se la había entregado. Al parecer, la espada mantenía alejada a Kikyo, lo que tampoco lograba comprender. Sin duda la sacerdotisa habría sabido como ayudarla, como despertar sus sentidos y como detener la hemorragia de su cuerpo. Sentía la sangre manar a través de la herida abierta en su cuello y su camiseta estaba más que empapada. El olor oxidado lograba ponerla enferma. Estaba segura de que vomitaría si fuera capaz de incorporarse.

Un nuevo espasmo la sacudió con dureza. Notó una piedra clavándose en su cadera pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero la vista se le nublaba. Quiso escuchar los ruidos del entorno, pero solo era capaz de oír el sonido de su propia respiración agitada. Pensó que estaba a punto de colapsarse. Y deseó que Inuyasha estuviera con ella. Lo llamó con la mente, ordenándole que volviera, suplicando, rogando, llorando en su interior mientras las convulsiones se repetían cada vez con más frecuencia.

De pronto todo cesó. Kagome dejó de moverse y su respiración se volvió más superficial. El temblor de sus párpados se detuvo y los dedos se aferraban la Tessaiga se aflojaron. Kikyo se acercó rápidamente cuando la barrera de la espada desapareció. Sostuvo el rostro de la joven y le habló, pero ésta no pareció escucharla. La sacerdotisa ladeó la cabeza de su compañera y observó la herida de su cuello. Era una mordedura profunda y fea. Sangraba, aunque no tanto como al principio.

Alargó sus fríos dedos para tocar la marca de Inuyasha cuando alguien aferró sus ropas y la separó de Kagome violentamente. La sacerdotisa rodó unos metros por el suelo antes de detenerse. Se incorporó rápidamente, en guardia, esperando quizás un nuevo ataque, pero éste nunca llegó. Frente a ella, Inuyasha se hallaba inclinado sobre el pálido cuerpo de Kagome. Las garras masculinas acariciaron la cabellera de la joven, con dulzura, y ella pareció reconocer su tacto.

- Estoy aquí – susurró el hombre, todavía con su ronca voz de youkai.

- Has… vuelto – la voz de la joven era tan débil que a él le costó trabajo escucharla a pesar de sus desarrollados sentidos.

- Tú me has llamado.

Como única respuesta, Kagome movió los párpados sin llegar a abrir los ojos. Inuyasha no necesitó más. Ignorando deliberadamente a la otra mujer, cargó con infinito cuidado a su hembra, intentando moverla lo menos posible. Seguidamente se perdió entre los árboles con su preciada carga firmemente sujeta junto a su corazón.

-.-.-.-.-

Kaede entró a su cabaña, agotada después del esfuerzo realizado durante el día. Los aldeanos habían regresado finalmente a sus casas y ella decidió imitarlos tras contemplar durante unos minutos la puesta de sol. Pensó en Sango y en Miroku, recién convertidos en padres. La exterminadora había sido muy valiente al dar a luz completamente sola, y en un momento tan peligroso como el vivido ese día. Pero claro, el nacimiento de un bebé era algo que no se podía programar de ninguna forma. Decidió prepararles algo para cenar, ya que ambos, Sango y Miroku, necesitarían recuperar fuerzas.

Luego, irremediablemente, sus pensamientos viajaron hacia Inuyasha y Kagome ¿Habrían tenido que enfrentarse ello también al ejército youkai que había atacado la aldea? ¿Estarían heridos? Cientos de preguntas bailaban en su cabeza y ninguna de ellas tenía respuesta de momento. Solo podía rezar por que estuvieran bien. Decidió preparar comida de más por si aquel par regresaban esa noche.

-.-.-.-.-

- Se parece a ti.

Sango se cubrió tras amamantar a su bebé, que dormía ahora plácidamente en los brazos de su padre. Observó detenidamente a la criatura como si no levara haciendo lo mismo desde hacía horas y sonrió.

- Tiene tus ojos – apuntó ella.

- Es perfecto – sentenció Miroku, pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de su esposa cuando ésta se acurrucó junto a él.

- Es una niña – le corrigió Sango, dulcemente.

- Lo sé, lo sé – el monje sonrió de oreja a oreja – Supongo que estaba tan convencido de que será un niño que aún no me hago a la idea.

- ¿Estás decepcionado? – preguntó la exterminadora, entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¡Eso nunca! – Miroku reconoció el significado de esa mirada al instante – ¿Cómo iba a estarlo?

Miroku rió de forma nerviosa al ver que la expresión de Sango iba relajándose por momentos. Le entregó a la niña muy a su pesar, ya que le encantaba sostenerla y sentir el calor de su diminuto cuerpecito. Mientras tanto, en el interior de su mente lujuriosa ya se estaba preguntando cuanto tiempo iba a transcurrir antes de que su esposa le permitiera intentar tener un varón. Esperaba que fuera en breve. Echaba mucho de menos el suave tacto de las manos de la mujer sobre su piel. Se sonrojó de puro placer.

- Miroku – la somnolienta voz de Shippo lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones - ¿cuándo volverán Inuyasha y Kagome?

Los dos adultos se miraron, serios. Levaban días sin saber nada de sus amigos, desde que Kagome desapareció e Inuyasha salió en su busca, desesperado. Sango fue a responder pero las palabras nunca llegaron a salir de sus labios. Miroku, a su lado, se levantó como un resorte y lanzó una exclamación mientras sujetaba con fuerza el rosario de su muñeca derecha.

- ¡Miroku! – gritaron Sango y Shippo, al mismo tiempo.

El monje jadeó un par de veces y luego se volvió hacia los rostros preocupados que lo observaban con detenimiento. Luego, sonrió.

- Parece que lo ha conseguido – murmuró sin dar crédito a sus propias palabras.

- ¿Conseguido? – repitió el pequeño youkai.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Sango cuando su marido volvió a sentarse junto a ella.

Miroku, relajado, retiró el rosario que había sellado su mano durante años y extendió la palma hacia arriba. Shippo se apartó, asustado. Pero no ocurrió nada.

- La kazaana ha desaparecido. – Explicó, emocionado – Eso solamente puede significar una cosa.

-.-.-.-.-

Al abrir los ojos, se sintió desorientado ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Se sobó la mejilla, sintiéndola dolorida, pero no recordaba haberse golpeado. Mejor dicho, no recordaba nada después de haber salido de cacería junto con su padre y el resto de compañeros exterminadores. ¿Se había alejado del grupo? Recordando lo que le habían enseñado en el poblado, se incorporó y aferró la cadena de su arma, casi con desesperación. Más le valía no estar indefenso en un bosque desconocido para él.

Miró a su alrededor, estudiando el terreno. Creía estar solo pero, unos metros más allá, parcialmente oculta por docenas de cadáveres de youkais, descansaba una mujer. Por sus ropas, supo que se trataba de una sacerdotisa. Se acercó a ella tratando de mantener el paso firme a pesar del ligero mareo que sentía y la observó en la oscuridad. Parecía joven y era bonita, aunque su aspecto era penoso. Quizás ella había estado involucrada en la cacería de esa noche.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – preguntó con cautela.

La sacerdotisa lo miró con los ojos fríos e inexpresivos. Parecía estar más débil de lo que él había pensado en un principio. Su deber era ayudarla a regresar a su casa.

- Mi nombre es Kohaku, soy un exterminador de youkais. – Se acercó un poco más – No debe tener miedo, ya ha terminado todo…

La sacerdotisa no se movió ante las palabras del chico, aunque no dejó de mirarlo en ningún momento. El muchacho no parecía recordar el tiempo que había estado bajo la influencia de Naraku, y ella se preguntaba por qué. El joven seguía hablándole tratando de sacarla de sus ensoñaciones.

- ¿Querría decirme su nombre?

- Me llamo… Kikyo. – susurró ella, cerrando los ojos, al límite de sus fuerzas.

- ¿Puedo llevarla a algún sitio? – ella asintió.

- Hay una aldea no muy lejos de aquí…

Kohaku no necesitó más indicaciones. Se agachó junto a la sacerdotisa y dejó que ésta apoyara su peso en él. Luego ambos se incorporaron con dificultad. Kikyo se fijó en el joven. Había algo brillante entre sus ropas.

Sin pensarlo, alargó la mano y desprendió el pequeño objeto de las ropas del joven, que no pareció reconocer de qué se trataba. Parecía un trozo de vidrio, pero brillaba de forma extraña, con un leve resplandor rosado. Kikyo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Es un fragmento purificado de la Shikon… - sintió que las manos empezaban a temblarle – Eso solo puede significar una cosa.

-.-.-.-.-

El demonio atravesó el bosque a toda velocidad con la hembra entre sus brazos. Había tardado horas, pero sabía que estaba cerca de la aldea, de forma que aumentó la velocidad de su carrera. Odiaba tener que dejar a su mujer en manos de la vieja sacerdotisa chalada pero sabía que era la única opción que tenía. De otra forma, era poco probable que sobreviviera. Cada minuto que pasaba la respiración de la joven era más superficial y su pulso se iba apagando poco a poco.

La verdad era que estaba más nervioso de lo que aparentaba. Aunque sentía la fuerza de la mujer y su capacidad para soportar el dolor de las heridas, temía por ella. Era humana después de todo, y los humanos destacaban por su fragilidad.

- Aguanta – ordenó con esa extraña voz ronca – Un poco más…

Pasaron junto al Goshimboku. Sabía que el pozo devorador de Huesos estaba más cerca que la aldea de Kaede pero supo que sería incapaz de llevarla a su mundo en esas condiciones. Además, una de las heridas de Kagome había sido provocada por su mordedura, y eso era algo que no tenía ganas de explicar a la familia de su hembra. Vaya, se podría decir que eran su familia también ahora que ambos se hallaban unidos. No era que le importara.

Cruzó los campos de arroz con un par de zancadas. La noche se había cerrado hacía rato, por lo que era poco probable encontrarse con nadie. De cualquier forma, si alguien se interponía en su camino era capaz de rebanarle el cuello con tal de quitarlo del medio.

Localizó la cabaña a pesar de la oscuridad. Se precipitó sobre la estera que hacía las veces de puerta y le dio una patada, arrancándola de su sitio y logrando que se estrellara contra la pared, astillándose con el impacto. En el interior de la vivienda, Kaede empuñaba su arco al creer que estaba siendo atacada.

- ¡Baja ese arma vieja loca! – rugió Inuyasha.

- ¿Inuyasha? – la sacerdotisa dejó su arco a un lado. Se percató de que se encontraba en su forma de youkai de forma casi inmediata, gracias al color escarlata de sus ojos. Luego reconoció a Kagome, firmemente sujeta por las garras de Inuyasha - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- ¡Basta de preguntas! – El youkai entró en la vivienda y depositó a Kagome en el jergón de paja que Kaede utilizaba para dormir - ¡Muévete!

La anciana sacerdotisa ignoró el tono amenazador de Inuyasha y se fijó en la muchacha. Yacía inconsciente en el jergón, con la tez pálida y las ropas empapadas en sangre. Quiso acercarse a ella para examinarla más detenidamente pero una barrera espiritual se lo impidió. Kaede observó la escena durante unos segundos.

- La Tessaiga. – Indicó la sacerdotisa al percatarse de que la joven continuaba aferrando la espada entre sus manos. Le extrañó que la barrera la hubiera rechazado a ella, que ni era ninguna amenaza para Kagome o Inuyasha pero decidió callar por el momento.

Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo. Odiaba tener que apartar de Kagome la espada que la protegía pero la situación era peliaguda para su hembra. Decidió que el riesgo que suponía la vieja era mínimo. En cualquier caso, ahí estaba él para controlar los movimientos de esa bruja y la desollaría viva si se atrevía a lastimarla de cualquier manera. Con desgana, estiró una de sus poderosas manos y aferró la espada con fuerza, separándola del cuerpo de la mujer, que no notó el movimiento. La barrera desapareció inmediatamente.

Kaede se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Kagome y paseó su vista por el cuerpo de la joven al tiempo que le rasgaba la camiseta con la ayuda de un cuchillo afilado. Aparentemente, las piernas, brazos y rostro de la muchacha estaban ilesos. Apartó la tela rota de la camisa y estudió la herida del abdomen. Era un corte profundo pero no parecía haber lastimado ninguna parte vital del cuerpo. Tendría que cortar la hemorragia antes de coser los bordes de la herida. La otra herida, la del cuello, la preocupó más.

- ¿Cómo se lastimó el cuello? – preguntó al tiempo que buscaba algo entre sus utensilios.

- Se lo hice yo.

La voz de Inuyasha sonaba normal de nuevo, por lo que Kaede se volvió a mirarlo. Los ojos del hanyou brillaban nuevamente con ese extraño color dorado que lo caracterizaba. Parecía nervioso y asustado, no como cuando se encontraba en su forma youkai. Kaede comprendió que al tener nuevamente la Tessaiga en su poder se había sellado la sangre demoniaca. Entendió también a que se refería el hanyou cuando decía que él era el causante de esa herida.

- Entonces debes encargarte tú – decidió la sacerdotisa acercándose a Kagome con un cuenco lleno de agua entre las manos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Inuyasha se acercó, apretando los puños para que la anciana no pudiera ver el modo en que le temblaban las manos.

- Es una marca youkai – explicó – Solamente el youkai que la causó debería ser capaz de hacerla cicatrizar.

- ¡Pero no sé como hacerlo! – vociferó él, a punto de perder los papeles.

- Yo tampoco, Inuyasha – murmuró la anciana – Yo tampoco.

**CONTINUARA**

**Hola a todos/as!**

**Que os ha parecido capitulo? La verdad esque me ha costado bastante, sobretodo porque no tenía muy claro como hacer la escena de la pelea entre Inuyasha y Naraku... asi que decidí no hacerla! **

**Queda poco, my poco para el final, asi que no os perdáis el próximo capítulo!**

**Besos, Catumy**


	29. Chapter 29

**Vuelvo a repetir que los personajes no me pertenecen y que solamente los utilizo como entretenimiento.**

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 29**

El dolor la despertó. Soltó un gemido antes incluso de abrir los ojos, y luego trató de incorporarse, aunque unas fuertes manos se lo impidieron. Quiso enfocar la mirada pero se encontraba demasiado débil para orientarse. Escuchó voces hablando de ella, o tal vez queriendo decirle algo pero no fue capaz de comprender de qué se trataba. Se encontraba exhausta, como si la hubiera arrollado un ejército de youkais. Es más, pensándolo detenidamente, era probable que así hubiera sucedido, ya que no era capaz de recordar con exactitud lo que había ocurrido durante la batalla contra Naraku. ¿Estarían todos bien? Y, sobretodo ¿estaría Inuyasha…? Sus esfuerzos por moverse aumentaron pero tuvo que detenerse bruscamente al sentir un fuerte pinchazo en el costado derecho. Volvió a gemir.

- No dejes que se mueva – escuchó la voz de una mujer entrada en años.

Acto seguido las manos que la sostenían por los hombros apretaron su agarre, aunque con cierta amabilidad, como si temieran lastimarla. Ella volvió a moverse aunque de forma torpe y descoordinada.

- Está despertando – anunció la voz de un hombre.

- Bien – volvió a hablar la mujer. – Llámala y a ver qué ocurre.

Intuyó como alguien se acercaba a ella, inclinándose sobre su oído y sintió miedo ¿Quién y por qué la estaban torturando? Estaba demasiado débil y aturdida como para reconocer esas voces y sus poderes espirituales continuaban dormidos después de la batalla contra Naraku. Era un blanco demasiado fácil.

- Kagome… - un susurro junto a su oído la puso en alerta – Kagome ¿puedes oírme?

Ella sintió que sus sentidos comenzaban a despejarse, como si hasta entonces hubiera habido una especie de bruma que iba disipándose poco a poco. Movió los dedos suavemente, recuperando el control de su cuerpo con infinita lentitud.

- Abre los ojos, Kagome – susurró aquella voz no del todo desconocida – Abre los ojos y mírame.

La joven obedeció y lo primero que consiguió enfocar fueron unos orbes dorados que la miraban con preocupación. Lo segundo, unas extravagantes orejas de perro. Sonrió, sorprendida de ser capaz de hacerlo. Intentó llamarlo por su nombre pero las palabras no salían de su garganta.

- Permítele hablar – ordenó la voz femenina, que Kagome reconoció como la de Kaede. Él asintió con la cabeza.

- Habla, Kagome. – Murmuró él.

- Inuyasha… - dejó escapar la joven con un suspiro - ¿Estás herido?

Inuyasha sonrió por un momento, sorprendido de que, aún estando malherida, su primera preocupación fuera saber como estaba él. Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla por un segundo. Kagome estaba demasiado débil e indefensa, parecía a punto de romperse, y él todavía no sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lo único que tenía claro era que algo andaba mal, muy mal ¿Por qué su mordedura continuaba sangrando?

Habían pasado horas desde que Kaede cortó la hemorragia de la herida provocada por Kohaku. Luego, la había limpiado a conciencia, creyendo que pudiera haber trazas de veneno en su cuerpo y por último había empezado a coserla. De hecho, en eso estaba cuando la muchacha despertó. Pero su cuello… un hilillo de sangre continuaba manando lenta pero incesantemente del la herida provocada por su marca de youkai. Quizás si se transformara de nuevo, su parte demoniaca sabría qué hacer al respecto.

- Kagome ¿cómo te encuentras? – la sacerdotisa interrumpió sus cavilaciones con su pregunta.

- Me siento… extraña – respondió la joven sin saber de que forma definir la forma en que se encontraba - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

- Te hirieron – explicó Kaede mientras volvía a tomar los utensilios necesarios para terminar de suturar la herida de Kagome – Ahora quédate quieta mientras termino de curarte.

Ella asintió, algo avergonzada de encontrarse semidesnuda, ya que su camiseta había sido convertida en vendas. Por tanto, yacía en la estera de Kaede solamente con su pantalón corto y su sujetador manchado de sangre. Sintió la aguja clavarse en su piel y reprimió un quejido a duras penas. Inuyasha se acercó y la tomó de la mano. Kagome se relajó. Después de todo, tanto el hanyou como la anciana sacerdotisa la habían visto con bastante menos ropa. Decidió dejar de preocuparse por eso.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó en voz baja cuando la aguja volvió a clavarse en su piel.

- ¿No recuerdas nada? – respondió el hanyou.

- Recuerdo que estábamos luchando contra los youkais… Disparé mi última flecha y después… me sentí muy débil… - sacudió la cabeza – Es algo confuso a partir de ahí.

Inuyasha dudó. ¿Debía contárselo todo? Le preocupaba la reacción de la mujer pero sin duda sería mucho peor si se enteraba por terceras personas. Se armó de valor, preguntándose si no estaba a punto de enfrentarse a la más difícil de las batallas.

- Kohaku te hirió en el costado, Kikyo se ocupó de tu herida y yo perseguí a Naraku.

- ¿Kohaku? ¿Kikyo? – La joven clavó sus ojos en el hanyou, mirándolo con inmensa preocupación - ¿Dónde están ahora?

- Los dejé atrás cuando te traje aquí.

Kagome sintió que debía reprochárselo pero se mantuvo callada. Creía saber lo grave que había sido su herida por lo que entendía que Inuyasha se hubiera desesperado al verla sangrar. Más tarde le agradecería el haberla protegido y cuidado de esa forma, aunque no debía olvidar tampoco el explicarle el por que no debería haberse olvidado de sus compañeros. Podrían estar heridos también… Aunque estaba segura de que Kikyo era capaz de arreglárselas perfectamente.

- ¿Y tú, Inuyasha? – preguntó ella con voz más dulce y calmada - ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Perfectamente – el pecho del hanyou se hinchó de orgullo – Olvidas que soy un hanyou, no un débil humano.

- Por supuesto – asintió ella, intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

Kaede suturaba la herida con manos expertas, mientras los jóvenes hablaban. En ese tiempo observó que nada parecía haber cambiado entre ellos y, sobre todo, le daba la impresión de que Kagome no tenía la menor idea de donde se estaba metiendo cuando permitió que Inuyasha la marcara. Quizás él no se lo había explicado todo con sinceridad, lo que hubiera sido injusto para la joven. Pero no daba la sensación de que ella supiera nada ¡Si ni siquiera había preguntado por la herida de su cuello! Algo andaba mal en esa pareja, pero su instinto le decía que no debía meterse. Volvió a clavar la aguja de sutura en la piel de Kagome, que gimió entre dientes al sentirlo.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – Continuaba interrogando Kagome, dirigiéndose esta vez a Kaede - ¿No os hirieron los youkais, verdad?

Inuyasha miró, interrogante, a la anciana sacerdotisa, que cortaba el hilo con el que había cosido la herida de Kagome después de hacer el último nudo sobre su piel. Kaede se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar, reparando en que la atención de Inuyasha había estado tan centrada en los cuidados de la muchacha que allí yacía que había olvidado preguntar por sus amigos. Carraspeó antes de hablar.

- Cuando la estampida de youkais se abalanzó sobre la aldea, el monje Miroku y yo creamos una barrera espiritual para proteger a los aldeanos. Gracias a eso todos salimos ilesos – se alejó un poco y rebuscó entre los paquetes de hierbas medicinales que había en una esquina de la cabaña – Cuando todo terminó, revisamos los alrededores y nos deshicimos de los youkais que todavía permanecían cerca.

- ¿Y Sango? – Quiso saber la joven del futuro - ¿Y Shippo?

- Sango estaba demasiado ocupada dando a luz como para unirse a la batalla.

- ¿Dando a luz? – exclamaron al unísono Kagome e Inuyasha.

- Si, con la ayuda de Shippo y Kirara – Kaede encontró lo que buscaba y se acercó a la pareja – Es una niña saludable, y tanto ella como su madre se encuentran perfectamente. Seguramente vendrán a verte más tarde así que quédate donde estás.

Las mejillas de Kagome enrojecieron ya que se encontraba incorporándose cuando Kaede le dijo que estuviera quieta. Volvió a recostarse preguntándose como la sacerdotisa había adivinado sus intenciones. Miró de reojo a Inuyasha para comprobar que él continuaba observándola de forma extraña y no creía que fuera por el hecho de encontrarse prácticamente en ropa interior frente a él. Deseaba preguntarle al respecto pero una parte de ella le advertía de que lo hiciera cuando se encontraran a solas, ya que podían incomodar a Kaede.

Oyeron la voz de Miroku en el exterior y todos se volvieron a mirar. Kagome reparó en que la estera de la entrada había desaparecido y se preguntó por qué. Iba a decírselo a Kaede cuando un sonriente monje apareció en el quicio de la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando descubrió a sus amigos en el interior de la vivienda.

- ¡Inuyasha, Kagome! – Exclamó, acercándose – Me alegro de que estéis bien…

- ¿Cómo está Sango y el bebé? – preguntó Kagome, ansiosa, todavía tumbada a la espera de que Kaede terminara con la cura.

Los ojos de Miroku brillaron de forma extraña cuando reparó en las escasas ropas de la sacerdotisa. Estaba a punto de agradecerle tan exótico recibimiento cuando reparó en la herida en el cuello de la joven. Instintivamente, volvió su mirada al hanyou allí presente y la forma en que éste lo miraba fue una advertencia. Debía andarse con ojo si no quería ser descuartizado en el acto. Los youkais solían ser muy posesivos en cuanto a sus hembras.

- Las dos están perfectamente bien, gracias a Buda. – Miroku, adoptando su sonrisa de siempre, se acercó al hanyou y poso su mano derecha sobre uno de los hombros de éste – Inuyasha… Debo darte las gracias. Por todo.

Kaede y Kagome miraban la escena de forma interrogante ¿A que venía ese agradecimiento? El monje parecía querer abrazar a Inuyasha, pero no se decidía a hacerlo. Entonces se fijaron: la mano que Miroku apoyaba sobre el hanyou aparecía libre del rosario que sellaba la Kazaana.

- ¡Tu mano! – gritó Kagome.

- ¿Ha desaparecido la maldición? – Preguntó Kaede - ¿Naraku ha muerto?

Todas las miradas se clavaron sobre el hanyou, quien parecía hincharse de orgullo por momentos. Él era el héroe, el que había eliminado al ser que amenazaba la existencia de todos, el que había terminado con la maldición de Miroku y salvado el mundo. El único problema era que apenas se acordaba de lo sucedido. Esperaba que no le preguntaran al respecto.

- ¿Cómo fue la batalla? – Quiso saber Miroku sentándose a una distancia prudencial de Kagome. Inuyasha deseó golpearle.

Los ojos azules del monje se clavaban en él, justo igual que los de Kagome. Afortunadamente, Kaede había emprendido nuevamente su tarea y se dedicaba a mezclar unas cuantas hierbas para preparar una cataplasma, por lo que no le miraba. Inuyasha trató de pensar en lo sucedido pero lo único que obtuvo fueron nos cuantos recuerdos borrosos y confusos. Empezó a contar lo que recordaba, que era lo que había vivido en su forma de hanyou, la batalla con los numerosos youkais, la forma en que Kagome los atrajo con su propia sangre para tratar de ganar tiempo, sus intentos de golpear a Naraku y el ataque combinado que habían utilizado como última opción. Cuando llegó a la parte en que Kohaku hería a Kagome se detuvo. A partir de ese punto no sabía muy bien como continuar.

No podía decir algo así como _"perdí el control sobre mí mismo, marqué a Kagome sin su consentimiento y luego perseguí a Naraku transformado en youkai. Es despreciable pero ¡Eh! He salvado la situación como de costumbre"_. No, esa explicación no iba a ser bienvenida. Probablemente besaría el suelo medio centenar de veces y luego todos le despreciarían. Y Kagome… ella le odiaría de por vida si no era capaz de explicarle las cosas con cierto tacto. Aunque el tacto no destacaba entre sus virtudes.

- Derribé a Kohaku de un puñetazo para asegurarme de que no era una amenaza… - continuó, aunque más despacio, tratando de ganar tiempo – Después apareció Kikyo.

- Kikyo quiso atender mi herida – interrumpió Kagome – Pero Naraku seguía vivo… Recuerdo que traté de levantarme para seguir luchando pero… alguien me sujetó… - Se llevó una mano a la frente, frustrada por no ser capaz de recordar más.

- ¿Qué pasó entonces? – Quiso saber Miroku - ¿Volvió Naraku a la carga?

Inuyasha pensó en los tentáculos de Naraku tratando de alcanzarles mientras se unía a Kagome. Fue Kikyo quien los protegió en esa ocasión… Y luego, la expresión de terror de su enemigo cuando se percató de su trasformación en youkai.

- Huyó – dijo, simplemente – Y yo fui tras él.

- Qué extraño – comentó Miroku, hablando casi para sí mismo – Estabais en inferioridad de condiciones, Naraku no iba tener una oportunidad mejor que esa para atacar ¿Por qué huir?

- Tenía miedo – murmuró Kagome, al comprender lo ocurrido – Por eso lo hizo.

- ¿Miedo? – Kaede acababa de terminar de poner la cataplasma en el abdomen de Kagome y la ayudó a incorporarse - ¿De qué iba a tener miedo?

- De Inuyasha – la joven clavó sus ojos oscuros en el rostro del hanyou.

- Le alcancé fácilmente – continuó Inuyasha, ignorando a mirada que la joven le dedicó – Y trató de hacer un trato conmigo. Quería que compartiéramos el poder de la perla para así dominar el país… Cuando creyó que estaba distraído trató de herirme pero le destrocé con mis propias manos.

- Con la Tessaiga, querrás decir – corrigió Miroku.

- No… - el hanyou se cruzó de brazos, en su posición predilecta – Con mis garras. La Tessaiga la tenía Kagome.

La joven hizo un esfuerzo por recordar ¿ella tenía la espada? No era capaz de acordarse del momento en que Inuyasha le había entregado su arma con el objetivo de protegerla. Frunció el ceño, sospechando que había algo que todavía no había salido a la luz.

- Eso quiere decir… que te convertiste en youkai justo antes de enfrentarte a Naraku ¿no es así? – la voz tranquila de Miroku sacó a Kagome de sus propios pensamientos. Inuyasha asintió.

- Por eso no consigo recordarlo todo.

Permanecieron callados, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, durante un largo rato. Mientras tanto, Kaede terminó de curar a Kagome, colocando un rudimentario vendaje alrededor de la cintura de la joven. Después, viendo como el ambiente en la cabaña se iba tensando por momentos, alargó a Kagome unos paños limpios y unas vestimentas de sacerdotisa. La muchacha se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, contenta de tener la oportunidad de limpiarse los restos de sangre seca y cambiarse esa ropa tan sucia. Quería estar limpia y aseada cuando llegara Sango con su bebé.

Se levantó apoyándose en la pared al dudar de que sus piernas le respondieran como debían. Cuando comentó que iría a darse un baño, Kaede le recomendó que no se mojara los vendajes. Tendría que conformarse con lavarse junto al río, en lugar del relajante baño que tanto necesitaba.

- Te acompaño – anunció Inuyasha poniéndose en pie.

Luego, sin darle tiempo a responder, y antes de que Miroku tuviera tiempo de hacer un comentario subido de tono, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró fuera de la cabaña.

Caminaron un buen trecho, él siempre por delante, ella aferrada a su mano. Kagome sonrió al pensar en que casi siempre había sido ella la que tomaba la iniciativa en ese tipo de contacto físico, por lo que el cambio le encantó. Aunque, después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, alegrarse porque la tomara de la mano quizás era algo infantil. Después miró furtivamente a su alrededor, comprobando que no hubiera nadie que pudiera verla tan ligera de ropa. Afortunadamente, parecía que los aldeanos no se habían levantado todavía, a pesar de que estaba a punto de amanecer.

- No pensarás bañarte conmigo ¿verdad? – preguntó, algo avergonzada al imaginárselo.

- No quiero dejarte sola – respondió él, sin volverse a mirarla – Podría ser peligroso.

- Me he bañado sola cientos de veces Inuyasha, ¿qué puede pasarme?

Él se detuvo abruptamente, provocando que la joven chocara contra su cuerpo. Se volvió a mirarla, con ojos cargados de preocupación. Debía explicarle lo que había ocurrido antes de que se enterara de otra forma. Tarde o temprano alguien le señalaría la herida de su cuello y ella querría saber de donde demonios había salido. Pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo decírselo sin que ella se enfureciera.

Sin decir nada, volvió a caminar en dirección al río, sin deshacer el agarre que los unía. La cabeza de Inuyasha hervía tratando de encontrar un modo "suave" de decirle que estaban unidos para la eternidad. O, mejor dicho, que había tratado de unirse a ella pero algo había salido mal durante el proceso ya que su marca estaba incompleta, al parecer. Continuaba dándole vueltas a la situación cuando de pronto recordó algo que hasta entonces había permanecido entre los pliegues de su ropa. Volvió a detenerse y soltó la mano de la joven para buscar en el interior de sus mangas. Cuando lo encontró, se lo mostró a Kagome sosteniéndolo en la palma de su mano. Se trataba de una esfera de color rosado.

- La perla… - Kagome se acercó y se maravilló de ese color tan brillante, lo que significada que estaba purificada - ¿Está completa?

- No – respondió el hanyou – faltan tres fragmentos: el de Kohaku y los dos de Kouga.

Alargó la mano y se la entregó a la sacerdotisa, quien la hizo girar entre los dedos, mirando su reflejo en la brillante superficie de la esfera. Ese pequeño objeto había sido el causante de todas sus aventuras durante todo ese tiempo… y ahora la habían conseguido ¡Y estaba prácticamente entera! Contempló detenidamente la perla y hubo algo que llamó su atención. Algo estaba mal en su reflejo. Tenía una herida en el lado izquierdo del cuello.

Levantó la mano para palparse lo que parecía una herida extraña, pero un grito de Inuyasha congeló su brazo a medio camino.

- ¡No lo toques! – ordenó él.

Por extraño que pareciera, Kagome era incapaz de mover su brazo en dirección a su cuello, como si una barrera invisible se lo impidiera. Pero ahí estaba esa herida, ahora la estudiaba con la ayuda de la brillante superficie de la Shikon. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

- ¿Qué está pasando Inuyasha? - Quiso saber - ¿Qué me ha pasado en el cuello?

- Tranquilízate, Kagome – el hanyou se acercó despacio – Todo tiene una explicación.

- ¡Y por qué demonios no puedo mover el brazo!

- Porque tienes que obedecerme – Se arrepintió de haber hablado en cuanto vio la expresión furiosa en los ojos de la joven.

-¡Osuwari!

El golpe no se hizo esperar. Mientras el hanyou trataba de despegar su rostro del suelo, Kagome continuaba tratando de alcanzar su cuello con la punta de los dedos pero una y otra vez, su mano era desviada irremediablemente. Estaba tan frustrada que se habría echado a llorar.

- ¿Qué me has hecho? – chilló ella, completamente fuera de sí.

Inuyasha consiguió incorporarse cuando termino el efecto del hechizo. Miro a Kagome, percatándose del miedo que iba apoderándose de la mujer. Era el momento de que pusiera sus cartas sobre la mesa, de que le explicara lo que realmente había sucedido durante la batalla final contra Naraku. Se acercó a ella, temeroso de que volviera a sentarlo, y apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros femeninos.

- Tenemos que hablar – susurró el hanyou mientras la mujer luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

Ella asintió, guardándose la perla de Shikon en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Mientras lo seguía a través del camino que llevaba hasta el río, su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que podía haberle sucedido. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, tratando de recordar qué había pasado después de que Kohaku la hiriera… pero su único recuerdo era el de unos brazos que la sujetaban para impedir que se levantara… el resto era demasiado borroso todavía. Pero Inuyasha sabía algo, de eso estaba segura. Debía ser paciente con él si esperaba que le contara lo que a ella le interesaba sin irse por las ramas. Claro que, si conocía en algo a Inuyasha, estaba casi segura de que esa conversación iba a durar todo el día si no lo atajaba a tiempo. Intentó nuevamente tocarse la herida, y una vez más le fue imposible hacerlo. Maldijo para si misma.

- Inuyasha – lo llamó mientras continuaba caminando a su espalda - ¿Por qué no puedo tocarme el cuello?

Él no respondió. Quería asegurarse de estar lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea como para hablar sin riesgo a ser interrumpidos. Aunque, la verdadera razón de su silencio era que no tenía ni idea de qué responder. Había quedado claro que, por alguna razón Kagome se veía obligada a obedecer sus órdenes, pero no entendía el motivo. De modo que siguió caminando, seguro de que Kagome le seguía de cerca. Podía sentir su presencia junto a él, el olor de la sangre que manchaba su delgado cuello. Se estaba poniendo nervioso, pero estaba bastante seguro de que no iba a perder el control nuevamente con ella. Al fin y al cabo, la había marcado como suya, por lo que la seguridad de la mujer iba a ser siempre su principal prioridad.

Al rato llegaron al río. Kagome se aseó como buenamente pudo, siempre sin poder tocarse el cuello, lo que la molestaba profundamente. Frotó su cuerpo con una toalla húmeda hasta estar segura de que había eliminado todos los restos de sangre reseca y polvo. Luego, asegurándose de que Inuyasha no la observara, se quitó el sujetador manchado y se cubrió con las ropas que le había prestado Kaede. Guardó la perla en el interior de sus mangas después de observarla durante unos segundos más.

Miró su reflejo en las cristalinas aguas y descubrió, fastidiada, que la misteriosa herida de su cuello estaba sangrando. Se volvió hacia el hanyou, que aguardaba a una distancia prudencial como para dejarle intimidad.

- No para de sangrar… - murmuró ella.

Inuyasha se movió silenciosamente hasta sentarse junto a ella. Le apartó el cabello y observó la marca, que estaba inflamada e iba adquiriendo un extraño color morado. Una gota de sangre se deslizó por la curvatura del cuello femenino, para detenerse en el borde de la ropa, manchándola de un color rojo brillante. El hanyou titubeó.

- Puedo hacer que pare – explicó – Al menos durante un rato.

Ella asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza, tragándose un sollozo. Inuyasha se acercó todavía más y retiró completamente el cabello de Kagome, echándolo hacia atrás. Luego poso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la joven y la otra con la palma abierta sobre la unión entre su mandíbula y su oreja, inmovilizándola.

Kagome se quedó sin aliento cuando el hanyou se inclinó sobre ella y pasó su cálida lengua por toda la extensión de su cuello ladeado. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron desmesuradamente y no pudo evitar que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios. La humedad que dejaba Inuyasha en la piel de su cuello era agradable y, en cierto modo, excitante. Inconscientemente, se aferró a las ropas de él para mantenerlo cerca. Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse.

De pronto recordó haber sido agarrada de una forma parecida, solo que la vez anterior él había estado situado a su espalda. Rememoró el dolor y el miedo padecido cuando los afilados dientes del hanyou rasgaban su piel. Escuchó el aullido triunfante en sus oídos cuando la sangre del youkai se hizo con el control del cuerpo de Inuyasha. Todo lo sucedido, las sensaciones vividas, el terror que se apoderó de ella cuando él se alejó de su lado y las convulsiones se hicieron patentes.

Inuyasha percibió el cambio en el estado de ánimo de la joven. Primero, había sido sorpresa por el íntimo contacto pero la cosa cambió en pocos segundos. Pasó su lengua una última vez por el cuello de la joven, que permanecía estática, disfrutando una vez más de su sabor y asegurándose de que no quedara ningún resto de sangre en esa delicada piel. Finalmente, levantó la cabeza, aflojando la sujeción que mantenía sobre la mujer, y la miró a los ojos para enfrentarse a ella.

La expresión en los ojos de Kagome fue como una bofetada para el hanyou.

- ¡Fuiste tu! – Lo acusó -¡Me has marcado!

**CONTINUARA**

**Bueno, no ha avanzado mucho la cosa pero tenía que escribir este capitulo para dar paso al siguiente, una especie de transición... Espero que igualmente os haya gustado.**

**Muhcas gracias a los que mandais mensajes, de verdad, es genial cuando abro el correo y veo los reviews, alertas de historia o autora favoita ¡GRACIAS! Seguid así, os adoro.**

**Besos, Catumy**


	30. Chapter 30

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo os uso por diversión.**

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 30**

- ¡Fuiste tu! – Lo acusó - ¡Me has marcado!

Inuyasha titubeó. Era el momento de imponer su autoridad como macho dominante, pero algo se lo impedía, quizás el triste tono de voz de la muchacha. Estaba decepcionada, y con razón. Se había aprovechado de ella, abusando de su confianza, condenándola a un futuro que probablemente no deseaba. Tenía que decir algo, buscar una excusa, algo que aliviara la sensación de culpa que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y levantó la barbilla, dispuesto a enfrentarse a ella.

- Si, lo hice – afirmó, tratando de ganar tiempo. Kagome esperó unos segundos a que él continuara, pero no lo hizo.

- No lo entiendo ¿Por qué? – explotó finalmente.

- Estabas en peligro y Naraku…

- ¿Naraku? – lo interrumpió ella, sin ser capaz de creerse lo que había ocurrido - ¿Fue para vencer a Naraku?

Ambos recordaron las palabras de Kikyo. Unirse era la única carta que les quedaba por jugar, su última oportunidad para vencer a su enemigo. Y Kagome pensaba que él lo había aceptado como si tal cosa. Y ahora estaban juntos, unidos. Se puso de pie y caminó unos metros, alejándose del hanyou, quien la seguía con la mirada.

- No es lo que piensas. – Quiso aclarar él.

- ¿No? – Ella le daba la espalda – Entonces explícamelo, Inuyasha. Explícamelo porque no entiendo nada.

El hanyou comprendió a qué se refería la miko. Él mismo se había repetido hasta la saciedad que ese deseo, ese instinto que lo empujaba una y otra vez hacia ella era algo inapropiado. Le había dicho de forma tajante que no deseaba que fuera su perra. La había alejado de él en infinidad de ocasiones. Y de pronto la marcaba como suya. Era normal que estuviera confundida. Trató de explicarse mejor.

- Sé que te dije que no quería que fueras mi… perra. – Kagome se quedó helada al escuchar nuevamente ese apelativo refiriéndose a ella – Pero no fui del todo sincero contigo. Esa noche…

- Cállate – susurró ella tapándose los oídos – No quiero oírlo. No quiero recordarlo.

Pero lo recordaba como si hubieran pasado minutos en lugar de días desde entonces. Recordaba el sabor de sus besos, el olor de su piel, la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella… Y la enorme decepción sufrida al día siguiente, cuando él la había rechazado. Ésa había sido sin duda la humillación más grande de toda su vida, y no deseaba rememorarla con él.

Inuyasha se acercó en dos zancadas, y la obligó a apartar las manos. Luego, le alzó el mentón para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- Esa noche ocurrió lo que los dos deseábamos que ocurriera – dijo él, con firmeza – No lo hicimos obligados, ni tampoco fue Sekkusu-maru. Pasó lo que los dos quisimos que pasara

Kagome apretó los labios en una delgada línea. Era la primera vez que el hanyou hablaba con tanta seguridad y sinceridad, y ella no tenía motivos para dudar de su palabra en ese aspecto. Él continuó hablando, con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

- Me fui antes del amanecer, pero no porque me arrepintiera, no – Sintió que ella empezaba a alejarse pero la retuvo, sosteniéndola por los brazos – Si no porque tenía miedo de hacerte daño en mi forma de hanyou. De herirte, o aún peor…

- Lo sé – asintió Kagome – Sé lo de tus instintos y el miedo a lastimarme. Pero también sé lo que dijiste a la mañana siguiente. No querías estar en esa situación, ni querías marcarme…

- ¡Te mentí! – la interrumpió, abrazándola en un impulso.

Kagome reprimió las ganas de llorar ¿sería cierto? Si él en verdad hubiera querido hacerlo, no debería haber dudado tanto, no debería habérselo negado a ella y a sí mismo. Sintió los brazos del hanyou rodeándola, protector, y apretándola contra su cuerpo. Una de las garras masculinas se enredó entre sus cabellos. Lo sintió aspirar fuertemente con la nariz pegada a su coronilla.

- Te mentí, Kagome – repitió Inuyasha, en un susurro - Porque no quería perderte.

- No vas a perderme – la muchacha deslizó sus brazos por la espalda del hanyou, compartiendo el abrazo con él – Te prometí que estaría contigo y cumpliré mi palabra.

Inuyasha suspiró, aliviado por haber disipado la tensión que existía entre ellos. Estaba prácticamente seguro de que Kagome iba a entender sus razones, aunque todavía le quedaba la duda de cómo iba a reaccionar ella cuando le explicara en qué existía exactamente el estar marcada. Y todavía quedaba el asunto de por qué su herida seguía sangrando.

- Siento haberlo hecho sin tu consentimiento. – Susurró él – Perdí el control. No era mi intención hacerlo así.

- Lo sé.

- Hay más cosas que… - empezó a decir Inuyasha cuando ella se apartó rápidamente, con la vista fija en el horizonte.

- Se acercan dos fragmentos de la Shikon… Es Kouga.

En efecto, un enorme torbellino de aire se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad. Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, el youkai se había detenido entre ellos y sostenía las manos de Kagome a la altura de su corazón.

- Mi amada Kagome, ¿te ha estado cuidando esta bestia? – El lobo reparó en el tosco vendaje que cubría la palma de la mano de la mujer, en el lugar donde ella misma se había herido para atraer a los youkais durante la batalla del día anterior- ¿Qué es esto?

- ¡Aléjate de ella! – gritó el hanyou, furioso, tirando de las ropas de la miko y para situarla a su espalda.

- Sucio híbrido – escupió el youkai – He olido la sangre de Kagome a kilómetros de distancia ¿por qué está herida?

- Luchamos contra Naraku – interrumpió Kagome, tratando de evitar una pelea – Son solo unos rasguños, estoy perfectamente.

Kouga estudió los rostros de Kagome e Inuyasha. Estaban tensos, por lo que adivinó que le estaban ocultando algo. Pero lo que acababa de explicarle su mujer lo distrajo durante unos instantes ¿Había dicho Naraku?

- ¿Dónde está Naraku?

- Muerto – gruñó Inuyasha, tajante.

Kouga apretó la mandíbula, furioso por haberse perdido la batalla definitiva. Lo peor de todo era que ese chucho apestoso fuera el responsable de la muerte de su enemigo. Deseó haberlo matado con sus propias manos cuando tuvo su oportunidad. Buscaba una respuesta lo bastante cortante cuando una ligera brisa le trajo de nuevo el olor a la sangre de su amada Kagome, pero esta vez mezclada con algo que no supo definir.

Movió sus piernas a la velocidad del rayo gracias a los fragmentos de la perla que poseía, y en un parpadeo se situó junto a la miko. Aferró el cuello de sus ropas de sacerdotisa y estiró bruscamente, dejando a la vista la marca de su cuello. Casi inmediatamente se enfrentó a Inuyasha y, lanzando un grito furioso, le golpeó fuertemente en la cara, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

El hanyou se levantó a toda velocidad, desenvainando la Tessaiga, dispuesto a terminar de una vez por todas con una rivalidad que ya había durado demasiado. Kagome era suya, así lo atestiguaba su marca en ella. No pensaba permitir que nadie se interpusiera entre ellos. A sus oídos llegaron las súplicas de Kagome, que les rogaba que se detuvieran.

- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a tocarla, maldito chucho? – El youkai hizo crujir sus nudillos - ¡Ella es mi mujer!

- ¡Es mía! – Gritó el hanyou - ¡La he marcado y me pertenece!

- Ni siquiera es una marca completa – escupió Kouga – La haré desparecer en cuanto termine contigo.

Kagome se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Kouga quien, al verse sostenido por su mujer se detuvo. La joven miko respiraba con fuerza, asustada por el feroz aspecto que mostraban los dos combatientes. Si los dejaba pelearse, era seguro que uno de los dos moriría. Y no estaba dispuesta a tener una muerte en su conciencia. Debía detener esa pelea y debía hacerlo rápido.

- ¡Deteneos! – Gritó ella cuando Kouga hizo un gesto para desasirse - ¡Basta ya!

- No te preocupes, Kagome – el lobo utilizó su sonrisa más seductora – Dentro de poco te libraré de esta bestia y de su apestosa marca.

- ¡Apártate Kagome! – ordenó Inuyasha, furioso.

Kagome lo miró, suplicante, al escuchar la orden salir de los labios del hanyou. Sus pies se movieron de forma automática, obedeciendo las palabras de Inuyasha. Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Kagome al comprender que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Era lo mismo que había sucedido cuando él le había ordenado que no se tocara la herida: estaba obligada a hacer lo que él decía ¿Tendría algo que ver con el hecho de estar marcada por él?

Los dos combatientes quedaron frente a frente, midiéndose con la mirada. Kagome se negaba a mirar y mantenía la cabeza baja mientras trataba de contener los sollozos, a varios pasos de distancia. Estaba atada de pies y manos, trató de concentrar sus poderes espirituales pero éstos no se habían recuperado todavía. No podía hacer nada para evitar esa pelea ¿o tal vez sí?

- ¡Osuwari! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El hanyou se precipitó contra el suelo, maldiciendo entre dientes. Mientras tanto, el youkai vio la oportunidad ideal para atacar de modo que se agazapó para embestir - ¡Kouga, detente!

El lobo detuvo su avance, no sabiendo muy bien por qué. Era como si sus piernas se negaran a obedecerle. Miró al hanyou, que luchaba por levantarse del suelo y a la sacerdotisa, quien lo miraba con las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas. Los fragmentos en las piernas del youkai empezaron a brillar.

- Tenemos que aclarar las cosas – anunció Kagome, muy seria, mirando directamente al lobo.

- Dame un minuto con esta bestia, mi amada Kagome, y después…

- ¡No! – Lo interrumpió ella – Tiene que ser ahora.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como el hechizo que mantenía contenido a Inuyasha iba desapareciendo. Debía darse prisa en alejar a Kouga.

- Márchate Kouga – suplicó la mujer – Por favor.

- Lo siento Kagome, pero el híbrido y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes. Ha osado marcarte aún siendo mi mujer.

- ¡No soy tu mujer! – Chilló la joven – Soy de Inuyasha.

Los tres permanecieron quietos ante la afirmación de la joven. Kouga fue el primero en reaccionar, se acercó a la miko y acarició su mejilla mientras Inuyasha murmuraba maldiciones desde su posición, semienterrado.

- Olvídate de esa marca incompleta, la borraré en cuanto termine con él.

- ¡No estoy hablando de ninguna marca! – Volvía a tener la atención del youkai de modo que decidió jugarse el todo por el todo – Fui suya mucho antes de que la hiciera.

En una fracción de segundo, Kouga comprendió a qué se estaba refiriendo la muchacha. Esos dos habían tenido relaciones íntimas antes aún de que el hanyou la reclamara… Lanzó un aullido de ira y se volvió hacia su enemigo, que acababa de levantarse y empuñaba la Tessaiga, dispuesto a todo. El youkai quiso precipitarse contra Inuyasha pero una pequeña mano en su pecho se lo impidió.

Aunque el contacto era mínimo, sintió como su energía iba saliendo de su cuerpo a través del lugar donde Kagome posaba sus dedos, en el centro de su pecho. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió de pies a cabeza, y después se concentró en sus piernas. Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de la joven que lo contemplaban, serenos.

Inuyasha se precipitó hacia ellos y los separó, tomando a la sacerdotisa por la cintura y rompiendo el contacto que los unía. No tenía la menos idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir pero no le gustaba que hubiera tanta intimidad entre su hembra y su enemigo. Movió a Kagome con soltura, como si ésta no pesara más que unos gramos, y la depositó detrás de él, manteniéndola a cubierto con su propio cuerpo. Escuchó una especie de tintineo que llamó su atención.

Los fragmentos de la Shikon de Kouga acababan de desprenderse de sus piernas, cayendo al suelo. Kagome fue la que se adelantó para tomarlos, con Inuyasha pegado a ella. Kouga, mientras tanto, no parecía reaccionar.

Kagome estudió los fragmentos un segundo antes de tomarlos y suspiró. Todavía le quedaba por hacer algo muy doloroso, ya que no iba a ser fácil despedirse de Kouga, probablemente para siempre. Pero era algo que debía hacer, por su bien y por el de ellos. Se quedó donde estaba, cerca del youkai pero sin tocarlo.

- Siento que las cosas hayan sucedido así – susurró con dulzura – Pero no hay nada que puedas hacer.

- ¿Cómo sé que es cierto? – Gruñó Kouga, herido en su orgullo - ¿Cómo sé que no te está controlando otra vez?

Inuyasha y Kagome supieron a qué se refería. El hanyou cubrió la distancia que los separaba y posó una de sus garras en la cintura de la joven mientras la otra continuaba aferrando la Tessaiga.

- Di la verdad, Kagome. – Le ordenó – Dile lo que sientes en realidad. – La muchacha obedeció.

- Estoy enamorada de Inuyasha. Lo siento.

El lobo se separó unos pasos, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza, en silencio. Inuyasha guardó la Tessaiga con destreza. Empezaba a amanecer. Kouga se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse en dirección a los árboles.

- Chucho, será mejor que completes esa marca cuanto antes – Inuyasha le gruñó, mostrándole los dientes – Kagome… Si no te cuida, avísame. Le partiré la espalda por ti.

Dicho esto desapareció con la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, ya sin la ayuda de los fragmentos de la perla. Kagome inspiró profundamente y sonrió con tristeza. Le dolía haberle roto el corazón al youkai pero, en cierto modo, no le había quedado otra opción. Al menos ya había terminado todo. Inuyasha la miraba de forma interrogante.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – la expresión de la muchacha cambió radicalmente cuando enfocó sus ojos en él.

- ¡Osuwari! – Gritó ella con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones - ¡Y no vuelvas a darme órdenes!

Luego, mientras el hanyou abría un agujero en el suelo, Kagome se alejó en dirección a la aldea, con la perla prácticamente completa bien guardada en los pliegues de su ropa. Maldito fuera Inuyasha, sus órdenes y el absurdo secretismo con el que la estaba mareando. Sentía ganas de abofetearlo, por lo que era bastante más seguro alejarse de él por unos minutos.

Pensó en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Había bastando ese mínimo contacto con Kouga no solo para detenerlo, sino para arrebatarle los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon. Fue una sensación extraña, una especie de cosquilleo que iba desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el lugar entre sus ropas donde estaba guardada la perla. Algo así como si la propia Shikon reclamara sus fragmentos. Muy extraño, lo mirara por donde lo mirara

Mientras tanto, el hanyou había conseguido ponerse en pie una vez finalizó el efecto del conjuro sobre su collar.

- ¡Quieta! – la voz de Inuyasha fue como un latigazo.

Ella detuvo su avance, obligada a obedecer. Furiosa, abrió la boca para volver a gritar la palara mágica cuando una nueva orden de Inuyasha llegó hasta sus oídos.

- ¡Cállate!

La voz de Kagome murió en el interior de su garganta. El hanyou se colocó junto a ella en apenas dos zancadas y la estudió con cautela, ya que no estaba del todo seguro de que su orden hubiera sido efectiva. Pero, a juzgar por la forma en que la muchacha fruncía el ceño y la llama de furia que ardía en sus ojos, así había sido. Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió para si mismo, sintiéndose superior por un momento. Le gustaba no ser él quien obedeciera por una vez. Fue a hablarle pero al mirarla nuevamente cambió de opinión.

Kagome, indignada y frustrada por no poder hacer nada para librarse del hechizo, lloraba en silencio. Gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, aliviando de esa forma el estrés acumulado durante las últimas horas. Con suavidad, Inuyasha acarició su rostro, limpiándolo con la manga de su haori. Kagome desvió la mirada y sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían.

- Puedo sentirlo – anunció Inuyasha con un susurro – Tu miedo, puedo sentirlo.

La contempló con detenimiento, preguntándose el motivo para que la joven estuviera asustada. Pero, por más que lo pensaba, no se le ocurría nada. Se acercó a ella y apoyó sus garras en el cuello de la joven, inmovilizándole la cabeza con cuidado y obligándola a que lo mirara. Casi de inmediato se percató de que el cuello de Kagome sangraba de nuevo.

- Kagome… - susurró, observando como el cálido líquido manchaba sus dedos.

Hizo el ademán de acercarse a su cuello para volver a sellar la herida cuando unas voces acercándose lo alertaron. Escuchó con detenimiento y reconoció a varias aldeanas dirigiéndose hacia ellos, probablemente en busca de agua para preparar el desayuno, pues acababa de amanecer y era hora de empezar con sus tareas habituales. El hanyou bufó por lo bajo.

Sin mediar palabra, tomó a la sacerdotisa entre sus brazos, de la misma forma en que la había cargado horas antes, cuando la llevó a casa de la anciana Kaede. Luego, sin detenerse a pensar, se internó en la espesura del bosque.

Mientras sus piernas se movían prácticamente por inercia, Inuyasha fue consciente del ligero peso de la joven, de la forma de su cuerpo entre sus brazos, del aroma de sus cabellos. El hanyou se detuvo abruptamente, mirando a su alrededor y reconociendo el lugar. Su loca carrera le había llevado a los pies del Goshimboku. Era allí, en ese árbol, donde toda su aventura había comenzado.

Los pies de Kagome se posaron en el suelo con suavidad. La joven permaneció allí, muda e inmóvil, obedeciendo la voluntad del macho, y furiosa por eso mismo. Miró a su alrededor, reconociendo cada árbol y arbusto de los alrededores gracias a la luz del amanecer. Evitó la mirada de Inuyasha y se concentró en la copa del Goshimboku, como si hubiera algo interesante entre sus hojas.

- Kagome- la llamó el hanyou suavemente. Ella lo ignoró deliberadamente – Kagome mírame.

La joven trató de cerrar los párpados con fuerza para rebelarse contra esa nueva orden pero su esfuerzo fue inútil. Sus pupilas se clavaron en los brillantes ojos dorados del hanyou. La sangre volvió a manar de la herida de su cuello.

Inuyasha quiso acercarse al cuello de la mujer cuando percibió algo que le hizo detener su avance. La muchacha seguía ahí, quieta e impasible, no había formulado un solo ruido desde que él la mandara callar, ni tampoco se encontraba llorando nuevamente ¿Entonces? La observó con detenimiento, preguntándose como diablos era capaz de saber que ella no deseaba que volviera a lamer su cuello. La expresión de sus ojos era de confusión mientras que Kagome parecía encontrarse muy lejos de allí.

- De acuerdo – se rindió el hanyou – Puedes moverte.

Al escuchar aquello los músculos de a joven se pusieron en marcha automáticamente. Aferró el haori de su compañero y lo zarandeó bruscamente, transmitiéndose su enfado en cada sacudida. Estaba más que enfadada, furiosa. Él la había tratado como a un títere sin voluntad, manejándola a su antojo y decidiendo por ella. Le propinó un par de débiles puñetazos en el pecho que fueron como caricias en el fuerte tórax del hanyou. Frustrada, quiso apartarlo de su lado con un empujón, pero las garras de Inuyasha la aferraron por las muñecas, impidiéndoselo.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos. La respiración de la joven fue calmándose una vez hubo expresado todo su enfado. Inuyasha aflojó su agarre cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no iba a alejarse. Kagome movió una mano y señalo su garganta con determinación. Él comprendió lo que quería decir con ese gesto y asintió levemente.

- De acuerdo, habla.

- ¡Osuwari! – gritó la sacerdotisa en cuanto pudo articular palabra. El hechizo surtió efecto de forma inmediata - ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? – Lo acusó – No podía hablar, ni moverme ¿sabes que es eso?

- Kagome… - gruñó él en cuanto pudo despegar su rostro del suelo – Maldición…

La joven esperó, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, a que el hanyou pudiera ponerse en pie para poder enfrentarse a él en igualdad de condiciones.

- ¿Por qué me has sentado ahora? – exigió saber Inuyasha. La mirada vidriosa con la que e encontró le hizo olvidar lo que quería decirle.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo – susurró Kagome – Ha sido horrible…

Inuyasha parpadeó lentamente, sintiendo en su interior unos sentimientos que le costaba reconocer como suyos. Una especie de ansiedad mezclada con incertidumbre… Pero no, no era él quien se sentía de esa forma, sino Kagome. Una ligera sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

- Tu herida está sangrando – la informó con inusitada dulzura – Puedo hacer que deje de hacerlo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo cono sus mejillas se sonrojaban furiosamente. Dio un paso atrás, apoyando su espalda en el áspero tronco del Goshimboku y movió la cabeza para ofrecerle el cuello completamente extendido al hanyou. Inuyasha se inclinó sobre ella.

Kagome no pudo evitar aferrarse a las ropas del hombre cuando la lengua de éste tocó su piel. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda de forma ascendente, erizándose el vello de su nuca ante el sensual contacto. Sintió el húmedo recorrido de la lengua de Inuyasha sobre la piel de su cuello y un suspiro escapó de sus labios de forma imperceptible para un oído humano.

Inuyasha se apretó ligeramente contra ella, permitiéndole sentir el calor de su cuerpo y la fuerza de sus miembros. Sus largos cabellos plateados le hacían cosquillas pero ella no se movió ni un ápice. Cerró los ojos, abandonándose a esa sensación de intimidad, pero los abrió rápidamente cuando sintió algo conocido apretándose justo en su pelvis.

- Inuyasha…

El hanyou se apartó suavemente, observando en todo momento el cuello de la miko y comprobando que había cumplido su cometido a la perfección. Tardó unos segundos en percatarse del color granate de las mejillas dela joven. Rápidamente compendió lo ocurrido, por lo que se apartó unos pasos para no incomodarla más.

Con lentitud, la espalda de Kagome se deslizó a lo largo del tronco del Goshimboku hasta quedar sentada entre sus raíces, preguntándose a sí misma si lo que acababa de notar entre sus piernas era lo que ella creía que era. Encogió las rodillas contra su pecho. Inuyasha se acuclilló junto a ella, sin mirarla. La joven fue la primera en hablar.

- ¿Era...?

- Si – la interrumpió él.

- Ya.

Kagome desvió la mirada, sonriendo abiertamente. Inuyasha se acercó, sintiendo curiosidad por la reacción de la joven.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- No te recordaba tan… - se interrumpió, avergonzaba por lo que estaba a punto de decir – tan grande.

- Soy un hanyou ahora – aclaró él, apartando la mirada y preguntándose qué le parecería el cambio a Kagome.

La sacerdotisa volvió a reír por lo bajo, sorprendida del giro que había dado la conversación. Aunque se conocían desde hacía bastante tiempo, e incluso teniendo en cuenta que habían mantenido relaciones íntimas en una ocasión, nunca se habría imaginado hablando con Inuyasha sobre las diferencias anatómicas entre sus formas humana y hanyou. Divertida por lo surrealista de la situación, quiso aliviar parte de la tensión que se acumulaba en la avergonzada expresión de Inuyasha.

- Así que te gusta sellar mi herida… - bromeó la joven, estirando las piernas y mirando directamente a su compañero.

Inuyasha se sobresaltó, sorprendido de que la joven fuera tan atrevida al mencionar un tema como ese sin ningún tipo de pudor. Flexionó los dedos dentro de su haori y sopesó las posibles respuestas que podía darle. Si decía que no, ella se enfadaría. Si decía que si, le llamaría pervertido. Tenía que pensarlo muy detenidamente ¿le gustaba lamer su piel y probar su sangre? ¿Le gustaba sentir su pequeño cuerpo apretado junto a él, las manos aferradas a sus ropas y la respiración entrecortada junto a su oído?

Si, definitivamente si. Pero había algo más, una sensación diferente que trataba de encontrar su lugar en medio de todos esos pensamientos desordenados que le bombardeaban en ese momento. Y de pronto lo comprendió ¡Claro! Estaban unidos, él la había marcado. Kagome era suya, tanto su cuerpo como su espíritu, por no decir sus pensamientos.

- A ti también te gusta que lo haga – respondió Inuyasha, concentrándose en interpretar las sensaciones que le mandaba la joven.

- ¿Cómo? – sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, pero en esa ocasión las pupilas de Inuyasha estaban extrañamente dilatadas.

- Puedo sentirlo. – Explicó él – Lo que sientes y lo que deseas. Sentí tu miedo tras el enfrentamiento con Kouga, tu ansiedad cuando te ordené no moverte, tu frustración cuando no podías hablar. Y he sentido tu deseo hace un momento.

- Cállate – susurró ella, avergonzada.

- Y quieres que vuelva a hacerlo – afirmó él, seguro de sí mismo.

- ¡Claro que no! – Kagome se cubrió las mejillas con las manos, manteniendo los ojos bajos.

- ¿Ah, no? – él movió su cuerpo hasta estar frente a ella – Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

Kagome levantó los ojos y lo miró largamente, pero sin decir una palabra. Segundos después, el hanyou se inclinaba sobre ella y atrapaba sus labios en un deseado beso.

**CONTINUARA**

**Un capitulo intenso... ¡Y el final ya esta aqui mismo!**

**Gracias a todos por estar ahi, de verdad me animais tanto que no tengo palabras para explicarlo... Siento haber tardado tanto, pero he tenido muchisimo lio con los turnos en el tabajo, mucho estrés y ansiedad y claro, cuando llego a casa lo unico que me apetece es estar en el sofa y descansar... Os pido mil disculpas por teneros esperando tanto tiempo. **

**Como sabeis, me encanta recibir mensajitos, buenos, malos o regulares, son todos bienvenidos. Os aviso que el proximo capitulo es el ultimo (si no hay novedad) asi que si creeis que hay algo que he dejado descolgado o teneis alguna ultima idea para incluir en el fic, sereis mas que bienvenidos. Y no os preocupeis por Kohaku, Kikyo y el ultimo fragmento de la Shikon, todo quedara resuelto con la menor brevedad posible.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que seguis leyendo. **

**Besos, catumy**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, ni tampoco gano nada usándolos, tan solo mi propia diversión y (espero) la de los que leen.**

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 31**

La besó despacio, con cuidado, incapaz de confiar plenamente en su autocontrol como hanyou. Sabía que si se distraía, aunque fuera lo más mínimo, podía despedazarla entre sus garras o romperle un hueso sin dificultad. Los labios femeninos se movieron sobre los de él, por lo que se vio obligado a separarse unos centímetros, percatándose de la decepción de la joven cuando el contacto que los unía desapareció.

Inuyasha apoyó su frente contra la de la joven, con infinito cuidado, permitiendo que los cabellos de ambos se mezclaran. Los finos dedos de Kagome recorrieron el contorno de la mandíbula varonil con suavidad. Él cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – susurró ella, enredando sus dedos en el mechón que reposaba sobre el hombro de su compañero.

- Podría lastimarte.- Confirmó él, con un suspiro.

- No lo harás.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

- Confío en ti.

Inuyasha se separó y la miró con los ojos brillando de forma extraña. Confiaba en él, acababa de decirlo. Kagome confiaba en él a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, a pesar de traicionarla, de no haberse comportado siempre como debía, de haberla marcado sin tener en cuenta su opinión. Ella confiaba en él y eso era algo maravilloso.

La joven se inclinó hacia delante invitándolo a unir sus labios a los de ella e Inuyasha la obedeció de buena gana. Se besaron con deleite, estudiándose el uno al otro, aprendiendo que ritmo era el más placentero para ambos, la forma más adecuada de entrelazar sus lenguas. Inuyasha pensó que besar a su hembra era la sensación más increíble que jamás hubiera sentido.

Kagome sintió la necesidad de un contacto más íntimo con su pareja, por lo que se inclinó aún más sobre el cuerpo del hanyou, abrazándolo, acariciando y explorando la piel masculina expuesta por encima del cuello del haori. Pero pronto esa pequeña porción de piel fue insuficiente y, obedeciendo a un atrevido impulso, deslizó una mano sobre el pecho masculino. Él dio un respingo.

- Kagome, para.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y las mejillas enrojecidas, la joven le pareció más bonita que nunca, lo que hizo titubear al hanyou.

- No podemos… aquí… ahora, yo…

- ¿Inuyasha?

- ¡Soy un hanyou! – estalló al fin.

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza, apretándolo contra su pecho y acunando la cabeza del hombre, quien deslizó sus garras alrededor de la cintura de la joven. Ella meditó durante unos segundos lo que debía decir.

- Eres un hanyou – estuvo de acuerdo la mujer – Y me gustas precisamente por eso.

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró.

- Me gustas tal y como eres, Inuyasha.

- Kagome…

- Siempre estaré a tu lado, lo prometo.

El hanyou la aferró por la ropa y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola con hambre voraz. Una de las manos masculinas se enredó entre los rizos de la joven mientras que la otra se posaba sobre su espalda, apretándola contra sí. Kagome respondió al hanyou casi con ansiedad, buscando profundizar el beso, tirando con nerviosismo del haori de Inuyasha.

- Kagome… Siempre voy a cuidar de ti. – él tuvo la necesidad de detenerse para recuperar el aliento.

- Lo sé – la sonrisa de la joven era deslumbrante.

- Sin embargo… – titubeó el hombre antes de continuar – Hay algo que aun no sabes. Me refiero a la marca.

La muchacha se acomodó entre las raíces del Goshimboku y miró fijamente al hanyou que se hallaba sentado frente a ella. Trató de imaginar a que se estaba refiriendo pero no se le ocurría nada.

- ¿Hay algo mas? – Preguntó ella - ¿A parte de que estoy obligada a obedecerte y que puedes saber en todo momento cuales son mis sentimientos?

- Si – murmuró él – Que estés marcada implica más cosas.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- No estoy seguro – reconoció el. Kagome puso cara de fastidio – ¡Ni siquiera sé como completar la marca!

- ¿No te habló tu madre de ello?

- Ella no fue marcada. Quizás mi padre sabía que su final estaba cerca y no quiso que mi madre compartiera su destino.

Permanecieron en silencio.

Kagome daba vueltas lo que acababa de escuchar ¿compartir su destino? Conocía la historia del nacimiento de Inuyasha y de la muerte de su padre pero, ¿qué tenía que ver su madre en todo eso? Miró al hanyou, que permanecía pensativo.

- Entonces… ¿Nuestros destinos están unidos por esta marca? – preguntó Kagome ladeando el cuello.

- Eso parece.

- ¡Pero yo soy humana! – Protestó ella - ¡Envejeceré y moriré antes que tu!

-Kagome…

- ¡No quiero que compartas ese destino!

La marca del cuello femenino empezó a sangrar ligeramente. Inuyasha estudió los ojos brillantes de la joven y sintió su angustia. Luego, el olor de la sangre de la hembra le hizo desviar su atención. Una vez más la herida se había abierto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? ¿Por qué la marca estaba incompleta? Recordó todas las veces en que la sangre había manchado esa piel y algo llamó su atención.

- Quizás sea al revés – murmuró el, sin perder de vista el cuello de la joven – Puede que nuestra existencia sea tan larga como lo permita mi sangre youkai.

La muchacha dio un respingo. Esa idea no le parecía del todo mala. Vivir una larga vida de hanyou junto a Inuyasha… No sonaba nada mal. Sonrió tímidamente ante la idea.

- ¿Y estaremos juntos? – pregunto ella con coquetería.

- Si tú quieres.

Kagome se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante y él acabó con la distancia que los separaba. La joven sonrió para sí misma mientras sentía la calidez de los labios del hanyou posándose sobre su propia boca. Iban a estar juntos, eso esta claro. Y él le había prometido que cuidaría de ella, que era lo más parecido a una declaración que iba a conseguir de momento. Estaba el pequeño asunto de la obediencia ciega pero estaba casi segura de que podrían llegar a un acuerdo en ese aspecto.

- Ya no sangra – anunció el hanyou cuando separaron sus labios.

Los dedos de Kagome buscaron el borde de su herida de forma automática. Levantó la mirada y buscó en los ojos del hanyou, interrogante. Él sonrió con arrogancia.

La expresión de la muchacha cambió en una décima de segundo. Había notado algo. Inuyasha se puso alerta para tratar de captar lo que llamaba la atención de la sacerdotisa. Olfateó el aire y se encogió como si lo hubieran abofeteado. Olía a tierra fúnebre.

- Hay un fragmento – susurró Kagome, mirándolo sin parpadear – Y siento la presencia de Kikyo.

Inuyasha se levantó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El que Kikyo los interrumpiera podía complicar mucho las cosas.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo hace que se marcharon? – Quiso saber Shippo, preocupado por la ausencia de sus amigos.

- Kagome quería asearse, es raro que no hayan regresado todavía – respondió Miroku, dando un sorbo al té que la sacerdotisa le había servido – Y no detecto la presencia de ninguna energía maligna, así que no deberían tardar.

Kaede se acercó a los varones, llevando un cuenco con comida para Sango. Se arrodillo junto a ellos y empezó a envolver el recipiente con un paño limpio.

- Esos dos todavía tienen mucho de que hablar – apretó el nudo con brusquedad – Tardarán un buen rato en volver.

Escucharon con claridad unos pasos que se acercaban a la cabaña, ya que todavía no habían tenido la oportunidad de reponer la estera de la entrada. Los tres se volvieron al mismo tiempo cuando un adolescente de cara pecosa se asomó con cierta timidez.

- Disculpen las molestias pero ¿Podrían indicarme donde puedo encontrar a Sango, la exterminadora?

-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha se sentía de lo más incómodo, flanqueado por las dos sacerdotisas, que permanecían en silencio. Una era la mujer que había escogido para compartir su existencia pero con la otra mantenía una deuda con la que no había contado hasta el momento. Le debía su vida a Kikyo. Y entregársela equivalía a sentenciar a muerte a Kagome. Debía hacer algo, y debía hacerlo rápido.

- Enhorabuena, Inuyasha – habló Kikyo, con la voz extrañamente débil – has derrotado a Naraku.

- ¿Estás herida? – preguntó el hanyou, fijándose en el extraño color de la piel de la mujer.

- Estoy muerta – confesó la sacerdotisa, rindiéndose ante lo evidente – Y no me queda demasiado tiempo en este mundo. He venido a despedirme.

Kagome se acercó a la que había sido su maestra y la abrazó con cuidado, dándole las gracias en un susurro. Le resultaba extraño pensar en que poco tiempo atrás ellas dos habían sido enemigas, cuando ahora estaba segura de que la sacerdotisa le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. Kikyo la rodeó a su vez, en un abrazo débil, incómoda por recibir una muestra de afecto a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

- Tengo algo para ti – susurró la miko mientras se separaba de la joven del futuro. Buscó entre sus ropas hasta dar con un pequeño cristal rosado que había guardado celosamente desde su penoso recorrido desde el campo de batalla. – Es el fragmento de Kohaku.

- ¿Cómo lo has…? – interrumpió el hanyou, sorprendido, mientras Kagome tomaba el fragmento.

- Una vez derrotado Naraku, toda su influencia ha desaparecido con él. Kohaku está vivo, y es libre. Debe estar en la aldea, buscando a su hermana.

- ¿Recuerda algo? – quiso saber Kagome, preocupada por las secuelas que podría padecer el chico si recordara todo lo que había ocurrido en ese tiempo. Kikyo negó con la cabeza.

- Antes de irme, todavía tengo algo que hacer.

Extendió las manos y las posó sobre las de Kagome, que sostenía la perla incompleta y el fragmento que acababa de recibir. De la unión de ambas mujeres, surgió un resplandor rosado que cegó a Inuyasha por un momento. Cuando la luz se apagó, el hanyou creyó ver en Kagome algo diferente.

- La perla está completa – anunció Kikyo – Y tú ahora posees todo mi poder. Llegó el momento de marcharme.

- No te vayas – murmuró la joven del futuro – Podría pedirle un deseo a la perla.

- Ya sabes cual es mi deseo.

La miko dirigió una larga mirada al hanyou, quien se estremeció. Había llegado el momento, eran los últimos instantes de Kikyo en la tierra y él debía rechazarla con firmeza. No podía irse con ella, era algo impensable. Pero podía herirla si hablaba con demasiada dureza…

- Siempre tan indeciso…- sonrió la mujer – Me hiciste una promesa, Inuyasha, me prometiste tu vida… Pero tienes un vínculo especial ahora, estás unido a Kagome… No voy a pedirte nada, quedas libre de tu promesa.

Una ligera brisa empezó a formarse a los pies de la sacerdotisa, mientras su rostro adquiría una expresión de paz y serenidad como nunca antes había tenido. Poco a poco, el cuerpo de barro que había albergado el alma de Kikyo empezó a deshacerse. Kagome extendió la mano que sostenía la perla de Shikon, preparada para usarla al fin.

- Deseo que Kikyo descanse en paz.

La brisa se intensificó y lo último que vieron fue una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de Kikyo justo antes de evaporarse en un hermoso resplandor dorado. Luego todo se quedó en calma. Inuyasha se acercó y tomó la mano de Kagome, vacía al haber desaparecido la perla para siempre. Permanecieron allí durante horas, sumidos en un respetuoso silencio, despidiéndose cada uno a su manera de la persona a la que debían agradecer el estar juntos.

-.-.-.-.-

Habían transcurrido varios días desde entonces. Sango y Miroku cuidan de su pequeña con total dedicación, mientras que Kohaku había encontrado en Shippo un compañero ideal en su entrenamiento para convertirse en un exterminador profesional. Apenas recordaba nada de lo sucedido durante todos esos años bajo en influjo de Naraku pero intuía que más tarde o más temprano encontraría respuestas. De momento, se contentaba con poder vivir junto a su hermana y su cuñado, y de cuidar a ratos de su pequeña sobrina, que ya mostraba trazas el fuerte carácter heredado de su madre.

Kaede, por su parte, había obligado a cierto hanyou a que le instalara una nueva estera para la puerta, mientras ella dedicaba sus horas a entrenar a Kagome en el desarrollo de sus habilidades. Después de todo, ya era demasiado vieja para seguir protegiendo la aldea, y debía dejar paso a las nuevas generaciones. Su alumna había demostrado ser inteligente y bien dispuesta, aunque se ausentaba frecuentemente.

Ese era uno de esos días. El sol brillaba en el cielo, y apenas soplaba brisa, por lo que Kagome había preferido no utilizar las ropas de sacerdotisa que Kaede le hacía usar como símbolo de su "categoría". En su lugar, llevaba una de sus faldas cortas y una camiseta de tirantes.

Después de presentar sus respetos en el pequeño altar levantado a los pies del Goshimboku en memoria de Kikyo, dirigió sus pasos hacia el pozo devorador de huesos. Hacía meses que no iba a su casa y, aunque estaba del todo convencida de que a Inuyasha no le iba a gustar, planeaba escaparse durante unos días a ver a su familia. Deslizó la punta de los dedos por la superficie de la vieja madera y sonrió. Acababa de sentir una presencia conocida a su espalda. No tuvo la necesidad de volverse.

- ¿Planeabas escaparte? – preguntó una voz procedente de la espesura.

- Algo así – sonrió ella, como una niña pillada en medio de una travesura.

- Puedo saber tus intenciones incluso antes que tú ¿recuerdas?

- Tenía que intentarlo.

- Odio que te vayas – una figura masculina caminó por el pasto hasta sentarse en el borde del pozo, junto a ella.

- Deberías estar acostumbrado – deslizó un dedo por el hombro masculino. – No puedes evitarlo.

- Podría ordenártelo – él se cruzó de brazos, en una postura característica.

- Lo prometiste – Kagome se puso tensa al recordar el poder que él ejercía sobre su persona.

- Creo que lo haré igualmente.

- ¡Lo prometiste Inuyasha!

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, hasta que algo desvió la atención del hanyou.

- Vuelves a sangrar, maldita sea. – la tomó del brazo para acercarla a sí, con cierto deje de posesión. Ella se dejó hacer – Te dije que no discutieras.

Habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo después de varios días observando la evolución de la herida del cuello de Kagome. Descubrieron que la marca sangraba cada vez que se peleaban o discutían por cualquier motivo, lo que ocurría bastante a menudo. Aunque la verdad era que a ninguno de los dos le desagradaba la idea de que Inuyasha se viera obligado a tener que volver a cerrar la herida con el toque de su lengua.

- Te encanta que lo haga – susurró el hanyou con la cabeza hundida en el cuello de su hembra.

- Te encanta hacerlo – no era una pregunta.

Se besaron en los labios en cuanto Inuyasha terminó su tarea. Kagome notó el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca pero no le importó. Deslizó sus dedos entre los cabellos del hanyou, apretando el agarre y profundizando más el beso. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que él se alejara, previniéndola de lo peligroso que resultaba arriesgarse, así que tenía que aprovechar ese precioso momento. Pero, por una vez, fue otra cosa la que les interrumpió. Un picotazo en la pierna descubierta de Kagome, seguida del respingo de la muchacha y un fuerte manotazo dirigido a la zona afectada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – gruñó el hanyou, molesto por la interrupción.

- ¡Amo Inuyasha! – una vocecita salió de debajo de la mano de Kagome, que la apartó rápidamente al reconocerla.

- ¡Myoga! – se sorprendió Kagome.

- Vaya, así que estamos a salvo ¿No, Myoga? Gracias por venir a avisarnos, ahora lárgate – Inuyasha estaba francamente avergonzado y molesto con la pulga por haberlos sorprendido en un momento tan privado.

- No diga eso, amo. He venido por otro motivo.

- ¡No me interesan tus historias de viejo chiflado! – Inuyasha tomó de la mano a su joven compañera y echó a andar hacia el bosque, ignorando la débil resistencia que oponía Kagome.

- ¡Amo Inuyasha! – Myoga saltó detrás de ellos - ¡Se trata de su marca!

El hanyou se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que Kagome prácticamente se chocara con él. Su marca. Genial. Hasta la maldita pulga sabía más de su marca que él mismo. Lo que le faltaba por escuchar.

- ¿Qué pasa con mi marca? –el tono de su voz era helado. Myoga supo que no era momento para andarse con rodeos, su integridad física dependía de ello.

- ¡Debe completarla si quiere mantener a salvo a la señora Kagome!

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – Inuyasha atrapó a la pulga y la aplastó con sus dedos. ¿Y para eso tanto misterio?

Kagome apoyó su mano sobre la el hanyou, logrando que éste disminuyera la presión de sus dedos sobre la vieja pulga. Estaba preocupada por los cambios de humor de Inuyasha. A pesar de que siempre había sido bastante huraño y malhumorado, hacía unos días que estaba especialmente susceptible, sobretodo cuando alguien tocaba el tema de la dichosa marca. Deseó que Myoga tuviera las respuestas que necesitaban para conseguir algo de tranquilidad.

- De acuerdo, habla – ordenó Inuyasha cuando su furia empezó a remitir. - ¿Qué sabes?

El anciano se acomodó sobre la palma de su amo, meditando lo que tenía que decir. Había estado investigando desde que se enteró de que la sacerdotisa había sido mordida por el hanyou, y la verdad era que no tenía del todo claro cuál era la mejor forma de terminar la marca, ya que no existían precedentes. Los hanyous no solían marcar a sus hembras humanas. Aún así, había elaborado una hipótesis.

- Lo que ocurre es lo siguiente – empezó el youkai mientras encendía su pipa – Usted ha realizado la marca youkai sobre la señora Kagome ¿no es así?

Los dos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza.

- La mordedura de un youkai significa propiedad. Al morder a la señora Kagome usted anuncia al mundo que es suya, y que el que ose tocarla deberá rendirle cuentas. El problema está en que usted no es un verdadero youkai. – Anunció con solemnidad.

- No me digas- gruñó Inuyasha, con los dientes apretados.

Una vez más, el problema era ése: ser un hanyou. Era su destino. Una y otra vez la vida se empeñaba en restregarle que era un híbrido, un mestizo. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando sintió una suave mano que se apoyaba sobre su hombro con total confianza.

- ¿Y que importa eso?- preguntó Kagome, con dulzura – Que más da si no se completa. Estamos bien así.

- Se equivoca, señora. Una marca incompleta es un reclamo para todo tipo de criaturas. Cuanto más tiempo pase, mayor será el peligro al que esté expuesta. Debe terminarla.

- ¡Y como se supone que debo hacerlo! – exigió saber el hanyou.

- Usted ha marcado a la señora Kagome como mandan las tradiciones youkais. De modo que, siendo usted mitad humano, propongo que haga lo mismo según las leyes de los hombres.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Inuyasha, exasperado, no estaba entendiendo nada. Tampoco la muchacha sabía a donde quería llegar la vieja pulga.

- Los humanos no se marcan entre ellos. – aclaró la joven.

- Entonces deben encontrar la forma de hacerlo. ¿Han probado a mantener relaciones íntimas?

Inuyasha volvió a aplastar al youkai, esta vez con todas sus fuerzas, avergonzado por el rumbo que acababa de tomar la conversación. No tenía ninguna intención de hablar con Myoga acerca de su vida privada, y muchísimo menos estando Kagome delante.

- Quizás no sea mala idea – comentó Kagome, incapaz de disimular un cierto brillo de anticipación en sus ojos, ignorando la presencia del youkai.

- ¡Kagome!

- ¿Por qué no? – quiso saber ella, algo ofendida por el tono de voz del hanyou. Acercándose a él, susurró – No sería la primera vez.

Inuyasha se quedó quieto y, poco a poco, fue aflojando la presión que ejercía sobre el inconsciente Myoga. Sabía que lo que le estaban planteando era peligroso pero después de todo tenía cierta lógica. Había marcado a Kagome como youkai, había mantenido relaciones con ella como humano… ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Morderla mientras copulaba? Aunque, bien pensado, quizás era una opción a tener en cuenta. Pero antes tenía que meditarlo. A solas.

- Kagome, vete a casa – ordenó, sin mirarla.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – gritó ella mientras sus piernas se ponían en movimiento de forma automática - ¡Lo prometiste!

- ¡Vete a casa!

Mientras la joven se alejaba en medio de una sarta de maldiciones, Inuyasha soltó a Myoga sobre una roca y tomó la dirección contraria. Necesitaba prepararse.

**CONTINUARA**


	32. Chapter 32

**Lo único que me pertenece es la trama del fic, no los personajes ni la historia original.**

**CAMBIOS**

**Por Catumy**

**Capitulo 32**

A pesar de haberlo intentado varias veces con todas sus fuerzas, Kagome había sido incapaz de cruzar de vuelta el pozo devorador de huesos. Era como si un muro de fuerza la alejara a pesar de poner todo su empeño. Cuando empezó a oscurecer tuvo que darse por vencida y se dirigió a su casa murmurando entre dientes el castigo que obtendría el hanyou en cuanto se le ocurriera asomar las orejas por ahí. Ya estaba saboreando la venganza que obtendría. Lo sentaría tantas veces como fuera necesario hasta que Inuyasha le pidiera perdón por ser tan egoísta. Y puede que se llevara un par de osuwaris de propina.

Para colmo, la mordedura en su cuello no había dejado de sangrar desde que Inuyasha pronunció su orden. Maldijo para sus adentros ya que sabía que era culpa suya, por tratar de desobedecerlo. Ahora tendría que ingeniárselas para que su familia no se diera cuenta del detalle, algo difícil teniendo en cuenta lo poco que la cubrían las ropas que llevaba. Se sentía como si llevara un enorme letrero con luces de neón y una enorme flecha apuntando hacia la herida.

Optó por ladear su cabello sobre el hombro a fin de disimularla y cruzó los dedos para pensar en una buena excusa que le permitiera irse directamente al baño o a su habitación. De esa forma, podría colocarse un pañuelo en la garganta, o quizás un jersey de cuello alto. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, tomó aire ruidosamente y, dándose ánimos, entró.

-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha tampoco había obtenido reposo durante el tiempo que pasaron separados. Había tomado una decisión, mal que le pesara, y debía prepararse para ello. Claro que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo. Pensó que estar físicamente agotado disminuiría las probabilidades de lastimar a su hembra pero su cuerpo parecía estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Había luchado contra todo lo que se cruzó en su camino, nadado contra corriente en el borde de una cascada y, no contento con eso, estuvo partiendo leña con sus garras durante horas, consiguiendo que Kaede lo mirara con recelo, ya que no solía ser tan servicial.

Pero, lejos de relajarse, su cuerpo iba poniéndose más y más tenso a medida que se acercaba el momento de cruzar el pozo. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Recordaba perfectamente como fueron las cosas entre él y Kagome semanas atrás y dudaba mucho de poder mantener el control sobre sus actos. Apretó los puños con fuerza. No se le ocurría nada más que hacer para prepararse. De todas formas, nada de lo que había hecho hasta el momento estaba funcionando ya que la expectativa de esa noche era más que suficiente para mantenerlo al máximo de su energía durante días.

Rindiéndose ante lo evidente, supo que debía decidirse. Era en ese momento o nunca. Iba a cruzar y después iba a completar esa endemoniada marca o moriría en el intento. O quizás matara a Kagome durante el proceso. Era otra posibilidad a tener en cuenta. Maldijo para sus adentros por enésima vez. Había estado todo el día trabajando y dándole vueltas al asunto para encontrarse nuevamente en el punto de salida.

Un conocido tirón en su entrepierna le provocó un estremecimiento. Miró hacia abajo, donde sus pantalones formaban un bulto revelador. Perfecto. Su cuerpo estaba más que decidido y preparado para lo que se avecinaba. Y había bastado con el recuerdo de la noche pasada con la hembra para activarlo. Se maldijo por tener tan buena memoria. Pero claro, se dijo, no hay mal que por bien no venga. Quizás podría aprovechar esa erección para terminar de prepararse. Seguro que funcionaría. Tenía que funcionar. Sabiendo que estaba solo, buscó en su mente la imagen de Kagome y deslizó su mano bajo el pantalón.

Después de todo, un hanyou saciado era menos peligroso que uno hambriento.

-.-.-.-.-

Tras la cena y el interrogatorio de rigor por parte de su familia, Kagome se sentía lo bastante cansada como para meterse en la cama y dormir durante semanas. Por suerte se había bañado nada más llegar, porque la simple idea de meterse en una bañera caliente la hacía bostezar.

Subió las escaleras con pasos perezosos, arrastrando los pies, anhelando la calidez de sus mantas, preguntándose si su colchón seguía siendo igual de cómodo. No en vano había pasado semanas durmiendo sobre el duro suelo del Sengoku. Abrió la puerta en silencio, cubriéndose la boca para disimular otro bostezo, pero éste nunca llegó. Ahí, en la habitación, apoyado en el hueco de la ventana abierta estaba él. Inuyasha.

El cansancio y el sueño desaparecieron al instante cuando él la miró con esos ojos dorados tan perturbadores.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. La había tomado por sorpresa. Pero era el momento que había estado esperando, ese hanyou iba a saber que con ella no se jugaba. Abrió la boca para decir la palabra mágica pero él fue más rápido.

- Supongo que lo merezco – la interrumpió, sin moverse de su posición, pero manteniendo fija su mirada sobre la petrificada joven, que no se esperaba el conciliador tono de voz de Inuyasha.

- Rompiste tu promesa – lo acusó ella, cerrando la puerta a su espalda sin romper el contacto visual con el hanyou.

- Tenía un buen motivo.

- ¿Y cuál era?

Él titubeó apenas una fracción de segundo. No sabía como afrontar una conversación como ésta, pero no le quedaba otra opción. La decisión estaba tomada.

- Necesitaba estar… preparado. – abandonó su cómoda postura y se puso de pie. Parecía que ocupaba toda la habitación.

- ¿Preparado para que? – susurró la joven, perdida en esos ojos del color del oro.

Él cubrió la distancia que los separaba en dos zancadas. Posó las manos en el cuello femenino, haciéndola levantar la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos. El roce fue como una caricia para ambos.

- Kagome… - empezó él mientras sus dedos retiraban el pañuelo que la joven había anudado en su cuello – No sé si servirá para algo, pero debo intentarlo, aunque sea peligroso.

- No estás obligado a nada – el suave aliento de la sacerdotisa en su rostro mareó al hanyou. Ella lo había comprendido.

- En cierto modo, lo estoy. La marca… - los finos dedos de Kagome acariciaron los labios de Inuyasha, haciéndolo callar.

- No lo digas – le ordenó, con voz suave – Si lo hacemos, será porque los dos así lo queremos. No obligados por ninguna marca.

- Estarás en peligro.

- Menuda novedad – bromeó ella – Tú me protegerás. Confío en ti.

A Inuyasha le encantó escuchar aquello. En condiciones normales, Kagome habría dicho algo sobre defenderse sola, o le habría quitado importancia al asunto. Pero no, ella lo incluía en sus planes. Contaba con él. Supuso que eso formaba parte de estar unidos. Porque él también quería tenerla cerca en el futuro, todos los días de su vida. Estaba seguro de ello.

- Kagome tu quieres… - no estaba preguntándole, solo tanteaba el terreno, guiándose por la expresión de la muchacha.

- Sabes que sí – las mejillas de la joven adquirieron un vivo color carmesí, sorprendiéndose de ser tan atrevida – Lo estoy deseando.

En un impulso, Inuyasha posó sus labios sobre los de la joven. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal. Lo deseaba. Sin ninguna duda. Su entrepierna había reaccionado al contacto, y se levantaba orgullosa, reclamando su parte de atención. El hanyou se separó ligeramente, avergonzado por su rápida reacción.

Claro que Kagome no estaba de acuerdo en eso de mantener las distancias. Lo abrazó por los hombros y recorrió el rostro masculino con sus labios, en una tierna caricia que dejó al hanyou sin aliento. La joven era tan natural, tan espontánea… Nuevamente sintió que lo asaltaban las dudas.

- Podría lastimarte – murmuró Inuyasha, con el último resquicio de cordura que le quedaba.

- No lo harás – lo besó suavemente en la boca, sintiendo los labios firmes del hanyou bajo los suyos propios.

- Podría perder el control, Kagome.

Con un suspiro, la joven lo empujó suavemente hacia la cama, hasta obligarlo a que se sentara en ella. Sabía que la única forma de que Inuyasha se relajara, era aclarando el tema. No lo convencería a base de insistir. Se sentó junto a él y le tomó la mano, acariciando sus garras una a una.

- Eres fuerte – comentó ella, como si nada – Pero ¿sabes? Yo también lo soy, a pesar de ser humana. Me mordiste, y aquí estoy. Eras un youkai cuando me marcaste como tu "perra" – todavía la avergonzaba el calificativo, así que sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse – y no me pasó nada. Así que estoy preparada Inuyasha. No me harás daño. Confía en mí.

Él no respondió nada, pero su mente iba a toda velocidad ¿Tendría razón Kagome en lo que acababa de decirle? Quizás el hecho de estar marcada, de estar unida a él… ¿Eso iba a protegerla? No tenía a nadie a quien preguntarle al respecto, y hubiera preferido arrancarse él mismo el corazón antes de preguntarle a Sesshomaru. No pudo evitar una mueca de fastidio al pensar en su medio hermano. Kagome se lo tomó a mal.

- ¿A qué viene esa cara? – Lo acusó - ¿Acaso no me crees capaz de soportar tus embestidas?

El enfado había hablado por ella. Ambos se sorprendieron por la expresión que acababa de utilizar la joven. Pero, de algún modo, sirvió para romper el hielo. Unos segundos más tarde, los dos reían en voz baja, preocupados por que pudieran escucharlos desde el piso de abajo.

- Estaba pensando en otra cosa – aclaró el medio demonio. – Olvídalo.

- Quiero saberlo – insistió ella – Dímelo, me lo debes.

- ¡Kagome! – quiso avisarla, pero era demasiado tarde: la marca en su cuello había vuelto a sangrar. Inuyasha se extrañó de que esta vez hubiera bastado con tan poca cosa como para abrir la herida.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – susurró la joven, sonriendo de forma pícara.

Inuyasha sospechó que la misma Kagome había provocado eso, pero la idea no le desagradaba en absoluto. Quizás el realizar un acto tan íntimo como sellar su herida le ayudaría a decidirse. Acercó sus labios a la curva del cuello femenino y aspiró profundamente, embriagándose con ese aroma tan conocido. Era suya, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Y cumpliría con su obligación esa misma noche. Aunque cada vez se sentía menos obligado y más deseoso por hacerlo.

Un suspiro sonó en la habitación, mientras la lengua de Inuyasha recorría la delicada superficie de la herida, despacio, muy despacio, estimulando terminaciones nerviosas que Kagome no creía tener. Al terminar la miró fijamente, pero algo en ella era diferente. Las pupilas estaban más dilatadas, la respiración ligeramente más agitada, los labios humedecidos y entreabiertos. Estaba pidiendo un beso a gritos y ¿quién era él para negarse? Cubrió la distancia que los separaba en un instante y se apoderó de su boca en un ansiado beso.

Solo que ese beso no era como ninguno de los que se hubieran dado antes. Era un beso devastador, hambriento, uno de esos besos de los que no se puede escapar. Se besaron como si fuera el último día de sus vidas, como si el mundo fuera a terminarse en ese mismo instante. Se escuchó un gemido, pero ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de en que garganta se había originado. Quizás en las dos al mismo tiempo.

Sin saber como, Inuyasha se encontró rápidamente con el torso descubierto, mientras las manos femeninas se deslizaban sobre su piel ardiente. Dio un tirón para terminar de liberarse de las ropas que entorpecían sus caricias. Kagome lo empujó con suavidad hasta lograr que su espalda descansara sobre el mullido colchón. Luego, con un ágil movimiento de su cadera, se sentó a horcajadas sobre la pelvis del hanyou, quien se estremeció con el íntimo contacto. Ella sonrió, sabedora del poder que palpitaba debajo de ella.

Inuyasha deslizó sus garras por debajo del camisón de la joven, palpando con cuidado los vendajes que aún cubrían la herida de su abdomen, y subiendo poco a poco, hasta coronar sobre los senos femeninos. Ella soltó un suave gemido que se tradujo en un cosquilleo en la entrepierna del hanyou.

Empezaba a entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Algo había cambiado desde la única vez que habían yacido juntos. Estaban unidos ahora, y eso significaba algo. Él podía sentir en su propia piel todo lo que ella experimentaba. Podía saber si estaba triste o asustada, si tramaba escaparse a su casa a escondidas y, en ese momento, era capaz de sentir el placer de Kagome como si fuera el suyo propio, lo cual suponía una enorme ventaja. No tenía ninguna duda sobre el paso que debía dar a continuación, ya que los deseos de Kagome le llegaban con la misma claridad que si ella los expresara con palabras.

Sin dudarlo, la liberó del ligero camisón que llevaba, dejando los senos de la joven a su merced. Una fracción de segundo después, se incorporó lo suficiente como para abrazar la cintura de Kagome al tiempo que dedicaba su atención a la piel recién expuesta. Ella, por su parte, deslizó las palmas de sus manos por la musculosa espalda, maravillándose de lo suave que le resultaba al tacto, mientras se arqueaba para facilitarle la tarea.

Con una especie de gruñido, Inuyasha la levantó en vilo, utilizando solamente una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra palpaba el cochón, buscando algo que fuera potencialmente peligroso para su hembra. Al no encontrar nada, la depositó no si cierta rudeza sobre las mantas, para inclinarse nuevamente sobre ella, siguiendo los deseos más íntimos de la joven y dedicando a sus senos la atención que se merecían. Ella, por su parte, no conseguía entender como hacía Inuyasha para adelantarse a todos sus movimientos. Claro que tampoco tenía ninguna queja al respecto. Al contrario, estaba encantada. Se dedicó a disfrutar de la atención que recibía durante unos minutos hasta que por su mente cruzó la idea de que estaba siendo terriblemente egoísta.

Las manos de la joven viajaron por la cintura del hanyou en busca de las tiras de su cinturón. Él se detuvo abruptamente. Si continuaban como hasta ahora, no habría vuelta atrás.

- Kagome – empezó a decir.

- Por favor – susurró ella con la cabeza hundida en el cuello masculino y las manos forcejeando con sus ropas – Por favor.

El deseo que estaba sintiendo Kagome golpeó a Inuyasha como un mazazo. Ella estaba más que decidida a seguir adelante, de eso no le quedaba ninguna duda. Su olfato y su "sexto sentido" le indicaban que así era. Sin embargo, no entendía por que estaba suplicando.

Al sentir las manos de la joven aferrando con firmeza su miembro viril, lo comprendió. Quería tenerlo dentro de sí. Y él se moría por hacerlo. Cuanto antes.

Solo que, al separarle las piernas, en un último momento de cordura, la sintió titubear.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – jadeando y con la frente perlada en sudor, Inuyasha era la viva imagen de la frustración.

- Inuyasha – susurró ella mientras acariciaba suavemente su masculinidad – Eres… grande.

- Ya lo sabías – estaba confuso. Se suponía que ella ya había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar que en su forma hanyou su anatomía se modificaba de forma bastante clara. Volvió a preguntar - ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella desvió la mirada, avergonzada por tener dudas en un momento como ese. Y, aunque en su forma humana el hanyou estaba bastante bien dotado, la verdad era que Inuyasha parecía especialmente grande esa noche. No estaba del todo segura de poder soportar que algo así entrara en ella. Aunque por otra parte, tenía curiosidad al respecto, para que mentir.

El hanyou continuaba observándola, inmóvil, temiendo que cualquier movimiento hiciera que Kagome detuviera esa especie de vaivén que ejercía sobre su virilidad. Acababa de descubrir que, aunque le avergonzara recibir una caricia tan íntima, sentir las manos de su hembra sobre la sensible piel de su sexo era la sensación más increíble de mundo.

Pero las dudas seguían atormentando a Kagome, de modo que tenía que hacer algo si no quería volver a pasar un rato sumergido en los arrozales de la aldea de Kaede, bajándose la calentura. Tenía que jugarse el todo por el todo. Se inclinó para besarla largamente de modo que la mantenía distraída mientras su mano buscaba el camino a la intimidad de la joven, por debajo de sus braguitas.

Kagome dio un respingo mientras contenía el aliento al sentir como un dedo del hanyou acariciaba lentamente su punto más sensible. ¿De donde habría sacado la idea de hacer algo como eso? La había pillado completamente desprevenida. Se mordió el labio cuando él introdujo dos dedos en su interior, luchando por no hacer ruido.

- No te preocupes. Entrará – anunció el hanyou, satisfecho por su descubrimiento.

La cara de la joven era un poema ¿Acababa de decir lo que ella creía haber escuchado? Lo observó atentamente, con las mejillas como la grana, mientras él le retiraba la ropa interior sin dejar de sonreír para si mismo. Luego, siempre con esa expresión de satisfacción en el rostro, Inuyasha se posicionó entre las piernas de la muchacha y la observó durante unos segundos.

Era innegablemente hermosa. Y era suya. Kagome pensó que se derretiría bajo esa mirada de fuego. En un impulso, estiró las manos para aferrar el grueso cabello del hanyou, obligándolo así a bajar la cabeza para poder besarlo con frenesí.

Entonces, con un suave movimiento de sus caderas, la penetró despacio. Un sonido animal escapó de entre los labios de la joven al notar como sus músculos interiores se adaptaban a la forma del miembro de Inuyasha. Él se retiró un poco para volver a introducirse, esta vez más profundamente, y un nuevo gemido ronco sonó en la habitación.

Sumergidos en una espiral de placer, perdieron la noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Solamente importaba el vaivén de sus cuerpos, el movimiento de sus manos, el sonido de su respiración. Un cálido hormigueo se instaló en el vientre de Kagome, que solo acertó a levantar las caderas para hacer que el roce fuera más intenso.

Inuyasha se aferró a los muslos femeninos empujándola hacia arriba con cada embestida. Ella clavó sus dedos en la tersa piel de la espalda del hanyou, presintiendo que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Algo grande.

De pronto, un estallido de sensaciones nubló todos sus sentidos. Gritó, arqueando la espalda, mientras su cuerpo se entregaba a un intenso orgasmo. Inuyasha la siguió segundos después, en cuanto los músculos interiores de la muchacha se contrajeron en torno a su miembro. Soltó un rugido animal al tiempo que ella se contraía debajo de su cuerpo. Luego, todo quedó en silencio.

Inuyasha se mantuvo sobre ella, soportando su peso sobre los codos para no aplastarla, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Kagome sonrió perezosamente al sentir los últimos espasmos de su intimidad. Hacer el amor con el hanyou había sido algo indescriptible, mejor de lo que nunca habría podido imaginar.

Con un último esfuerzo, él rodó hacia un lado, arrastrándola consigo, y la rodeó con sus brazos, en un apretado abrazo.

- ¿Estás bien? - murmuró, preocupado. Ella asintió con la cabeza, frotando la nariz contra la piel del hanyou - ¿He sido demasiado brusco?

- Ha sido increíble – retiró con suavidad un mechón de pelo de Inuyasha y se acomodó entre sus brazos.

Él sonrió, satisfecho de si mismo. No solo había sido capaz de mantener su autocontrol hasta el final sino que había estado "increíble". Su sexto sentido había sido de lo más útil. De pronto recordó una cosa. Movió su cuerpo hacia arriba para poder observar a Kagome. La contempló durante unos segundos antes de dirigir su mirada al cuello de la muchacha.

La herida no había cicatrizado.

- Maldita sea – murmuró entre dientes.

- Vaya, no esperaba que te sintieras así después de esto – la joven frunció el ceño e hizo un intento de levantarse. Inuyasha se lo impidió.

- La marca no se ha terminado – le explicó, sujetándola por los hombros.

- ¿Y que?

Antes de que el hanyou pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió de golpe. La pareja se quedó petrificada, mirando a la persona que los estudiaba desde la puerta: la señora Higurashi. Había escuchado ruidos extraños que salían del dormitorio de su hija y, preocupada por su seguridad, había decidido investigar. Pero encontrarse a Kagome e Inuyasha en la cama, íntimamente abrazados y cubiertos apenas por una sábana, era algo que no esperaba.

- Yo… yo… escuché un aullido y… - se dio cuenta de que estaba desvariando y carraspeó - Vestíos y bajad a la cocina. Iré a preparar algo de té.

- Mama… - acertó a balbucear la joven.

- Deprisa – se volvió un segundo, sonriendo – Tenemos que preparar una boda.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Kagome estiró de las sábanas hasta taparse la cabeza. Menuda vergüenza, su madre los había escuchado en plena faena… Deseaba que la tierra se abriera y la tragara. Inuyasha la destapó suavemente y la miró interrogante.

- Nos ha escuchado – gimió la muchacha. Al ver como sonreía el hanyou, se molestó - ¡Es culpa tuya!

- ¿Mía? – Se sorprendió él – Tampoco tú has estado callada.

Kagome, profundamente avergonzada por el comentario del hanyou, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Inuyasha se acomodó en la cama, colocando los brazos por debajo de la cabeza. Kagome se distrajo al mirar el fuerte tórax del hombre y los musculosos brazos. De pronto él se incorporó, con la mirada clavada en el cuerpo de la joven.

- Te he herido. – Ella siguió la dirección de su mirada y descubrió unos arañazos en la parte externa de los muslos.

- No es nada – respondió alegremente, mientras se colocaba el pijama – Además, creo que te he devuelto el favor.

En efecto, la espalda y los hombros del hanyou estaban adornados con unas marcas rojizas fruto de las uñas de Kagome. Él las estudió con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Su hembra era apasionada, y eso le encantaba. De hecho, estaba pensando en volver a poner a prueba ese apasionamiento cuando la joven le lanzó sus ropas.

- ¡Date prisa!

Él la miró con fastidio. Cuando se puso el pantalón recordó que la señora Higurashi los estaba esperando. Probablemente Kagome estaba así de nerviosa a causa de eso.

- ¿Por qué tu madre quiere casarnos?- ella levantó las cejas como única respuesta – Ya estamos unidos.

- Eso ella no lo sabe. – Suspiró profundamente – Espero que lo entienda.

- Lo entenderá – afirmó Inuyasha, con seguridad. Se levantó y tomó la cintura de Kagome con sus fuertes garras – A ti no te costó demasiado hacerte a la idea.

Ella rió bajito y se acurrucó entre sus brazos. El hanyou la separó suavemente y deslizó sus manos por el cuello de la joven, acariciando cada centímetro de piel a su alcance. Su mordedura esta ligeramente más caliente que el resto del cuerpo de Kagome. Él estudió la marca unos instantes.

- Nunca te pedí perdón por haberte marcado.

- Ni quiero que lo hagas – sus miradas se encontraron.

- ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó él - ¿es que no te importa?

- Claro que no – una dulce sonrisa adornó los labios de la muchacha – Me encanta que lo hayas hecho. Se que es tu forma de decirme que quieres estar conmigo.

La piel del cuello de la joven comenzó a brillar, pero Inuyasha estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando los oscuros ojos de Kagome y pensando en lo que acababa de decirle ¿Su forma de decirle que la quería? A pesar del punto en que se encontraba su relación ¿nunca le había dicho que la quería? Se dio ánimos a si mismo, preguntándose si sería capaz de hacerlo… pero ella se lo merecía, después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

- ¿Kagome? Tú sabes lo que siento ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza pero, a pesar de su sonrisa, Inuyasha supo que le estaba tratando de ocultar algo. Escudriñó su expresión con fijeza, logrando ponerla nerviosa. Deslizó sus garras por el rostro de la joven hasta posarse en su mandíbula, inmovilizándola y obligándola de esta forma a que mantuviera sus ojos fijos en él. Y lo supo. Aquello que la incomodaba. Lo que ella estaba deseando escuchar.

- Presta atención porque no pienso repetirlo – hizo una pausa que a Kagome le pareció eterna – Te quiero, Kagome.

- Inuyasha…

- ¿Lo tienes claro? – La sonrisa de ella se hizo más ancha todavía – Entonces termina de vestirte de una vez si no quieres que vuelva a echarte sobre la cama.

Un abrazo inesperado le hizo perder el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo. Disimulando una sonrisa, Inuyasha correspondió al mismo, apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre la espalda y cadera de la joven, acercándola más hacia su cuerpo. Era su hembra, suya y de nadie más. Y que demonios, le encantaba la sensación de poder tocarla sin reparos, sin miedos de ninguna clase.

- Te quiero Inuyasha – susurró ella, sabiendo que podía escucharla perfectamente.

Permanecieron abrazados unos segundos más, antes de que el hanyou deshiciera el agarre con desgana. Odiaba separarse de ella pero el olor procedente del piso de abajo le advirtió que la madre de Kagome no estaba dispuesta a seguir esperando durante mucho rato más. Y cuando volvió a mirarla se percató del cambio que se había producido en la muchacha.

- La marca… - le apartó un mechón de cabello – No está.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Kagome sacó un pequeño espejo de un cajón y estudió su cuello, que no presentaba ningún tipo de cicatriz. Ni siquiera una rojez que señalara el lugar donde Inuyasha la había mordido - ¿Inuyasha?

El hanyou estaba a punto de romper a reír. Tanto tiempo preocupado por la mordedura… La solución había sido sencilla desde un principio, tan fácil como el respirar. Y por fin, había dado con ella, aunque de forma casi accidental. Abrazó a su mujer y hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

La marca estaba terminada.

-.-.-.-.-

- Me alegro de que lo haya solucionado, amo Inuyasha. – la pulga Myoga saltó sobre el hombro de Miroku, sabiendo que ahí corría menos peligro que si se acercaba al hanyou. – Finalmente encontró la forma de terminar la marca.

- Pero no gracias a ti, maldito seas – gruñó Inuyasha.

- ¿Cómo iba a saber que nunca le había confesado sus sentimientos a la señora Kagome? Supuse que lo había hecho antes de marcarla.

- Con razón no se nos ocurría nada – apoyó Miroku, acunando a su pequeña hija.

- Eres un insensible, Inuyasha – coreó Shippo, acomodado en la espalda de Sango.

El hanyou estuvo a punto de levantarse de un salto para maldecirlos a todos por ser tan entrometidos. A punto. Pero unos brillantes ojos oscuros le ayudaron a cambiar de opinión.

- No seáis tan duros con él. A Inuyasha no le gusta hacer las cosas de forma convencional - Kagome lo tomó de la mano, con confianza, y le sonrió. Él mantuvo su posición de tipo duro enfadado con el mundo, pero sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de la joven.

- ¿Quieres decir que en la intimidad tiene todo tipo de comportamientos perversos?- el monje quedó pensativo, como si hubiera tenido una importante revelación.

- ¡Miroku! – gritaron todos.

El rostro de Inuyasha estaba tan rojo como la tela de su haori. Deseaba golpear al monje, pero se contuvo solamente porque éste llevaba en brazos al bebé. Lo fulminó con la mirada mientras el monje le obsequiaba con una sonrisa pacificadora, por lo que supuso que el hecho de que tuviera a su pequeña con él era una maniobra calculada para librarse de cualquier reprimenda de tipo físico. Maldito Miroku, se las pagaría en cuanto le devolviera a la niña a su madre.

Habían pasado varios días desde la incómoda charla con la madre de Kagome. Afortunadamente, la mujer no había pedido demasiadas explicaciones sobre su relación. Sin embargo, no habían salido tan bien parados cuando llegaron al Sengoku, ya que sus amigos habían empezado un interrogatorio en cuanto habían asomado la cabeza por encima del borde del pozo.

Kagome se acurrucó junto a él, apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro. Automáticamente colocó una garra en la cintura de la joven, acercándola más a él, sintiendo el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Miró al cielo y su mirada se perdió entre las ramas del Goshimboku. Atrás quedaban los días de peleas, viajes y peligros continuos. Atrás quedaban los miedos, las dudas y la desconfianza. Atrás quedaba la soledad.

Y cuando una ráfaga de viento despeinó sus cabellos, mezclándolos con los de la mujer que descansaba a su lado, se dijo que, fuera lo que fuera lo que les deparara el futuro, lo enfrentarían juntos.

**FIN**

**No puedo creer que haya terminado… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? No quiero ni pensarlo, he sido de lo más inconstante, la verdad.**

**Supongo que sobran las palabras, solamente quiero dar las gracias a todo el mundo que se ha tomado la molestia de leer, a los que mandan RW, a los que marcan como favorito, a los que leen y no dicen ni mu ¡GRACIAS A TODO EL MUNDO!**

**Espero que este ultimo capitulo no haya decepcionado a nadie, creo que no he dejado ningún cabo suelto, y el futuro feliz que les espera después del final se sobreentiende ¿verdad?**

**Muchos besos, y gracias por estar aquí.**

**Catumy**


End file.
